Shinigami Prototype
by Jason Grace son of zues
Summary: Ichigo has just won the winter war, but on the heels of that comes one which sends Ichigo and his friends to the heart of NYZ to save the world of the living and soul society with James Heller. and to fight the ultimate monster, ALEX MERCER. First story please review. pairings Ichigo/Orihime and maybe Rukia/ Renji. special thanks goes to lostsoldierS636 for helping me with ideas
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Prototype or Bleach**

**This takes place during the events of Prototype 2 and just after the Bleach winter war.**

**Chapter 1**

"Damn that was close," said Ichigo Kurosaki as he looked down on the body of Ex-Captain Azien's body slowly dissolved into dust. "But it's finally over. And I didn't have to use the final Getsuga Tensho". He was watching as Azien's body dissolved and then noticed what had set this whole thing into motion floating a few inches above Azien's body. The _Hykogen, which had the power to grant you your heart's desire, simply floated there looking for the entire world like a black marble. Ichigo grabbed it and held it tightly in his hand. "This needs to be sealed again," _he thought_ "or this could easily happen again." _But he couldn't think of it long before all the strength he had simply left him and he passed out on the ground with the sphere still clenched in his hand.

Ichigo woke up a few hours later in some place he didn't realize. "Oh god do I have a headache," he groaned as he slowly sat up in the bed he was laying in, holding a hand to his head as he looked around carefully. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He's a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes The room, he saw, was both wide and long set up with several beds like his though unoccupied. The floor was wood with wooden beams running across the top of the room. Wide tall windows let in so that showed it to be sunset. The walls were white and he saw the symbol of the healing division of Soul Society on the wall. "So I'm in the hospital. Perfect." He said as the door across from his bed slid open to admit several people. The first through was Orihime, next was Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, and then the head of 4th division, Unohana, all walked in with relief in their eyes.

In order, Orihime was a teenager of average height. She had brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait was her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts (this is all from bleach wiki; I have nothing to do with descriptions). She wore her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins that looked like blue flowers with 6 petals each. Chad was dark-skinned with wavy brown hair that generally hung over his brown eyes. He was a muscular and extremely tall man and appeared to be much older than he actually was which is around was a bespectacled teenager of average height. He had straight, chin-length raven-colored hair framing both sides of his face, and fair-skinned with blue eyes. Rukia was short and petite, with light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair was black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. And Renji had brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail with a head band hiding that tattoos he had in place of eye brows. He was tall too, around 6 feet 2 inches. Unohana was a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair which, as always, was kept as a large braid in front. She rather looked like a gentle mother.

"Ichigo! Thank god you're alright," Orihime quietly yelled as she threw he arms around Ichigo and the others gather around his bed. "I was so worried." Orihime said as she held on tightly to him with her head buried in his chest. He gently hugged her back as he said "There's no way I would die. After all what would you do without me?"

He heard several snorts, coming from Rukia, Renji, and Uryu, while Chad merely chuckled and Unohana simply smiled like she always did.

"So what happened? I remember defeating Azien…" Everyone present tensed as he said that and Orihime gently pulled backed to look at him, "and then taking the Hykogen from him but after that I passed out and it's all just a blur"

Everyone was quite for a second before Rukia decided to speak up.

"We found you in the crater where you fought as Azien's body was done dissolving and took you back her after Orihime healed you. But we couldn't get the Hykogen out of your hand, you had it clenched too hard" she explained as she motioned toward his right hand.

He lifted said hand up and opened it. The Hykogen simply sat there as everyone present looked at it. After a second he closed his hand again, as he thought of what to do with it. Then a thought struck him.

"What about the others?" he Said with worry in his voice as he looked around.

Unohana answered this. "After we put you to bed, myself and Orihime healed everyone we could. They are just fine, though I have to admit that Orihime's power is impressive to heal everyone and give back limbs to those that lost them."

Orihime blushed at the praise from the older woman and then turned to Ichigo.

"So how do you feel?" she asked in an anxious voice.

"Other than a headache, I feel great. So what's happening now?"

Renji grinned so wide, Ichigo thought his head would split in half. "Everyone's celebrating then end of the war. They also want to see you and thank you for your help. Ha-ha never thought I would see the day when the old man would be thanking someone for doing something he couldn't. Any ways if you're feeling fine then get dressed and let's go enjoy the party."

Ichigo glanced down and saw he was bare-chested. He quickly looked around and spotted his robes and Zangestu in its Shika state laying on the bed right next to him. His sword looked like a cleaver as tall as he was, with no proper guard or hilt, which was wrapped in white bandages with a little hanging of the end.

"OK. Let me get dressed and let's go celebrate the end of this god forsaken war." He said with a grin on his face. He couldn't be happier at the moment. His friends were alive and well, the war was over, and Azien was dead. Little did any of them know that soon they would be fighting a war more gruesome and horrific in the fast coming future. And one that would have just as much impact, if not more, as the winter war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing

"Wow. You weren't kidding about this party when you said everyone was celebrating." Ichigo said as he  
looked out on Soul Society's Gotei 13 barracks. He and his friends, along with Unohana, stood at the entrance  
to the 4th divisions barracks. As far as the eye could see and all you could hear were people celebrating the end  
of the war and the death of Azien. People were dancing, drinking, and laughing in joy.

Rukia said "This has been going on for a while. The Captain Commander said that we had to head to Sōkyoku  
hill at 12:00 A.M tomorrow for a ceremony to assign new captains. Until then everyone's just partying."

"Can't blame them. I just glad this is over. Do you know where I could find Kisuke? I have a question I want to  
ask him about this."

He lifted his hand and opened it for an instant to show the Hykogen.

"No I haven't seen him since the celebrating started. I think he said something about talking to the commander  
for a minute. I'd say check the first division barracks." She looked a little nervous as she said this. She knew  
that the look in Ichigo's eyes would be the cause of a head ache later and she didn't want to have her night  
ruined.

"Thanks"

He flash stepped away leaving the group standing there.

Orihime said "I wonder what he has in mind for that thing."

Uryu spoke up with a slightly grim look on his face.

"Knowing him, something rash and shortsighted. Then again, if he could make good plans then he wouldn't be  
Ichigo to begin with."

Rukia and Renji both burst out laughing, chad another chuckle, even Unohana let out a single laugh. Orihime  
looked like she was about to speak up in Ichigo's defense but Chad beat her too it.

"Maybe, but then we wouldn't be where we are now. All of us are here thanks to Ichigo."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all knew that Ichigo had changed things for the better by being himself.  
He had saved Rukia from being executed, awakened Chad and Orihime's power, brought friends into Uryu's  
life, and help lighten the laws and strictness in Soul Society. And of course saved both the world of the living  
and Soul Society by defeating Azien.

"Let's trust Ichigo. He has yet to lead us down the wrong path."

With Ichigo

Ichigo walked down the streets of the first division barracks, heading to the main building to look for the  
Commander and Kisuke. He walked through the door and was lucky enough to find them in the entrance hall  
talking in hushed voices and seeming agitated for some reason. The commander had the appearance of an old  
man with red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. There were many scars on his bald head, the  
two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, forming a sideways x, and  
suggesting numerous battles in his past. And Kisuke was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes.  
His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between  
his eyes, and he had chin stubble. He wore his usual clothes and a black coat, which sported a white diamond  
pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath while wearing wooden sandals and  
his striped dark green and white bucket hat, which usually shadowed his eyes

"Am I interrupting something?"

They looked toward him as he walked toward them. The captain commander looked at him calmly while  
Kisuke smile his usual goofy grin and hid it behind his fan.

"Ah, there he is the hero of Soul Society. Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks to Orihime's healing and some sleep. What about you two?"

"Oh, nothing she and some rest couldn't fix."

The commander spoke up next, his voice reminding Ichigo of boulders rubbing against one another.

"I am well. Though I am thankful that she was able to restore my arm."

The commander had used his left arm in order to use a sacrificial kido in his fight against Azien, but sure  
enough his arm was resting on his cane in front of him along with his other hand.

"Good. Now I had a question for you Kisuke."

"Shoot."

"I had an idea for what to do with this…" he lifted his hand, palm open, to show them what he had " ... But I  
need you help in order to make it work. And if you agree with it."

They both looked at the Hykogen and then back at him and the look of determination in his eyes. The  
Commander open one of his eye's to look at him with a calculating look while Kisuke dropped his fan to show  
a slight grimace at seeing his creation.

"What was your idea?"

"I want to be able to place this in a small pocket dimension. One that only you and I would have access to."

Kisuke blinked. He thought it over for a few minutes. He wasn't expecting Ichigo to come up with something  
like this. After all it was a somewhat decent idea.

"Hhmm. That's not a bad idea. But I wouldn't be able to do it in a manageable amount of time, nor would I be  
able to make it so only you or I could get it without more tests then I would care to run."

The commander said "why should we allow you to be able to place an object of this power in a space that only  
you and Urahara would be able to retrieve it at any time you choose?"

" Because it's better to have it in the care of only a few people who care more about the welfare of others then  
to have it in a place in where any who may succumb to temptation and attempt to use it may take it if their bold  
enough to try. If this was left, even under heavy guard, there would be no end to the number of people that  
would try to steal it for their own selfish desires."

The commander looked at him. He saw and heard the honesty and conviction in the voice and eyes of the young  
human before him. He was an oddity. He was a Shinigami, a human, vizard, and barely 17 years of age, yet he  
had been pushed to every limit there was and gained power that only a select few of very old Shinigami would  
achieve and experience.

Ichigo looked back with a calm expression. He waited while the commander inspected him. He felt deep in his  
heart the need to protect the people from themselves and other from the corruption of power and pride that had  
befallen Azien. He was determined to find a way to remove the Hykogen from the reach of others for their own  
good.

Suddenly there was a glow of white light from the Hykogen. Everyone present looked at it as Ichigo quickly  
lifted it up.

"What the…"

Then they heard a deep voice. It was a voice that had the weight of power, experience, and wisdom. It was the  
voice of the Hykogen.

"What is your wish master?"

Ichigo blinked.

Kisuke blinked.

The Commander open his eyes then blinked.

Ichigo looked stunned. Master? Wish? WTF?

"Kisuke, what's going on?"

He looked just as stunned as Ichigo did. In fact he looked at him and back at the Hykogen several times before  
he spoke.

"Unless I'm really getting old and hard of hearing, the Hykogen just called you master."(Thank you captain  
obvious)

"NO FREAKING SHIT! Why would it think I'm its master?"

"Because it understands your heart. That's what its power is. It will grant the wish of the person who has the  
strongest heart it can understand. And your desire to protect others along with the immense spiritual pressure  
you have, it recognizes you as its master and will do you will."

Ichigo looked at it in shock. Was his heart really that powerful? So powerful that even the Hykogen would do  
its will? His eye's cleared and left determination. There was only one way to find out.

"I wish that you would go to another space. One where no one but Kisuke Urahara and I would be able to  
retrieve you from, and replace you in, at anytime, anyplace.

"Yes, master"

A bright flash blinded everyone present. When they could see again they saw the Hykogen was gone.

Ichigo concentrated on an image of the Hykogen as a test. A small black hole open before them and residing in  
the darkness was the Hykogen. He reached in and grabbed it. The hole closed after he removed his hand. As he  
focused on the Hykogen disappearing, it vanished.

"Well…that worked."

The others stayed quite for a moment in order to gather their thoughts. They couldn't believe what just  
happened.

"Um… well that worked so I guess I'll go enjoy the party if it's all the same with you." He turned to leave.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Said person turned to face the Commander as he looked at him with an unreadable expression. Slowly the  
commander offered his hand to Ichigo.

"Thank you."

Smiling, he reached out and shook the commander's hand. "No need. I did what was right."

He then turned walked out of the building and then flash stepped to find his friends.

Captain Commander and Kisuke

"That kid is one of a kind"

Kisuke felt pride in seeing Ichigo being able to control the Hykogen and how he had grown from being that  
young boy fallen in the rain to the man he now was.

"Indeed. But we have more pressing matters to attend to I'm afraid. Are your sources sure of this information?"  
the commander said with a grim expression.

Kisuke face fell as they were brought back to the conversation they had been having before Ichigo walked in.

"Yes. They not only saw it firsthand but they work in a high enough rank in the organization that's working this  
threat to go undetected and want a way out. I'm afraid that what we feared has come to pass. The Blacklight  
virus from the first outbreak in New York is back. And with it will come nothing but a wave of death."

"How long before the number of souls passing will be too high to allow and desperate action must be taken?"

"Given the time frame of the last outbreak, we have at most 2-4 months, human world time. Soul Society time  
would be about 14-28 months. And we have no other option but to send him if we want to have a chance of  
countering this."

"Very well. We will tell him after a few days. Ichigo Kurosaki will need his rest in order to be ready to fight  
this infection."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I own nothing

Dear readers

Recently something just hit me (proving that at times I'm a huge idiot). I can change the characters personality  
and also abilities. I will be making changes to these in order to create a better story. If you are unhappy with  
my choices of character and power modifications then please post a review and I will take a few ideas and  
incorporate them. Thank you.

Division 10 barracks

"IS THIS A PARTY OR WHAT?"

The person who yelled this was the slightly drunk, and attractive, Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of the 10 th  
division and the person who had the idea of holding a party in the barracks. Rangiku was a woman with long  
and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She was  
well known for her curvaceous figure, her most distinctive feature of it her very large breasts (again bleach  
wiki. I had no input for descriptions). Needless to say she hadn't consulted her captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya  
beforehand. And he was not pleased.

"MATSUMOTO! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU  
DRUNKEN IDIOTS!" however because of his "vertically challenged" build, he was ignored. He was, for lack  
of a better word, a boy with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair and only about 4foot 4 inches.

"Aw don't be like that Toshiro. Enjoy the party."

"THAT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU! AND I WILL NOT…" The rest of this sentence was cut off as  
she hugged the captain's head to her chest, effectively cutting off his speech and air supply.

"Now captain I think you need to learn to relax a little bit and just enjoy life."

"MM. NEED…..AIR."

This was ignored as she kept talking. "You take things to seriously all the time and need to loosen up. I'm sure  
that Hinamori would appreciate if you asked her out and… Captain?" she just noticed that he had passed out  
after struggling for a few seconds from lack of air and now had swirled lines for eyes.

"Aw poor Captain he must be more tired than he let on to fall asleep in a place like this" Showing her lack of  
knowledge of the power of her chest when used in a certain way. She quickly went to his room and out him on  
the bed.

"Sleep tight captain"

She left the room and proceeded to enjoy the party for the rest of the night.

The next day

Rukia quickly swung by the 10th division in the morning and quickly let herself in. she found that several  
people were passed out on the floor.

"HEY! WAKE UP! EVERYONE HAS TO BE AT THE SOKYOKU HILL IN 20 MINUTES!"

Everyone started to stir and stand. After a minute they all stood looking tired and several looked hung over.

"Do we have to go?" some random person asked as he stood.

"YES!" she yelled, mindless of the people's exhaustion and hangovers. "EVERYONE IS REQUIRED TO  
ATTEND! NOW GET YOUR SORRY BUTTS MOVING BEFORE THE COMMANDER DECIDES TO  
HAVE YOU ON CLEANING DUTY!" the next thing she knew everyone had vanished as they used Flash-  
Step to disappear.

"DAMN IT, WAIT FOR ME!" She too flash stepped to get there in time

1 hour and 30 minutes later

'How long is this going to take?'

That was all that was on Ichigo's mind as he listened to the long, long, loooonnnnggg speech that the  
commander had begun at the beginning of the gathering. Something about the traditions of Soul Society and

strength of the captains overcoming the odds, the values of teamwork and friendship, and the dangers and  
consequences of taking power by force. Really it was endless. Until…

"And now, I will assign captains to each division. When I call your name, come up and take your captains  
robe."

"I appoint Suì-Fēng as captain of 2nd division."

"I appoint Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Rose) as Captain of 3rd division."

"I appoint Retsu Unohana as captain of 4th division."

"I appoint Shinji Hirako as captain of 5th division."

"I appoint Byakuya Kuchiki as Captain of 6th division."

"I appoint Sajin Komamura as captain of 7th division."

"I appoint Shunsui Kyōraku as captain of 8th division."

"I appoint Kensei Muguruma as Captain of 9th division."

"I appoint Tōshirō Hitsugaya as captain of 10th division."

Here there a slight bump in the proceedings. Despite his name being called Toshiro wasn't seen walking up.  
Everyone started to whisper and move restlessly.

"Where the heck is he?" Rukia said, looking impatient as everyone else.

"I wonder if he's…nah he can't be" Matsumoto said as she shook her head.

"Can't what?"

"Well last night during the party I was talking to him while hugging him, but he fell asleep while I was talking  
so I put him to bed."

"More like he passed out from lack of air. Maybe fell into a coma cause of it." Ichigo thought as he gave a  
slight shudder. He was learning to fear the power of Matsumoto's chest.

Seconds later Toshiro appeared in front of the commander. He took a quick bow of apology and took his robe,  
then moved into line with the other captains that had been called. Ichigo noticed that he was sending a look that  
said "your life is going to be a living hell from now on" toward Matsumoto which she was ignoring or couldn't  
see.

2 minutes ago

"HUUUUHH. AIR" gasped Toshiro as he awoke from the coma that near death suffocation had put him in. he  
sat up as he looked around his room to get his bearings. He glanced at the clock.

"1:18 P.M!" he said. Then the previous night came back to him, along with all the anger. He let it all loose in a  
voice that sounded like a dragon roaring to the heavens. "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Present time

The Commander coughed his throat to get back everyone's attention "Moving on. I appoint Kenpachi Zaraki as  
Captain of 11th division."

"I appoint Mayuri Kurotsuchi as Captain of 12th division."

"And I appoint Jūshirō Ukitake as Captain of 13th division."

"Now that the captains are assigned I want to add something. While all of the people who fought in the winter  
war are brave and powerful, something I am proud of, I want to acknowledge the one who ended the war. The  
one, who fought to the bitter end, helped his friends when he could, and finally killed the traitor Azien. I would  
like to acknowledge the hero of the winter war and Soul Society, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Everyone there burst into cheers at the words of the captain commander and turned to applaud Ichigo as he  
stood there looking shy and embarrassed at the attention of so many people.

"Furthermore I would like to extend a proposal to Ichigo Kurosaki to have him properly educated in the use of  
kido and healing spells as well as train him myself in sword work while sharpening his use of Shunpo (proper  
name of Flash Step)."

To call it silence would be an understatement. The wind itself had fallen silent as the commander finished  
talking. Ichigo looked at the commander with eyes bigger then dinner plates and pupil making up most of  
that. He knew what an honor it was to train under the commander and he was struck by the generosity he was  
showing him.

He walked forward and stood before the commander. He then sank into a deep bow and said in an awed voice  
"I thank you for the offer, captain commander Yamamoto. And I am happy to say I accept."

The commander let a rare smile come across his face as he watched at the teen rise up and looked at him. He  
would never say this out loud but the boy reminded of himself when he was young. The same drive, energy,  
and limitless potential. And he was determined to help him reach it. For many reason.

"Good. I have discussed a training method with your teachers already. You will learn the kido spells for  
Hachigen, the healing from Unohana, Shunpo for Yoruichi, and as I said I will teach you in sword work. If it is  
acceptable to you the new training can begin immediately. "

Ichigo nodded "it is."

"Good. Then that concludes this ceremony. Everyone, you have the rest of the day off. Ichigo, I will see you in  
several hours. Dismissed."

The commander then flashed stepped away, leaving everyone to stare at Ichigo who felt small under the gaze of  
over 80,000 death gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rukia walked along the path to the kido training grounds whistling a tune with a grin on her face. She was in  
such a good mood because of Ichigo's recent gift of training and was happy for him for being able to sharpen  
his skills. Also he provided a good laugh when he screwed up.

"Hey Rukia"

She turned to see Renji walking up to her and then beside her to the training grounds.

"Hey Renji. Coming to laugh at Ichigo too?"

"Heck yeah. I wouldn't pass this up for anything. It's hilarious to watch him trying to master kido. He keeps  
blowing himself up."

"Like a certain somebody with red hair for every 4th Hado spell he casts?" Rukia said with a grin on her face as  
Renji turned as red as his hair.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. In any case how's Ichigo's training going?" At that exact moment there was a small  
explosion followed by a yell that sounded like a wounded bear.

"Sounds like not to well."

They came to the grounds to find Ichigo stomping out the fire set to his robes while Hachi standing on the edge  
of the 10 foot crater Ichigo's spell had caused. Hachi was a very large and rotund man. He wore his usual attire  
of an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He had golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair with a black  
cross-bone design in the center.

"DAMMIT! I ALMOST HAD THAT ONE!" Ichigo yelled as he finally put out his robes.

"You're doing very well overall. You have only had 2 days of training and yet have mastered Hado and Bakudō  
up to level 70, your healing is above an average healer, and you have much better finesse and control of your  
sword. Your growth is nothing short of extraordinary by any terms." Ichigo looked a little proud of himself,  
though it was a trick since his robes smelled like smoke and his face slightly black from soot and dirt.

"And the explosions you make always make for a great laugh." Rukia managed as she and Renji were rolling  
on the ground laughing while holding their sides in pain.

"All right." Ichigo muttered. "If you like the explosions then you going to love this dangerous little spell I've  
mastered."

He got into a stance, raised his fist with the index finger pointing upward, and began to chant. "Seeping crest  
of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth…" the rest was muttered as a black fog began to drift from  
where Ichigo stood.

Rukia and Renji stopped laughing and quickly stood up as they felt a dark and violent energy behind the spell.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? HACHI, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Renji yelled. He felt the power and  
malicious aura behind the spell taking place.

Hachi himself was a little stunned. "That stance and power… it resembles…..OH CRAP!"

"RUN! IT HADO #90 Kurohitsugi (Black coffin)! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone looked at Ichigo in horror as black boxes formed and began to move forward.

"SHIT!" that was the collective word as they all used flash step and every sane creature at the training fields  
ran in sheer terror.

"Hehe. Suckers." Ichigo chuckled as he dispersed the spell with a thought. He had learned this spell from the  
one time Azien had used it to try and kill him.

"Always did learn faster when someone was trying to kill me. Thanks Azien." He felt a little gratitude for the  
Ex-Captain teaching him this, even if unintentionally.

And that was how the next week was spent. By the end of said week he had mastered every single spell there  
was, became a healer just below Unohana herself and the old man taught him how to properly use his sword to  
the fullest potential. And he could keep up with Yoruichi going at full speed. And the next day when he was  
called to talk to the commander he was given a mission that would send him and his friends to the heart of what  
was now being called NEW YORK ZERO.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I own nothing

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryū Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Renji  
Abarai. Please report to the Captain Commander immediately. He is waiting for you in his office." This  
was the message that they received as a hell butterfly flew past them. They all wondered what the commander  
wanted to see them for and all quickly went to his office in the First Division Headquarters. When they arrived  
they all entered and stood at attention before the commander as he sat in his desk with his hands supporting his  
chin as he leaned forward.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. First, before we begin, I want to congratulate you, Ichigo, on completing  
your training. Have you mastered all your lessons?"

Ichigo nodded with a little bit of pride in his eyes. "Yes sir. I now am able to use all kido spells, including  
healing, sealing, and barrier spells, my flash step is now on level with Yourichi's. And thanks to you my sword  
work has improved in the time you spent training me. And for that I thank you."

Uryū muttered to Chad and Orihime standing beside him "it's a miracle that he mastered anything at all."

"WHAT? WHY I OUTTA…"

The commander spoke with an edge in his voice. "Enough. I have a difficult matter to resolve and also very  
little time to resolve it in. And I have decided to entrust it to you six."

That caused Ichigo to shut up with a surprised look on his face, as well as everyone else. Chad's hair hid his  
eyes so no one knew what he looked like, but the grunt he gave showed his surprise as well.

Rukia was the first to speak up. "Uumm… of course sir. But if I may, what is the task and why do you entrust it  
to us?" her question meet with nods all around.

"Because this is a very difficult and messy situation I'm entrusting you. And it is one that has the fate of both  
soul society and the world of the living in the balance."

"Indeed."

Everyone turned to look as Kisuke walked through the door. He looked at them with grim eyes. The lack of his  
usual aura of goofy happiness made everyone slightly nervous except for the commander.

"Thank you for coming Urahara. Maybe you could explain the situation better."

The former captain nodded. "Of course sir. If you would all follow me, I can show you while I explain."

They all left the room and followed Urahara as he lead the way to the head of the research and development  
building

They all walked in and went to one of the labs. There Urahara walked to the screen and typed something on the  
keyboard as he began explaining.

"How much do any of you know about something called the Blacklight virus?"

Everyone tensed a little as Ichigo spoke up. "That was the virus that hit New York City isn't it? It was released  
by a man called Alex Mercer who was said to be a crazy scientist according to the news. They also said that he  
was killed when he became trapped in Penn station after he released the virus there. It caused millions of deaths  
and forced the Americans to resort to a nuclear solution. But the bomb went off over the ocean. After that, the  
virus just seemed to die."

"Correct, except the news left out several key details. One was that the scientist who released the virus, Alex  
Mercer, worked for a company called Genteck, who worked in partnership with the military, and the real  
kicker. He wasn't killed in Penn station."

Everyone but the commander seemed shocked. "What?"

"The virus was more than the news made it out to be. The military division that worked with Genteck was  
called Black Watch. There a black on black division of the military. They were created for a purpose I'll

explain later. And Mercer didn't create that virus from nothing. I couldn't create something that twisted, not  
even if I used all the resources in soul society. The virus was actually created by Black Watch and modified by  
Genteck."

Everyone there was stunned. Created by Black Watch and modified by Genteck?

Orihime spoke up next with something akin to horror in her eyes. "But why? For what purpose would they  
make something that twisted?"

Urahara sighed, looking very old all of a sudden. "It's for the same reason Azien stole the Hykogen from me  
to satisfy his, the reason he betrayed us, and the reason so many died in the winter war. Power. The Blacklight  
virus was a different strain of the first virus that was created by Genteck. That strain was called Redlight. The  
goal was to create a weapon that could splice together human and animal DNA to create super soldiers. When  
they had created the virus they spent years testing it on animals. Then when they were ready, they released the  
virus on a small town called Hope, located in Idaho. The virus wiped out the town in over 2 weeks. When the  
virus infected someone they would become something akin to zombies, savage, mindless, and looking only for  
food and to spread the infection. When Black Watch used a nuclear solution to recover the town they found one  
survivor."

Renji asked in a whisper while looking disgusted and sadden by the loss of so many innocent lives. "Who?  
Who survived that?"

Urahara spoke while he pulled up several files on the computer. One of them was a picture of a teenage girl that  
looked around 18 with red hair that went down to her shoulders, light olive skin, and piercing emerald green  
eyes with a sad smile on her face. "A woman called Elizabeth Green. She was the lone person that walked out  
of the smoldering crater that was left of hope, Idaho. And she was the key to what happened in New York when  
the infection hit."

Everyone looked confused by that stamen. "How? How could that one woman be responsible for what  
happened?" Uryu asked looking collected as always while inside he was reeling like everyone else there.

"When Black Watch found Green, they made an incredible discovery. Her body had somehow become a  
container for the virus. She could carry it and not be changed like the others. But she was driven insane by the  
virus, and everything she touched became infected. She also produced several different viruses with a 99.999%  
mortality rate. And the final key that made it possible for the Blacklight virus to be born was that Green had  
been pregnant when the infection was unleashed."

They looked like they had been hit over the head with a sledge hammer. "What?"

"When Green gave birth, the child was named PIARAH, and his body was nothing but a virus producing  
machine like his mother, but it only produced one strain. He was alive in the same way a virus could live.  
And his blood and DNA crawled with nothing but PURE Blacklight. The company Genteck and black watch  
attempted to make the virus watered down enough that humans could be infected and yet remain in control and  
use the virus to enhance their physical abilities, everything from strength and speed, to enhance healing until it  
could look like high speed regeneration. None of the tests worked. Until Mercer released the virus on the city."

They watched as he brought up several videos on the screen. The first showed Alex Mercer's body lying in the  
morgue about to be open up by the doctor when he suddenly gasped and sat up. The next showed mercer as he

fought his way through New York, fighting the infected, the creatures that Urahara called Hunters, Hydra's,  
and walkers, Black Watch soldiers and vehicles, and then Green and what had been called the Supreme hunter.  
All while using weapons that appeared to grow out of his arms and looked organic, and enhanced strength and  
speed on par with a 5th seat Shinigami. Finally it showed him as he hijacked the nuke meant to be used on New  
York and flew it out to sea, where it detonated.

They all stood there feeling a little dizzy from what they had learned and seen. In fact when the last video was  
showed they all walked to a nearby table and sat down in the chairs there. They were joined by Urahara and the  
commander while they waited for them to overcome their shock and speak.

Ichigo simply looked at the table, his mind being both slow and lightning fast as he processed what he had seen.  
He felt sickened from what the tapes had shown, of Black Watch gunning down innocent people that happened  
to be in the infected zones, regardless of anything you could think of. The worst image from those clips was  
the one where a Black Watch solider had taken his gun and shot a toddler that had been crying besides an  
overturned car in the zones through the head. And the look of being scared on the child's face as the light faded  
from their eyes was what had shaken him to the core. He felt Zangestu's and even his inner hallows anger at  
what had been done of free will. He had looked around after that and seen tears pouring out of Orihime's eyes  
while she held both cupped hands to her mouth to keep in a sob, chad looking on with tears and righteous anger  
as he clenched his fists, Uryū looking on with shock at the cold calculating attitude of Black watch, and even  
Rukia and Renji, who had grown up in one of the poorest and hardest places in soul society and spent more  
time fighting then any of his other friends, looking on in cold anger while simply letting tears flow like rivers  
down their faces. Yamamoto had not bothered to hide his anger and sorrow at the loss of innocent life while his  
eyes glared at the screen and his hands clenched and almost broke the top of his cane. Even Kisuke had shown  
anger that had dwarfed the fire of the nuke that had gone off.

But more than, that he didn't know what to feel as to what Mercer had done. He had been the root of so many  
lives lost. He had fought Black Watch and hijacked the nuke to save all those lives yes. Yet he had consumed  
so many in the fight. He had consumed Black Watch, Infected, and innocent civilians when he had to. He was  
like an all-consuming hunger that could and would never be satisfied with what he had done. And he and the  
virus had to be stopped. At all costs.

"Commander."

They all looked to Ichigo as he stood up with anger and determination in his face and tears in his eyes while  
clenching his fists till they looked harder than stone.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say we'll gladly take this assignment if it means destroying that evil  
once and for all."

He looked at his friends and saw the same look on their faces. Even Uryu looked on in open anger and  
determination to see this evil sent back to whatever level of hell it had crawled out of. They all turned and  
nodded.

Ichigo asked the question they were all thinking. "When is the soonest we can leave?"

The commander looked in his face and saw that with what he now had expected to see. The anger and need to  
do justice to all those who had been killed by Blackwatch. And the desire to protect others from that evil. And  
nothing, not even death or god himself, would stop him until that was completed.

"Within an hour and a half. Kisuke had made special Gigai that will allow you to look human while still being  
able to access your power and sword. When not needed, the sword will simply disappear. Also you will have  
the power to turn invisible when needed and perform any and every spell you know. Furthermore you will  
be able to understand and speak any language. As for you friends who can't use Gigai they will have small  
painless modifications made to their brains to understand and speak any language as well."

They all nodded. They would do anything needed to get to New York and put an end to this evil.

Then Ichigo heard the voice of his sword's sprit, Zangestu.

"Ichigo when you have a chance, you need to visit your inner world. We have much to discuss."

'Very well.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I own nothing.**

While Ichigo waited for his friends he sat down on the floor in a corner of the lab they were still in, he took his sword, placed it flat across his folded legs, and then meditated to enter his inner world.

_Ichigo's inner world_

He opened his eyes and sat up to find himself sitting on a sky scraper as he stood up on the glass windows looking down at the street easily 30 stories below.

"Hello Ichigo. Welcome back"

He turned to see Zangestu standing there. He was a lean-built, and stoic middle-aged man. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wore his usual brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses. He looked grim and very angry.

"Hello Zangestu. What did you want to talk about?"

"While I did ask you to come here, it's not I who want to talk but him."

Ichigo frowned a little. He never liked his inner hollow as the bastard was arrogant, rude, and sadistic. Not to mention he had a foul mouth that not even his dead mother wouldn't want to be kissed with.

Ichigo sighed. "Ok where is he?"

**"****_Right behind you."_**

He turned to see himself. His hollow was dressed in the same clothes as him but everything about him was white. His skin, hair, and even clothes were whiter then chalk. The only thing with color was his eyes. They were black pupils with white irises and black sclera. He also had a photonegative of Zangestu on his back. His eyes were usually mocking and arrogant but this time the look was different. They looked angry and a hint of something he thought his hollow was incapable of. Sadness.

"What do you want?"

His white opposite looked at him calmly and with eyes that narrowed slightly.

**"****_To help you fight those bastards who did those unspeakable things. I may be a lot of things, but I am not someone who will kill an innocent child like that bastard did. And I will do what it takes to make them pay, the same as I want to help you learn some new powers."_**

Ichigo was surprised that his hollow was talking like that. The guy loved killing, he lived for nothing but battle as he often said he was pure instinct. But apparently even he had moral limits and what they had seen had crossed even those. Then he looked at the hollow and felt suspicious.

"How do I know you won't try to take me over when fighting them? For that matter, why would you want to train me willingly? In the past, to gain any power from you I had to beat it out of you."

Hollow Ichigo nodded. They were all true and he wouldn't deny those claims. "_True. But in the past, that was when you were fighting for things I didn't care about. But this is different. Like I said, I'm many things but even I wouldn't kill innocent children like that. And those organizations, along with those infected abominations, look powerful. You're going to need all the power you can get in order to take them down completely. And that's where I come in. I'm planning to teach you a manner of Arrancar abilities. The ones I'm planning to teach you are Cero, Gran Rey Cero, Hierro, and Pesquisa. With those close to nothing will be able to hurt you."_

Ichigo was still unsure about this. His hollow was known for having a condition attached to using his power and this sounded too good to be true.

"In exchange for what?"

What happened next was shocking. The hollow got down on one knee, bowed his head and spoke what he wanted.

"_In exchange, when you're in an area where there is nothing but Black Watch or infected, I want you to let me out to fight them. I will not hurt you friends, or allies, but I will eradicate those monsters. If I break those conditions then I will never try to take over your body or mind, but give myself, and my power, to you to do what you want with. Zangestu will help make sure I keep up my end of the deal. Agreed?"_

Ichigo took a look at Zangestu. He had said nothing since his hollow appeared. But he looked Ichigo straight in his eyes and nodded. He would see to it that he upheld his side. And not once, since he had met the old man, had he broken a deal, or allowed one to be broken.

Ichigo held out his hand as his hollow looked up at him.

"Agreed. So where do you want to start training and when?"

The hollow took his hand and stood up.

"**_The best place and time would be the 8_****_th_****_ level of the underground prison. The cero alone with your current sprit power could be on level with a Gran Rey cero. And we're going to need more space than anywhere else in soul society to train without hurting anybody."_**

Ichigo nodded. That made sense. The commander had given him permission to use the 8th level of the Shinigami prison at any time to test and harness his spells better without causing any damage to the outside. And since it was infinitely open, his power could be unleashed without fear of hurting innocents.

"All right. Well I'll head straight there."

And with that he exited his inner world.

_Real world_

Ichigo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stood up and went to find Kisuke to let him know where he would be until it was time to leave for the world of the living


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I own nothing**

Ichigo stood in the door way to the 8th level of the underground prison. The name of this level was Muken or void space. It was nothing but an endless place that one could get lost in forever and yet be unable to die if you didn't know the way out. Thankfully since this is where the commander had trained him in sword work, he knew he could easily get out.

"Okay. I'm here what now?"

His hollow answered him quickly. They only had 45 minutes to work, so they had to move fast if he would master this.

"_Picture me standing in front of you with Zangestu and you can manifest me in the real world. We can begin training then."_

Ichigo did as his hollow asked and sure enough a white light shot out of his sword and manifested itself as his hollow holding his photonegative version of Zangestu.

"_Now we can begin. We'll start with cero. Now it's simply in idea, but its executing it that's the problem. Now think of it like when you fire a Getsuga Tensho. Except focus the spirit energy in your finger and slowly increase it until I tell you to stop."_

Ichigo did as his hollow asked. As he focused his spirit energy in his pointer finger and he held the other fingers in a fist while getting into a secure stance so the blow back wouldn't catch him off guard. As he focused his power in his finger tip, a small red ball formed in the air directly in front of the finger. He slowly increased the power flow into it and the ball began to grow from being marble size to the size of a golf ball, then baseball. Growing overconfident, he increased the power even more, but then he lost control of the flow. It began to grow too fast to handle. Soon it was the size of a basketball.

"_DAMN IT! RELEASE IT!"_

"HOW!?" He was scared as the power made it feel like his hand was about to explode.

"_CUT THE FLOW OF POWER AND PUSH IT OUT, LIKE YOU DO WHEN YOU USE KIDO!"_

Ichigo managed to cut the flow and pushed with all his might. "CEERROO!"

The ball of energy flew about a half mile away. Then it exploded in a pillar of red light as high as a skyscraper and 30 feet wide. The blast of air arrived in less than half a second and sent Ichigo and his hollow flying backwards. They hit the ground hard and stayed there as debris rained down and dust covered them in the next second. After a minute, the winds died down and both of them stood up coughing. They walked to the hole and looked down into it. It went down too far for them to see the bottom but the carter it left was easily a mile wide.

'Whoa' that was all Ichigo could think as he looked at what he had made. That hadn't even been a Gran Rey Cero. How much power would that have had if he executed that?

The next thing he knew was being hit in the back of the head by the hilt of his hollow's sword. And he didn't restrain his strength so that hurt like hell.

"OOWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" he yelled as he rubbed the spot he got hit.

His hollow looked livid.

"_What the hell happened to 'slowly increase the power until I tell you to stop'? That blast could have killed us both if it was any stronger. This is dangerous stuff _that will _kill us if you don't listen to me and follow my directions. So take that pride of yours and throw it away until this is done."_

Ichigo wanted to make a comeback but couldn't. His hollow was actually right. If he didn't get rid of his pride and listen they could both be killed. So he hung his head and swallowed his pride as he said "yes sir"

"_Good to see I finally got through that thick head of yours. Now let's move on. It's obvious you have the cero down but the control needs work. Let's go."_

Over the course of the entire training session he had mastered cero, Hierro, and Pesquisa but his hollow refused to let him even try a Gran Rey cero, saying that his cero was strong enough and he didn't need anything stronger than that. His Hierro was strong enough to take everything his hollow threw at him except his strongest cuts and a Bankai Getsuga Tensho, that was strong enough to blast through and leave him with a huge gash across his chest that he was forced to heal. As for his Pesquisa they used to see how far he could sense. So far the current range was 6-7 miles.

"_I shouldn't say this since it'll boost your ego, but well done king. You're ready for anything that those bastards in the world of the living can throw at you. Just keep in mind that you can be injured by any explosives or weapons if you get too cocky."_

Ichigo felt like he had been running without food for weeks but also felt good at what he had managed to do. And the grin on his face showed he was ready to finally go.

"Thanks for the help. And I'll keep my end of the bargain."

His hollow nodded, satisfied with what he had said. And with that, he turned into a white light and flew back into Ichigo.

With that Ichigo exited the lower levels of the prison and flash stepped to where he and his friends were waiting for him at the official Senkaimon where he and his friends would cross over into the world of the living and the NYZ.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I own nothing**

Ichigo and his friends stood in front of the Senkaimon where members of the kido corps stood side by side chanting to open it. Before they left Kisuke had come to give them so last minute information.

"I was just taking a look through black watch's files. Seems they managed to recover someone who was infected by mercer himself. I couldn't get his name but I got a picture. We want you to eliminate him if he proves to be a threat. Also just in case you need to get in undetected and not use your Gigai I brought you some gikongan."

He handed Ichigo Rukia and Renji the gikongan while giving Ichigo the picture. He took a look at it. It showed a man with dark brown skin, a bald head, and a scar running down his left eye, causing a slight depression. His brown eyes were what caught his attention. They were full of pain, anger, and something deeper that he couldn't put a name. But it almost reminded him of himself.

"Okay. Do you know where he's being kept?"

Kisuke nodded. "They're keeping him in a secret base where they run infected experiments. Here take this phone and I can guide you and contact you if I find any new information."

He handed Ichigo a plain phone. It was white with a small screen and the typical key layout. Nothing of the kido corps members spoke up.

"Sir. The Senkaimon is ready. We can transfer you at any time."

Ichigo and his friends stood in front of the Senkaimon as it opened looking like a white light was pouring through it.

Ichigo turned to Kisuke as he stood behind him and gave a nod. Kisuke returned the nod and said "good luck and be safe."

And with that Ichigo plunged through the door way as his friends followed behind him.

_Human world in the yellow zone_

An alley between two buildings was dark and dank with the only thing moving was the wind and the rats. Then a round doorway appeared and the doors slide sideways to let Ichigo and his friends walk through. The second the last person passed the threshold the door closed and disappeared. The 6 friends took a look around where they had been transported to get their bearings.

Ichigo spoke up first as he pulled out the phone Kisuke had given him.

"Well, not the cleanest place to be transported to, but probably one of the better places. Less likely to find people seeing us arrive."

He navigated through the phones options and pulled up the map Kisuke had sent them. He took a look at it. It showed them that they were about 10 blocks away from where the man who had been taken by Black Watch was.

"Okay we're about 10 blocks away from our destination. Rukia lets take those soul pills and sneak in. we need to figure out what's going on before we make a move."

She nodded as they both took the pills and swallowed them. They were both pushed out of their Gigai as the artificial souls took over.

"Okay, everyone else, stay here and stay out of trouble. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Orihime quickly went to hug Ichigo. He was surprised as she did but gently returned the hug.

"Be careful Ichigo. And come back safe."

He nodded as he pulled back and said "I will. Rukia lets go. Just follow my lead."

She nodded then they both blurred as they used flash step.

_15 seconds later_

They both appeared on top of an apartment building as they looked on at the base.

They saw a good number of troops all carrying a number of machine guns and grenades on belts around their waists while wearing helmets that had a gas mask and eye holes that glowed blue, with one of the lens looking like a scope. They could see several tanks equipped with rocket launchers and sub machine guns along with the main barrel. And they saw a hand scanner was needed to enter but that wouldn't bother them. Since they were in the soul reaper forms they could pass through solid buildings with being hindered if they wanted. They both looked at each other then turned back to the building as they flashed stepped into the building. Because the map Kisuke had involved floor plans they went right to the room highlighted.

They appeared in a room with several compute banks covering the walls except for one where there was floor to ceiling windows that showed some sort of testing area. Three people were standing there. On was an older looking man with white hair and a full beard that merged with his mustache. He was wearing a white coat, light brown pants and a white shirt with a pocket over his left chest and a black wool vest over that. The next was all bald and younger looking but not much. He was completely bald, and had a hard face that looked like it was carved from stone. He had a blue tooth head phone bud in his left ear and was dressed like an elite commander, with bullet prove vest covering his upper torso and had several pockets along the sides with the black watch logo on his right shoulder. He wore a wrist computer on his left arm and had a 9mm hand gun hanging from a holster on his right waist. He was also wearing black pants and steel toed combat boots. The last man looked to be around 30-35 with military cut brown hair and a scar running down the left side of his face from his hair line to the middle of his left cheek. He was dressed the same as the older man but he had thick shoulder pads on his uniform, as well as lacked the computer and ear bud.

They were all looking down at a slab similar to those used in morgues where the man they had been sent to see was strapped down and beginning to wake up. He was shirtless, allowing them to see he was very fit, yet covered in white bandages covered in blood like he had been operated on, while he wore camouflaged pants and black leather boots. They saw he was stirring as the doctor like man began to speak over the speakers in the room before them.

"Ah it appears the subject is awake. Well then shall we begin?"

The man in the table rose up until the table he was on became vertical, then had his restraints remotely released and fell to the ground and slowly got to his knees as he looked up.

"What's going on? What the fuck is this?"

He was ignored as the doctor began tapping at the key board.

"We'll start simple. A mere survival stimuli's."

Ichigo and Rukia quickly looked at each other. Survival? That didn't sound good.

The thick steel door that had been across from the table rose up revealing a sight worthy of a hollow. It had several creatures that a generally humanoid appearance but nobody could mistake them for human. They were all deformed with several different skin colors and they were dressed in cloths that were tattered or torn barely hanging on their frames. They had several growths on their skins and looked strong despite differing frames of fat and thin with some having crooked limbs. They almost resembled zombies for lack of a better word.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and saw she looked pale. He couldn't blame her as he felt sick himself. What kind of virus could make something like that?

As they watched, they saw the walkers hobble towards the man as he got into a fighting stance. As the first walker came within range he swung back his right leg and then swung it forward while sliding on his other leg. The force that it hit the walker caused it to develop a dent in its stomach area and go flying back ward knocking away the others. He then dove in and began delivering punches left and right that were knocking infected away left and right. As one that had gotten behind him began to strike with its claw like nails, the man turned his head and saw the attack coming. Instead of blocking it he jumped up and did a flip over the infected. He landed in a kneel and delivered a devastating right hook to the infected creatures back killing it as it flew forward and burst against the wall in a shower of blood and gore.

In seconds, all the creatures were dead or down for the count. And in less than 5 minutes, despite there being more than 20 of them.

Ichigo and Rukia were shocked. They had never seen anyone, much less a human, fight with that much strength, speed, and agility. He could fight hand to hand with a low level hollow and not break a sweat.

The man turned back to the windows with a frown and anger on his face and yelled "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The doctor ignored him as he looked over the data from the fight.

"Unbelievable. The raw data is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

The bald military man turned to the doctor and said "got everything that you need doctor Koenig?"

"Colonel please, we must learn all we can about the subject."

The man didn't look pleased they were talking like he wasn't there.

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!"

He was ignored as 3 more doors opened to allow more infected in.

The man looked around horrified.

"My god. What is this place? Who the fuck are you people?"

He didn't get an answer as the walkers moved quickly and he had to go on the offensive. He was easily holding his own despite there being more than 60 infected there as he delivered punches and kicks all around, all while dodging with incredible speed and grace.

The older military man, who seemed to be in charge, banged his fist on the computer bank while looking at the fight.

"DAMMIT! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS! RILEY, BURN HIM!"

The doctor looked shocked.

"ROOKS YOU CANT, HES FAR TOO VALUABLE!"

"SHUT IT DOC, YOUR WAY OUT OF LINE. RILEY, PUSH THE BUTTON!"

Riley looked happy to do so and said "with pleasure sir." As he lifted the plastic cover of a red button with a flame outline on it and pushed the button. The next thing anyone knew was the room was filled with flames. It lasted for thirty seconds then shut off, revealing all the infected to be dead. The man had his skin burned off in several places, including on his chest and face, and they saw something underneath glowing a red gold and pulsing, almost like a heart.

Rooks nodded with approval.

"He's dead. Send in two soldiers to make sure."

Koenig looked like he had been robbed of a great treat and looked furious because of it.

"Dammit colonel, this is no place for you brand of barbarism."

Rooks looked at Koenig angrily as two soldiers dressed like those they had seen outside early cautiously enter the room through a side entrance.

"Save it you fucking ghoul. I've read your experiment reports."

The two in the room kicked at the man's corpse and got nothing in response.

One looked up and said "no signs of life sir."

Rooks turned back to the window. "Make sure. I don't need another mercer running around."

With a nod and a "yes sir" three rounds were shot into the corpse.

Then something impossible happened. The man's corpse opened its eyes and reached up and grabbed the man who shot him. Then corpse got up then threw down the man and stomped with all its might on his head. With that done, several red and black tendrils came out of the man's body and broke down the newly killed soldiers body then pulled it into the corpse. They swirled for a second and pulled back to reveal a newly revived and healed body.

The remaining solider yelled "OH MY GOD!" as he turned and ran through the door, slamming and locking it.

Koenig said "Incredible. It healed him."

The man looked at his hands in shock. "Holy shit. What the fuck did he do to me?"

Rooks quickly said "DAMMIT! RELEASE ALL SPECIEMIES, RELEASE ALL SPECIEMIES NOW! RIELY, KEEP BURNING HIM!"

"With pleasure sir."

Koenig grabbed the mike and yelled over the alarms and the sound of the metal doors opening "HELLER. CONSUME THE INFECTED TO SURRVIE!"

Rooks shoved him away and said "Shut up doc."

Heller looked around and quickly grabbed an infected. This one he slammed down and broke its neck before consuming it. He did all manners of this while fighting the others. Then the flames came back through the floor. But unlike before, Heller's body stood up immediately and healed right away as he looked up and said "you're going to pay when I get out of here"

Riley pushed the button again several times but nothing happened.

"SHIT! SHIT! THE BURN CONTROLS ARE JAMMED!"

Rooks ran off to get reinforcements as he yelled over his shoulder "Lieutenant, don't you dare let him get out of that room."

"Don't worry he's not getting out this way."

Heller grinned evilly before he went to the table in the center where he was held in before. He got a good grip on it then pulled it, ripping it out of the floor.

Riley only had time to say "SHIT!" before Heller threw the table at the window as hard as he could. It shattered, leaving a hole while it flew and crashed into the bank of computers, causing the room to be filled with the smell of smoke as they were destroyed. Heller crouched down then jumped, easily getting up to the window over 10 feet up. He crashed through head first and rolled into a crouch. Before he took off running, he looked up and seemed to look right at Ichigo and Rukia. There was a moment of confusion in his eyes before Riley opened fire and forced him to go running, bullets flying around him. Rukia and Ichigo followed as he ran through and finally found a door at roof level. He stopped and looked around as a helicopter rose up and opened fire, forcing him to run. Rukia and Ichigo followed but not to close as he seemed to somehow be spiritually aware enough to see them. They watched as he jumped of the roof to the street 4 stories below and take of running. They followed him till he stopped between some apartments 2 blocks away. He was bent over panting while they watched from the roofs above.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I own nothing**

_Heller's P.O.V_

I felt like crap as I stood bent over panting. I had somehow run 2 blocks in under a minute, survived a 4 story fall, and healed from being burned by flames for 30 seconds. And I was confused. Just before I had been forced to run, I had seen two people in the control room that were dressed oddly. One was a woman that was about 4 feet tall, with black robes and some sort of sword in a sheath on her hip. The other a boy about my height and with orange hair, wearing the same robes, but his sword was as tall as he was and almost looked like a cleaver knife wrapped from point to hilt in a white bandage as it hung from his back sideways like a single strap backpack. They had looked at me and me them but no one else seemed to react to them like I was the only one that could see them. I didn't have time to consider if I was going crazy, when a body suddenly came flying down one of the alleys and knocked me over.

I quickly pushed it off and saw it was a Blackwatch solider but he seemed to be in pain as he held his legs at an odd angle.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?"

I felt hatred hotter than the flames of hell as I turned back to where that voice had come from. And walking out of the shadows, the one who had done this to me and killed my family, was the infamous Alex Mercer. He had both his arms in some sort of claw form. The arms were red and black and merged smoothly with his leather jacket, but as you got to the hands, there were claws where each finger should have been, each thin and slightly serrated, while extending razor sharp about a foot beyond the hand. His eyes looked at me coldly as he watched beneath the hood of his gray hoodie.

"Hello Heller."

I yelled back at him in fury and fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?"

He simply walked over while shifting his arms back to normal and kneeled down while keeping his hood up.

"I gave you the mercer virus. That's what their calling it aren't they? The same virus 2 years in a row. And the same Black Watch here to save New York. Wake up Heller. This isn't a coincidence. This is a Blackwatch bio-weapon experiment. Designed by Genteck, Released by Black Watch, blamed on me. And I'm here to open your eyes."

He shifted his hands back to claws as he grabbed and easily lifted the black watch solider. He stood up and Heller followed him as he looked at the man in his "Creators" claws.

"James Heller, meet Black Watch lieutenant Mark Simion."

He looked at him as Mercer gently took his arm and seemed to agitate something in him. He looked at the lieutenant and felt something taking over as his arm turned into tendrils the pulsed red and black as his arm reached forward.

Mercer grinned slightly as Heller reached forward.

"Yes. Let it come to you. Let the truth sink in."

The lieutenant looked down as Heller's hand slide into his chest and screamed in pain and terror as his body was broken down and absorbed and Heller was pulled into something he couldn't explain.

_He seemed to be looking through someone else's eyes as he watched a scientist say "Mercers interference with the New York detonation was bad enough. He can't remain at large."_

_He seemed to respond as he heard Simions voice say "what? You afraid he might fuck things up even more?"_

_The scientist seemed agitated by this response._

"_I was on the Genteck team that developed the virus Simon. In 1964. I will not see my life's work ruined!"_

_Then he was pulled out of whatever had just happened._

Heller fell to the ground on his knees as he felt over whelmed and put a hand to his head.

"What the hell was that?" he asked mercer as he removed the hand from his head.

Mercer answered in a patient tone.

"Every living thing you consume makes you stronger. You take their form and you take their memories."

As he explained Heller saw a band of red light run up his arm then fade when it reached his fingertips. He did feel stronger. Like he had just had a big meal.

He stood up.

"I've heard you talking. And I've seen your weird virus shit. But I haven't seen nothing that will me believe you over them." He said as he gestured over his shoulder back toward the Blackwatch base.

"No? They cut you Heller. They put you in a cage with over 50 starving infected. Then they tried to burn you…alive. I didn't release the virus. And I didn't kill your wife and kid."

He put a comforting hand on Heller's shoulder as he looked down. He didn't want to believe Mercer, but what he said made sense in a lot of ways. But he wasn't going to go along on just his word alone. He would have to find more information before he made judgment.

He looked up at mercer as he said "So what do you want? You want to fight them?"

Mercer seemed a little pleased as he began walking around.

"I want to destroy them. Blackwatch, Genteck, the virus. And I want your help."

He stopped and turned to Heller.

"But there's something you need to do first. Genteck's has been experimenting with the virus, making all kinds of infected creatures. You need that DNA. When you're ready, I'll find you."

He walked away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"And for god's sake, man, put some fucking clothes on."

Heller looked down at himself. Since he had been operated on before being thrown in the cage, his chest was a mass of white cloth and blood. He felt something shift inside him as he imagined himself dressed and shrugged his shoulders as he was clothed. He was in a black leather jacket with a red cross on the back and a high color with red on the inside of it. It was also had a red flame outline design along the sleeves with black fingerless gloves on both hands. He looked up and saw mercer was gone, swallowed by the shadows. But something was still watching him. It was like an itch he couldn't scratch. And as he looked higher he saw what it was.

_General P.O.V_

Ichigo and Rukia watched the entire conversation as mercer appeared and explained himself to Heller. And they both knew without looking at each other that something didn't add up. But they weren't sure what that something was. They looked at each other as mercer left and had one of their one look conversations. They had to report this to soul society at once. And as they looked back down they saw Heller looking right at them with narrowed eyes. He quickly crouched and jumped up, landing in a crouch before them. He stood and looked over them with calculating eyes. When he was done taking in their appearance he asked 2 questions.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

They looked at each other again before Ichigo stepped forward with his hand out stretched.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. The woman behind me is Rukia Kuchiki. We don't want to fight. We're here to help."

Heller looked at the hand and then back at him. Heller didn't know what to make of this one. He looked to be about 17 but his stance was one that he had seen in marines before he had gotten infected. Relaxed yet ready to move at the slightest hint of danger. And his eyes were much older and more knowing than anybody else he had ever met. He slowly reached out and shook the kid's hand.

"Sergeant James Heller. As I'm sure you know, I'm not human."

"Well neither are we. Not entirely."

Heller tensed at that sentence as he turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was beautiful but it was a dangerous beauty. Like the beauty of a blizzard as it slowly froze you from the inside out. And she seemed to be just as experienced as the kid before him, if not more.

"What does that mean? If you not human then what are you?"

She seemed to find the question amusing as she looked at him with a slight grin on his lips.

"We're Shinigami. And as Ichigo said, we're here to help"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I own nothing**

Heller spoke a little Japanese as a minor interest to learn other languages and knew that Shinigami translated to Death God. He also knew the legends of Shinigami as gods of death that lead souls to the next life.

"Oh great. So since I can see you, I take it you're here to lead me to the next life?"

The woman, Rukia, laughed as if she found this funny.

"No. As much as I'm sure you wish you were dead, you aren't. As for the reason you can see us, I'm not sure how that's possible."

Ichigo looked a little irritated.

"Rukia, sometimes you really amaze me on how you insist you're smart, yet act so dumb."

"WHAT? WHAT ABOUT YOU ? YOU NEVER STOP TO THINK, JUST BARAGE RIGHT IN."

"HEY I THINK THINGS THROUGH SOMETIMES, THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

"OH YES, IN THE TIME I'VE KNOW YOU, YOU HAVE THOUGHT EXACTLY ONE THING THROUGH, AND THAT'S WHAT TO WEAR FOR THE DAY."

Heller watched the exchange silently, but raised an eyebrow. This seemed like something they did on a regular basis. It seemed amazing they hadn't already come to blows.

That thought was interrupted as Rukia went and kicked Ichigo in the shin causing him to yelp and hop on one leg. He recovered quickly and went to give her a knock on the head in retaliation. Heller quickly moved and caught the punch. He gave a violent jolt as he felt the force behind it. It felt like stopping a sledge hammer.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise. Not many things could stop a hit like that, even if he hadn't put much in it.

"Maybe you need to blow off some steam, but don't pick on people weaker then you."

Ichigo bought back his hand and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You're right. Besides we need to get going, Rukia, the others are probably getting nervous."

She nodded. She turned and quickly began looking for their friend's sprit energy.

Ichigo seeing her looking said "No don't bother I got it."

He closed his eyes and launched out a pulse that was his Pesquisa. It traveled far and then rebounded, giving Ichigo the exact location of his friends.

"Got them. Let's go"

He turned to Heller. He had seen how he ran from the base, and knew that it might be good to help him get used to his new speed and strength.

"You up for a run?"

Heller nodded. "Sure but you want to race? I want to see the fastest I can go, and I do better with competition."

Ichigo got an evil grin. Oh was Heller in for a surprise.

"They're at the intersection of the two roads 10 blocks that way. That's where the finish line will be." He pointed north.

Heller nodded and said "on three?"

"Nah you can go now. I'll also give you a 3 second head start."

Heller was surprised. Apparently he was a cocky guy. That would cost him.

He nodded and then jumped with all his might. He managed to cross 2 blocks as he glided over the roof tops. As he took off across the roof tops, he turned to see Ichigo and Rukia keeping pace with him with no apparent strain. And also running on air.

"How fast can you guys go?"

Ichigo grinned as he simply said "Fast."

Then Heller could swear he just disappeared. He seemed to blur then he wasn't there. There were 8 of him all looking solid and running side by side. Heller couldn't believe his speed. If he wanted he could've ended this in a second.

Speaking of which, he turned to see where the finish line was. He focused on it and run with all his might before leaping in the air. Just before he hit the ground Ichigo appeared and stood there with his arms crossed as he watched Heller land, panting from the effort of going so fast while he looked like he had just gone for a walk.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Ichigo grinned as he said "Me and Rukia can do something called flash step. It lets us cover huge distances with a single step. The more practiced you are, the farther you can go in a small amount of time. And if you're fast enough you can make clones that look and feel solid like what I did before. Thanks for the light workout."

Heller got his breath back looked around. He wanted to ask how he ran on air to, but figured that would take a while.

"So where are your friends?"

Ichigo quickly lead the way to the alley with Rukia right behind him. As they got there, they saw their friends all leaning against the walls, not daring to sit down in the filthy alley.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps and saw them approaching.

Orihime quickly went and hugged Ichigo while everyone else came and gave greetings.

Heller stood there as he watched them. He felt a little uncomfortable as he stood there watching them until he was introduced.

He gave a polite nod as everyone looked at him. Then Renji looked at Rukia and ask her "so what happened in there?"

Ichigo and Rukia looked worn down as they thought about what they had seen.

Rukia said "we'll tell you later. First we need some place to stay."

Heller stepped up. "I know a place. It's a little apartment that I rented a few days ago for when I would stay here."

"That'll do fine. Where is it?"

"Not far, maybe 20 minutes' walk from here."

"Lead the way."

_Time jump forward 3 hours_

As Ichigo stood on the roof of the apartment building where Heller had taken them he looked out on what had been New York and thought about what happened and what he had learned.

Heller had been introduced to the others and then told the story of how he had been infected by Alex Mercer when patrolling what was called the red zone and how his squad had been ambushed by mercer himself. Heller had followed him deeper into the red zone and mercer had infected him after he had outrun a goliath and killed a brawler. Then how he had wound up where Rukia and Ichigo had found him. He had explained how New York was now divided. It had 3 zones. The yellow zone, where they were currently where people who were infected were mixed with the people who were healthy. The yellow zone was where Genteck and Blackwatch were able to carry out experiments on civilians and other things like that. The green zone was a safe zone for healthy civilians but had a strong military presence anyway. And the red zone, where Heller had been patrolling was nothing but pure hell, where the virus and infected reigned while black watch tried to get hold of places to place base, with very little success. And how all bridges and tunnels had been collapsed in order to keep the zones separate. He had told the others what had happened to him when he was taken by Blackwatch after he had been infected. Orihime had cried quietly as she heard how cruel those people had been. And for some reason that made him hurt for reasons he couldn't explain.

"_Oh this is going to drive me nuts."_

Ichigo sighed. He should have known his hollow would be bugging him when he thought about this.

'_And what would that be?'_

"_The fact that the reason you feel bad when your little friend cries. For god's sake how long does it have to look you in the face before the hint finally sinks in?"_

'_What hint?" _Ichigo asked, feeling a little irritated by his hollow.

He heard a sound that sounded like something hitting a wall. From the sound of it, his hollow had punched something in his inner world.

"_Oh why the hell did I have to be born in some one that's so blind and gay?"_

'_WHAT? I'M NOT GAY!' _Ichigo yelled as his cheeks got a little red.

"_You must be if you can be this thick when it comes to women."_

Zangestu cut in before a retort could be uttered by Ichigo.

"Ichigo what this victim of over bleaching (_HEY!) _Is trying to say is you can't be so… unobservant when it comes to certain matters. And not just this issue. You have to be aware of your enemies."

'_What enemies? I have my friends here. And I don't have anyone else after me.'_

"_If that's what you think, then think again. You really think that fighting here won't make enemies? And for that matter why do you think that the commander trained you? Certainly not from the pure goodness of his heart."_

Ichigo thought about this. His hollow was right in a few ways. He would have to fight Blackwatch, Genteck, and Mercer. Mercer worried him more than the other two did. When he had been watching him, he felt the same feeling when he had been fighting Azien. Powerful, and in control of everything while making schemes within schemes. And he was curious as to why the commander had him trained. And how he had completed training, a mission had been ready for him. One that sent him and his friends to one of the most dangerous places on earth.

"_Good to see that you're making the connections. And get a clue about your girlfriend. See ya."_

His hollow fell silent as Ichigo stood there, looking into the night sky.

'_What do you think, Zangestu?'_

"I think he was right on a few counts, as incredible that is. The commander couldn't have trained you, and then _happened_ to send you here. And I agree with you on Mercer. He seems like the same type Azien was. Manipulative, powerful, and brilliant while being ruthless when it comes to his goals. Tread carefully around him Ichigo." And with that cheerful farewell, Zangestu left his attention as Ichigo headed back in and lay down on his bed to sleep.

And wonder what the future would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody, thanks for reading my story, but i really need some reviews to know what you think. i would really apperciate if you gave some. thanks.**

**Chapter 11**

**I own nothing**

_Heller's P.O.V_

Heller 'woke' up the next morning. He had found that since he had been infected, he didn't sleep like most people did. He could simply sit in a place with his eyes closed and when he opened his eyes again he would feel refreshed like somebody would after a nap.

He sat up in his bed, which was just a small cot, and looked around. He was still in the small room that he had chosen. It was bear with nothing but a small closet, window, and weight lifting set. He had been here a few times in the past and had put the set in the room during his last visit. Not that it was any real use any more. The virus had strengthened him to make the heaviest the set could go feel like lifting a feather. He got out of bed wearing nothing but the camo pants he had worn the day before. He shifted into the same clothes he had worn the day before. Then he sat back down on the bed and cast his thoughts back to yesterday. He had meet Ichigo's friends and he interested in what they were able to do. He had heard and seen their different powers, and was interested in 3 above the other's. Renji seemed like the hot headed type to act first and think later, but was strong none the less. Chad had showed him his armor powers and he had found it interesting how strong it made him. He had, with permission first, delivered chad a punch as strong as he could, and yet his shield didn't have a scratch on it. Chad hadn't even budge. He found himself thinking about how it could be used in fighting the infected and black watch. And Orihime had seemed like a sweet girl, yet her powers seemed variant and powerful. Her shield was as strong as chad. And he had heard how she could heal by turning back time and rejecting the event so that an object or person could be healed like nothing had happened to them. He was thinking of having her try on him after he had killed Blackwatch and Mercer.

He had also noticed how she reacted around Ichigo and how she seemed to be happier when he was around. Her eye's reminded her of his wife when they were young. Full of love and admiration. And how Ichigo had seemed happier with her around. They liked each other, of that he was sure, but it looked like Ichigo hadn't realized that yet. But maybe he could help her out in helping Ichigo realize how much he meant to her.

And Ichigo seemed to be on a whole other level of power than the others. He had shown his speed during their race, and told him about his sword and its power's. He had also explained his other powers and how he was currently at his weakest state and how he could run on air. If Blackwatch ever got a hold of any of them, the damage they could do would be brought to a whole new level. And he wouldn't let that happen. These people were the first to accept him since he had been infected. And they meant the world to him as of right now.

He stood up and left the room to already see everyone up. Rukia, Ichigo and Renji were in their Gigai. Orihime was helping Ichigo cook breakfast while chad simply watched the sky through the window and Uryū was reading some book he had brought with him. They all turned as they heard him walk in.

Orihime set the table for breakfast while saying "morning Heller. Hope you're hungry, Ichigo made a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon."

Everyone came to the table and took a seat as Ichigo came over and loaded everyone with their food. As they all dug in, Heller began laying out their plan for the day.

"we need to find out more about what Blackwatch and Genteck are up to, so we're going to be heading into some of the civilians zones to see what we can dig up., and we can't stay here for long. With me on Blackwatch's wanted list, it's only a matter of time before they find us. So we'll have to see if we can find some other place to stay when we leave."

They all nodded. It was simple and to the pint, even Ichigo didn't object. He knew that dealing with Blackwatch wouldn't be easy and was prepared for hardships.

As they left they wander into one of the civilian zones. It looked horrible, with small homes made out of iron walls like in warehouses and trash roofs, while the people wore doctor's masks over their mouths and noses while their clothes we dirty and ragged and huddled around trashcan fires for warmth. Blackwatch soldiers also walked through with machine guns and grenades. As Ichigo and the group walked through, they saw some people spray painting a small home as black watch solders and a commander walked up.

The commander said "oh great. Ah come in Redcrown, I got a couple of 'artists' in grid 4-d. permission to arrest?

A computerized woman's voice replied. "Copy that. You are cleared."

"Affirmative. Okay assfucks, knees on the line, papers are mine."

As the two soldiers forced the civilians to their knees one of them said "commander this place reeks. Permission to disinfect."

The commander shrugged. "Might come to that."

Heller turned to see anger on all his friends' faces. Ichigo and Rukia looked like they might pull out their swords until Heller gave them a look and said "don't react. We don't need them on our tails so soon."

Thought they clearly didn't like that, they nodded and began to walk away when the commander called after them "Hey. You six, knees on the line."

They kept walking until the commander walked in front of them and said "You heard of hearin'? I said knees on the line _bro."_

He took a look at Orihime and Rukia and said with a chuckle "they look like they would have fun on their knees."

That did it. Heller punched him in the face, stunning him, and then grabbed him, threw him down and stomped on his head, consuming him, all in the span of a few seconds.

Before the soldiers could react Ichigo turned and unleashed his favorite spell.

"HADO #90 Kurohitsugi!"

A purple outline of a box appeared around the two soldiers'. It was quickly filled with black as several spears of black energy shot out a few feet, then pierced the box. As it dissolved, the two guards fell to the ground dead from being pierced several times, including through the head.

Heller yelled "RUN!" as several more soldiers came running out, some wielding rocket launchers. As the group went running down the street, the soldiers followed, but the group, being more fit and carrying less, outran them, but couldn't lose them. As they reached an alley Heller said "quick, hid in here."

As they hid, Heller assumed the form of the commander he had just consumed and stood there as the group that had been chasing them ran up. One of them yelled "SIR! WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"THEY WENT THAT WAY! QUICK, ASS SHITS, GET THEM BEFORE THEY GET AWAY."

As they ran down the street away from our heroes, Heller shifted back, and said "They're gone."

The group came out looking glum. Now they were on the watch list as well. Ichigo looked around as he thought. He turned to Heller and asked "is there anywhere we can go and lay low?"

Heller thought for a minute before an idea hit him.

"There is one we can try. But we have to be careful. It's a little far from here but the man there should be willing to help."

"Lead the way."

_20 minutes later._

They got to where Heller was going after dodging and moving around Blackwatch patrols. The place they had arrived at was a church. It looked grand and had several towers at all four corners of it with tinted windows showing scenes from the bible. But in one window was a wood board that had 'closed' spray painted on it in block letters.

Heller stood before the entrance of the church feeling nostalgic before raising his hand to push open the door. The door opened easily to show a dark inside with the pews empty. Standing before the alter was an old man wearing priest clothes and having silver combed back hair. As they walked up, the man turned to see them walking up. He had old features with a gray mustache and shrewd black eye's he also had several lines crossing his face and as he saw Heller at the front of the outline of Heller at the front of the group, he fell to his knees bowed his head and crossed himself, as if waiting for a blow.

Heller moved to the old man and bent down to help him up while saying "Father, I'm not here to hurt you."

The man looked up with wide eyes and pale skin as if he had seen a ghost.

He said with shock in his voice "J-James? Is that you?"

Heller smiled gently as he helped the older man to his feet. "Yes. It's good to see you father. And I'm glad your memory is as sharp as ever."

The priest looked at Ichigo and his friends before turning back to Heller. He looked happy to see him but also confused.

"It's good to see you to James. But what happened to you? And who are your friends? I haven't seen or heard from you since you applied for patrols in the red zone."

Heller quickly moved to close the main doors while saying "you better sit down. The story is going to take a while to tell."

And as the priest, whose name was Father Luis Guerra, and Ichigo's group got settled down in the pews Heller told his story again. The father reacted with surprise, fear, and anger as James told him how he had gotten infected and forced to fight the infected by the hands of Blackwatch and how mercer had told him what to do. He was then told how Ichigo's group had come to the NYZ. He had been dubious on how Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji could be Shinigami, but they had gone into their forms, which he could see because of his believe in the afterlife, to prove Heller spoke the truth.

After their tales were finished father Guerra took a deep breath, and said "That's quite the story. But I don't see why you would have come to me."

Heller took a seat next to him as he said "we came for a few reasons. One was because Ichigo and his friends need a place to stay while they're here. But we came because you know things father. You hear things."

The man nodded as he seemed to look off into the distance. "Yes. The virus… it just came out of nowhere. I tried what I could for the people who came here for help, but nothing I could do would work. Then… then there was Blackwatch." He rocked slightly while he grabbed the cross necklace around his neck in anger.

Uryu spoke up looking like he might regret it but the question had to be asked.

"What did they do?"

"Rounded up the healthy. Put them in camps and gave them the disease. Me and some friends tried to get them out… but we were caught…and…and… you do not fuck with Blackwatch." He finished the sentence looking at the statue of Jesus crucified with a look of anger and fear in his eyes while clutching his necklace tightly with both hands.

Heller felt sorrow as he looked at the man before him. He had done much for James ever since he had met him, and he had never seen the Father so full of anger and fear. But it helped harden his resolve to get this mess cleaned up. He put a reassuring hand on the father shoulder.

"I'm welcome to warnings, but they need to pay father. And I'm welcome to suggestions if it will help put Blackwatch and Genteck in the ground."

The man sighed as he turned to James. He could see that nothing would convince James otherwise. The best he could do would be to guide him and help him get revenge.

"All right. I don't know any names, but I know there are two Blackwatch commanders at the nearby hospital. They turned it into a command post."

Heller nodded as he began walking to the doors.

"Wait." That father dug in his pockets before he pulled out a cell phone. He hand it to James and saw that it had the Blackwatch logo on it.

"I got that off a dead Blackwatch guard a few days ago before me and my friends took off. This way you can get into the Blackwatch data base Blacknet and we can talk while you're out there."

Ichigo stood up while swallowing his soul candy. His soul stepped out of his body while the artificial soul took over.

"I'm coming with you. And don't bother arguing, I'm more stubborn then you think."

Heller nodded as they walked out the door. As the door closed behind them, everyone turned to father Guerra. Orihime walked up to him and gave a bow while saying, "thank you for helping us. And I'm curious, how do you know Mr. Heller?"

Father Guerra smiled as he thought of more pleasant times. "I married him and his wife. I also baptized their daughter Maya. And I helped his family as best I could during the first infection while he was overseas." His face fell as he said, "And I listened to his pain after they were killed. I was worried that his desire for revenge would corrupt him. I still am."

_With James and Ichigo 10 minutes later_

Ichigo and Heller stood on a building as they watched a helicopter pad. They could see several Blackwatch personal there but neither of them could pick out which ones were their targets.

Ichigo leaned forward with one leg on the edge of the building while sizing up the enemy. "I don't' see how we can find the commanders. Those Blackwatch idiots are all too similar to tell who's in charge. You got any ideas?"

Heller was about to shake his head when something weird happened. His vision turned orange for a minute as a pulse of some sort raced outward. As some as the pulse hit one of the men, it rebounded with the man highlighted in orange and in the middle of the return pulse. Heller shook his head as his vision returned to normal. Then he pointed to the guy who had been at the center of the pulse.

"Him. That guys the guy in charge."

Ichigo turned to look at Heller then back at the guy he was pointing at as he said "How can you tell?"

"Something weird happened. Some sort of pulse was sent out from me and when it came back, that guy was highlighted and in the middle of the return pulse. It seems the virus gave me some sort of sonar to find targets I'm looking for."

Ichigo grinned while he readied himself. "Neat. That makes things easier. Are you ready?"

Heller nodded and prepared to jump as he said "I'll take the commander. You take the other guys. Kill them all."

"With pleasure."

And with that Ichigo used flash step while Heller landed on the helipad. All of those present, about 10-12, turned to Heller as he landed with a thud. Before anyone could yell, Heller grabbed the commander and slammed him against the ground, and stomped on his spine, breaking him in half before consuming him. As the others started to fire, Ichigo acted, slicing the soldiers while swinging his huge sword like it was a feather. He used simple slices and flash step to finish of all but one of them. The last guy, upon seeing his friends die from seemingly nothing, turned and threw himself off the roof to his death 4 stories below.

Heller's phone rang and he picked it up to hear father Guerra's voice. "James did you take care of those commanders?"

"Got one, other guy got away."

"Hhmm. I don't know where he'd be."

"Let me try something."

He hung up and sent out a hunter pulse. It went over buildings before rebounding, but he couldn't see more than the general direction it came.

He turned to Ichigo and said "let's get higher; I can't see where the pulse is coming back from here."

With that he turned and ran up the building until he reached the top. Ichigo was already there as Heller turned and tried another pulse. This time he saw the pulse comeback from the middle of the broken bridge. He pointed and said, "There. He's on the middle section."

With that, Ichigo ran while Heller ran, climbed, and glided to where they needed to go. Before they got there, Heller shifted his form to the commander he had just consumed. He landed on the end of the middle section unnoticed. He walked to the small outpost and sent out another pulse, showing his target was a few feet from him and to the right. He consumed him while Ichigo made short work of the others. When Heller consumed the commander, he clutched his head as he was pulled into the web of intrigue

"_Riley_ _was talking as he said "Koenig is in for a rude awaking if he thinks colonel rooks is just another bureaucrat._

_"Hell LT I know better than that myself. My old squad got drunk one night, picked a fight with the colonel. He's still in the hospital, eating through a straw."_

"_Maybe he was running his mouth like you are. Show some fucking respect_"

Heller shook his head as he pulled out of the web of intrigue. Ichigo stood there looking at him, with a few spots of blood here and there, all of it from the guards he killed.

"Learn anything of value?"

Heller shook his head as he said "not much. All I learned was that the guy Colonel Rooks seems to be high up the ladder."

"Can you find him?"

Heller sent out a pulse, but it faded to nothing as his vision turned back to normal.

"No good. Still got no clue about how this thing works."

They both turned to the sound of helicopter blades as two of them approached. Seemed like reinforcements.

"We need to go."

Ichigo smiled as he stepped forward.

"I got this. Besides now I can show you some of my powers in action."

He pointed to one of the helicopters and said "Bakudō #1. Sai."

Inside the helicopter, the pilot and every other solider in their found their arms pulled behind their backs. And as the helicopter lost balance, it fell into the water and sank, causing everyone to drown.

Ichigo then turned to the other one as he concentrated all his power into his sword. It began to glow with a bluish white light as he braced his feet. He swung the sword back and as he swung it forward toward the helicopter he yelled "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Heller watched in awe as a white blue crescent shaped blast of energy bigger than the helicopter flew towards it at blinding speed. It sliced through it cleanly and everyone else in it before it exploded, blasting the remains to flaming shreds. Ichigo nodded and turned back to Heller who looked shocked.

He looked at Ichigo in awe as he said "remind me to never get on your bad side."

Ichigo grinned. "Thanks. And that was me when I wasn't even serious."

Heller wasn't surprised. That had just been Ichigo showing off. And he told him that in his Bankai state, his power could grow to 5-10 times bigger. And there was one other state he used rarely. Heller was glad they were on the same side.

Heller pulled out his phone and called up father Guerra on speaker.

"Father. We took care of the commanders. What do you know about a Colonel Rook?"

The father sounded agitated when James said that.

"AH James, Colonel Rooks is the head commander in NYZ. This is much bigger than us. Listen to this Blackwatch transmission I just intercepted.

The message began to play.

"_Cottonmouth Four One, this is Cottonmouth. You'll be heading to Test Site Washington. Prepare for controlled release over_"

"_Roger that."_

The message stopped as father Guerra spoke up again. "Did you hear that? The weapons, they are the monsters, and the test sites are city parks! This is what Blackwatch does in the Yellow Zone!"

Orihime spoke up sounding frantic. "Ichigo, Heller, you need to stop those tests before innocent people are killed!"

"Got it. Father Guerra, can you send us the coordinates?"

"Already sending them to you. What are you going to do?"

Ichigo looked at Heller as he replied with fire in his eyes, "Give Blackwatch a lesson they won't forget any time soon"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**I own nothing**

_General P.O.V_

Heller and Ichigo stood atop a tall apartment building as they looked down where the coordinates had taken them. It was late at night, and the place it had taken was a similar homeless community that they had been to earlier today. The only thing that was different was that there was only one way out and the several foot chain-link fences with barb wire at the top. As they watched a truck of some kind with the Blackwatch logo and several soldiers were moving into place in front of the fence, the back ends of the trucks facing the fence.

They heard what was going on since the phone let them hear radio chatter. The silent operation they had heard about was about to happen. As the convoy received clearance, the back of the trucks opened along with the fence. The creatures that came out looked like hunters but were more muscular and larger, with a skull like appearance for a head and glowing red eyes. They roared as they bounded into the park, causing the people to panic and scatter, screaming in terror as the first few people few prey to the creatures.

Heller quickly shouted to Ichigo as he jumped down. "You take one, I'll take the other."

Heller landed hard on the ground 20 stories below, cracking the pavement, but he stood up looking fine. One of the creatures turned to Heller and narrowed its eyes. It roared and ran forward at full speed while Ichigo began to engage the other one.

Heller prepared himself as the first creature swung down a log thick limb to crush him. He quickly jumped over it before the blow landed, confusing the creature, giving Heller time to deliver a punishing kick to the creature, knocking it off balance.

A Blackwatch soldier yelled "COMMANDER, THERES A CIVIE FIGHTING THE SUBJECT!"

The commander sounded panicked as he yelled "THAT'S NO CIVIE. THAT'S THE FUCKING TEST SUBJECT! GET A GENTECK CAPTURE TEAM DOWN HERE NOW."

Heller played no attention to them as the creature was a tough bastard and he needed to focus. The creature was stupid, relying more on slashing and smashing, making it easier to tell where it would strike. Heller grabbed its arm as it swung and pulled with all his strength, ripping the arm off. He then used the end as a club and smashed the creatures head in as it roared in pain.

"Now let's see what the hell you are." He said as several tendrils covered the corpse. He learned the creature was called a brawler and unlike what he had read from the hunters of the first infection, they could come in singles and packs, while being stronger and more agile then the hunters. He didn't ponder this long as he felt his bio mass shifting in his arms. They became covered in tendrils and when they pulled back, they revealed claws just like Mercers. Heller smiled as he swung his arms around, hearing the _zing_ as they flew through the air. He turned in time to see Ichigo slice off his brawler's arms before stabbing it in the chest with his sword, covering it in blood and making it visible to Blackwatch. He pulled out his sword and the corpse collapsed as the commander yelled "WHERE'S THAT GODDAMN CAPTURE TEAM? ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!"

Heller stood there with his new arms spread at his sides while he said "now guys, are you sure that's a good idea?"

His answer was several guns going off and peppering his body with small bullet holes that healed instantly, but blood still flying as they went through his body. He heard a sound akin to bullets hitting metal and saw Ichigo simply standing there with his sword resting on his shoulder while the bullets flattened themselves against his body, unable to pierce his Hierro.

Ichigo and Heller waited until the guns had stopped firing. Then Heller couched down and said "You asked for it."

Heller then leapt forward and swung his claws forward to slice a soldier in half. Ichigo appeared in a group of them and swung his sword to behead all of them. They sliced and diced the soldiers when the commander yelled into his head set "RED CROWN, WE HAVE TEST SUBJECT JULLIA AT TEST SITE TANGO! REQUESTING BACK-UP!"

"Copy that, back up will be there in Oscar 1 mike, over."

A minute later, after Ichigo and Heller had killed all the personal, an armed personal carrier came rolling down the road heading straight towards them. Heller looked around and spotted a rocket launcher. He grabbed it and hoisted onto his shoulder while sinking into a kneeling position. Lining up the sights he said "Yippy-Ki-ya motherfuckers."(A/N: I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF GUYS)

He pulled the trigger and blew a hole in the front of the carrier, with Ichigo following up with Hado #33 Sōkatsui. The red ball of light exploded upon entering, killing everyone inside. As the fire burned in the APC, Heller threw the launcher away then shifted his arms back to normal and turned to look as people flooded out of the camp and looked in awe at the carnage and Heller. He nodded to them before jumping and gliding back to the church, Ichigo close behind him.

Ichigo and Heller got back the church quickly and walked in through the front doors. Father Guerra was reading the bible in the front pew. Everyone else was absent but Ichigo's body was sitting there while the mod soul looked around. He noticed them approaching and nudged father Guerra, pointing to them approaching. He then walked to Ichigo and exited his body as Ichigo's soul entered.

Father Guerra looked relived as he closed the bible and walked up to them and asked "So how'd it go?"

They smiled while Ichigo said "couldn't have been better. Killed Blackwatch personal and the monsters, managed to save and free the civilians that were trapped. It went pretty good overall. Where is everyone?"

Father Guerra chuckled as he said "Orihime insisted on making dinner for everyone, though I can't see how she can eat some of that food. Who eats vanilla ice cream with relish and tomato paste?"

Ichigo sweat dropped while saying "that sounds like her all right. We always said she had a stomach of steel."

Heller interrupted by saying "So father, have we showed you that Blackwatch can be beat? Will you help us take them down?"

He nodded with determination and led them into the basement of the church. It had wall size take boards covered in information relating to Blackwatch, along with several tables and a computer running on one of them. The father sat in the chair before the key board as he began typing.

"There's over 10,000 Blackwatch personal in the Yellow Zone. And who knows what Genteck is up to in those labs. But I have some basic information here. Supply routes, Blackwatch patrols, stuff like that. I've been trying to reestablish contact with some sources, but no luck yet."

Heller looked around impressed with the set up. "Didn't know you were such a rebel. What exactly did you do before you were a priest?"

Father Guerra shuddered as he said "let's just say I've had a lot of tattoos removed/"

Heller noticed a bible sitting next to the lap top and picked it up. Looking at the cover he said "and what about God? He okay with this?"

Father Guerra smiled as he leaned back and looked at James saying "leave him to me. In any case we should go eat, Orihime made sure to save you some food. Including dessert."

Ichigo sweated a little at the thought. He knew he would have to eat it in order to spare Orihime's feelings. This was going to be a rough night for his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I own nothing.**

Ichigo woke up with a upset stomach. Though this was after he had been up 4 times during the night to puke his guts out. Even Heller had an upset stomach, and he was a virus that was designed to adapt to anything. Before dinner though he had called Soul society and reported in. they hadn't been surprised by most of it. Kisuke had said he had hacked Blacknet and gotten most of the story. But he did warn Ichigo that Blackwatch had recently made several discoveries. They had found that the infected creatures were more attentive to their surroundings, which was why Heller and infected creatures could see them in Shinigami form. And that Blackwatch had added a new function to the standard goggles that were similar to the BKE goggles in the movie Ghostbusters. Now they would be seen by soldiers even in Shinigami form and to be careful. He had warned his friends of this before going to eat the dinner Orihime prepared.

Now it was later in the morning. Ichigo Heller and Renji went down to the basement to find father Guerra tapping away at the computer.

"Father. Do you know where we might be able to find rooks?" Heller asked as he stood behind him looking at the screen.

Father stopped and leaned back as he said "His location would be top secret. But back in the day, we would hack into Blacknet trucks to steal that kind of info. Those are the satellites trucks you might have seen. There's one a block from here that you could hack."

Heller nodded as he turned and walked back out.

Renji spoke up as he dug for his soul pill. "I'm coming with this time. I want to help deal a blow against those guys."

Heller nodded as Renji and Ichigo got into their Shinigami forms. They went and found the satellite truck with no trouble. Heller had shifted into the form of the commander he had consumed yesterday and got the location where rooks was holding a private briefing. They got there in no time flat. Heller consumed a Blackwatch soldier with no trouble to get into the meeting but due to the new modifications to the Blackwatch goggles, Ichigo and Renji were forced to wait outside.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I walked along with the other jug heads until we came to a commander center with several computers and screens, with a table size touchscreen computer in the center. The group and I stood at attention as colonel rooks walked in with Reilly and said "all right listen up. We have a new mission. Genteck's been planning some new high-risk field tests. They've also modified their protocols for infected vs. civilians. Expect a body count increase. This is a high clearance detail. You're to report ASAP to a doctor Shaffeld. He'll give you the test site location. Dismissed."

All the others walked away as rooks and Reilly leaned over the touch screen talking in low voice. I tightened my grip on the machine gun I had taken when I had consumed the soldier. As I raised the sights to the colonel's head a hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to see another grunt say "come on lets go."

I nodded and turned back to find both the Blackwatch higher ups gone. I growled as I hadn't taken my chance when I had it.

I walked out of sight of the base and began running and gliding to the test site as Ichigo and Renji appeared beside me. I called father Guerra as we approached the test sight.

He answered immediately and said "James. Did you take care of rooks?"

"I'm thinking he might be more use to us alive. Now I'm looking for a doctor shaffeld."

"Si. I know this man. He's one of the scientists behind numerous experiments that involve injecting civilians with infected DNA. You need to stop those tests and any scientist involved in those tests need to be, how you say, dealt with."

Heller, Ichigo and Renji stood before the test site. Like every other camp, but with some people in cages like animals, while scientist in blue hazmat suits were walking around.

Heller grinned as he shifted back and brought out his claws while saying "that's my skill."

The Blackwatch soldiers quickly brought up their guns and pointed them at the group while one yelled into his mike "COME IN RED CROWN. WE HAVE JAMES HELLER AT TEST SITE JULIA. REPEAT WE HAVE JAMES HELLER."

The scientist panicked while one yelled "I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE."

Heller said "you two take the grunts, I'm going for the brains."

Renji nodded as he raised his sword and placed a flat hand on the base of the blade. He yelled "ROAR, ZIBUMARU!"

He swept his hand down the blade turning it into pink energy, before it faded and showed his sword having a new form. The blade looked segmented, growing larger as it neared the other end away from the hilt, with fang like protrusions coming out of each segment. He swept the sword out like a whip, causing the sword to extend with wires connecting the segments. The sword sliced through the Blackwatch soldiers like a hot knife through butter. Ichigo jumped in and used his speed to dodge bullets and slice their guns in half along with them.

I noticed this out of the corner of my eye's while I jumped around killing and consuming the scientist. When I was left with the head scientist, I swept his feet from under him then sliced him in half midair and consumed the remains before they fell. I clutched my head as the memories poured in.

"_You know rooks this is like a dream come true for me."_

"_What are you talking about?" He asked, sounding irritated at being bothered_

"_I'm talking about what's being accomplished here. I mean the chance to experiment on live test subjects? These refugee camps are like giant petri dishes. It's amazing."_

"_Whatever float's your boat." Rooks said sounding sickened by the man's excitement._

Heller shook his head as he said "sick bastard. Should've taken my time ripping you apart."

Heller looked around as he saw that Blackwatch was dead here and Ichigo and Renji had cut the locks on the cages. The civilians carefully got out and looked at Heller in fear. That saddened him a little. Was he really the scary?

He looked at them and prepared to leap as he said "get out of here and get as far away as you can from Blackwatch."

He jumped up and glided away with Renji and Ichigo in tow.

They cleaned up the rest of the research team and shaffield without any trouble. Heller had learned about something called phase 1 and asked father to look into it and learned of the boss who was in charge of human and infected experimentation, a Dr. belmy. They had gotten another lead that had taken them to a Blackwatch base. Heller had gotten in no problem and Ichigo and Renji were ready to flash step to him when he gave the word. As Heller walked through the corridors to the man lab he heard the speakers announce "prepare for hydra DNA extraction 476. Measure strength, reaction time, and range of tendril attack."

"_Tendrils? That sounds like it could be handy." _Heller thought as he got off the elevator to the control room. Its windows were covered in steel doors for the test and the doors were locked. Heller spoke as he shifted his hands to claws.

"You want to see what a real monster looks like?" he said as Ichigo and Renji appeared with their swords drawn and in Shika state as the scientist panicked and the Blackwatch guards raised their guns to fire.

Ichigo acted first by rising a palm towards a group and said "Hado #54. Haien." A shot of dark purple fire shot out of his hand and incinerated a number of people where it hit. Renji swung his sword to impale several people while Heller consumed a scientist then killed the rest of the people in the room. Then he shifted his form and entered the chamber. In the center of the room was a something that looked like a massive tentacle set in the ground but as it neared the end there were two pincer's almost like a pair of claws that lay side by side. The Hydra was held down by several thick metal restraints. All around it were several scientist that were wearing the required blue hazmat suit while a few guards stood around the room with their eyes glued to the hydra.

As Heller's foot hit the floor, the hydra began to jerk and shudder in its restraints. A scientist yelled "GET BACK! IT'S CONVULSING!"

Another yelled "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SEDATED. WHAT'S AGGITATING IT?!"

"IT MUST BE An OUTSIDE FACTOR, THE PROTOCALS HAVEN'T CHANGED. DAMMIT GET THE SUBJECT SEDATED NOW!"

The Hydra broke out of its restraints and stood up tall and screeched at the ceiling.

"IT'S TOO LATE! RUN!" a scientist screamed while he ran. He didn't get far as the hydra slammed itself against the ground and then quickly dragged itself around in a circle, sending the equipment and people flying against the wall where they broke. The hydra then rose and turned to face the disguised Heller and Ichigo and Renji. It screamed, showing a small tongue with spikes along the side and a hole where its mouth was.

Heller shifted back while Renji and Ichigo stood ready. The thing then darted like a snake, forcing them to scatter.

"ANY IDEA'S?" Renji yelled while moving.

Heller looked around quickly and spotted a shelf of bazookas. He grabbed one and fired a shot. But it did very little damage to it despite the explosion.

"WE NEED SOMETHING STRONGER." He yelled while firing to distract it.

Renji grinned then got into a stance with his feet braced. He held the sword in front of him diagonally with the handle level with his right shoulder and the tip going downward past his left knee. He then flared his spirit energy as he shouted "BAN… KAI!"

He was engulfed in a whirlwind of power and smoke. The hydra tuned to him as the smoke cleared to show Renji surrounded by a skeletal looking snake. The tail ended by meeting the sword handle in Renji hand while the head looked like a cross between a snake and baboons skull, with yellow glowing eyes and red markings around the eyes while having a bushy red mane like a lion's mane. The body looked jointed and had spikes running down the spine like in Zibmaru's Shika state but larger. Renji now had some pink fur on his back running across his shoulder blades.

"HIHIO (baboon king) ZIBIMARU!"

The hydra shot out a longer tongue to try and snag the head of the Bankai but Renji swung the handle and it dodged with ease and darted forward to sink its fangs in. the hydra yelled and threw the head of. And Heller ran in with Ichigo and slashed the base of the hydra on opposite sides. It thrashed around weakly as Heller ran towards it back, stabbed his claws in and jumped, opening it up. And the hydra fell to the ground dying, Heller dove into the cut. The body of the hydra exploded in blood and Heller stood there, his arms covered in more tendrils as he gained a new weapon. His arms settled down looking normal except for the hands. They had three stubby looking fingers with small claws at the end and the rest were like small black boxing gloves. He looked at the weapons with a glance then looked at Renji Bankai, where the snake had coiled around him with the head besides his own.

"man nice weapon. What kind of options does that thing have?"

Renji smirked as his sword went back to its Shika state. He lifted it to his shoulder and set the blunt edge there to rest.

"A few. One is that I can disconnect the joint's to dodge any attack and prevent it from breaking. And I have an energy blast called baboon's king cannon. I haven't had much practice with it, so that's all I have right now."

Heller nodded as they walked back to the control room to leave. As they entered both elevators opened and let in a group of black watch guards. They met in the middle and prepared themselves to fire.

Heller reacted instantly. He slammed his arms together to unleash a small whirl of tendrils, and then shot both arms forward and unleashed a black hole attack that hit one of the solders at the center of the group, then shot out several branches that attached to the other soldiers and lose debris of tables and some broken off pieces of wall. Then they retracted, causing a fountain of blood and gore as they tables and stone met at the center.

He looked down and chuckled as he shifted his arms back to normal. "Damn, that's going to be useful."

Ichigo and Renji chuckled as they went into the elevator to exit the base. As expected they found a small army. They fought through like berserkers, Renji and Ichigo slashing while Heller made one arm it's claw form, and the other tendril to tear apart Blackwatch.

They heard Belmay say over the radio "Commander this is belmay! Why am I getting reports the hydra is dead?!"

"We got tangos in the base! They're tearing us apart!"

"We you can go to your fucking dance class later, hat is months of research ruined! Kill them! Kill them now!"

Ichigo yelled "Guy's I'm wrapping this up! Jump now!"

They responded immediately as Ichigo concentrated his power and jumped. He swung his sword and shouted "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The crescent of energy hit the ground and exploded, collapsing the base and killing all those there.

As Ichigo and Heller landed, Renji looked around and said with a sigh "typical Ichigo. Always goes for the flashy exit."

"Maybe, but at least my Bankai looks normal, unlike that freaky snake of yours"

Renji was about to retort when Heller said sharply "can we at least get home before you start fighting? I feel like crap."

They nodded and headed for home, feeling good that Blackwatch lost another weapon to use. But then they heard something come in over the radio. It was belmay and he was saying "Burk it's belmay… the hydra…it's"

He couldn't talk right as he was so furious and scared of what Burk might say. They heard the reply "relax. We've extracted enough DNA for phase 1. We can move on to phase 2 soon enough."

Heller looked at Ichigo and Renji who looked a little grim. Heller said "looks like they're cooking up more trouble."

Renji nodded as he said "and I shudder to think of what that trouble is. After all, look at what they could do with the Blacklight virus."

They didn't need to look far. After all, the sight was all around them


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**I own nothing**

It was the next morning and father had been monitoring Blackwatch chatter. He had picked up a transmission that beley was being transported to the green zone. They didn't say the location only that he would be picked up by helicopter to be transferred to the air bridge. Heller and Ichigo along with Rukia were going to destroy that transport so they would be forced to try a ground approach. They got to the base and saw that helicopter was just beginning to leave.

Heller shifted his arms to his tendril form and said "Let's get this party started. Rukia, it might be a good idea to activate you Shikai state."

She nodded then held her sword in front of her with the tip pointed down and turned it in a counter clock wise motion while saying "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" as she said this cold air raced outward from her while her sword turned completely white. The blade, handle, and guard turned white while the guard became icicle like and a white ribbon trailed as it connected to the hilt.

Heller looked at it in surprise. He thought that it would be something different. He didn't know what just different. But as he looked at it and Rukia, he agreed that it suited her as a person. He said "That's a beautiful sword."

Rukia smiled as she said "thank you. In soul society, Sode no Shirayuki is considered to be the most beautiful of all the Zanpakuto there are. And it's got some very potent powers."

Heller grinned as he said, "anything that can help here?"

She looked up. She saw that the helicopter was about to cross an empty parking lot. She knew just what to use to take it out and give Heller a little preview of her strength.

"Yes. Watch this. Just kept your eye on the parking lot." With that she used flash step to appear there and began to gather sprit energy. She held her sword upside down as she called out "_First Dance, White Moon."_

She slashed her sword and drew a wide white circle with the tip. She stepped out and looked up as the chopper passed over the circle. Suddenly a flash of light shot up and engulfed the chopper. When it faded, the entire vehicle was encased in a pillar of ice. As Heller watched in awe, the pillar shattered, reducing the chopper and everyone inside to nothing. Needless to say, Blackwatch at the base went nuts since they had seen what had happened to the chopper but not who had done that technique. Rukia walked back with a smirk as she said "Well that's the convoy taken care of."

Heller nodded as he heard that Blackwatch was sending a ground convoy to pick up belmey and with extra security.

"We need to get there first." Heller said as he sent out a hunter pulse. After a few second, it snapped back. Heller lead the way and when they got to the location. As they stood atop a nearby building, they saw a row of tanks rumbling down the road, running over cars and with a column of Blackwatch soldiers on either side of the street.

Heller readied his arms as he said, "I can take down the tanks, I need you two to take care of the soldiers while I look for that bastard."

They nodded as they leapt off the building. Heller hit the ground and fired a black hole attack at the first tank. Tendrils grabbed several flaming car piece and solders as they reeled them in. they exploded against the tank and dealt minor damage.

The reaction was immediate. The tanks broke out of formation and rumbled to give each other space to fire. Blackwatch readied their weapons when Ichigo and Rukia appeared, Ichigo said "Hey boys. Miss us?"

They fired while Ichigo dove In the middle of the group while Rukia used her speed to dodge bullets and missiles while using graceful but deadly cuts to kill those along the edges she quickly got some distance and yelled "ICHIGO! BUY ME A FEW SECONDS! I NEED TO PREPEARE THE NEXT DANCE!"

He nodded and began to force Blackwatch's attention on him while Rukia took her sword in both hands and lightly pierced the ground 4 times in a semi-circle. The places she pierced began to glow with white light while something akin to snowflakes rose out of them. She got into a stance with her sword raised above her head in both hands to perform a sideways sweeping motion while she yelled "NEXT DANCE, WHITE RIPLLE."

Ichigo heard he yell and moved back quickly as a wave of white cold air came rushing from Rukia like an avalanche of snow. When it passed the Blackwatch patrol, they were instantly frozen before they knew what hit them. It was over with the Blackwatch guards while Heller continued to fire black hole attacks and use his claws to tear apart the tanks looking for belmay. They heard the commander of the patrol say "Red crown we got a hostile. His weapons are some kind of tendrils. Defiantly rouge infected."

"copy that. Protect Dr. belmay at all costs. Are there anymore hostiles?"

"There's two, that boy with the orange hair and a woman. I'm sending a picture now."

"Copy that. Received."

The commander never got a chance to respond and Ichigo quickly charged a small Getsuga Tensho and fired it to slice the tank in half down the middle of the main barrel. The tank was about to explode when Dr. belmay quickly climbed out the hatch and jumped as it exploded. He landed with a hard thud and tried to drag himself away as he had broken his legs. The convoy finished off Heller went to the good doctor and grabbed him. He threw him out and quickly sent out tendrils to grab his feet while stretching his hands out and being held by tendrils that shot and attached to buildings. He pulled back until the doctor was ripped in half from the waist down, killing him. He clutch his heads as he consumed the remains

"_Heller is targeting Genteck scientist, can't you see that? He'll be coming for me next!_ "

Rooks responded saying "_yeah well, we'll get you transferred to the green zone as soon as possible. Heller won't pass up a bunch of targets packed that tight."_

_Belmey said in disbelief "you're going to use us as bait?"_

"_Relax doc. This will all be over before you know it"_

Heller shook his head feeling confused. Rooks had used the scientist as bait to lure him out? Why?

Rukia and Ichigo walked up and asked "Learn anything useful?"

"Only that rooks was using the scientist I consumed as bait. I can't think of why he would…" the rest was cut off as his phone rang. He picked up to see father.

"James, I've got some new information for you. I've managed to reestablish contact with a source that goes by the name ATHENA. She found a Blackwatch base where civilians go in but not out."

"Sounds like we'll need to pay that place a visit."

"My thoughts exactly. I've already sent you the coordinates."

Heller nodded and hung up. Ichigo and Rukia had overheard and let Heller lead the way to the base. When they got there they saw that a truck with several people in the back was being unloaded while one yelled "Why're you doing this!? You don't have the right!"

A Blackwatch grunt hit him across the face saying "Shut up!"

Ichigo looked like he would like nothing better than to take out that bastard right now, but they had to get inside first. Heller shifted his form to a Blackwatch guard and walked through the gate. This would be harder to get in since the commander was talking to several guards. Heller waited impatiently until he walked away and went to the side of the building to smoke, with no one else around. Heller leaned on the wall next to the commander as he said in the guards voice "How about those damn infected huh?"

"No shit. I hate those things. And I want to blow the crap out of Heller and whatever freaks that were hanging around him. Of course those Genteck egg heads just want them for research. Idiot's." he flicked away the cigarette butt and put on his helmet saying "let's get back to work."

"Not a bad idea." As the commander walked past Heller, he put a hand over his mouth and snapped his neck before consuming him.

Heller smirked beneath his new helmet before entering the base and coming to the control room, similar to the one he had infiltrated at the hydra base he looked through the window to see several people being forced through a steel door to another room while a civilian said "Why are you doing this? I'm healthy I…AAHH NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" she shouted as she was pushed inside of the room. The black watch guard stepped back as he said "Attention, subjects are in place, begin infected feeding."

Heller felt fury as he watched the do close he shifted his arms to his weapons as he said "Do you want to know what happens to people when they're in a room with a monster.

Ichigo and Rukia appeared and said "let us show you."

The scientist panicked at Heller appearing, but they couldn't see the other two. That didn't stop Ichigo from using his sword with no mercy. He raised his hand and pointed at a group saying "Hado # ." a thrust of air caused the group of scientist to go flying backwards and break their backs against the wall behind them, along with some skulls.

Rukia used her third dance, White Sword, to gather moisture from the air and create ice on her sword to give it a longer reach. Every slash she delivered caused the area to develop ice around the wound until the person was frozen solid.

Heller just fought like usual, slicing with claws while using his tendrils to rip the other apart. Heller consumed the scientist they needed to get in the room, then when everyone was finished off, used the hand scanner to open the door.

And there stood a true monster.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I own nothing**

We saw a powerful creature, built with a durable, obese body, stubby and thick legs, powerful arms, and a jaw broken into three separate parts. Its back was turned towards us as it lifted a civilian in its gigantic, boulder like hands. It put the civilians head in its mouth and ripped it off, chewing it with sickening crunches of bone. As we stood disgusted it turned around and saw us standing there. It threw away the rest of the civilians body pounded its fists against the floor and roared its defiance.

Rukia yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" over the roar.

Heller yelled back "DON'T KNOW, JUST KILL IT."

They spread out, with Rukia and Heller going to the sides while Ichigo ran up and leapt into the air, swinging his sword down in a powerful slice. The juggernaut raised its arms and blocked the strike with no apparent effort. As Ichigo looked on in shock, the juggernaut threw him off and slammed its fists down to produce a stronger shock wave, which was accompanied with several blackish red spikes heading Heller's way. He quickly moved out of the way and leapt towards it slashing with his claws. Again the juggernaut blocked and threw him off with little effort. Rukia stabbed the ground and said "white tree". A trail of ice zigzagged towards the juggernaut and began to freeze it's legs but the juggernaut just shattered the ice.

Heller said "it's no good. Nothing we have can scratch it."

Ichigo said "I can try and hold it in place long enough to hit its upper arm. But not for long."

Heller nodded and he said "me and Rukia will take off the arms. Just give us the signal when you're ready."

Ichigo nodded and began to try to seal the juggernauts movements with kido. As the juggernaut rose its arms to unleash another wave of spikes, Ichigo quickly said while pointing at the juggernaut "Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō" after a brief yellow flash at his fingertip, six thin but board bands of light hit the juggernaut in its midsection, temporarily stopping it.

"NOW!"

Rukia quickly sliced off the left arm while Heller cut off the right. The juggernaut broke free, but with no arms left, Heller ran up to it, jumped on its chest and removed it's head with both of his arms in claw form while consuming it.

Heller's body began to glow a light red as he clutched his stomach groaning. Then he shot his arms out and up creating two shields out of them. They both were curved around Heller and taller than he was while looking like stone, with spikes on the outside and cracks that glowed the color consist with infected creatures. He grinned as he said "just try to hit me now."

His arms quickly broke back down into his normal form as the doors raised, letting in several Blackwatch soldiers. One kneeled down with a missile launcher, took aim at Heller and fired. Just as it was about to hit, Heller shifted his arms into shield and hit the missile just right to send it back, causing the group to be sent flying in several directions, while the one who fired the missile was hit directly.

"HOLY SHIT! HOTILE JUST TOOK A DIRECT HIT WITH NO DAMAGE!"

"THIS IS COTTENMOUTH, FOCUS FIRE ON THOSE BASTARDS, TAKE THEM OUT!"

Heller simply laughed as he shifted his arm to tendrils and fired black hole attacks left and right while Rukia and Ichigo picked off those he missed. They fought their way out without much trouble and managed to escape the strike team sent to try and deal with them.

They all felt good, Heller especially. Mercer had been right; this infected DNA was making him stronger. And soon he would be strong enough to take down mercer for good. His phone rang, distracting him. As he picked up, he saw a frantic father.

"James, listen."

"Father? What's wrong?"

It's Blackwatch. They're outside attacking the church. They must've figured out I was talking to you."

Ichigo spoke up saying "Hang tight, we'll be right there."

"What? No I'm telling you so you'll stay away."

Heller said in a pissed off voice "and leave you to die? Screw that."

Rukia turned pale as a thought struck her "Our friends are there."

Ichigo looked shocked too. For some reason Orihime was the first thing to cross his mind. And then anger appeared as he said "Father we're coming no matter what. Come on we need to get going now. Heller, get on my back and make yourself as light as possible. And hold on tight."

Heller hung up and did what Ichigo asked. The next thing he knew was a massive amount of speed and wind as Ichigo used flash step to get to the church as fast as he could go. 5 seconds later they appeared in the street and looked at the situation. Blackwatch had tanks and bazookas firing on the church which was quickly becoming weaker while regular foot soldiers were firing their machine guns at the door to keep the people inside. Heller felt fury as he watched them blast the house of god where father Guerra was.

Ichigo felt the same anger for attacking the building where his friends was trapped. He looked at Heller and Rukia and said "we need to kill them all. Not matter what. Me and Rukia will take the soldiers, Heller you take the tanks."

He nodded while shifting one hand to claws and the other to tendrils. Ichigo then said "time to use those lessons from Yoruichi. Rukia, try to keep up."

She nodded as they turned then used flash step to move as fast as possible. Rukia was appearing behind and in front of soldiers using stabs and slashes to kill them while Ichigo used his speed at a higher level. He left several afterimages whenever he appeared and disappeared to kill over 20 soldiers in less than 6 seconds. While the remaining black watch clumped together to try and protect from the sneak attacks Ichigo just appeared in front of them and raised his open palm yelling "HADO # 88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō (_Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon_)!" to send out a huge blast of electric blue light to cause an explosion killing them a huge number.

Meanwhile Heller jumped on to a tank and ripped of the TOW missile launcher it had, then leapt away while firing to blast it to shreds in mere moments. He and Ichigo make quick work of the other tanks. In no time they were all destroyed.

The church door opened and Orihime and chad ran out panting

"Orihime! Are you alright?!" Ichigo said as he ran towards her and hugged her tight to him, with her returning the hug.

"We're fine, but Blackwatch is sending reinforcements, and father Guerra can't walk, he got his leg crushed the falling stone. I can't heal him until we get somewhere safe. Renji and Uryū are looking after him for now"

"Then we'll fight here. Orihime you protect the church as best you can, chad, we're going to need anything you can bring to the fight."

They nodded and unleashed their power. Orihime used her Santen Kesshun to create a dome of golden light around the church, with her fairies inside the dome to prevent them from getting hurt. She stood in the door way so she could focus on maintaining the barrier. Chad's arms became covered in a white liquid before it solidified into his armor. His right arm became black with red designs covering the upper part while everything from his elbow to his wrist became his shield, black with red teeth and mouth design in it and the shield large enough to cover his body and shaped like a hexagon. His left arm became his left arm of the devil, unlike the other arm; this arm was white, with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips had red diamond shaped marks on them and a spike protruded from the shoulder with, two more, resembling claws, extend over his chest.

"Ichigo, if there was ever a time, I think it's time to use Bankai." Heller said as he saw the reinforcements turn onto their street. They saw well over 10 tanks 100 Blackwatch soldiers, and a personal helicopter with machine guns and missiles equipped to it.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and nodded, getting ready to unleash his Bankai. Ichigo pointed his Zanpakuto straight in front of him while he braced his feet, placing both of his hands on the hilt, and flared his spirit pressure as the cloth of his Shikai wrapped around his arm and tightened. His spiritual power surged higher as he yelled out "BAN…KAI!"

A explosion of energy and smoke obscured Ichigo causing the Blackwatch reinforcements stop for a brief second. Heller felt like it was getting harder to breathe as he felt Ichigo's power. It felt like an ocean was above his head waiting to slam down on him. The smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo's Bankai. Unlike Reni's Bankai form, Ichigo's Bankai had shrunk his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of x with half of it turning to the side at a 90 degree angle. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangled from the base of the hilt. In addition to his sword, Ichigo's robe was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining on the inside of it, while being closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. "Ichigo smirked at Heller as he said "well Heller, meet Tensa Zangetsu. What do you think?"

Heller looked at Ichigo's sword and said honestly "I wasn't expecting something so small. I thought it would be like Reni's, a huge powerful weapon. To be honest, that thing looks weak."

Ichigo smirked. Most people said that about his Bankai and they were always surprised at the result.

"Watch this."

Ichigo turned his head towards the convoy and stepped forward. He swung his sword behind his head and then swung it forward quickly, saying calmly "Getsuga Tensho"

Unlike the other Getsuga Tensho's Heller had seen, this one was pitch black with a red glow around the edges. It looked bigger and moved faster than his other times and it curved upward to slice the helicopter in half then fourths as it moved with the speed of a jet plane. The remaining forces got out of the way of the flaming remains fell. Heller watched as the tanks began to fire at the church while the guards fired their guns shouting "TAKE THIS, YOU ASSHOLES!"

As the first round of bullets approached Heller braced for the slight sting of the bullets Rukia used flash step to vanish and chad brought up his shield to stop the bullets cold. But Heller was the most amazed when he turned to see Ichigo swing his sword with impossible speed, looking like nothing but a blur as it sliced bullets in half or hit them back with more force than they had come towards him with.

Ichigo turned to smirk while moving his arm fast enough to stop the bullets without looking and said "still think its weak, Heller?"

"Show-off."

Blackwatch in the meantime was scared shitless. How the hell was that kid moving so damn fast? They were getting shot with their own ammo and he hadn't moved from the spot. The commander yelled "TANKS! FOCUS FIRE ON THOSE DAMN BRATS." Half of them complied while the others kept firing, unable to get through whatever that dome of light was. They had fired everything they had at it and it couldn't make a damn scratch.

Chad decided to make the first move. When they stopped firing for a brief instant, he charged up one of his favored attacks. As he focused power in his left arm its red lines and teeth began to glow while he pulled back his fist and shouted "El Directo!" as he punched towards the opposing force. A ball of sprit energy raced forward and struck on of the tanks, causing it to go flying backwards with a huge dent in it, running over their own troops.

Heller felt like the slaughter was too easy. That changed when the tanks began to fire everything they had all at once. Ichigo saw the attack coming and said "Bakudō #81 Dankū". A thin clear rectangular shield rose up from the ground, wide enough to shield the group. It took all the punishment that Blackwatch could deal out with showing a dent or scratch.

Rukia appeared. She said "I think it's time to wrap this up. What do you guys think?"

Ichigo nodded as he said "I'll take care of it."

And Heller watched Ichigo simply disappeared. He looked around to see the Blackwatch soldiers falling to the ground being killed or severally injured. The tanks were sliced in half and in seconds the group was only a quarter of what it had been in the beginning.

Ichigo thought with a smirk "_might be vain, but let's show off a little." _With that he appeared back in front of Dankū and then moved his hands in several gestures. These were the ones needed to form a dome-like barrier around the force that Hachi had taught him. He then leapt on top and began charging a cero. The Blackwatch was shooting at the barrier trying to escape, but to no avail. Ichigo opened a small hole in the barrier and said "Enjoy."

With that, he dropped the baseball sized energy blast inside while closing the hole as it went off. It caused the ground to shake and rumble as the force was contained in the barrier, though it caused a small crack. When the ground stopped shaking, and the explosions inside had stopped, Ichigo stepped of the barrier and released it, letting out the smoke inside and showing a section of street that had been destroyed in a perfect circle from the barrier. Inside one could see several twisted bodies and pieces of metal from the guns and tanks. Ichigo nodded as he went back to where his friends looked on in awe.

Rukia and Heller looked at him in awe. Heller because of how much power Ichigo had to be able to do something like that and Rukia because of how strong had become ever since they had meet. That boy who had been struggling to fight his first hollow now had as much, if not more, power then a captain. And yet his person was still the same, loyal, stubborn, and yet gentle to those who needed help.

The barrier around the church then collapsed as Orihime fell to the ground panting. She had never tried to maintain such a large barrier for so long. She felt like she had just run a marathon on an empty stomach. She looked up as Ichigo walked and lowered himself to put a hand of concern on her shoulder as he asked "are you okay?"

"I'm…fine… just need to get back my breath." She said while gulping down air. She was surprised as Ichigo pulled her into a hug and said "I was worried about you."

She felt like she was dreaming. Had he really just said that? And did he mean in a friendly way or a more personal way?

But she was pulled out of her thoughts as Heller said "Father Guerra. How is he?"

She pulled out of Ichigo's hug as she said "he's got a broken leg but I can heal him now that the excitement's over."

They headed back into the church. Several pieces of stone had fallen and crushed the pews. A few fires burned while at the altar, father Guerra sat holding his leg, which was crushed beyond recognition, Uryū was helping him as much as he could while Renji stood with Zabimaru in its Shikai state to block any more falling debris

Renji gave a nod while Rukia ran over to look over him. He and Uryū had a few scratches but were otherwise fine. Father Guerra was disoriented because of the pain but he sounded outraged as he said "They attacked a church. A church."

Heller took charge as he said "Orihime, do what you can for father, we need to heal him and get out of here as soon as possible."

She nodded as father said "I should've let them take me."

Heller spoke in an angry tone as Orihime began her Sōten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) technique and covered Father in a small golden dome "Father, if you let them take you, then what would they have done? We don't have time for this melodrama crap."

Orihime concentrated on the wounds. He had minor scratches over his body that was easy to heal, but his leg took longer because it was more severe.

Heller in the meantime watched in interest as fathers leg began to heal back into its normal shape. He hadn't appreciated Orihime's healing abilities until now that he was seeing them in action now. It almost looked like when he regenerated limbs. It was remarkable.

Within a few minutes, father had been completely healed and was thinking clearly. He sat up and looked himself over. His body and even clothes had been healed to before Blackwatch had attacked. He looked in Orihime in awe as he asked "how did you do this?"

Orihime looked down as she said "my 'healing' technique isn't healing in the normal sense. I can turn back time to when an object or person was in a different state then reject what had happened to them. It's event rejection."

He was awed as he looked at her. He was about to comment when he felt the rebel in him take over. "we need to go. I know a safe house we can go to. We can stay there and regroup."

They all nodded as they quickly left the burning church.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I own nothing**

It was several days after the church was attacked. Father had decided to transfer to the green zone since it would be safer there as long as he was careful. Orihime had decided to accompany him while Renji carried them there to avoid any patrols. Uryu had been feeling useless and decided to go to soul society to try and help research there. He also took the Gigai that Urahara had made at the request of Ichigo Rukia and Renji, since they found them to be excessive in this environment, where they needed to remain unseen by anyone. Meanwhile, Ichigo Heller, Chad, and Rukia were staying in the yellow zone to try and clean up some of Genteck's field tests. In just a few days they were looking scarce in the yellow zone and Genteck wasn't happy. Pictures had been taken despite their best efforts and circulated through Blacknet. Now every Blackwatch soldier knew what they looked like. Heller had found out from hacking Blacknet that rooks had ordered a shoot on sight for all of them despite Genteck wanting them for study.

After father had steeled down he had called James and given the base where Dr. Koenig was stationed. Everyone had gone to the base but Heller would be going in alone to take care of the good doctor. He managed to consume the commander with little trouble, and enter the base.

He spoke over his phone to father "they've got a lot of security in here."

Father spoke back saying "who's knows what they're doing in those labs. Anyway Athena hacked into their security cameras. You need to consume the guard outside the door on the upper platforms to get in."

"Got it."

He hung up and looked around. There was too many guards to consume the one he needed and no way to distract them until his eyes landed on some containers that they used to contain and transport brawlers.

He quickly put his plan into effect as he walked over to the scientist standing on the side of the containers. When no one was looking, he consumed him and activated the hand scanners to let them out.

"go crazy boys." He muttered as the brawlers ran out of their cages. While they went nuts and started killing most of the staff, he consumed the guard he needed and then got down to work killing the brawlers. He grabbed a grenade launcher and started firing directly at the first brawler. As he turned to roar at him he fired a shot directly at its head, killing it instantly. He fired the last few grenades at the last brawler and then picked up a machine gun to begin wearing it down. By this point only he and 2 other guards were still alive. Heller finally threw away the gun, pulled a knife and grenade from his belt and ran at it. He dodged the blow it tried to deliver to the floor and cut a hole in its back. He activated the grenade and shoved it inside saying "try this on for size."

He jumped back while the brawler tried to get the grenade out of itself when it went off, blowing a hole through its lower body, and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. The two guards came up and clapped him on the shoulder and said "nice work taking those things down."

Heller brought up his knife and stabbed the soldier on the right through the throat, where he fell to the ground clutching his throat while blood gushed out his mouth and he gurgled horribly, while Heller stabbed the other one through the eye, dropping him. All this took a total of 5 seconds.

Heller said with disgust in his voice "got you sick assholes too." He walked to the upper balcony and activated the scanner to Koening's office. He walked through the hallway to it while shifting his form back to normal. He came to the office with koening tapping away at the computer on his desk. Heller glanced at the window across for the door and saw Ichigo and Rukia standing on the outside of it, using their power to walk on air. He turned his attention back to koening as he said "ah, sergeant Heller, good to see you. You're not hurt are you?" he started moving around the office like he was looking for something

Heller was confused about the doctor's behavior. He spared another glance towards Rukia and Ichigo and they looked as confused as he was. Heller started talking saying "what are you…"

Koening cut him off as he took a flash drive and plugged it into his computer saying "no time! All you need to know is that Blackwatch is forcing me to work for them. I'm on your side!"

Heller snorted as he said "Really? I seem to remember you calling me 'the subject' when I was thrown into that cage."

"Do you also remember how I told you to eat those infected to survive when they tried to burn you? I'm on your side, and that's a good thing, because I have some valuable information about a project you need to shut down!"

Heller moved to the computer to look at the screen as he said "and what project might that be?"

The doctor pulled up a folder marked 'project Orion' and brought up graphs and data Heller couldn't make heads or tails of.

"this project is the one you need to shut down. It's head researchers is a doctor Burk. And the goal is to create super soldiers that will be able to fight and kill you, and your friends as well. I can give you the base location so you can destroy it before they can make a super soldier."

Heller thought for a few seconds. Koening was a dangerous man and needed to be put down, but if he was right and this project could create soldiers that could fight him and his friends, then this took priority. He made a snap choice.

"Send me the coordinates. But keep in mind, if you betray me, I will find and kill you in the most painful way possible."

And with that cheerful good bye, Heller shifted back to the form of a Blackwatch guard and walked away.

Rukia and Ichigo caught up with Heller just as father Guerra called and said "James. Did you take care of Koenig?"

"Not yet. Got some bigger problems. Have you heard of a project Orion?"

"no what is it?"

"A bunch of super soldier's mutants that are set on hunting down me and Ichigo's group and kill us."

"! Que hijo de putas! Be careful out there, James."

"We will."

He hung up as they got to the facility. He could see several infected scanners set up in several places, along with more guards armed with machine guns and missile launchers then seen at any other facilities they had hit. Heller took out his phone and speed dialed Koenig.

"Hey doc, I'm here. This place isn't exactly 'lightly guarded'."

"As should be expected. If you can take out the communications towers then won't be able to call for reinforcements."

Heller looked at the towers as he hung up. He saw about 3 total all on various rooftops. He turned to Ichigo and Rukia and said "we'll hit one each. Don't care how you take down so long as you do."

They nodded and then leapt into action. Heller leapt towards one and started to slice into it with his claws, ripping out circuits and causing sparks and smoke. Rukia had flash stepped and used her white sword dance and stabbed inside the machine, causing it to freeze from the inside out and short out. Ichigo had also flash stepped and simply slice through the machine sideways, seamlessly cutting it in 2.

Needless to say that the Blackwatch below had leapt into action when the 3 towers we destroyed. The group heard Burk say to repress the tango immediately. As the group jumped down and hit the pavement on their feet they heard a bellow of "JAMES HELLER!"

They looked up and saw a giant soldier flying through the air before landing, causing the pavement to crack beneath its enormous size. It stood up and they saw that it was easily 7 feet tall, with a black suit and goggles with a single blue lens, while electric blue tubes connected it's head to its middle back. It had a few metal plating in a few places and shoulders, while wearing flexible metal gloves

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"

Heller got into a battle stance with the other while saying "project Orion?"

"VOLENTER FOR PROJECT ORION! YO RIPPED MY FRIENDS LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB, AND NOW I GET TO RETURN THE FAVOR!"

And with that he ran at the group at a surprising speed for his size. He leapt and pulled back a fist to deliver a punch with the tubes glowing a bright blue. Just before it made contact with Heller, he shifted his arms to shields and blocked the punch, then thrust out with the other, the spikes and force behind the blow, knocking back and disorienting the super soldier. Heller then moved and got behind it quickly, grabbed it's mid body, then leapt up and slammed it into the ground shoulder blades first. As he leapt back, he called up Koenig as the soldier got back up shaking it's head.

"Hey doc, thought you said project Orion wasn't running yet"

"That's correct" the doctor said in a cautious tone.

Heller shouted in the phone while Ichigo took over the fight for him "THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE FIGHTING HERE!?"

"Oh dear, this is not good."

Heller hung up as he watched Ichigo fight.

Ichigo's P.O.V

What the hell was this thing? Despite this guy's size, he could move fast enough to block or dodge my strikes, and when he got in a lucky punch, I felt like I had gotten punched by Kenpachi. This thing was strong, and I was wondering how the heck Blackwatch made this thing.

Deciding to experiment, I hit him with the blunt edge of my sword and then raised my palm open and said "Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku." I closed my fist and summoned a fair amount of power to form a yellow glowing spirit chain. It whipped forward and wrapped around the soldiers arms and pinned them at his sides. He chuckled and said "nice try." Then, with nothing but brute force ripped free of the chain. Before I could get over my shock, he delivered a right cross to my jaw and blew me backwards. I felt like I had gotten hit be 10 sledge hammers and went flying backwards before hitting a wall. I crumpled to the ground and began to get up, when the soldier grabbed my back neck and lifted me up. He grabbed me with both hands and lifted me up to his face and said "ha. You're nothing but a wimp."**

I muttered something and he said "sorry, you say something?" in a 'I couldn't care less' voice.

I spoke up while raising my right hand with the index finger pointing at his head. And gathered as much power as I could while getting choked

"Hadō #4. **Byakurai** (Pale Lightning)."

A small beam of red light burst of my finger. It rapidly widened as it went father, but at this close range, it acted like a laser, digging through the soldiers head with no effort. As he arms relaxed and let me go to the ground coughing, Heller leapt on the dead soldiers back and slice of the head to consume the body before it fell on me. He and Rukia knelt next to me in concern while Rukia asked "are you okay?"

I took deep breaths before saying "I'm fine, but those bastards are strong. He broke through a Bakudō in the 60's and when I took a punch, I felt like I had been hit by Kenpachi."

Rukia turned slightly pale. Kenpachi was a monster and if these things could break through a 60's Bakudō, then they were going to be trouble. Heller stood up and pointed at a small station with his claws and said "the doc called again. He said we need to take out the power stations to shut the project down, and then burn the building. Can you fight?"

I nodded and stood up saying "yeah, but I'm going Bankai. I'm going to need the extra power up."

I got into my stance and raised my power level, then yelled "BANKAI!"

I felt the power explode and the usual cloud of dust and power happened. I stepped out and said "let's go."

Heller smirked as he said "want to see who can get the most power stations?"

I laughed as I said "oh you are SO going down."

"Yeah? Watch me."

Before I could move, he shifted both arms to tendrils and fired a black hole attack at one station. The resulting force of debris and bodies were too much, along with the stray missile launcher, causing it to explode and go up in flames.

"That's Heller, one. Ichigo, zero."

_General P.O.V_

And with that, the race was on. Ichigo used his Bankai's speed and power to speed through station after station, while Heller used his strength and creativity to use a combo of tendrils, claws, and missile launchers. They had gotten through halve of them when they heard several thuds and looked up to see 3 more Orion's leapt bodily of the roof. Heller yelled "take one each."

Rukia and Ichigo nodded then engaged one of the new reinforcements each. Ichigo took the nearest one, using his speed to slash and dodge while the Orion tried to deal back blows. Despite taking several slices, it kept coming with the same speed and power, at least until Ichigo shouted "Bakudō # 79. **Kuyō Shibari** (Nine Sunlight Traps)."

8 black holes with a purple glow around the edges appeared around the Orion like a vertical clock face, with the 9th black hole on the Orion's chest. Said Orion suddenly felt like it had a building pulling on every part of its body and couldn't move as Ichigo appeared in front of it and charged a Getsuga Tensho. He kept that attack in his sword as he slashed; not wanting to hurt innocent people or his friends by accident, but the slash still sliced through the Orion head to toe like a hot knife through butter. The two halves fell to the ground, one on the other side, as the 9 black hole disappeared. Ichigo stood spattered with the blood as he looked to see how his friends were doing.

Heller was using his own style, using shields to block and then body slammed the Orion, and using his tendrils to slow its movements then slicing with his claw hand. As Ichigo watched he grabbed the Orion by its feet, slammed it down into the ground once, pick it up, turn, then slam again before pulling back and ripping him in halve while consuming him.

"Got some issues to work out their Heller?"

Heller turned to Ichigo who had a stupid grin on his face and said "shut up, _berry boy_."

Ichigo looked like he had been struck by lightning. "HOW THE HELL…"

"Rukia and Renji told me what your name meant. Must be hard being named after a strawberry."

"HEY IT DOES NOT MEAN STRAW BERRY. IT MEANS PROTECTOR JACKASS."

Heller looked like he wanted to jab Ichigo again but then they heard Rukia yell "FIRST DANCE, WHITE MOON."

They both turned to see Rukia holding her sword arm outstretched with the Orion standing in the circle. Ice began to crawl up his body before shooting up in the pillar of ice. The Orion stood frozen at the center, and then broke apart like the pillar and fall to the ground, melting into a bloody puddle.

She turned to the two with her blood smeared sword still unsheathe and gave them a glare.

"While there is a time and place for everything, this is not it. Now can we finish up here already?

With the glare she was giving them with her sword unsealed, neither said anything. They simply destroyed the rest of the power stations then stood before the building, on the opposite side facing the water, and Heller said "Ichigo, would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure. But I think I'll show off a bit."

Ichigo stepped forward and placed himself where Heller could only see his back. Ichigo reached up with one arm like he was scratching, and then brought it down quickly, like he was putting something on. Heller suddenly felt Ichigo powers grow much heavier and darker. He actually staggered and fell to the ground panting for a few seconds before his body adapted to the sudden change. He got back to his feet shakily while he watched Ichigo build up what he called a cero. He built it up to the size of a watermelon, and then quietly said in a dark growling voice "_**Cero."**_

The blast blew outward, completely engulfing the building, but staying away from the other, and the shockwave caused Heller and Rukia to go flying backwards while an earthquake seemed to wildly rock the ground. The cero wiped out the building and raced outward on the horizon, flying to the red zone, over 5 miles away, before erupting in a pillar of light bigger than the sky scrapers there. The blast of air hit the where they stood, blowing up dust and covering Ichigo's form. It stopped after a few seconds and Ichigo walked out in his Bankai mode, looking normal while Heller and Rukia got to their feet coughing. Heller looked at Ichigo and said "what the hell was that?"

Ichigo simply grinned as he put his sword on his shoulder and said "that was the final form I told you about."

Heller looked in shock. How the hell did this kid have so much power? He had just blow away a chunk of the red zone for over 5 miles away, with the shockwave hitting the same place, and yet the kid simply stood there like he didn't have a care in the world.

At least, not until Rukia stomped up to him and kicked him with all the strength she had between his legs. Then he screamed like a little girl and fell to the ground with both hands clutching his 'family jewels'. He rolled on the ground as he screamed at Rukia "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

Rukia had an anime vein the size of Alaska pulsing dangerously on her forehead while she stomped on him again and again and said in a shout "THAT WAS FOR BEING A HOT HEADED IDIOT, WHO JUST SHOWED OFF AND REVELED OUR PRESENCE TO EVERY GOD DAMN HUMAN IN THE WHOLE NY FREAKING Z! THINK NEXT TIME YOU ACT YOU IDIOT!"

She ended the sentence with a kick in the head that sent him skidding across the ground and into the crater he had just created, which had filled with a combination of sewer waste and bay water. He quickly leapt out but still smelling like, well, crap.

He looked like he was ready to wring Rukia's neck as he stomped over but Heller stopped him as he heard over Blacknet "Dr. Burk, I'm afraid… the facility, it's… it's all gone. Project Orion is destroyed."

"Not yet. We still have a phase 2 soldier at the proving grounds. We can clone him and continue the research from there."

They all looked at each other. That didn't sound good. If a phase one was that strong, then they needed to take down that phase 2 before Burk could clone him. Heller called up Dr. Koenig and told him to find the location of the proving grounds, then to get back to him. He hung up saying "we need to find a place to hide out until Koenig gets back to us." He then held his nose and said "and where you can take a shower man. You reek."

_Time jump. Now 10 p.m._

Heller and the rest of the group had been on the roof when Heller got a call. He picked up seeing Koenig who shouted "SERGENT HELLER!"

"Doc, what's wrong?"

"THE ORION PRJOECT, I'VE DISCOVERED THE LOCATION OF THEIR PROVING GROUNDS! IF YOU MOVE FAST, YOU MAY BE ABLE TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE PROGRAM!"

"Got it, thanks doc."

He hung up his phone and pulled up the map that the doctor had sent him. It was at an old abounded stadium set near the center of the yellow zone. He turned and was about to speak when chad said "I'm coming with you. This is too important to leave me behind here."

Heller nodded and quickly told Ichigo to carry chad while they ran. They went running over roof tops while Heller talked to the doctor over speaker.

"So docs, what's so special about this Phase 2 of the Orion project?"

"The goal of the phase 2 was to create a super soldier and merge his body with infected DNA that Blackwatch had acquired from… well from you."

He and everyone else stopped on a roof top as that sank in. "What?"

"And that's not all. They also managed to duplicate the energy that the orange hair boy and that black haired girl give off and replicate those powers into him."

Ichigo and Rukia looked horrified. Their power was in that phase 2? If so then this would be harder than they thought. A lot harder.

"Thankfully, you destroyed all the DNA samples we had and equipment needed to replicate the energy of your friends, but Burk still has one successful phase 2 Soldier at his proving grounds. If you can take out that soldier, then Burk will lose all the research he had. But you need to finish it off before he's cloned."

Heller nodded and said "got it." Then hung up. With this new fire under their butts, they got to the stadium in a few minutes. They landed on the roof and looked down at the proving grounds. They could see several metal containers that you might see on transport ships, and several containers that were used to transfer brawlers. They also saw over 200 soldiers, and in the center of the stadium, fighting hand to hand with a brawler, the Phase 2 Soldier. He was bigger than the phase ones, over 7 and half feet tall, with yellow tubes coming out of his head. As they watched, the soldier coated his hands in ice gloves and punched the brawler in the head, freezing it solid and killing the brawler in a minute.

Heller looked at the phase 2 with fury in his eyes as he said "you take the others, the big boy is mine. He has my DNA in him and I'm ripping it back out. Chad, be careful out there."

They all nodded and Ichigo careered chad down as they jumped. As they all hit the ground Heller took off for the center while the others scattered, chad and Ichigo staying together to watch each other's back. And then the fight was on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**I own nothing**

_Heller's P.O.V_

I ran and jumped over the containers that were in my way and glided down before I came to a landing where the phase 2 stood. I shifted my arms to claw and tendrils as the phase 2 got ready for a fight.

"James Heller. Guess I should thank you and your friends for the 'donations' they made."

Heller clenched his claws as he stood ready to strike or dodge. "Enjoy them, because I plan on taking them back."

The phase 2 chuckled as the sounds of fighting sounded around them. "Not likely."

The next thing Heller knew, the phase 2 was slamming a fist into his stomach. He went flying backwards and put a huge dent in a brawler transport. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up despite the damage he had taken. The phase 2 hit like a tank, and could apparently move at a higher speed then the phase ones. Heller looked up and barely dodged a two handed blow form the phase 2. It left a small crater, but also trapped his hands. Heller decided to strike and fired a black hole attack, sucking in debris and raising a small cloud of dust as they hit. He leapt right in with his claws when he felt something grab his arm. He looked with wide eyes as the phase 2 was reveled with close to no damage. The phase 2 coated his other hand in ice and punched, with ice spreading over Heller's body as he went flying again, digging a trench in the ground. He got up and looked at the ice before shattering it with his claws. He looked over the phase 2 with narrowed eyes. this things was fast and stronger then he thought, probably due to his friend's power inside it. He was thinking what to do when his eyes landed on the tubes and got an idea. He grinned as he braced for the next blow. As before the phase 2 speed towards him and leapt to deliver another 2 handed blow, but this time Heller leapt over him and sliced his claws as he flew over the phase 2, cutting the tubes on its back.

Said phase 2 fell to his knees screaming in pain. He took a breath and screamed like a soul of the damned "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU KNW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"YEAH!" Heller shouted as he stood in front of him with his arms outstretched and in claw form. "I'VE WON, YOU SON A BITCH."

And with that, he swung his arms and sliced his way through the body of the phase 2, consuming every last ounce of biomass. When he finished, he felt his body become weird and then turn burning as he fell to his knees groaning "what the hell was in that thing?"

He felt his body pulsing several times and lost track of time. When his body had settled down, he looked up to see himself surrounded by Phase ones, over 20 guards with missile launchers, and 3 helicopters as well.

He looked around when he felt something shift in him. Every muscle clenched as he in his arms in front of his face, then he stomped the ground, sending every living thing on the ground flying up before several tendrils burst out of his body and pierced everything surrounding him. When his body settled back down, he noticed he felt drained, like he had just used every last ounce of energy he had. Heller took a quick look around and spotted a guard that was still alive, but missing both legs as he tried to crawl away.

_General P.O.V_

Heller quickly killed and consumed the man just as his phone rang. He picked up to hear Koenig say "sergeant, what's happening over there?"

Heller answered while sending out 3 pulses to check on each of his friends. "I managed to eat that phase 2, but when I came to I just…exploded."

Koenig sounded excited as he said "that's biomass expulsion technology. You must be able to replicate the effects when you consume more biomass. You need to consume Dr. Burk to put this to a complete halt."

Heller hung up as he jumped to where Ichigo's group had been cornered by sheer numbers. As he started his descent he saw that they were fighting off over 20 phase ones and 50 regulars with an assortment of machine guns and missile launchers. As he watched, a phase one got behind chad but chad charged some force at the fingertips of his right arm, then spun around and delivered a punch to the phase one's gut while yelling "La Muerte!" as the punch was delivered, the wall behind the phase one became a devils face and the phase one dropped to the ground nearly folded in half.

Heller landed on the ground and immediately went into action, first consuming a guard to get back some more strength, and then fired over several black hole attacks to even the playing field. He sliced his way to the group and turned to face the mass saying "what did I miss?"

Ichigo spoke up while swinging his sword.

"not much, we drew as many as we could while you fought, but we didn't use any abilities that might hurt you. Now that you're done though, we can really cut loose."

Heller nodded as he slashed at a phase one then consumed another guard that got too close. "In that case we need to clean this up and get Burk. He's on the other side making a break for it."

Ichigo nodded and yelled "GUYS, I'M CUTTING LOOSE NOW!"

With that Ichigo began to unleash his spirit power to the limit it was in Bankai. Several of the soldiers fell to the ground clutching at their throats and gasping for air while the phase ones back up. Ichigo's power was taking the form of a blue aura that then formed into a mask of some kind, but then Ichigo began to chant.

"Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi!"

As Ichigo finished his chant, several black boxes appeared around the group of Blackwatch. They quickly moved in and engulfed the whole group in this gigantic black coffin with several black spears sticking out the sides. As Heller watched they quickly thrust into the box, then the box dispersed, revealing bodies that had been cut and crushed beyond recognition as human. Heller looked at Ichigo in awe and was about to comment when he remembered Burk. He sent another pulse and saw that he was only a few more feet from the door.

Heller started running for the exit when something happened. He felt power build in his legs and when he kicked off, he all of a sudden he appeared in front of the door that Burk had been running to. Said person quickly stopped with a cry of fear and turned to run the other way when Ichigo appeared in front of him, along with Rukia. Chad quickly leapt to the place and landed with a crater in the same spot. Burk looked around wildly for a way out then fell to his knees and said "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Heller felt rage as he grabbed the scientist by his head and threw him done. He shifted his arms to bare fists as he began to pound the doctor into the ground while yelling"TAKE MY DNA…."

He delivered a stomp to the doctors head and consumed the body while saying "…AND I TAKE YOURS!"

He clutched his head as he was pulled back into the web of intrigue

_Burk was walking in as a commander said to Koenig "Close to a big breakthrough doc?"_

_Koenig smirked as he said "more like a personal milestone. I've been watching Heller and his friends, taking measure of their strengths. Now I know exactly how to put down every one of them."_

"_Put them down? Doctor what are you planning?"_

"_Oh, nothing to fret over." Koenig said with a wave of his hand_

_The commander sounded nervous as he said "I just…"_

_The doctor sounded a little stern and annoyed as he said "it's none of your concern commander. Don't try to think above your pay grade."_

_And with that Heller was pulled back out into the real world_

Heller shook his head feeling furious as he bellowed "KOENIG! I'M GONNA GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING TROUT!"

Ichigo and his friends stepped back a step instinctively as they felt the power around Heller grow. Ichigo said "Heller what's wrong!?"

Heller breathed heavily as he forced himself to calm down. The reason he had been so furious was because the people standing before him had become more than just back up, they had become friends that had given him something to protect in this hell that was his life. And what Koenig had been planning had just pushed the self-destruct button on any chance of living any longer.

Heller looked at the group with the flames of hell in his eyes as he said "Burk saw a conversation where Koenig said he had been taking measure of each of our strengths and how to kill us."

They all looked at Heller first with shock as they processed this information, then rage and the same fire that was in his eyes. Ichigo cracked his knuckles as he said in a growl "I think we need to have a good word with the doctor."

Right as he said that, Heller's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Koenig calling. He picked up and said in a fury filled voice "Koenig you sack of shit. You set us up."

Koenig had the balls to sound surprised and confused as he said "set you up? What are you talking about? I've…I've been trying to help you."

Heller's grip on the phone increased dangerously high as he growled "bullshit. You've been trying to get us killed. And now…we're going to return the favor."

The doctor attempted one last desperate ploy as he said "now Sargent I'm sure if you just come in, I can explain any misconceptions you might have…Sergeant? Sergeant?"

Heller hung up as he turned and sent out a pulse. It came back to report that the good doctor was still at the first base. He said to the group "let's go pay the doctor a visit."

Heller nodded as he gathered as much biomass as he could to leap up the wall of the stadium. But as he gathered just a little, he suddenly felt the urge to jump. Curious as to why, he jumped and leapt the entire 30 stories straight up. He landed on the roof as he looked himself over with wide eyes. He heard the sound of cloth in the wind as he turned to see the group standing there wide-eyed as well with chad on Ichigo's back.

Heller chuckled as he said "looks like the phase 2 gave me a big boost."

Ichigo brow dipped as he frowned in thought. "No, it's more than that. I feel something familiar in you now. And that speed trick you used just a little while ago resembled flash step. But how…?"

He trailed off as his thoughts began racing and his eyes widened again.

"Of course."

The group waited for Ichigo to explain, but he simply stood there looking like a wide mouth bass as he opened and closed his mouth, still looking shocked. At least until Rukia delivered a punch to his face saying "what the heck are you talking about Ichigo?!"

Ichigo rubbed his jaw as he explained.

"Remember what Koenig said about the phase 2? He said that they made him but giving him the infected DNA from Heller and…"

Rukia interrupted wide eyed as she said "…and the energy that we give off. But that would mean that Heller would now have both your power and mine in him."

Ichigo nodded as he further said "and that would mean that he could use our techniques, including flash step."

Heller said "look that's interesting and all, but I thought we were going to visit someone. We can talk after that bastard is dead."

The group shook their heads then nodded. And with that, they departed the stadium to kill the doctor in the worst way they could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**I own nothing**

Ichigo had made a fast detour to drop chad off at the safe house, saying that it was too dangerous to go where they were going, and that he needed to be able to cut lose without worrying excessively about chad. Chad understood that he would only be a liability without some speed boosting move, or until he got better control of his powers, and agreed. Ichigo had just caught up with the others and landed on the roof of the base when Heller's phone rang. He answered to hear "Sergeant, why are you so upset? Have I done something to displease you?"

Heller began to grow angry at the concerned and confused tone of the doctors voice as he said "drop the act, you piece of shit. You think you can play us like this?"

"Well… I think I already have." The tone of the doctor became darker as a helicopter with a search light on rose up from the side of the base and began to fire its machine guns.

"RUN!" Heller yelled as he and his friends leapt of the roof to the ground below. Ichigo and Rukia looked around as saw a few tanks and platoons of Blackwatch coming up the street, armed and ready to fire. Heller said "we need to go now!"

He concentrated on an area a few blocks away as he gathered biomass to his legs in an attempt to use flash step. As he kicked off, he managed to do it, appearing on the roof of some building, with Rukia and Ichigo standing next to him. They looked at him, impressed.

Rukia said "well done Heller. Not many people can pull of flash step like that on impulse without some serious training. But what do we do now? Koenig could be anywhere by now."

Heller was about to answer when they heard over Blacknet some commander back where they had just left telling Koenig that they had escaped. He said they that had better not find him, but told the doctor to calm down, his location was top secret, he transferred him there himself. Heller looked up as he said "there's your answer."

He used flash step to the roof top overlooking the disorientated mass of Blackwatch and sent out a hunter pulse that rebounded from inside a tank. Heller pointed and shouted at his friends as he jumped down "I GOT HIM, YOU TAKE THE OTHERS!"

Ichigo hit the ground and gathered some red energy in front of him while holding Zangetsu horizontal before him before saying "Hadō #32. Ōkasen" which sent out a wide arm of red light that exploded and killed several of the forces there while the resulting explosion sent several more flying.

Rukia appeared behind the force and quickly used here second dance "firing the flash frozen air forward far enough to freeze several of the tanks and soldiers but to leave the tank Heller was going after and Ichigo untouched.

Heller quickly tore off the door to the inside of the tank and grabbed the commander just as the doctor screamed over Blacknet "COMMANDER, DON'T YOU DARE LET HIM EAT YOU!"

This was a useless warning as Heller took the commanders head in his claws and crushed it before consuming him. He got the information that Koenig was at base Adams. He and the other quickly killed off the rest of the group before using flash step to head to base Adams.

_5 minutes later_

Heller and the others appeared on the deserted highway and looked over the base. It was on lockdown, no way in or out and with extra security everywhere to give them a Hell of a time getting in.

Ichigo turned to Heller and asked "any ideas?"

Heller looked over the base and thought about what he knew about the protocols for lockdown. He didn't have any ideas until he noticed that there were several gas tanks around the building and grinned.

He pointed at them and said "the only way we're going to get him out is like if you were getting out rats. You smoke 'em."

Ichigo and Rukia looked where he was pointing and immediately got the plan. He told them to take one each, Ichigo taking the farthest one, Rukia 2nd farthest, and he would take the third. And to do it fast and be ready to fight while the fires burned enough to cancel lock down.

They went into action. Ichigo made the first move by appearing in the air above the base and falling as he swung his sword while yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The attack hit the ground and exploded, scattering the forces there and instantly blowing the gas tank, causing a blazing inferno to appear on one side of the base. Rukia was next as she appeared on the perimeter wall above the tank. She pointed her open palm and gathered red energy in the size of a tennis ball there with her other arm providing support as she yelled "Hadō #31. **Shakkahō!" the ball flew towards the tank as she used flash step to disappear. The ball hit the tank and went off like a grenade, causing the tank to explode just like the first. Heller took a more normal approach, appearing before a Blackwatch guard on the roof and killing him before taking the rocket launcher he had and firing one at his tank, blowing it like the others. Blackwatch had gotten the threat and began to respond as Ichigo went into Bankai state and Rukia released he sword to begin slicing into the guards. Ichigo flew through the ranks along with Rukia, killing the guards and phase ones with more ease due to the element of surprise, while Heller provided support by firing what was left of the missiles from the roof before jumping down and leaping to the fight. They fought as hard as they could to kill and distract the guards while the flames burned out of control. Finally Heller heard Koenig say over the base PA system "HURRY UP AND PUT OUT THOSE BLAZES"**

**The base commander yelled back "WE CAN'T, THEY'RE TOO STRONG AND THESE BASTARDS ARE TEARING US APART."**

**"DAMMIT! PILOT, READY THE HELICOPTOR!"**

Heller looked around to see Koenig come out the door on the roof. Heller leapt up and began to run after him but couldn't catch him before the doctor dove into the gun ship just as it began to life of and fly out at high speed with the pilot saying "We have Koenig, beginning to fall back."

Koenig sounded furious as he said "don't retreat you idiot! Do you think I ordered a gun ship to amuse myself!? Attack those kids!"

The helicopter turned around and hovered as it began to line up its shot. By this time, more patrols had arrived, forcing the group to think fast to deal with them and the helicopter as it began to rain down gun fire and missiles. They dodged and fought as much as they could before they heard the pilot say over the intercom system in the helicopter "Hey what are you doing?!"

Koenig snarled back "improving your weapons system, just fly the damn helicopter"

Heller looked around and then looked at Ichigo and yelled "ICHIGO, I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME A BOOST!"

"HANG ON A MINUTE!" he yelled back before he sped through and cut off the heads of every guard around Heller and Rukia. Then he appeared behind Heller and said "I can give you a boost, just jump towards that helicopter with everything you got."

Heller nodded just as said helicopter stopped.

"PILOT WHY ARE WE STOPPED!?"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR GOD DAMN TINKERING, IT'S OVERLOADED THE NAV AND WEAPONS CONTROLS!"

"WELL FIX IT YOU IDIOT!"

Heller muttered "not likely. Ichigo, NOW!" Heller yelled as he leapt towards the helicopter with his arms in claw form. Ichigo pointed towards Heller with his index finger and yelled while concentrating his power "HADO #1. SHO!"

Heller felt like he had been hit by a tank round, but went flying forward towards the helicopters side. As he passed by the windshield he saw doctor Koenig's furious face before he flew past and dug his claws through the side of the helicopter as he flew past. He landed on the ground and rolled, before standing up and seeing the helicopter falling to the ground with flames coming out the side. He flash stepped to the roof top of a building along with the others to watch it burn.

Heller said in a satisfied voice while turning away "and that's the end of him."

"Wait. Look." Ichigo pointed at the wreck as a bleeding Koenig fell out of the cockpit. He weakly stood clutching his side while he staggered down an alley.

"Damn. He's a tough cockroach, I'll give him that"

_In the alley_

The group flash stepped to find the good doctor collapsed on the ground, still clutching his side as Heller grabbed the back of his neck and said "it's over doc." As he shifted his other arm to claws while the other 2 stood by his sides.

The doctor chuckled as he said "oh, on the contrary, it's just begun."

Then he lashed out with a backwards kick that sent Heller flying backwards into a car, leaving a dent in it as he fell to the ground. Before the other 2 could react, he delivered punches to their stomachs, causing them to bend over, hit their chins with his elbows, and then jumped up and kicked them back while flipping through the air and landing on his feet while they went flying backwards and skidded across the ground before stopping next to Heller.

They stood up feeling disoriented as Heller asked "what the hell are you?"

The doctor lifted his arms to shoulder height before familiar black and red tendrils covered his arms, then receded to show two axe like blades at the end of his arms while the doctor looked at Heller with disgust.

"I'm what you could have been."

Then he disappeared and reappeared in front of Heller, stabbed him through the chest and threw him over his shoulder. The other 2 moved fast to catch him using flash step. They caught him as his wound healed and they looked at Koenig in hatred and confusion.

"I'm what you were supposed to be."

They all stood ready as the doctor simply paced back and forth before them, moving with much more grace then he had before.

"I'm going to show mercer. Show he's mistaken about you. And then I'll be there, watching you, as he kills you, and your freak of nature friends."

Ichigo felt hatred as he mentioned mercer killing Orihime and charged in with his blade raised to deliver a down ward slash. The doctor side stepped at the last second and delivered a kick to Ichigo's face, sending him into the wall in the alley.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled as she prepared to attack. She quickly had to block when the doctor appeared and slashed sideways at her.

'_So strong!'_ she thought before she was sent flying backwards and had to skid to regain balance. Then Ichigo and Heller appeared beside her and looked at the doctor while he simply smirked.

Heller said "he's too strong and fast. Ichigo, I think it's time for that final form you mentioned."

Ichigo nodded in agreement before being forced to scatter as the doctor charged forward while swinging his arms with no room for mistake. Heller fought with his claws as best he could, blocking and slicing when he could, but the doc got in more hits than he did before leaping back and wiping his mouth with a smug grin.

"Oh please. You can't beat me no matter what you do."

Ichigo reached up and curled his fingers like he had to scratch as he said "are you so sure about that…

Ichigo brought his hand down and put on his mask, unleashing his hollow powers as he growled in his hollow voice "…_**doctor?"**_

Heller felt Ichigo's power grow like before but now could see Ichigo's face. He had a white mask with black river like markings moving vertically down and over the eye holes, with human looking teeth in the mouth area. Then Heller looked at Ichigo's eyes and froze. They were black with golden pupils and as they glanced at Heller, he felt like he was looking into the eyes of a demon that could kill him with no effort whatsoever. They were the eyes of death and a murderer.

The doctor got into a stance as he felt the power behind the boy grow heavy and dark.

'_What is this? This boy never had this sort of power before. Where did it come from?'_

And as our hero prepared to fight this super charged villain, with the air filled with thick tensions and sparks flying, the two super beings looked into each other's eyes as they prepared for their fight to the death, with Ichigo saying the perfect line for this legendary battle.

Ichigo shifted his gaze back to the doc as he said "_**so… what's up doc?"**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**I own nothing**

**I'm sorry if the last line was too loony tunes, but I just got done watching some episodes with my family before I finished the last chapter. There is some in this chapter.**

Everyone present sweat dropped as Ichigo said the famous cartoon line. And they all thought at the same time '_seriously? What the hell is wrong with this kid?'_

Koenig's gaze lost their edge as he said "I would feel bad for you if I…"

He didn't get to finish his line as Ichigo suddenly appeared and slashed at Koenig, which he barley blocked. He was pushed back with enough force to make several holes in several abandoned buildings as he flew through 10 or 15. All while thinking one thought.

'_OW!'_

Ichigo stood there looking as the good doctor went flying through the buildings, then turned to his friends, Rukia looking bored having seen Ichigo's strength before, Heller looking like he had just been hit over the head with a fry pan as he looked from the holes to Ichigo then back again before saying, "what the hell is that form?"

Ichigo answered, his voice sending chills down Heller's spine as he spoke.

"_**This is my hollowfication form. When I put on this mask, my power increase 3 fold and give me access to more power than I could tap with my Shinigami powers alone."**_

Heller felt a little confused by the explanation. He had been told what hollows were, but how could Ichigo have the power of one?

He was about to ask that exact question when Ichigo raised a hand and said "_**I'll be sure to explain it when we have time, but for right now we need to go get that rat Koenig"**_

Heller closed his mouth and nodded, then heard the sound of a blade flying through the air behind him. He instinctively leapt backwards, flipping as he did so, and brought out his claws as he saw the doctors sword arms become buried in the asphalt. The doc didn't not look good, as expected after flying through 15 buildings. His coat was torn and blood spatter, with his pants torn near the legs and his hair brown with red mixed in. as he turned to snarl at Heller ,he saw that he was missing a few teeth and had a broken nose and black eye. All of which was quickly healing due to his regeneration abilities as an infected. He pulled out his arms in time to block a slice from Heller, and then roared as Rukia cut him using her white sword technique to create ice around the wound to restrain and slow his movements. He acted like a berserk animal, slashing his arms around wildly until Ichigo appeared before him. Then his eyes locked on and he swung both arms at Ichigo for a two handed slice. Ichigo raised his sword up and caught both attacks, not budging except to sink into the ground slightly from the force. He gave the doctor a bored look then took his left blade arm in a secure grasp, and quickly brought his sword down to slice it off.

The doc howled in pain as he shifted his other arm to normal and clutched at the stump of the other one, falling to the ground in pain. Heller stalked up to him as the doctor stayed down then lifted him up by his neck. The doctor gave him a hate filled glare as he snarled, with blood running out of his mouth and turning his beard red, "Do you want me to beg Heller? Is that it?"

Heller snarled right back as he threw the doctor face down on the ground "I want you to shut up and die!"

He grabbed the doctors neck in both hands in claw form and shook him to snap his neck, and consumed him. And be sucked into the most important memory to date.

"_I must say Mr. Mercer recruiting the evolved from inside Genteck's ranks is pure genius. We'll rocket through their power structure, why Sabrina Galloway has already been nominated for CFO."_

_Heller was looking through Koenig's eyes as he saw the hood face of mercer as he said "then I suggest you follow her example. I'll need everybody in place for what need to be done in the green zone."_

"_Of course, sir."_

_And with that Heller was pulled out of the memory._

Heller stood there panting as he shifted his arms back to normal. Ichigo moved his hand in front of his mask then sharply moved it to the right, dispersing the mask into wisps as his power returned to normal. Rukia and Ichigo came up and said "Heller? Are you okay?"

Before he could answer he heard a loud thud above him with the shout "HELLER!"

Heller snapped out of his trance as he whirled around with one hand in claws the other tendril. He looked up with a snarl on his face, with Rukia and Ichigo both in defensive stance as they looked up at a standing outline of Alex Mercer. He looked down with his usual expressionless face, but his eyes were cold and angry.

As Ichigo looked up at mercer, he was clenched and ready to move at the slightest hint of danger. But he got the same feeling as he had when he had first fought Azien in soul society. Like they were worlds apart, in terms of everything you could think. And as he saw mercer's eyes flicker towards him, the brief glance gave him the same feeling of Azien, being examined every last inch of him including his soul, while feeling inadequate and powerless at the person before him. Mercer's attention turned back to Heller as he said in a calm voice "Hello James. How's life treating you?"

Heller looked ready to rip mercer to shreds as he spat back "Screw you mercer. You know how life's treating me and right now that's pretty damn shitty."

Mercer gave the same chuckle as Azien as he said "such venom. I gave you everything. And this is how you repay me? By killing Koenig, who I needed ALIVE!?" he said with a bit of his anger breaking through as the deep growl of a jungle cat looking down on its helpless prey. James didn't falter as he snarled back "then you should have told me you more of us running around. Especially some crazy mad scientist motherfucker."

Mercer sighed as he jumped down and began to walk towards them at a slow controlled rate, almost like a strut with his hands at his side waving vaguely to his sides. "So now you know. We're in Genteck, We're in Blackwatch. Our eyes and ears are everywhere."

James slowly relaxed as the realization dawned on him.

"You're building an army."

Mercer raised his left hand and clenched it as he said "and soon, there will be enough of us for me to lead a charge that will wipe Genteck and Blackwatch from the face of the earth."

Rukia and Ichigo glanced at each other and had a one look conversation. This couldn't be Mercer's full plan. This sounded like a step to the master plan. Like Azien he had plans within plans. Ichigo turned to mercer and said "and the virus?"

Mercer looked at Ichigo fully. He seemed to scan him again as he said "What?"

Heller tensed in preparation as he said "The virus goes too, right?"

Mercer looked at the group again and said, with a clear and level voice, and his eye's still dead looking, "Of course. All part of the plan. And if your friends want to help, the more the merrier I say."

And with that cherry parting, mercer turned and leapt into the darkness above them. Though none of them relaxed for a few minutes to make sure he was gone. Heller shifted his arms to normal as his phone rang.

"Father."

Father sounded grim as he said "You and your friends need to come see me in the green zone. Athena's got some bad news."

"Same here. Mercer's been feeding us a line of bull shit. He's up to something."

"James, you don't know the half of it."

James sighed, this sounded like it would send his day down even further.

"We can get the green zone tomorrow. I'll call when we get there."

He hung up and looked at the other 2. They had been running on empty since mercer had shown and it showed in their faces and stances. Heller told them that they had to get back and get some rest. They would decide what to do in the morning.

_Time skip, now late afternoon._

Heller, Ichigo, and Rukia stood on a building as they over looked the green zone that was were father and Orihime had taken residence. Early this morning, chad had decided to go to soul society since he couldn't use his powers effectively here and would only be a hindrance despite his friend's assurances he was a valued member. Rukia had decided to take chad to soul society and reported to the commander after bringing chad. The commander had said that the number of souls was rapidly rising considering the time frame and that in order to help them end this as soon as possible; he would be sending some of the captains over from time to time in order to help. Rukia had reported back with this information and then followed them to the green zone while Heller was carried by Ichigo. Due to their flash step abilities, they got there in just a few minutes and now stood there while Heller called up father and got the place they needed to go.

They flash stepped to the place and appeared at a small apartment complex with a good atmosphere. Heller walked in the door followed by Ichigo and Rukia to the apartment. As they knocked, Orihime answered it, giving a squeal of delight as she hugged all of them, Ichigo smiling and returning the hug with vigor. They walked in and found father in one of the rooms where he was tapping away quickly at a computer. He turned with a relived smile on his face at the new arrivals.

"Thank god you're alright. I was worried about you getting here."

Heller said "no reason to worry father, we've picked up some tricks. Now what did you want to show us?"

Fathers face fell into a sad look as he pulled up a simulation of some sort. "this. This is a simulation of the first infection of New York, when it was released at Penn station. One of Athena's contacts did the math to make this."

As they watched, a red circle began to spread outward at a rapid rate, with a death counter and graph along the side rising rapidly.

"Now the second outbreak."

This simulation resembled the first, except the circle spread farther faster, with the death rate climbing just as fast. Heller was confused. What did this have to do with mercer? They had other things to worry about.

Father said "now watch what happens if we reverse the flow, basically see where the infection started then we get…."

Heller said "father we have…"

"THERE!"

Heller looked at the screen again and felt his insides turn to ice as he looked at the address of the second outbreak.

"You have to be kidding me. The second outbreak happened in the same spot as the first? How?"

Father tapped a few keys while saying "This is the footage that Athena got at Penn station the day of the second outbreak."

Everyone crowded around the screen as they watched. It showed the place being deserted except for some homeless people who were sleeping fitfully on benches of the train platform, which was dirtied and scattered with broken pieces of the station. As they watched, they saw a figure begin walking from the outer rim to the center of the room. He came into the light with his back to the camera but had on a jacket with a familiar design o it, with a gray hoodie covering his head. Heller clenched his fists as he watched the figure crouch down and seem to ripple as a light red mist emitted from him. Then he stood up and snapped his arms out at his sides, releasing a blood red mist. The mist covered the homeless in seconds as it drifted outside, leaving them to squirm on the on the ground in pain and begin to change into walkers. And then the figure turned around and seemed to look at the camera as a wide grin split the shadowed face of Alex Mercer.

Heller banged both hands on the desk before turning away with his head in his hands while Ichigo turned Orihime away from the screen and held her while she cried on his shoulder. He saw the images of his apartment being a mess, with his wife lying dead on the ground, drenched in blood while a torn and bloodied teddy bear lay next to her body, with Maya nowhere in sight.

"He killed them father. Maya and Colette."

The father sounded old and tired as he said "I know James. And I'm sorry. But I'm afraid we've reached a dead end. I have nothing, Athena had nothing, and we have no new information to go on."

Heller shifted through his grief and anger, and then shoved it to the side to search through the memories of those he had consumed to look for some scrap of information that could set them on the right track. Then he remembered something he saw in Koenig's memories "…_why Sabrina Galloway is already in line for CFO…"_

"Sabrina Galloway. Mercer had her spying on Genteck; she's one of his Evolved."

"I know that name… it's somewhere…here… YES! HERE IT IS!"

Heller turned around as he saw father grab a file from the stack next to him and open it. It showed a woman in her mid-30, brown hair in a ponytail while her face looked like a super models, her brown eyes looking coldly back out of the picture.

"Look, it was in Blacknet. Lieutenant Riley is holding a briefing about her later today. If you can get in on that briefing, then we might get a lead on her whereabouts."

Heller nodded as he turned to the other and said, "I'll head in alone, find someone who's part of that briefing, but you have to stay out of sight if you come with. If things get ugly, then you can go all out, but don't hurt anybody else. Understand?"

Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo nodded. They knew that look of Heller and knew that nothing could stop him now.

Heller felt his heart glow slightly. These people around him had helped him make sense of his powers and accepted him as normal, and they knew that he wouldn't stop until he killed mercer, yet they accepted that and even wanted to help him with that goal. And for that he was thankful for meeting them. They had helped him feel like a human again.

Heller turned to father and said, "What's the closest Blackwatch base in the green zone?"

"The closest one is about 6 blocks from here. You should be able to find someone there who's part of the briefing."

Heller nodded and walked out, with everyone except Ichigo and Orihime following them. Orihime asked Ichigo "Ichigo can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia giving a look that said he would be along in a minute. Then he followed Orihime into one of the empty rooms. He turned to her as she closed the door quietly and turned to look at him. He saw a look in her eyes as she said "Ichigo I'm worried about you."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise. She had been friends with him ever since kindergarten, yet he had never seen her like this. She had eyes that were sad and yet something else, something like…longing.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine Orihime. I can handle myself and I have enough strength."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes as she sobbed, "But you don't. You told us that when you faced Koenig you had to resort to your mask, and that standing in front of Mercer was like facing Azien again. I'm afraid you going to be killed if you fight him."

She broke down in heaving sobs as Ichigo hugged her, feeling hollowed out at seeing her like this. She was right, he didn't have the power needed to fight mercer, but he needed to do this. His sense of duty wouldn't let him run away and leave all those people and his friends at the mercy of Blackwatch and Genteck, not to mention that mercer had to be stopped, for the good of too many to count. But he wanted to comfort her before he left so he pulled back and gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes as he said softly "and if I had to, I would fight him all over again if it meant you and everyone else was safe. No matter what, I will fight this off and come back Orihime. I promise."

She looked back into his deep brown eyes as he said that and she saw what she loved of the man standing before her. She saw his fierce determination to defend the innocent and his loved ones and gentleness as he said his promise and felt her resolve harden. She decided to tell him now. The secret she had told him as he was asleep after his fight with the 6th esparada.

"Ichigo I…I have something to tell you."

He felt confused as he saw her eyes grow a little harder and dry slightly. She looked like she had come to a firm conclusion on something.

She looked Ichigo straight in the eye as she slowly leaned forward and said with a whisper "Ichigo I...I… love you."

And with that she genteelly pressed her lips to his as warmth exploded in Ichigo's stomach and chest. He hugged her to him as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Now he knew why he had cared so much about her. Her confession had put his own feelings into perspective as he hugged her close, feeling like he might die of happiness as the feelings of love began to grow stronger in him.

At least until the door opened and everyone but father walked through with Rukia saying "Ichigo come on lets…" the rest died in her throat while her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and her jaw dropped to the floor, just like Renji. Heller simply smiled as he looked at the two separate, feeling happy that Orihime had gotten the boy she loved and Ichigo got his own feelings through his thick skull. She separated from him with a squeak like a mouse getting stepped on and looking like she had a bad sun burn. Ichigo looked the same as he jumped back and scratched the back of his head.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other then back at them as Renji and Rukia began to stifle laughs. At least until Ichigo looked at them with eyes that could freeze hell on the spot and even the devil himself as he said in a voice that would have scared the shit out of Azien "if you laugh at us, I will make you lives worse than anything you could ever imagine."

Needless to say, Ichigo's threat, along with the waves of killing intent and power rolling of him, Rukia and Renji shut up as they looked at him. They knew that look on his face and decided that it would be a good idea to simply retreat from the room as slowly as possible in case Ichigo decided to go nuts and attack them, then turned tail and ran at speed that would have put Yourichi's flash step to shame. Heller simply said with a smile on his face "We'll be leaving from the roof. Just come up when you're ready."

Then he turned and closed the door as Ichigo reined in his power. Then he and Orihime looked at each other briefly before looking away, their faces feeling so hot that it felt like they might burst into flames.

_Ichigo's inner world_

"_**WELL IT'S ABOUT GOD DAMN TIME. GOD, THE WAIT WAS HELL!" **_hollow Ichigo yelled as he simply watched along with Zangetsu, with a maniac grin on his face that made the joker look sane. Now he had another reason to beat the crap out of his 'king'. After all, that girl was quite a prize in several cough areas cough.

Zangetsu said nothing, but he too had a smile on his face. Ichigo had been feeling love for Orihime for a while now, and he was happy that Ichigo was happy.

_Real world_

Ichigo and Orihime looked again and said nothing, merely looked as they drank in the sight of each other. Ichigo then said "I have to get going. But I meant what I said Orihime. I will come back to you."

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead as he said in a whisper "I promise"

And with that he left for the roof to leave with the other, leaving Orihime feeling proud and excited that Ichigo finally knew how she felt, and that the future was bright and hopeful now that he did.

**So how was that? I'm sorry if the scene wasn't the best but this is my first story, and I have next to no experience with romance, so I did the best I could. Please review; I need a little constructive criticism!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I own nothing**

Ichigo and the rest of the group were standing on top a building out of sight while Heller tried to infiltrate the meeting. So far, the meeting had been postponed due to infected attacking the green zone. Ichigo and his friends wanted to help, but they knew that showing themselves might cause the meeting to be canceled entirely in case of attack from them. So they had to wait for Heller to help clean up the mess. He had been reporting back to the base so it should start in a few minutes. Heller had connected their phones beforehand so when the meeting began, they could listen in without them knowing. They all jumped as they heard their phone begin to talk with rielys voice.

"My name is Lieutenant Clint riley, call sign castle. I work for colonel Douglass rooks, call sign checkmate, and if you're watching this, you also work for rooks. We've intercepted a transmission that's shown that several POIs are moving their operations to the green zone. All of them are cleared for a kill on sight should you see them. The first is Sergeant James Heller, a escaped test subject infected with the mercer virus and having the powers of mercer himself and wanted in the disappearance of Genteck scientist Anton Koenig. The second is Father Luis Guerra a known civilian agitator, vigilante, and terrorist. We believe he may be aiding Heller and the rest of his group. We have no solid information on them except that they are extremely strong and dangerous, having powers not seen with the mercer virus. If you see them engage with lethal force. We believe that they are working their way up Genteck's power structure and that their next target with be Genteck VP of operations, Sabrina Galloway. Rattler 3 one you are on security detail. Dismissed."

And with that, their phone fell silent and then they turned to watch the base. They looked carefully until they saw a unarmed guard go walking between buildings, before getting out of sight and flash stepping to them, shifting back to Heller. He looked a little grim as he said "well that makes things tougher. If they know we're here, then their going to be beefing up security around the VIPs. I think I better let father know." Heller speed dialed and put it on speaker as it rang. Father appeared on the screen and said "James. I was just about to call you. You won't believe it, but Blackwatch is about to release a cure for the mercer virus called 'whitelight'. A commander Gallagher is in charge of the operation of transferring it to a secure facility."

Everyone looked around as Heller said "I'll check it out. Thanks for the heads up father."

They waited while Heller sent out a pulse and got the basic trail. Then they began running with Ichigo and Heller in the lead. Heller thought how to best approach the subject on his mind. Finally he decided he just had to ask.

"So Ichigo, how you hanging up?"

He was silent for a few moments while Heller continued to lead then said in a confused voice "I don't know. I should be terrified and furious. What we've seen here, what we've seen Blackwatch and mercer do. Yet I feel…content for some reason."

Heller chuckled as he said "sure it has nothing to do with Orihime?"

Ichigo blushed as he looked away. Heller chuckled again as he said "you have no reason to be embarrassed Ichigo. I can tell you love her and she loves you. You're a good kid and I'm sure you'll make her very happy. To be honest it reminds me of when I met my wife. Both of us young and in love. We got married and had a child. I'm sure it'll work out in the end."

Ichigo seemed to be put at ease at Heller's words but said "maybe but we still have to finish this. And we still have to finish mercer before we move on. And he's no light weight if his presence is anything to judge by."

Heller grimaced a little. He still wanted to avenge his family, but no that the rage had cleared a little; he knew that it would require some planning and more power than he had at the moment. And the subject had reminded of something he had wanted to ask Ichigo.

"Ichigo you said that your mask is used to undergo something called hollowfication to increase your powers by adding a hollows powers to your own. But how do you have a hollows power if you're a Shinigami?"

Ichigo sighed as he said "back when Rukia was taken by soul society, I had lost my powers and had to undergo training to recover them, but the training method had a side effect. I regained my Shinigami powers as I was turning into a hollow, making it so I had a hollow born in my conscious. When I beat him down, I could access his power in order to increase my own."

While an interesting story and history, it still didn't add up. "But how did a hollow get born in your mind. And what do you mean beat him down?"

Ichigo said "I'll tell you the full story when we get back to the apartment. Are we close to Gallagher?"

Heller sent out another pulse and it rebounded between two apartments. He pointed to a roof top that would give them a clear view while also hiding them. They looked down and saw a few guards and a bald man wearing the commander uniform, standing next to a viral detector. Heller pointed him out and said "I'll use flash step and consume him. Be right back."

Only as Heller appeared and grabbed the commander, the commander grabbed his arm and threw Heller over his shoulder, which forced him to roll and come up kneeling as the commander's arms shifted to ax blades.

"come on Heller, you should know better than to try crap like that on family."

Heller shifted his arms to claws as he snarled "figured I'd run into one of you sooner or later. Now are yo going to tell me what I want to know or do I need to beat the crap out of you."

"What do you think?" that was all that was said as Gallagher ran off at speeds that put a cheetah to shame. Heller used his low level flash step to keep up as they went running and jumping across roof tops. As he ran Ichigo and his friends appeared and began to try and slash Gallagher but he simply dodged or regenerated when they scored a hit. As they ran after him, they heard the news spread that they were chasing Gallagher and how he was infected. As they ran across a roof top, a helicopter rose over the edge sideways with the door open. Gallagher leapt right in, slit the throats of the pilot and copilot then took over and swung to face the group as they stopped to face him.

He announced over the speaker system "let's see what you're made of!" then began to fire the machine guns. Everyone scattered, Ichigo's group flash stepping to a different roof top while Heller leapt onto on of the wings of the helicopter and ripped of one of the missile pods, falling to the ground while clutching it. Then he pointed and fired several times until the helicopter came down in flames. Gallagher leapt out with a flip and landed with his arms spread out as the copter blew without a scratch on him. He looked up with a smirk as he looked over the group.

"So you're the famous kids who have been giving Blackwatch so much trouble. I'll look forward to carving up your corpses."

Ichigo growled as he said "not likely jackass. BANKAI!"

Ichigo turned into his Bankai mode as Renji and Rukia released their swords and Heller got his weapons ready. Gallagher simply laughed before attacking. He went after Rukia first, exchanging a few blows before he jumped up and kicked her in the head, sending her crashing into a nearby wall. Renji tried to use Zibmaru's whip attack but it was blocked as Gallagher used the speed to gain some distance. He went skidding and looked up as Heller used flash step to appear above and slice down ward with his claws, forcing Gallagher to leap back. Ichigo appeared behind him and said "Hadō #58. Tenran." To conjure a mini tornado to send Gallagher flying. Ichigo then fired a Getsuga Tensho, which Gallagher managed to dodge as he got out of the blast of air.

"Now I see why Blackwatch had such trouble with you brats. You have some decent skills but nothing special."

Renji narrowed his eyes as he helped Rukia to his feet. This guy was strong, easily dodging their attacks and yet dealing some strong hits. He stood as he got ready and said "maybe. But then, not all of us can fight at a high level right of the bat. BANKAI!"

And with that he released his Bankai, the snake coiling around him while Gallagher looked on, seeming bored as he said "oh please, you think you can scare me. I've just been playing with you. Now it's time to get serious."

And with that, he vanished only to appear above Rukia as he slashed down ward. She barely managed to dodge as they traded blows again, this time Rukia getting some distance and yelling "Hadō #31. **Shakkahō!" as she fired a medium sized ball of red light at Gallagher. He dodged as it exploded, only to be hit by Reni's Bankai as it flew at him with its mouth open, forcing him to hold the mouth open with his arms as it dove into the ground. When the resulting cloud of dust cleared, Gallagher was standing as he smirked and slashed his arm to cleave the snake in half, forcing Renji to disconnect the joints just in time. As the pieces fell to the ground, Ichigo appeared flying through them and then used his high-speed attacks to fight on par with Gallagher, their arms nothing but blurs as they fought at amazing speeds. As they did, Heller slashed him across his back, forcing him to hiss in pain and disengage. He stood panting slightly as he looked at the group. Rukia stood ready while Renji reassemble his Bankai and Ichigo and Heller seemed to have a one look conversation.**

**"Not bad. But you still can't beat me."**

**"You sure about that?" Ichigo said as he stepped forward, raising his arm in preparation for a little ploy. He then began to chant as he said "**"Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky."

As Ichigo chanted, 10 red bolts of energy began to form around him as Rukia and Renji realized what Ichigo was doing and used flash step to put some distance between them and the soon to be crater

The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower."

As the bolts began to grow bigger and more sleek, Heller began to gather as much bio mass as he could to his legs and Gallagher seemed to finally realize that he really wanted to run.

"Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired"

NOW!

As Ichigo finished the chant he said "Hadō #91. **Senjū Kōten Taihō,"** sending the bolts of energy flying after Gallagher as he leapt into the air, the bolts following like tracker missiles, racing after him and finally hitting him 40 stories up as a massive explosion sent a burst of blood red light through the green zone along with a massive shock wave of sound and wind.

Gallagher or what was left of him fell missing a arm and being severally burned from the explosion. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Heller above him with his claws out as he began to fall along with Gallagher. Heller stabbed Gallagher in the chest and then increased his biomass arrangement to increase the speed they fell with to as fast as 50 mph, hitting the ground with a deep and loud thud as they made a crater. Heller consumed Gallagher and then clenched his head as he saw his memories.

_Gallagher was talking to a scientist as he said "so what, you're saying the white light can…mutate?"_

_The scientist seemed impatient as he said "no, you're not getting it, what I'm saying is it's highly mutable. It can't change on its own but we can change it. Have it take on additional properties, do things in addition to what it was designed to do."_

_Gallagher still sounded confused as he said "so you're saying it can take on new…side effects?"_

_The scientist sighed, seeming disappointed that his explanation had been so dumbed down but nodded and said "yes, yes that's exactly what I'm saying."_

Heller shook his head as he climb out of the crater. Everyone appeared before him and he talked before they could ask "he was asking a scientist about the whitelight, something about how it can change and be given new side effects. I'm not sure what it means yet but…"

Heller was cut short as several shots sounded; causing them to turn and see that a whole blockade of Blackwatch was set up. Heller turned and got ready to unleash his claws when he felt his biomass shift into something different. As he watched his right arm along with everyone else, it shifted into a single edged blade that stretched at least four feet from the tip to the end the was set near his elbow, perfectly shaped and placed to stab a opponent behind him. The blade shined like steel as he looked at the flat edge that was lined with red veins and the shining razor edge. He smiled evilly as he swung it around a little and said "now let's do some real damage."

And with that Heller charged the line of Blackwatch along with Ichigo and his group. Ichigo decided he would use a little something Yoruichi taught him and began to do some very fancy foot work. He used his Bankai's speed and began to make several speed clones that looked completely real and confused the row of gunners when they didn't go down despite direct hits to the body or head, while Renji and Rukia simply dodged or blocked the bullets, looking slow to their years of experience and reflexes while Heller simply took them and regenerated as they passed through.

Heller hit first, charging biomass to his new sword arm and then spun like a top, slicing through several of the gunners and their guns with little effort while moving through the line. Ichigo's clones hit and began to deal death blows right and left, always dodging or simply not being effected by any shots or punches that they happened to get with. Renji used his Bankai to knock away and crush several of them while Rukia simply sliced them, using her style of speed and grace to deal them blows while performing a dance of death.

It took very little time and in just a few minutes all of them were dead, everyone spattered with blood, though none of it their own except for Heller. He grinned as he shifted his arms back to normal, feeling as he evolved again and gained more speed and power. He felt like nothing Blackwatch threw at him could stop him. He motioned to the group to follow him as he used his new speed to use a faster flash step while he called up father.

"Hello?"

"Father it's me. That commander, it turns out he was one of mercer's evolved."

"Evolved? What would they want with a cure for the virus?"

"Don't know. The one thing that can take down mercer and his army, and he's protecting it. Doesn't add up. We're heading back; we should be there in 5 minutes."

"Alright, I'll let Orihime know, she's been worried for a little while now."

Heller chuckled as he said "sounds like she's more concerned about Ichigo then anyone else."

Father laughed as he said "probably, though she's worried about the rest of you as well. See you in 5."

When they got there Ichigo hugged Orihime as she threw herself in his arms and gave her a kiss while telling her they were all fine. Rukia had some cracked ribs and a minor concussion but Orihime managed it in no time. Everyone settled down and ate dinner which Ichigo made, feeling generous, though he debated undercooking Rukia and Reni's chicken when they kept poking fun at him cooking and how he and Orihime were now a couple. The thought still brought a smile to his face and helped him feel content as he cooked. After dinner he asked Heller to meet him on the roof, he could explain his questions there.

Heller had asked about his hollowfication and he had given a through explanation, on how he had gotten his mask, how he hadn't been able to control this power until he had gotten training from Shinji and the visored to gain control. And how he had used his power to defeat Azien and many other opponents.

Heller simply stood there looking at the sky as he digested what he had learned. Ichigo had great power in him, but it came with a heavy price if what he had described was accurate. Then another question hit him and he asked "hey, what's your hollow like? Personality wise I mean."

Ichigo felt the attention of Zangetsu and his hollow turn very sharp all of a sudden while his hollow began to emit a very pissed aura as a warning. Ichigo smirked and began to describe his hollow in the least generous way he could.

"Personality wise, he's a stuck up, egotistical bastard who believes that most people are scum, enjoys swearing at every possible turn and trying to beat me down so he can take control."

His hollow had started swearing like a drunken sailor at this description but Ichigo wasn't anywhere near finished.

"as for looks, he looks exactly like me, except he's all white since he decided to be cheap and not get any proper color, with black eyes and gold iris that could make mercer piss his pants."

His hollow had fallen silent in anger while Zangetsu was trying not to laugh and Heller was laughing his ass off at Ichigo's description. Gasping he said "I wouldn't mind meeting him actually; he sounds like a fun guy to screw with."

Ichigo was silent as he considered the possibility. Then he said slowly "you might be able to actually."

Heller stopped laughing as he looked at Ichigo

"I can go to my inner world when I want, but I may be able to let you in so you can meet him if you like. Zangetsu too."

"Zangetsu? Isn't that the name of your sword?"

"Ichigo nodded as he said "all Zanpakutō have spirits that can communicate with their wielders if they can resonate in harmony. That's how you learn Shikai and Bankai, by resonating with you sword."

Heller thought about that then Ichigo's proposal. He didn't know how this would work, but it might be interesting and he wouldn't mind knowing Ichigo's 'residents.'

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. So how do we do this?"

Ichigo asked Zangetsu the same question and he said "_you need to go into your inner world first while Heller had his hand on your shoulder, and then once you're here, make a connection between your mind and let him come to you."_

Ichigo told Heller and had him place his hand on his shoulder as Ichigo crossed his legs with Zangetsu flat across his knees. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing as he began to enter his inner world.

_Ichigo's inner world_

Ichigo woke up on the side of the sky scraper like usual and stood up while looking around. He spotted Zangestu walking towards him, but his hollow was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?"

"I'm holding him back while you let in your friend."

Ichigo nodded then closed his eyes as he focused on feeling for Heller's mind. He found it and then imagined a door from Heller's mind to his. He opened his eyes and say a plain white door appeared in the air in front of him. The door then opened to admit Heller to his inner world. Heller looked around and whistled as he did.

"Nice place you got here." Then he noticed Zangetsu standing next to him as he held out his hand and said "and you must be Zangetsu, am I right?"

Zangetsu smiled as he took and shook Heller's hand saying "I am. It's nice to finally meet you."

Then they heard "_**AND I DON'T HAVE A NAME! JOKES ON YOU ASS HOLE!**_" as Ichigo's hollow came flying out of Zangestu's cloak and delivered a powerful blow to Ichigo's crotch, causing him to scream in surprisingly high notes before collapsing and rolling in pain while swearing under his breath. His hollow grinned in his maniacally way as he said "_**that was for' stuck up egotistical who couldn't afford proper color' you bastard."**_

Heller looked over Ichigo's hollow. Ichigo was right in terms of appearance, he looked exactly like Ichigo except everything about him was white except his eyes, which were just as Ichigo described and his sword which looked like a photo negative of Ichigo's Zangetsu. But Heller found himself tensing up as the hollow turned his eyes to him.

'_Ichigo was right he could make mercer piss himself.'_

"_**So you're the guy who befriended this weakling and his little group of friends. I have to hand it to you; you're not half bad when it comes to fighting."**_

"Thank you." Heller said cautiously as he looked at the hollow. He felt something coming and knew that he had better be ready to dodge.

"_**Let's see how well you handle me!"**_ the hollow shouted as he grabbed his sword and threw it while holding onto the sash. Heller quickly used flash step to dodge but found the hollow behind him as he threw a punch at Heller's back. Heller flipped backwards and shifted his arm to sword from and tried to slash the hollow. He dodged using his own flash step and pulled Zangetsu back to him. He was grinning like a maniac as he charged up a familiar attack and yelled "_**GETSUGA TENSHO!" **_sending a crescent of black energy at Heller, leaving him no time to dodge.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I looked up as I saw the bastard charge up and fire a Getsuga Tensho with no time for me to dodge. I instinctively brought up my sword arm and took the attack, but it just kept pushing me back and I thought '_damn it he's strong. I can't keep this up!"_

Then I felt something in my arm shift. I felt some sort of power begin to build up in the edge of the blade and begin to glow with a bright blood red light. I suddenly slashed my arm and cut through the Getsuga Tensho attack, shocking the hollow and everyone else present. But I wasn't done as I felt something take over and I performed a blade tornado attack while yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

And fired my own blast of energy, But something was different. As it carved its way through the building towards the hollow, it moved faster and along the edges of the cut, ice began to form with rapid speed. And it flew much faster towards the hollow, which was forced to take the attack, causing a small explosion. As the dust cleared, it showed the hollow having his arm burned and slightly cut, with ice forming on his arm as he stood panting slightly looking at me with interested eyes.

_General P.O.V_

Ichigo was the first to speak as he said "Heller how on earth did you do that?"

"I don't know. I was being hit by his attack then I just…reacted."

"I think I know."

Everyone turned to look at Zangetsu as he looked at Heller in interest.

"It has to do when you consumed that phase 2 Orion solider. Remember how Koenig had said that Rukia and Ichigo's power were used in making him? If that's the case then when you consumed it you…"

"…_**you gained the powers of Ichigo's Shikai and Rukia's as well. You now have some soul reaper powers in you, along with that of the Blacklight virus."**_ Ichigo's hollow finished as he used medical kido to heal himself and get rid of the ice and looking over Heller with interest as well as something else.

Heller looked at his arm as it shifted back to normal. He didn't know what to say but then asked "what does that mean for what happening to me then?"

"I'm not sure, but it could mean that as you cotinine to grow stronger, you may increase you Shinigami powers as well. You may even gain your own Zanpakutō and Shikai if you evolve enough." Zangetsu said while tapping his chin, deep in thought.

Heller looked at his hands in awe. His own Zanpakutō? But then he felt like something was whispering in the back of his head, trying to tell him something. He tried to focus on it, but it slipped away before he could. He shook his head and said "well that's interesting and all, but I think it might be time for me to go. I think this is enough for one night."

Ichigo nodded as Heller opened the door and crossed back over to his own mind, and then pulled away, causing the door to vanish. Ichigo was about to leave as well before he felt Zangetsu hand on his shoulder as he turned around. Zangetsu looked at him and said "Ichigo I didn't tell Heller this, but there may be more to his evolution then he thinks."

Ichigo was confused as he said "what do you mean?"

"I mean that when that phase 2 was made with your powers, then they wouldn't be able to separate the two powers in you. Both of them would have gone into the phase 2 and that might have added something to Heller's make up when the phase 2 was consumed."

Ichigo was still confused and was about to say so before it finally hit him. The phase 2 had been made with his and Rukia's powers. But if Blackwatch had used all of his powers, then there wouldn't just be the power of a Shinigami in him, but also the power of…

"A hollow."

Zangestu nodded as he said "don't tell Heller of this yet he may not be ready for this revelation, and his emotions may become more unstable if he learns before he's ready. We don't need to put down your friend before his time."

Ichigo nodded as the implications began to hit him. If Heller had a hollow in his mind, then if his emotions were made of enough rage and hatred, then that may prompt the hollow to take over if it was developed enough. They would have to be careful when they told him.

Ichigo thanked his sword for telling him and then exited his inner world.

_Real world_

Ichigo and Heller took a deep breath as they opened their eyes. Heller helped Ichigo up as he said "you weren't kidding about your hollow. He was a stuck up bastard."

Ichigo laughed while his hollow started swearing again. "yeah, but I never thought you would have the powers of a Shinigami from consuming that phase 2. How do you feel anyways?"

Heller thought for a minute before saying "curious on where this power will take me. And how it might help to finally kill mercer."

Ichigo stayed quite about how that power might be hard to master and said "well we should probably go in. the other's might be worried."

"I doubt it. They know we can handle ourselves."

As they began to walked back in, a Senkaimon appeared in the air and began to open in front of them. Heller tensed out of reflex and got ready to fight while Ichigo blinked when he saw the gate appear. Though when he saw who was coming through, he turned pale and began thinking a single word over and over.

'_Shit!'_

Coming through were a few familiar faces, among them Yoruichi in her usual clothes of black skin tight leggings, and a black undershirt under a orange coat, Kisuke with his usual attire, and the last 2 being people Ichigo had hoped he wouldn't see here. One was a mountain of a man, over 6 feet tall and having a eye patch over right eye with a scar running down the left side of his face, carrying a jagged two handed sword over his shoulder and grinning like a maniac. His spiky hair hadn't changed as he walked through along with the other bane of Ichigo's existence. He was a young man with slate gray eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders and was held back from his face with a comb like holder on the top of his head, while he walked through with his face being a mask of calm and indifferent while he looked at Ichigo and Heller with cold blue eyes.

The two that had come through were looking at Ichigo, the mountain of a man grinning and said "Ichigo, good to see you. I hope you've gotten stronger or this will be no fun at all."

Heller quickly saw this guy was a combat junkie and got ready while saying "who are you people?"

Ichigo gulped as Yoruichi got a look in her eyes. he opened his mouth to give a warning but Yoruichi disappeared and then reappeared and hugged Ichigo from behind, 'accidently' making it so his head pushed against her chest. Ichigo immediately turned bright red and flash stepped away from her, saying "do you have to do that every time we meet?"

She laughed and said "ah still a prude aren't you Ichigo? It's a wonder how you will get a girlfriend at this rate."

Heller felt like they were getting off track as he said again "who are you people?"

Kisuke turned to look at Heller, his eyes giving Heller the feeling that this man was very intelligent and not to be messed with. Kisuke walked forward with his grin and said while holding out his hand "you must be James Heller. My name is Kisuke Urahara; I'm a friend of Ichigo's."

Heller looked over the man as he shook his hand. "Ichigo told me about you, but I always imagined you…different."

Kisuke looked like he was about to respond when Heller felt something soft be pressed against the back of his head and heard a deep purr as Yoruichi said "my names Yoruichi Shihion. It's a pleasure to finally meet the attractive man Ichigo befriended."

Heller could tell this one would be a problem and flash stepped away from her, surprising the group except Ichigo, and causing the larger man to laugh and say "so you can use flash step. That'll make out battles more enjoyable."

"Enough Kenpachi." The younger man said while he looked over Heller and said "my name is Byakuya Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Heller remembered how Ichigo had told him about Byakuya and that knowledge, combined with how he was looking at Heller with slight disgust, instantly made Heller think '_pampered jackass.'_

Then Heller looked at Kenpachi and said "so you're Kenpachi. Ichigo's told me about you."

Kenpachi never stopped grinning as he said "and I've seen footage of your fights. I look forward to seeing how you handle against me. I don't get a lot of fun out of battles with weaklings."

Heller narrowed his eyes as Ichigo said "what are you all doing here?"

Kisuke eyes turned serious as he said "the number of souls coming from the world of the living has been on the rise and begun upsetting the balance of the two. The commander sent us here as reinforcements."

Heller looked over the group. He had a combat junkie, an attractive and fast flirt, an intelligent yet laidback goof, and a pampered stuck up asshole who had tried to kill his own sister.

"_This is going to be interesting."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I own nothing**

**hey dear readers, i want to thank you for reading my story and following it, but i really need some reviews if i can keep this up, i can't keep coming up with these twists without some help. thanks.**

After the group had got back in a settled, Heller and the rest of the group had filled them in on what had happened since they had arrived. Most of it they knew from chad and Uryū, though they were slightly surprised when they told them about the evolved and how they had been guarding the white light cure.

Afterwards the group had been told how the number of souls had been on the rise for the past few months (time in souls society flows 7 times faster than in the human world. The group's been in NYZ for a month, so it's been 7 in soul society.) Due to that, the commander had sent Kenpachi and Byakuya as reinforcements, with Kisuke and Yoruichi volunteering to go with. After they had the updates done, Kisuke had asked Heller about his abilities, to which Heller provided what he could do. He decided to retain that he had the ability to use Getsuga Tensho for now. He didn't know why exactly, something just told him not to tell them. After he had explained his abilities Kenpachi said "Well, now we defiantly need to fight, I want to see this in action."

Heller sighed and said "We can't here, there's no place to go without showing your hear and letting Blackwatch know. Also, innocent people might be hurt, and that I won't tolerate."

Ichigo spoke up and said "There might be a way to make it so you can fight without those, but only if you want to Heller."

Heller thought about it. He knew from Ichigo that Kenpachi wouldn't stop trying to fight him until he did, and that might prove t be a hindrance. Might as well get it out of the way now.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Ichigo grinned before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. he pictured the Hykogen in the space before him, and then the usual black space with the Hykogen resting in the blackness appeared. He ignored the unbelieving looks and grabbed it out, which caused the hole to close and vanish. Ichigo held the ball as it said **_"What is your wish master?"_**

Ichigo spoke clearly and said "I want a alternate space where the people currently in this room can go to and leave at any time to train and fight, without anybody else getting hurt or aware of our presence while in said room."

**_"Yes, master"_**

As the group watched, the Hykogen glowed with a soft light before opening as doorway in midair and opening to show an area that looked similar to the one Kisuke had built under his shop.

Ichigo put the Hykogen back and then lead the way into the training area as the group walked through, the door closing and vanishing as the last person walked through. As they looked around, Heller nodded and said "This'll do. You guys might want to get back, this might get ugly."

Everyone moved back while Kenpachi simply grinned like a mad man and got ready, holding his sword diagonally across his chest in preparation. Heller shifted his arms to claws as he got into his stance in preparation. He and Kenpachi simply watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Kenpachi relaxed his stance and put his sword on his shoulder and said "You can go first. Let's see what you can do."

Heller narrowed his eyes, expecting a trick, but what did he have to lose? So he used flash step to close the distance and swung his claws across Kenpachi's chest with a good chunk of his considerable strength. So he was understandably shocked when that did nothing, not even a scratch on his skin.

"What the hell's going on?"

Kenpachi seemed disappointed as he said "That's all you have? That kind of blow won't even pierce the spirit energy I unconsciously release. Shame," he said as he brought back out his sword, making Heller jump back in preparation, "I was looking forward to fighting you. Guess it's my move now."

And with that, he rushed forward and dealt a down ward slash that Heller barely managed to dodge with flash step. A small crater was formed around the sword as Kenpachi continued his strikes, Heller parrying most, but feeling like he was knocking aside a boulder for every strike.

"HA, LOOKS LIKE YOU CAN AT LEAST KEEP UP WITH ME LIKE THIS!" Kenpachi yelled as he kept up the assault. Heller didn't bother replying as he had to block and parry

"LETS TAKE IT UP A STEP!" Kenpachi yelled as he vanished. Heller stopped for a second when he heard a small _ching_ behind him. He flipped backwards and slashed, forcing Kenpachi to block as he ginned manically.

"Seems you can at least hear the bell. That'll make this enjoyable."

Heller disengaged and skidded back as he stood ready, "So the bell and the eye patch are to make the battle more enjoyable?" he stated.

"Of course. Battle is meant to be enjoyed like any other endeavor in life. If you don't give weaklings any chance you don't get any enjoyment."

Heller felt his anger rise at being called weak and snarled "If it's battle you want I'll gladly oblige."

And with that, he shifted his biomass to his legs and arms, and then pushed off, leaving a cloud of dust and a small crater as he began to fight to his full strength. Kenpachi never stopped grinning as he fought Heller, dealing and taking slices across his body, which caused blood to go flying as they dealt blows to each other and dodged with as much grace as wild animals in a brawl.

Heller disengaged as he stood panting to look over his work. His own wounds were healing as he looked over Kenpachi. He had dealt him several blows and slices that should have had him at least wincing from the pain, but he simply stood there laughing and rose his hand to his eye saying "NOW, THIS IS A BATTLE! I THINK I'LL TAKE IT UP TO THE LAST LEVEL!"

Ichigo and his friend's eyes widened when the captain said that. Having fought Kenpachi, Ichigo knew what was coming next.

"HELLER, HE'S TAKING OFF HIS EYEPATCH!"

Heller thought "S_hit!"_ he had been told what happened when Kenpachi took of his eye patch, and it wasn't good.

As he watched Kenpachi removed his eye patch and looked at Heller with glee in his eye as a golden yellow blast of spirit energy came out of his body, causing a pillar of light to shoot upward and winds to come blasting Heller, giving him a hard time seeing and maintaining his balance.

_"So this is his true power. This isn't going to be pretty!"_

As he thought this, Kenpachi appeared before him and slashed, forcing Heller back as he dodged several blow from Kenpachi, each on causing a shockwave and crater when they hit the ground or missed.

Then Heller felt the sword slice through his right arm and sever it as he jumped back, panting and looking at his right side as blood came flowing out of the wound.

"Feh, that was pathetic. Guess the funs over." Kenpachi said as he out his sword back on his shoulder and began walking away.

"HEY, WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Heller yelled as he approached his severed arm.

Kenpachi sent a bored look over his shoulder and said, "What are you talking about? A fight with an opponent missing an arm is no fun."

Heller smirked as he thought up a movie line and said as he picked up his arm and put the severed arm back to the stump, "It's a flesh wound."

Kenpachi watched as several tendrils came out of the stump and reattach Heller's arm without a scratch. He grinned as he turned and said "Well, maybe you aren't so weak after all. Not many people can heal an injury like that."

Heller said as he shifted his arm to blade form, "Then it's a good thing I'm not most people. Now have a taste of a little move I've recently learned."

Heller focused what he now knew was his spirit energy on the edge of his blade, causing it to glow red. But this time he put in as much as he could into his arm, causing the glow to spread to the rest of his arm then his body and shake the ground as he power began to rise to match Ichigo in his Shikai state.

Everyone looked at Heller's arm with wide eyes as he looked up at Kenpachi with glowing red eyes and then slashed his sword arm yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

As Heller swung his arm forward, he let out a blast of energy that raced towards Kenpachi, slicing through the ground like a knife through butter. Kenpachi flared his spirit energy to its max as he stood watching the attack come at him with a grin that looked like it would split his head. As they watched, his aura of spirit energy took the shape a human skull while Heller's took the form of something that resembled a roaring tiger, with the fangs gleaming and glowing red, but it was bigger and seemed more…_sinister._

As they watched Kenpachi swung and met the attack head on, causing a explosion of dust and boulders, quickly prompting Orihime and Ichigo to form a barrier around them. The dust took several minutes to settle and when it did, there was a deep crater with Heller and Kenpachi laying at the bottom of it, Heller panting and sweating while Kenpachi was laughing and covered in dust and blood with his sword arm frozen.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I panted like I had never breathed and was unable to move. Doing that move with that much power had drained me enormously, feeling like I had been running for all my life and could only now stop. I listened to the laughing of Kenpachi and as the group came into the crater to check on us while I couldn't move a inch. I felt something at the back of my mind and thought I heard a whisper. As I focused I heard the faint sound of something that sounded like "…_say….my….name…"_

I tried to listen closer but then the presence slipped away before I could, leaving me to wonder if I had really heard it or if I was just tired after that fight. As I looked up at the cloudy sky, Ichigo appeared in my line of view and said, "you all right Heller?"

I chuckled as I said between gasps "I…feel…like…crap."

Ichigo bent down and got Heller's arm around his shoulder then stood up, helping Heller to stand and see the crater he was in. he looked across and saw the others crowed around Kenpachi while Orihime healed him with her powers. Ichigo helped Heller walk over and look. The captain was rapidly healing but he saw the damage the blast had taken, as well as the ice around his sword arm that was slowly melting. Everyone looked at him in awe as he watched. He saw Byakuya was looking at him shrewdly with narrowed eyes, while Kisuke looked simply curios and concerned for Heller as he said "That was quite surprising. Tell me Heller, how did you learn that attack?"

Heller was starting to feel better and breathing easier as he said "During the time we we're trying to shut down the Orion project, I consumed the phase 2 solider that they had managed to create with a few ingredients. They had used my DNA and also managed to replicate the powers given off by Rukia and Ichigo. As for the Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo introduced me to Zangetsu and his hollow. When me and the hollow were fighting, I felt something shift and then I found I was able to fire off the Getsuga Tensho attack. This was just before you four arrived."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes as he processed this. Byakuya seemed to be thinking as well while Renji smirked and said "Well, looks like you're going to be getting some interesting powers. If you want, I'd be more than happy to spar with you."

Heller was feeling stronger now and stood by himself as he said, "Thanks, but I think I'll have enough training with the evolved."

Kenpachi had been healed and now was standing with a grin on his face as he said, "Maybe, but I'm going to want to fight. I haven't had that much fun since Ichigo invaded soul society."

_General P.O.V_

Heller shook his head and said, "Maybe. In any case, we better get back, father might have something."

And with that, they visualized the door again and came back out to the living room, where father was tapping at a laptop. He looked up and said, "About time you came out. I've found Galloway."

Heller was instantly ready as he said "Where?"

"At an old abandoned skyscraper in the green zone in the closest area to the red zone. It's been empty since the zones were formed, but security cameras still work and I managed to hack in. she's on the east side of the building, 40th floor. I'll send you the coordinates."

Ichigo said, "I'm coming with."

Heller nodded as he and Ichigo moved to the door. They opened it and left while the rest of the group simply waited.

_With Heller and Ichigo_

Heller and Ichigo had arrived at the building with no problem. Getting was easy as the door was open. As they walked through to the room father had highlighted in the buildings plans, they saw scattered pappers and overturned desks the clearly showed that everyone had left in a hurry. They then got to the room with the door closed.

Heller turned to Ichigo and mouthed, "_Ready?"_

Ichigo nodded and held Zangetsu at the ready as Heller held up three fingers, went 3, 2, 1, then kicked in the door, shattering it in the frame. As they walked through they saw that Galloway was standing behind a desk looking at them with slight apprehension. She looked like her photo, but was wearing a business suit and she was tensed as they walked towards her. She spoke up and said, "James Heller right? I'm Sabrina Galloway. I've heard a lot about you. I know you and your friend…" here she took a good look at Ichigo, especially his sword "… can kill me, but hear me out first. I can help you."

Heller narrowed his eyes as he stopped a few feet from the desk, Ichigo beside him as he said "and what makes you say that? For that matter, what makes you think I want your help?"

"You're not like the other evolved, right? We can agree on that? Well neither am I."

Heller snorted and said "Yeah, you actually seem to think I won't kill you."

"Not exactly. The others, they do what mercer wants without question, but you don't. And neither do I."

Heller again snorted as he took in her figure. She was attractive enough, but that meant nothing to him. "I can think as to why. But let's stop pretending this isn't all bullshit shall we?"

"I'll prove it." She walked to the floor to ceiling windows looking out into the night and said "I can track the other evolved. It's a gift I gained after I became evolved."

Ichigo watched closely as he said "some gift. We caught you here off guard."

"Yes. But that makes you special. I can't track Heller or you." She looked over Ichigo again and said "you don't have the look of evolved at all. And that sword is defiantly not a weapon you made. What on earth are you?"

Ichigo said nothing, just watched her till she sighed and said, "Oh well. Can't blame a girl for trying. But there's one other evolved I can't track. He goes by the name of Roland."

"And why do we give a shit?" Heller growled as he looked at her. She was too relaxed, like she knew she would get her way, and that pissed him off to no end. She turned to look at them with an arrogant look in her eyes and smile on her face.

"Roland is mercer's right hand man. And besides, do you really want one of us, totally untraceable, to be watching you and your friends every move? Then giving mercer all that information?"

Ichigo growled at the thought and Heller got up in her face snarling, "Bitch, I want to see all of you dead. And I'm not picky about who goes first."

She still looked confident and looked up into his eyes as she calmly said "well, I am. I've got Roland narrowed to three possibilities on his current identity. I'll feed them to you and you take him out. I feed you more and I stay alive. What do you say?"

Heller narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. She was willing to let Heller kill off evolved as long as she got to stay alive. And that disturbed him in a way he couldn't pin down, but he didn't let it show as he said, "Just whose side are you on?"

Here Galloway grinned in an evil way, and that combined with the dim white light from the city light outside, made her look truly evil and beautiful.

"Mine."

The coy answer finally crossed a line and he grabbed her jacket, pulling her into his face and growling like a jungle cat, "One of you bastards already tried to play me. Now there's not even a grease spot of him left. Don't even think for one fucking second I won't hesitate to end you too."

She simply smirked and put a hand on his chest as she said seductively, "don't worry. I think we'll make a great team."

Heller glare into her eyes but the move she had made disoriented him. He slowly let her go and she pulled out three files from the desk drawer, handing them to Heller. He snatched them without a thank you and stormed out of the room. Ichigo carefully looked over Galloway as he left, not sure about this, but they would need her help in order to find Roland. Galloway noticed Ichigo staring and walked up to him, putting an extra sway in her hips and she walked up to him and put a hand on his chest, purring, "Like what you see?"

Ichigo blushed from embarrassment and anger, then stepped back while saying "sorry, I already got a girlfriend."

And with that he walked out after Heller, his sword back on his back while Galloway watched, thinking on how he might be more easily manipulated then Heller. And how he wasn't bad looking himself.

_10 minutes later_

Heller had taken a look through the files Galloway had given him. The people all were part of a VIP group that a Blackwatch extraction team had been sent to rescue. Sabrina had jotted down the base and several of the soldiers in the group that he could consume and take the place of. She had also written down her cell number for when he needed to get a hold of her.

Heller dialed up father as he and Ichigo stood overlooking the base.

"Father, I found Galloway."

"And?"

Heller looked ticked off as he said "she said if I keep her alive, she'll give me the location of evolved working for mercer. Already gave me one that goes by the name Roland."

Father sounded confused as he said "that's good. What's the problem?"

Heller thought about the look Siberia had given him when threating her. It had been too calm and confident. And he saw something else in them, something that looked like…hunger.

"The bitch is crazy. Can't trust her."

Father said "I hear you James, but does it matter right now? If you can get Roland, you might learn something about mercer's plans."

"Way ahead of you. Me and Ichigo are going to pay him a visit now."

Father wished them luck and hung up. Heller had worked out a plan with Ichigo. Ichigo would follow the group out of sight in case he needed help with Roland while Heller would fight in the group like a Blackwatch solider, and not use any of his powers unless he had no other choice. Heller had consumed a soldier that was part of the group as he headed to the base. Now they were calling for the group to assemble.

Heller shifted to the form and said to Ichigo, "See you in a bit."

_20 minutes later_

"_God that was hell."_ Heller thought as they finally got to the group they had been sent to extract. He had been forced to play down his strength and use machine guns, missile and grenade launcher instead of his usual weapons and tactics as they fought through the streets of infected and brawlers in order to arrive. Now he was looking at the group. There were a total of five scientists, 3 of which were the ones that Galloway had given him files on.

"_Better kill them all to be sure."_

And with that, he shifted his arms to claws and consumed the first 2 scientist before the guards could react. Then Heller was forced to use jump and run tactics as the scientist scatter. He killed the next two and the rest of the guards without any problems, but as he jumped and lunged at the last scientist, the scientist sneered and grabbed Heller's arm, turning and whipping Heller in a arc while snarling "traitor!"

Heller slammed into the ground and was knocked out. When he came to, Roland was gone and Ichigo was there, shaking him awake and asking "you okay? He hit you pretty good there."

Heller groaned as he sat up and said "I'm fine. Just a little bit of a head ache. Damn he's strong."

"He's evolved. What did you expect, maybe a brainier, weak pencil pusher?"

Heller didn't reply as he rang up Galloway.

She answered in her usual cocky tone as she said "Heller. Is Roland dead?"

"Slimy fucker got away after he knocked me out."

"Really? Thought you were tougher then that Heller. Well, let's see if I can find him. Again."

He hung up and said, "Bitch."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**I own nothing**

**hello readers, just a quick question on something i might do later, but should i give heller a bankai and if so, what powers should that bankai have. just give me your ideas in the review. thanks and enjoy**

It was the next day as Ichigo Heller and Byakuya were heading to a lair to track down Roland. Sabrina had called earlier with the information they needed

_Flash back_

Heller's phone rang as he sat there telling the 4 that had come from soul society about the different infected and evolved creatures. He had answered and set it to face to face and saw Sabrina Galloway.

She jumped to the point as she said "Heller I found Roland. He's heading to a lair to hide out. You know what I'm talking about when I say lair?"

Heller felt his anger rise at her condescending tone as he said, "Yeah, a big fucking hole full in the ground full of things that want to kill me. I can't wait."

Siberia's eyes narrowed at his sarcastic tone and leaned towards the camera as she said "Will you please take this seriously? The longer this drags out, the more likely mercer will find out about us.

Heller smirked and said "Well shit I sure don't want to make him mad or anything."

He hung up before she could reply as he got the coordinates that Roland was heading to. He and Ichigo began moving to the door as Byakuya stood and said calmly, "I'm coming with you."

Heller said "And why should I let you?" he didn't like Byakuya. The guy was uptight and arrogant, always looking at him and Ichigo like they were dirt on his shoes. And that pissed off Heller to no end.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he said "Because I have a considerable amount of battle experience and tactics, and I wasn't asking a question."

Heller sighed. He knew that Byakuya would come anyway. Might as well take the extra fire power.

_Present time_

The group was flash stepping across the roof tops as Heller's phone rang. When he picked up he heard Roland's voice say "so the pointless chase goes on."

Heller snarled and gripped his phone tightly as he said, "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be seeing you real soon, Roland."

Roland didn't sound worried as he said, "And then what? You'll kill me? And what about after that?'

Heller kept running as he looked around. He saw Byakuya looking at him with narrowed eyes while Ichigo looked concerned. Heller felt his resolve harden as he said, "Then I put an end to this Blackwatch shit, and then I kill Mercer."

Roland let a mocking tone in his voice as he said "I see. And even if you have to kill thousands of people in order to do that? You're quite the hero aren't you?"

Heller stopped on a roof top with the other two as he began to look furious at the comment. He knew he wasn't a hero by any means and snarled in a rage laced voice "I'm no fucking hero, you piece of shit. But I'm sure as hell better then you and the rest of mercer's half assed army."

He hung up as he felt Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see hardened eyes that also understood. Ichigo had done things he wasn't proud of, like killing the fourth Espada when he hadn't been in control of his body during the fight in Hueco Mundo, but he did it to reach his goal and to do what was right. And from that, he knew what Heller was struggling with.

He said "I know what you're going through, since I was in a similar place. And I'm only going to say, no matter what you do, I'm on your side."

Heller felt some of the anger leave him as he looked at Ichigo. He knew what was going on in Ichigo mind as he looked at him. Ichigo had been more in his few years as a Shinigami then most men in the military would go through in 40 years. And yet he had something to help him get through the day without feeling unduly guilty and help him keep his sanity. And that was his friends. And now thanks to Ichigo, Heller had someone to lean on when he needed to just let out some anger when no one else might understand.

Heller took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, Ichigo. You're a good friend. Now let's go put this bastard in the ground where he belongs."

The group managed to get to a roof top overlooking the lair just as Roland was walking across the street to it. He looked up at them with narrowed eyes. Spotting Heller he shouted, "NO WONDER HE LIKES YOU SO MUCH, YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS HE IS!"

And with that, Roland turned and ran to the lair before leaping up and diving in feet first. A few seconds later the ground shook and out of the hole came a hydra. It looked up at the group and screeched it's defiance to them

Heller shifted to his blade arm as he said, "Great, lost that dick, gained this dick monster. You guys ready?"

Ichigo and Byakuya nodded as they drew their swords. Heller leapt up wards in an arc towards the hydra, spun once in the air, then plummeted with the blade poised downward to slice the hydra. They hydra leaned to the side so Heller only sliced off a little muscle when he was falling, but it still hurt the hydra and caused blood to flow like a river down its side. The hydra screeched and slammed its head down on the ground, then spun to knock Heller away as he flipped and landed facing the hydra while skidding back on his feet.

Ichigo took the direct approach, flash stepping to the base of the hydra and began hacking at it, causing the hydra to simply screech like nails on a chalkboard in pain. Ichigo was forced to leap back as the hydra tried to crush him, and then shouted, "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" as a ball of red light flew forward from his open right palm and exploded like a missile against the hydra, blowing a hole in its side. The hydra was wearing down and close to dead as Ichigo shouted "HELLER, DOUBLE SLASH ON MY MARK!"

Heller nodded and Ichigo quickly charged up a Getsuga Tensho but kept it in his blade to increase the slashing power of his sword. Seeing what he was doing, Heller charged up his own Getsuga Tensho and did the same. Ichigo shouted "NOW!" and flash stepped towards the hydra, appearing in the air and slashing through one side of the beast while Heller did the same on the opposite side. The clash of energy caused a slight shockwave of red and blue as the hydra was sliced from its base and fell to the ground twitching while the other half sunk back into the lair, allowing access to it.

Heller and Ichigo looked at each other with a grin and nodded their appreciation for the teamwork. Byakuya had simply watched, seeing how the two together might present a unstoppable force. And how that might be a problem depending on where they were directed.

Heller then leapt in feet first into the hole with the other two right behind him.

As they landed on the ground below, they could see several abounded platforms that were covered with blood, tendrils, and broken science equipment. As they looked around for where Roland had gone, they heard over Heller's phone, "Well here it is. Your big moment."

The voice was ignored as they went running down a hallway, Ichigo and Heller slashing through the walkers in the way while Byakuya simply followed.

"So who told you about me anyway? Galloway?"

He got no response back as the group came into a larger room. In the center was a mosh pit that was filled with walkers and in the center was several tendrils that rose up to the ceiling, looking like some tree sprung straight from hell. The group looked around and saw Roland on the opposite side, his cloths in that of a Blackwatch guard, while he watched with bored looking eyes and said, "Maybe you and your friends need more time to think about this."

Heller was about to flash step forward and slash at him when 3 juggernauts suddenly appeared, stomping down the hallway from behind Roland. He jumped past them while they stood blocking the way to him and bellowed while smashing their fist into the ground, producing a shockwave that caused the earth to shake slightly.

Heller looked the juggernauts and muttered, "Bitch. Can't wait to beat you to death with those fat bastards' bloody arms."

Heller then spoke up and said, "Let's each take one. Ichigo, you have any way to clear the pit?"

Ichigo was about to speak up when Byakuya stepped forward with his sword drawn and said, "Allow me."

Byakuya held his blade up in vertical before his face and close his eyes while saying, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

As Heller watched, the blade began to glow bright pink before seeming to fall away like a thousand flower petals, leaving only the swords hilt in Byakuya's hand. As Heller watched, the flower petals seemed to swirl around Byakuya like they had been caught in the wind before he swung the handle of his blade at the pit, causing them to fly forward and begin to fly through the walkers without trouble.

Heller knew from talking to Ichigo that in its Shikai state, Byakuya's sword turned into a thousand slender blades that were too small for the eye alone to see, but the light flashing off them could cause them to look like cherry blossom petals that he could control by swinging the sword hilt. He also knew they were extremely sharp and could move at high speeds, which was why they could slice through the walkers like they weren't even three. As he watched, Byakuya managed to clear the entire mosh pit of walkers except for the bloodied and mutilated corpses. Byakuya then returned the blades to him and said, "Well, shall we begin?"

Heller made no attempt to reply as he jumped into the pit, a juggernaut moving to intercept him while Byakuya and Ichigo each moved to their own space to battle.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I watched as the juggernaut jumped after me, moving a surprising distance considering its size and bulk. And it land, it sent up a cloud of dust and crushed the cut bodies underneath it like a bug under a child's shoe. I prepared my blade arm and said "let's get this party started."

The juggernaut bellowed and slammed its fists into the ground, causing a shockwave and spikes to come shooting out of the ground towards me. I quickly leapt out of the way as I thought, _"This guy's a walking earthquake!"_

The juggernaut began trying to crush me using his fists and pierce me with spikes. My flash step had improved recently thanks to training with Ichigo and Yoruichi and I decided to put that to some use. I began to use a high speed technique that made clones that looked solid and could even bleed like they had been hit, but really nothing had happened to me at all. I could keep up this level of speed for about 30 seconds so I had to work fast.

The juggernaut became confused as I began this technique and roared in frustration as I made 20 clones surrounding him,

"Sorry," all of me said at the same time while shifting our right arms to blade form. "But I'm afraid this battle is over."'

And with that, we charged forward. The juggernaut slammed his fist into 2 of the clones in front of him, blowing them backwards, but the rest began to slice and dice. The juggernauts arms were the first to be cut off, and then the body was dug in from all sides and consumed as I got back my strength and stopped using the high speed technique. I appeared as my true body, panting slightly. Using that technique drained my energy and though I had consumed the juggernaut, I still felt like I had been running nonstop for a couple miles. Though as my arms began to shift, I felt better and grinned as my arms became the size of boulders with spikes coming out from all sides, especially the front, feeling heavy and cumbersome, but as I slammed my arms down, I created a shockwave and a wave of spikes that skewered the dead walker bodies into shreds.

I shifted my arms back and chuckled as I said, "Just try and stop me now, mercer."

_General P.O.V_

Heller looked around as he finished shifting back and consuming some walker bodies to get back some strength. Ichigo finished his battle with a slash to the juggernauts head, unleashing a spray of blood as the body hit the ground with a heavy thud a split second before the head hit. Ichigo turned looking a little tired and covered in blood, but otherwise okay.

"Saw you use that high speed technique we taught you. Way to go man." Ichigo said as he held out hand to fist bump.

Heller gladly obliged as he said, "Got you and Yoruichi to thank for teaching me that. That was a big help, but man, is it a drain on my energy."

Ichigo was about to respond when he heard a small explosion. He and Heller turned to see Byakuya looking at the juggernaut in slight disgust as he looked at the hole he had just blown through its body with his Shikai. The juggernaut bellowed in pain and attempted a last ditch attack by unleashing one last wave of spikes at Byakuya. He simply flash stepped behind the juggernaut and swung his sword hilt at it, causing the blades to concentrate into a ball and then fly at the head like they were caught in a high wind, slicing it into deli meat.

The body fell to the ground while Byakuya's blade became its sealed state again and he sheathed it. He turned and said, "Well, shall we go track down some vermin?"

Heller looked over the body of the juggernaut and saw that it looked like it had been put through a wood chipper, having dozens of small straight cuts on its body from the blades swarming it. Clearly Byakuya had more experience with that blade then he let on. And it could be dangerous if he decided to us it on anyone who pissed him off.

"Best idea I've heard all day. Bastard would have run for the surface. Let's go."

And with that they flash stepped to the entrance again and leaped out. Heller instantly saw several tanks and armed Blackwatch patrols standing with their sights locked on to Heller and the group. Just as the commander yelled to open fire, Heller shifted his arms to hammer fists and leapt upwards while Byakuya and Ichigo flash stepped out of the way. Heller charged up biomass into his arms and then used a burst of it to fly to the ground like a meteor, hitting the ground with devastating force while a circle of black and red spikes came out of the ground on skewered most of the patrols and causing a few tanks to explode.

Heller looked up from the small crater he had made while the spikes retracted and a heavily armed tank rolled up and announced of its system in Roland's voice, "good to see you again Heller."

Heller snarled as he yelled "ROLAND! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO SHOW YOUR SHIT FACE!"

Roland laughed as he lined up the main barrel with Heller, "You're wrong if you think I'm hiding from you. I'm just waiting for you to tire yourself out."

Wasting no more words, Roland fired the barrel at Heller, but he simply used flash step to dodge, appearing behind the tank. Ichigo and Byakuya began taking care of the other tanks and guards while Heller charged up a spike wave and fired, dealing several deep scratches in the tanks armor and hurting the mobility.

The tank swung around the barrels again and began to fire several missiles and machine guns, but Heller sent back a few missiles with his shields before playing a game of cat and mouse with the rest and the machine guns. Roland was getting frustrated as he shouted "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MOVE SO FAST!?"

Heller smirked as he sifted his arms to back to normal then flash stepped back to the top of the tank, grabbed the main barrel and pulled it off. He leapt of and swung down the top part like a club while yelling "THAT'S FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT BASTARD!"

The tank crumpled like a soda can in a giants fist before exploding. Roland leapt out of the flaming mess, his wounds healing and him looking at Heller in irritation while shifting his arms to ax blades. He said in a loud arrogant voice, "If you had just joined me and mercer, we wouldn't have to deal with this silly bickering."

Heller simply smirked while having his right arm become blade and his left hand claws while Ichigo and Byakuya appeared beside him, having dealt with the other Blackwatch forces.

"Sorry, but I joined better people then mercer could ever hope to have." Heller said while he readied his arms.

Ichigo got into his Bankai stance while saying, "And besides, you bastards need to be put down. Now let's go, BANKAI!"

Ichigo was covered in the usual cloud of dust and power. When he was revealed, Roland narrowed his eyes at Ichigo's new form and said, "Oh please, am I supposed to be scared?"

Byakuya answered in his calm tone as he held his sword vertically before him and said, "No, you're supposed to be dead. Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Roland still didn't look impressed as Byakuya's blade became its Shikai state. He simply snorted before rushing at Ichigo, who simply blocked all of Roland's hits, not even breaking a sweat while Roland used all of the strength and speed he had. He heard a _zing_ a split second before Heller's blade arm sliced through Roland's back, forcing him to hiss and jump back from Ichigo to get some distance. He was in the air when he saw Byakuya swing his sword hilt at him, causing the petals to go flying at Roland, who was defenseless as they flew past him, dealing slices all over his body that took a few seconds to heal, but still hurt like hell.

Roland landed on the ground looking over the group as his wounds finished healing. He knew that he couldn't win like this and needed an escape plan. Before he could make up his mind though, he heard a sword swing through the air behind him and turned to see Heller and Ichigo swinging their blades at Roland, forcing him to quickly leap in a back flip. He landed on his knees and swung his blades at them while saying, "Nice try!"

Though he was understandable shocked as his blades sliced nothing but air as the two of them disappeared in a blur and appeared 10 feet away standing next to Byakuya, looking bored as they looked him over.

Heller spoke up and said "I'm taking him down. Thanks for the help anyways guys."

Ichigo nodded and reverted back to Shikai state as he said, "No problem man. Kick his ass."

Byakuya said nothing as he reverted his sword back to its sealed state. Heller walked towards Roland who was standing in a defensive stance and looking over Heller with caution and something that made Heller smirk. Fear.

Heller simply stood their relaxed as he began to raise his spirit energy until it was flaring around him as a red aura and shouted, "Still think you can beat me Roland?!

Roland began shaking as he felt the power Heller had begun rising to levels he couldn't believe. This power was on par with mercer, yet Heller looked like he wasn't even aware of that as he looked at Roland with disgust. As Roland watched, Heller held his sword arm out and began to concentrate his power into it, causing the blade to begin glowing red and the aura around Heller taking the form of a roaring tigers head that was looking at Roland with so much power and hatred as Roland turned and began to run as fast as his biomass enhanced legs could carry him. He didn't get far as Heller appeared in front of him and charged, sliding on his knees while he swung his sword yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The blade cut off Roland's legs like they weren't even there while he fell to the ground in pain and tried to pull himself away with just his arms while Heller reined in his power and stood. He turned back to Roland and walked to him while Roland rolled over and looked at Heller in a panic while shouting, "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

Heller simply shifted both arms to claws as he raised them and said, "Show me what you got."

And with that, Heller sliced off Roland's head and consumed the body as he was pulled into his memories.

_Roland was looking at mercer's shadowed face as he said, "No problems then?"_

_Roland shook his head as he said proudly, "None Mr. Mercer, my transport lines effectively move around all Blackwatch security measures."_

_"So the whole stores of white light are leaving the green zone." Mercer stared while he looked off to the side, seemingly deep in thought._

_Roland nodded his head again as he said, "Yes sir. The entire operation can begin at your command." That was the last thing Heller heard as he was pulled back out into the real world_

Heller shook his head as he shifted his arms back to normal and walked back to his friends

Byakuya spoke up first and said, "Any useful information?"

Heller shook his head again and said "I'm not sure. Roland was talking to Mercer about the whitelight stores, something about how his transport lines moved around any Blackwatch security measures."

Ichigo thought about for a few seconds before shaking his head and saying, "Let's go back to the apartment. We should let everyone else know; maybe have father and Kisuke try digging up some information."

Heller nodded as he and the rest of the group flash stepped back to the apartment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**I own nothing**

Heller was sent flying back by an explosion of energy, causing him to go skidding back as he looked up panting at Ichigo in his Bankai state and Byakuya using his Shikai that was swirling around him like pink snow caught in a breeze. Heller shifted his arms to tendril and blade as he used flash step to engage Ichigo while Byakuya played support for Ichigo.

It was a few days after Heller had taken down Roland and since he had told the group what they had learned, Kisuke and father, along with ATHENA, had been trying to find new leads to follow. In the meantime, Heller had wanted gain a new handle on his powers and asked to spar with members of the group in order to sharpen his skills while keeping them on their toes. He had been training in hand to hand combat with Yoruichi, strategic fighting with Kisuke, speed and decisive strikes with Rukia grace under pressure with Byakuya, and strength and endurance with Ichigo and Renji. He had come on in all areas at a remarkable rate since he could shift his bio mass for any physical needs and he was a quick study for stratagem due to his time severing overseas. Today he had wanted to try and harness more of the Shinigami powers he had gotten from the phase 2 Orion so long ago, so he was fighting using spirit energy against Ichigo and Byakuya today.

Heller used his sword and reflexes to parry and dodge Ichigo sword strikes as he tried to use his tendrils to slow down Ichigo and his blade for his own slices, but Ichigo wasn't slowed down at all with the tendrils and his Hierro blocked most of his own blows, but still made it so he had fair size gashes on his body. Ichigo leapt back and pointed at Heller while yelling "HADO #1, SHO!" sending a sizable blast of air at Heller and blasting him back. Heller landed on his feet again and flash stepped while charging up his power into his sword. He appeared above Ichigo and slashed down ward while yelling "GETSUGA TENSHO!" sending the red blast of energy at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly charged and countered with his own, causing a massive explosion of energy and dust, causing Heller to land and quickly look around to try and find Ichigo. Then he stopped and closed his eyes as he began to feel for spirit energy like Ichigo had taught. He stood for a few seconds then snapped his eyes open and whirled around while shifting his tendril arm to hammer fist, putting that behind his sword arm as he blocked a downward slash from Ichigo.

Heller grinned and chuckled while he and Ichigo pushed back and forth, saying "close, but no cigar Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked back as he said "you sure about that Heller?"

Suddenly Heller felt the air between him and Ichigo shift. He looked down just in time to see a ball of pink blades between the two of them before they exploded at him, sending him flying backwards as he attempted to hang on. The hammer fist he had stopped most of them, but some got past and sliced up his face and body, causing him to suck in air in pain as he flash stepped away for some breathing room. He appeared 20 feet away panting as blood dripped down his face and clothes before they healed.

He shifted both arms to shields as the blades came flying at him again and covered him so they flew into the shields harmlessly. When they retreated back to Byakuya Heller broke down his shields and snarled "you guys are still going easy on me."

Byakuya looked at Heller calmly as he said "you aren't strong enough for us to fight seriously yet."

Heller felt his anger spill over as he said "and I won't ever be ready if you don't take me seriously. Since you seem to think you're so great, then why don't we see what you can do on your own? For that matter, use your Bankai."

Ichigo had a flash of déjà vu as he heard Heller say that. It was close to what he said to Byakuya when he had fought him soul society. As he looked over Heller, he saw the same look in his eyes that he was sure had been in his when he fought Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed and sealed his sword again as he said "fine. You want to me to fight you at my full strength? Then I will."

Byakuya held up his sword with the blade pointing at the ground and let it go as he said "scatter…"

As Heller watched, the blade fell through the ground like it was going through a pool of water. As Heller watched with wide eyes, the area around him became dark as 2 rows of swords appeared behind Byakuya. Heller could see they're at least 1000 blades as Byakuya finished saying"… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

As Heller looked all the blades glowed pink then exploded into a wave of pink petal that swarmed around Byakuya. As Heller watched, the blades suddenly flew forward like a wave. Heller quickly used flash step to dodge them and shifted his arms to claws, then flash stepped towards Byakuya, slashing as he appeared in front of him. Heller's claws never reached as enough blades appeared to act as a shield against his claws then explode outwards and slicing Heller, forcing him to jump up to gain reprieve. He shifted his arm to blade and fired a Getsuga Tensho attack, only for it to be blocked as well. He suddenly noticed that the blades had been flowing around him and meeting at the top. He quickly spun around and held his blade with the flat side facing the mass above him as they rushed down and forced him into the ground. As they retreated, it showed Heller lying in the ground looking like he had been put through a wood chipper, as his wounds slowly healed and he moaned, but he seemed to be knocked out.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I heard a horrible moan and realized it was me as I felt the pain from my injuries finally hit me.

"_I was an idiot. He's way too strong for me alone."_

Heller suddenly heard a deeper voice say, "_So don't fight alone._"

Heller opened his eyes as he saw a clear blue sky. He slowly sat up with his head in his hands as he tried to gather his thoughts. He then stood and looked around to get his bearings and gasped. He was in a field that was filled with several flowers, mostly dandelions with a playground in the center of it and thick green trees around the edge of the field, like a hidden paradise.

Heller recognized this field all right. This was a little place that he had found when he was a kid, and later where he had taken Maya to play while he was home. But this wasn't possible. He hadn't been here for months and knew for a fact that the area it had been had been destroyed by Blackwatch.

As Heller looked around again, he noticed something he had missed before. Or rather _someone_. The person was wearing a black full body robe with a hood over his face so Heller couldn't make out any details about him other then he was tall and moved with the experience of a fighter, relaxed yet ready to move at the slightest hint of danger. As Heller carefully approached him the figure said, "Hello James. It's nice to finally meet you."

Heller stopped and looked with narrowed eyes as he said, "Who are you?"

The figure chuckled as he said "I'm someone who knows you very well James. I know of your hurts, your dreams, but most of all, I know what you desire."

"And what might that be?" Heller asked as he still looked at the figure.

The figure looked up enough for Heller to see that his eyes were brown, yet the thing that caught Heller's attention was how they were glowing a light red as the figure seemed to look into Heller's soul.

"Power. The power to fight mercer, and the power to protect that which is dear to you. And I can give you that power."

"How?"

"Do you remember what Zangetsu told you? On how you gained more than just a boost in power from consuming the phase 2 Orion?

Heller's eyes widened as he recalled what Zangetsu had said. Zangetsu said that when he consumed the phase 2, he had gained the powers of a soul reaper. But then that would mean that…

"You're…"

The figure interrupted Heller's thought as he said "Yes James. I am your Zanpakuto spirit. And now you have earned the right to learn how to wield my power."

Heller swallowed his amazement and whispered "How?"

The figure said "You simply need to be able to hear my name. And now that you have grown strong, I can help you take the next step. And my name is…"

_Real world, General P.O.V_

Ichigo and Byakuya looked over Heller as his body finished healing. He looked peaceful, but he wasn't dead. They could sense his spirit energy was still strong enough to prove he wasn't dead.

Byakuya sighed as the blades gathered around him, ready to be sealed again as he turned and said "I told him, he wasn't strong enough to…"

Whatever he was about to say was lost as there was a sudden explosion of energy from behind him. He and Ichigo quickly turned with wide eyes as they felt Heller's spirit energy begin rising at an alarming rate. As they watched, Heller's eyes snapped opened and he roared as he rose, his body rippling like snakes in a pit while his arm shifted to his sword. But something was different. Instead of his massive blade that made up his entire arm, this one was smaller, almost like Ichigo's Bankai blade, but it was a deep blood red and slightly wider, while the blade was merged with his clenched hand. And it had something engraved into the metal, something that said _Shadow Shifter._

As they watched, Heller's body calmed down and his spirit energy covered him like a cloak as he looked up at Ichigo and Byakuya's wide eyes with his own glowing red ones. He smirked and said "I didn't hear no bell, boys."

Then he appeared before Byakuya and slashed with his new blade, only for it to be blocked again as the blades came to their masters defense. Heller vanished again and appeared 20 feet away as he looked at Byakuya with calm eyes and a smirk on his face.

Ichigo was the first to speak as he said "Heller, are you okay?"

Heller looked at Ichigo and said "I'm fine. Better then fine actually. I just learned something very important."

Ichigo was afraid to ask but he forced himself to say "What? What did you learn?"

"The name of my Zanpakutō."

Heller then looked at Byakuya and said, "Would you care to see its special ability?"

Byakuya didn't reply, simply stood ready with narrowed eyes as he watched Heller raise his blade before him vertically. Heller then closed his eyes and muttered "scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

As they watched in disbelief, Heller's sword began to glow with a bright light as rows of blades like his appeared behind him, and then glow red and scatter like Byakuya's blade did in Bankai state. The only difference was these were red like rose petals and Heller still had his sword in his hand while the petals swarmed around him. He snapped out his left hand at Byakuya and his blades went surging forward to slice Byakuya. Byakuya got over his shock and snapped out his own hand to send his own blades to meet Heller's. The two collided in an explosion of color as they struggled back and forth for dominance, a few getting past and dealing slight cuts on the fighters but they were too focused to notice. Heller then vanished behind Byakuya and held the point of his sword to Byakuya's throat, causing him to look at Heller in renewed shock.

Heller kept the blade at his throat as he said "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. This Bankai has well over 1 million blades that you can control with your mind and use for a combination of offense and defense at once. But if you use your hand to direct the blades, their speed can increase to twice as fast, but this Bankai also has a secret weak point. There's a hurtles zone of about 85 cm where the blades wont cross unless you allow them to. Am I correct?"

Heller didn't bother waiting for a answer as he removed his blade from Byakuya's throat and sealed his sword back into his normal sword arm, causing his own petals to vanish. As they watched, his spirit energy faded back to normal levels and his eyes became their normal color. He then shifted his arms back to normal and said "and you said I wasn't strong enough to take seriously."

Ichigo said "but you weren't. That sword… what on earth was that?"

Heller turned to Ichigo and said, "That was my Shikai. When I was knocked out by Byakuya's Bankai, I managed to meet my Zanpakutō spirit and learn the name of my sword, as well as all of its special ability. I can copy the abilities of my opponent's sword abilities and gain all knowledge of the swords powers and weak points. That's the power of my sword, Shadow Shifter."

Ichigo looked at Heller in shock. If that was true, then he could be at a huge advantage against the evolved and any Shinigami he fought. He said "that's going to be a huge help against mercer and the evolved."

Heller chuckled as he said "no shit. And it's a huge help in our spars."

Ichigo then took a few minutes to heal himself and Byakuya before they all left the training area and appeared back in the apartment. Just as they walked in to where father was working he looked up and said, "Good, you're back. We have a new lead."

Heller instantly moved to the computer as he watched father pull up a few files while saying, "There's a briefing that rooks has called in a few hours about what's left of Koenig's team that are being transferred to the green zone. And the replacement head of the team is a doctor archer, who just so happened to be handpicked by Koenig himself."

Heller scratched his chin as he said, "Sounds like I'll need to have a chat with archer when I get a chance. Do you know where the meeting is taking place?"

Father tapped a few keys on his computer and said "just sent you the address. You should hurry, it's staring in a half hour."

Heller nodded as he turned to the door. Ichigo began walking with him while Yoruichi and Kisuke stepped forward and Kisuke said "we'll come with you. This may get messy and you're going to need some help."

Heller nodded as they walked out the door, then flash stepped to the base. It took a few minutes to find someone who was part of the briefing, but Heller managed to consume him and get into the group that was part of the meeting. In no time he was walking with them through the base to the command room with rooks and riley walking ahead of the group while rooks jumped to the point and said while walking "my team is heading what's left of Dr. Koenig's team, which means your platoon has just become part of that detail."

Rooks spoke using the voice of the Blackwatch solider he had consumed and asked "they reporting to doctor archer now?"

Riley instantly turned, found Heller, and got in his face pointing at his face while yelling "YOUR WILL REQUEST PERMISSION TO _SPEAK_ BEFORE OPENING YOUR MOUTH SHIT STAIN!"

Rooks paid the matter no mind as they entered the room and came to the computer table in the center while saying "thanks to recent breaches in security, you will be given only information you need. All other information will stay with Lieutenant Riley and myself. Also, since neither of us have to spend time unfucking your screw ups, lieutenant riley will commanding this mission. Dismissed" he finished with a salute, which everyone in the group returned, then departed for the roof top to the helicopter pad as they received the coordinates of the first group, except for Heller, making a excuse to leave the base for a quick minute back to the group. He then called up father.

He picked up and said "James? What did you find out?"

"The scientists are already here in the green zone, they're being flown in from the yellow zone like you said. We're on the way to 'meet' them, maybe get a new lead on archer."

"Alright, good luck James."

Heller hung up and led the way to the first team site with the rest following him. They arrived to find that the location was at the top of a 40 story building with the group having about 5 guards and a viral scanner as a extra precaution.

Heller turned to the group and said "take out the guards, but leave the scientists. I need to consume them to get their memories."

Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded then Kisuke grabbed the top of his can and twisted the top of it, then pulled it to show it was attached to a thin, razor sharp blade. Kisuke then said "Awaken, Benihime" causing his blade to morph into a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which had a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bent forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base, while the edge was straight and slim with a somewhat short size, and the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of tapering to a point.

Yoruichi merely cracked her knuckles and said, "let's go."

And with that they all flash stepped to the top of the building. Ichigo behead 2 guards standing beside each other while Kisuke silently stabbed his from behind, Heller snapped the neck of his and consumed the body, and Yoruichi used several lightning fast jabs to the guard's rib cage to break his ribs and rupture his heart. All the bodies that were left fell to the ground with thuds and sounded like dominoes falling. Heller wasted no time listening to the scientist pleas and used his flash step to catch them and consume them as they tried to run, even catching one when he tried to jump off the roof and commit suicide.

Heller shook his head and growled, "Damn it, they didn't know crap. Guess they weren't working for mercer."

Ichigo shook his head and said "what now?" the viral scanner would have let Blackwatch know that Heller had been here and that might make getting the second group sticky.

Heller was about to respond when he heard over Blacknet "this is riley. Site one's been compromised. I'm not sure how but Heller knew where they were."

Rooks sounded furious as he said over Blacknet "Heller cannot get to site two. Take tanks and whatever forces we have with you to site 2 and _do not_ fuck this up lieutenant!"

Heller looked at the group and said, "Looks like it's time to take the castle."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**I own nothing**

Heller and his group overheard that the grid search would have 5 tanks in it looking for Heller, accompanied by 4 phase ones. One of those tanks had riley, but Heller couldn't tell which, something about the tanks jammed his hunter pulse so he couldn't get a read. Heller turned and said "let's draw them out. Head to the center of the search grid and fight there. Anybody not like that plan?"

The group all shook their heads and flash stepped to the center of the grid, which had streets on all sides with a small park in the center with a few thin trees. Heller looked around and saw no civilians in the immediate area. He nodded and then said "you guys may want to get away from me. I'm about to get their attention in a big way."

The group knew that look in Heller's eye and quickly flash stepped away from his immediate vicinity. Heller then shifted his arm into sword form and took a deep breath before yelling "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Well, that went off like a freaking bomb as Heller's power shoot a pillar of red light and a massive shockwave into the air as his bodied shifted yet again and his blade became his Shikai state, glowing like red hot ember from the flames of hell as Heller's power just kept sending out a red pillar.

"ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS, HEAD FOR THAT PILLAR, ITS HELLER!" They heard riley shout over black net. Within minutes, the first tank and group of phase ones appeared between some buildings. As soon as they saw Heller, the first two phase ones went charging forward and leapt up to try and deliver a crushing blow to Heller's head. As they descended though, Heller suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in the air behind them, his sword outstretched like he had just dealt a blow. He skidded on the ground and turned just in time to see the two halves of both Orion's, cut in half at the waist, fall to the ground with a thud as they moaned weakly, still alive but quickly dying from the slash.

One of them turned his head and said weakly "How… the…hell…"

He never finished his sentence as Heller suddenly vanished again and slice off their heads with no apparent effort, looking indifferent at the blood that spattered him. He turned to what was left of them as his friends came back, having seen what had happened.

Kisuke looked at the group and said "They don't look that impressive. The annacar were more powerful than them."

Heller looked at him and said "Maybe, but don't let your guard down, their punches can still hurt like hell and they broke through a Bakudō in the 60's. Any good abilities with your Shikai that can help here?"

Kisuke smirked as he said "It's got one or two. Care to see?"

Heller nodded and then quickly turned and saw that the tank was aiming right at them. He barely had time to yell "BRACE YOURSELFS!" before the tank fired, sending a massive explosive round flying at them. Heller quickly brought up his shields, so he didn't see what happened to the others but he heard Kisuke say "Scream, Benihime."

Heller felt the massive explosion hit his shield, but he felt no pain from the injury, and quickly broke down the shields to see the aftermath. He didn't see Ichigo or Yoruichi, but he turned to see Kisuke holding his sword in front of him with the tip down and a red hexagon shaped shield in front of him, glowing slightly before it dissolved and sucked into the sword. As Heller looked down, he saw the ground behind Kisuke wasn't scorched or disturbed at all. Now that was impressive.

Heller looked at Kisuke and said "Impressive."

Kisuke simply sent him a appreciative looked before he turned back to the group. Heller turned in time to see Ichigo appear behind one of the remaining phase ones and stab it through the chest, piercing the heart and killing him instantly in a spray of blood. Yoruichi took a more finesse method of execution, appearing on the phase ones shoulders, taking the head in her arms, and then giving it a sharp jerk and twist, snapping the neck with a gruesome _crack_ before the body fell to the ground. Heller took the tank, flash stepping to the top of the turret and getting his fingers in the seam of the door with his free hand before yanking upward, then jumping in and consuming the operators inside while tuning out their pleas to live. He climbed back out and said "nope, just typical grunts. We still need to check the other 4 tanks."

And, oh sweet irony, the four tanks came rolling down the corresponding roads. As they came rolling up they heard over one of the tanks system "I WANT HELLER AND HIS GROUP OF FREAKS IN FUCKING BODY BAGS, NOW!"

"And speak of the devil, here they are. Time to cut lose guys." Heller said as he got into a stance, shifting his free arm to tendrils and his eyes glowing slightly.

Ichigo went into Bankai state, Kisuke simply held his sword in front of him with one hand while Yoruichi took of her orange over shirt, showing a black leotard underneath, but missing the back and shoulders. She then began to glow white slightly, like a halo, before she shouted "SHUNKO!"

The next think Heller knew was a massive explosion as the energy around Yoruichi blasted outward before being sucked back in, centering around the back and shoulder area and causing her ponytail to whip about like it was caught in a high wind while the light looked like a contained, roiling explosion. She then said "Let's go." and vanished.

Heller watched in awe as she appeared before two phase ones and punched them in the gut with one fist each. To say that blow was powerful would be a understatement. It literally blew a hole through their bodies about a foot in diameter and caused them to fall to the ground without a sound as they died instantly. Heller shook of his shock and shouted "SCATTER!"

And with that, each of them took one of the three remaining groups while Yoruichi took the one she had attacked. Heller took one, using simple slashes and tangling enemies in tendrils. He quickly charged a low level Getsuga Tensho and fired, slicing a phase on in half down the middle. Then he quickly used his high level speed to create a circle of clones around another, then charged and stabbed him through the chest, consuming the body. The other two, he simply beheaded and consumed. After he tore open the tank, he didn't find riley, so he used a black hole attack to destroy it as he leapt away.

Ichigo took the same approach, slicing the soldiers and weakening them before simply stabbing them. He saw one charging him and quickly pointed and said "Hadō #90, Kurohitsugi," creating the coffin around him and catching him like a rat in a trap. The box made short work of him, stabbing him in several places, including the heart and head, killing him instantly and dropping the body as the box dissolved. He turned to the last 2 Orion's and decided he might as well let the bastard have some fun. There was no one else here besides black watch and he did have an agreement with him.

"_You're on, but don't destroy the tank before we know if riley is inside of not. Got it?"_

The response was passing as Ichigo released control to his hollow, the hollow agreeing but Ichigo could feel his sick pleasure as he was finally let out to fight.

The Orion's suddenly felt something sinister coming from the kid in front of them, a massive amount of killing intent from him, along with the feeling of a sadistic nature as the kid bowed his head and seemed to go slack for a second. One of the Orion's tried to take advantage of the seeming weakness and charged, raising his fists to slam down on the kids head as he swung. But Ichigo lifted a single hand to meet the fists and caught them, causing the Orion to grunt in pain from the sudden stop while Ichigo didn't make a sound except to begin quietly laughing

Then Ichigo looked up, his face twisted in a maniac and sad smile as his mask slowly formed over his face and he looked up with eyes that made mercer look sane, the golden orbs sending chills to every bone in the Orion's body. He seemed amused as he said in his hollows voice "**_You really think you can defeat me? It seems I need to properly educate you about the difference in our skills"._**

And with that, Ichigo threw the fists and then kicked the Orion in the chest, causing him to go flying backwards and crash into the tanks, causing a dent to form in the thick metal and the Orion to fall to the ground, resting on his knees and hands coughing up blood before he suddenly found his arms removed for the elbows down. The limbs fell over while the Orion screamed in pain and fell to the ground, turning over in time for Ichigo to stab him between the eyes, killing him instantly, while the maniac grin never left Ichigo's face as the mask now covered the right half of it, his golden eyes glowing and shining with killing intent and sadistic pleasure. He turned to the last Orion, who was shaking like a leaf as he looked into his eyes and the wild happiness that was shining in them. The Orion tried to turn and run, but Ichigo used his flash step and Bankai speed to make his speed clones, leaving the Orion with no escape. Not that he didn't try to, but Ichigo's clones simply blocked his wild punches and jabs with a bored look on their faces before they began slicing him up until he looked like he had been attacked with a weed whacker.

Then he turned to the tank just as it fired a explosive round, causing him to be obscured by smoke and dust. When it cleared, hollow Ichigo stood there with his face covered except for his left eye and not a single scratch on him, thanks to his Hierro. Ichigo charged up a Getsuga Tensho and held it in his blade, then vanished and reappeared behind the tank, his arm out stretched as the top of the tanks barrel and rotating top fell, revealing the interior to not contain riley. Hollow Ichigo simply chuckled darkly before he charged up a small cero, maybe the size of a marble, and then fired it into the tank, causing it to explode like it had been hit by a rocket.

Hollow Ichigo laughed like a maniac as he watched the flames burn away at the bodies before he felt his 'king' begin coming back to take back control saying "_I upheld my part of the bargain, now uphold your own!"_

Hollow Ichigo sighed angrily as he said, "**_Fine, but this better not be a one-time thing, got it?"_**

Ichigo gave a passing response of approval as he took back control of his body, then fell to the ground panting as he felt the strain on his body from his hollows 'entertainment'. Ichigo thought "_going to take a minute to get my breath back. Damn, that basted has too much fun fighting."_

Over with Kisuke, he was simply knocking away the swings and jabs that the Orion's were throwing at him with little to no effort, much to their frustration. Finally one of them managed to get behind his back and charged forward, pulling back his fist to punch him in the head. Kisuke heard the sound of the Orion charging and turned just in time for the Orion to punch him in the face, blowing him backwards and plowing a trench in the ground.

The Orion that hit him grunted, "About damn time."

Then as the dust cleared to reveal the body, the Orion charged forward again and clasped his hands together to slam them into the chest of Kisuke. But to the very great surprise of those who could see it, the body swelled like a balloon before popping, scattering pieces just like when a balloon pops. The Orion didn't have time to speak before he felt a hand on his back. He turned his head in time to see Kisuke looking at the Orion from under his hat with cold eyes as he said "nice try, but your too slow to hit me." Kisuke quickly gathered a little spirit energy in his palm, causing it to glow a light blue as he said "Hadō #33. Sōkatsui." Unleashing a flash of blue light that blasted a hole through the Orion, dropping him quickly and causing him a slow and painful death as he bleed to death. Kisuke turned to the others, who were watching in shock, and rose his sword as he said "Kamisori(Razor), Benihime." Before swing the blade at them, causing a red wave that looked similar to a Getsuga Tensho, though smaller and not as fast, came out of the blade edge and then rocketed forward while screaming like a firework, cleanly slicing the remaining Orion's heads off before they could move.

Kisuke then turned to the tank and leapt up onto the top of it, using Benihime to slice through the lock before he opened the door, looking in to see that riley wasn't in this tank either. Kisuke sighed and said "so I went to all that trouble for nothing. Pity."

He leapt off the tank and then stood behind it, then rose his sword and created his shield again before he said, "Kirisaki (shred), Benihime." Sending out spikes of red energy that flew out like a machine gun while screaming, tearing through the thick metal of the tank like tissue paper until it looked like Swiss cheese, at which point Kisuke stopped. He then turned around and walked away saying, "May you burn for eternity in hell for your sins."

The rest of the group then walked to where Yoruichi was standing among the remains of her fight, with the 2 Orion's she had engaged after she killed the first two lying on the ground, one with his head facing backwards and the other having every bone in his body shattered until he looked like a deflated balloon. The tank was completely pummeled due to Yoruichi having using Shunko to enhance her blows. She was standing with riley tied up on the ground, struggling to break free like a trout out of water with a gag over his mouth while Yoruichi looked at the group, a cocky smile on her face.

Heller looked at the remains of the Orion's and the tank before shaking his head and saying, "'Hell hath no fury' all right. Damn, how the hell did you get so strong? You never used that move in our spars."

Yoruichi's grin became wider and more catlike as she said "That move, Shunko, is a little something I developed 110 years ago. It combines hand to hand combat with the destructive power of kido, which I use to enhance my arms and legs, I can also fire off blasts of energy from my fists. It's a good move, but it's a little draining too."

Heller nodded in understanding before he turned his attention to riley. He shifted his arms back to normal as he grabbed riley by his jacket, hauled him up until they were face to face, and then ripped of the gag, which allowed riley to shout, "YOU FUCKING FREAKS, ROOKS IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Heller felt his anger rise as he said with a snarl "not if he thinks I'm you."

Then he took and stabbed his hand through Riley's chest before consuming him, pulling him into the web of intrigue.

_Reily was walking besides rooks as rooks said "have you managed to pull up any Intel on Koening's location?"_

_Riley shook his head as he said "no sir."_

_Rooks sounded frustrated as he said "damn it. He had full access to all the white light storage facilities, and a couple times he deliberately concealed where he was going and what he was doing. Makes me question him and his team." Then Heller was pulled back out._

Heller pondered what he had learned. Koenig had been evolved, and he had concealed what he was doing while having access to white light stores. That combo did not sit well with him at all.

Ichigo noticed the look on Heller's face and said, "How bad?"

Heller looked at the group with preoccupied eyes as he said, "Bad. Reilly saw rooks saying that Koenig had access to all white light stores and concealed what he was doing. That, on top of being mercers evolved, is not a good thing."

Before they could respond, Heller's phone rang. As he looked at the display, he saw that it was rooks calling and quickly changed into his new riley disguise. He answered the phone and heard rooks say in a pissed voice "Castle, this is checkmate, where the fuck are you?"

Heller cleared his throat first before he said in Riley's voice "this is riley… uh I mean castle. Sorry, things got a little crazy for a second."

"No shit! Get your ass to a secure location, Dr. Archer is missing."

"Roger that."

Heller hung up and then called father as he shifted back to his normal form.

"Father, Archer is missing. Blackwatch has no idea where she is, but she was working on that white light program. That and being handpicked by Koenig, she has to be an evolved."

"I'll have Athena look into it, but how we would need to know where she disappeared."

"Don't worry, now that I have Riley's identity, I can get the information from rooks. Me and the gang are heading back now. We'll see you in 5."

"See you then."'

Heller hung up and looked at the group as he said "come on, we've done our damage for the day."

And with that statement, they all flash stepped back towards home.

**Okay guys, I hoped you like the chapter, but I noticed that lately, I've been making the bleach characters and Heller too strong. I need ideas on how to make Blackwatch and evolved stronger, would welcome suggestions. Already planning to boost evolved speed and strength.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

** I own nothing**

It was later in the afternoon the next day when Heller, Ichigo, and Kenpachi decided to get back on archers trail. Heller and the group went a few blocks from the apartment while Heller shifted into riley. He dialed up rook on his phone and set it for face to face with the other 2 out of the shot.

Rooks answered overlooking the touch table in the middle of the base he was currently in.

"Rooks here."

Heller jumped to the point as he said in rielys voice "can you send me Dr. Archer's last known location?"

Rooks shook his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand as he said, "archers gone. She and her people disappeared after Heller and his band of freaks killed off Koenig's team. The last member of Archer's team to go missing was a Dr. Gutierrez. I'll send you his last known coordinates."

"Roger that."

Heller hung up as the coordinates came through and shifted back.

Ichigo walked up, having been out of hearing range, and said "well?"

Heller turned and began to lead the way as he said "Archer and her team went dark after we killed Koening's team, but we do have the location of the last member to go dark. It's a small park that's down town."

They got there in a few minutes and landed on top of a apartment complex. Heller said "spread out, look for anything out of the ordinary. If you spot something, just come find the rest of us."

Kenpachi snorted and said "who made you in charge? And this isn't what I was expecting when I came here."

Heller looked up with a gleam in his eyes as he growled "I'm in charge because I'm the one with experience when it comes to Blackwatch, the most stake in seeing them go down, and if you thought that you would just get to fight everyone in sight, then that's your own damn doing. Now do what I say or get your ass back home."

Kenpachi looked at Heller for a few seconds with a calculating look then grinned and said "you got balls Heller, I'll give you that." Then he turned and disappeared as he began to look from another roof top.

Ichigo looked at Heller with concern. He hadn't seen him lash out like that for a while now, and what Zangetsu said about a hollow forming inside Heller's mind came back to him.

"Are you okay Heller?" Ichigo asked. "It's not like you to lash out like that."

Heller sighed as his shoulders slumped slightly. Then he said "sorry, but that guy rubs me the wrong way, how he's always looking for a fight. Lately though, I just feel so angry or irritated at people."

Ichigo thought about that for a second. Seemed like the hollow was developing faster than he thought. He would have to tell Heller soon if he didn't want Heller taken over by whatever monster might be forming in his friend.

"_I'll tell him soon. But it should be while the others are around to calm him down if he freaks out."_

Ichigo put a hand on Heller's shoulder and gave him a little shake and said "Don't worry about it Heller. Just remember, we're all here if you need someone to talk to."

Heller took a deep breath and said "thanks Ichigo. Now come on, we have to find that snake Gutierrez."

Ichigo nodded and walked to the edge of the roof they were on. He looked over the busy intersection down below. As he watched, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head and saw 3 Blackwatch soldiers standing side by side. One of them was looking right at him, and he thought he faintly heard a "oh crap," from him. Ichigo quickly stepped back until he could watch what happened without being seen. As Ichigo watched, the soldier that had spotted him seemed to look between the two besides him. He settled for the one on his right. As Ichigo watched, the soldier raised his right arm, pointed 2 fingers, and then jabbed them into the neck of the soldier next to him. He quickly took his finger out and walked away as Ichigo's eyes remained glued in horror and fascination as the soldier that had been jabbed began to groan and gurgled horribly as the other one said "Hey, what's wrong bro?"

But as Ichigo watched, the body of the solider exploded like a bomb, sending out tendrils and latching on to people, vehicles, and other things before sucking them into an explosion of blood and shrapnel. It reminded Ichigo of Heller's black hole attack and stunned him for 2 seconds before he quickly turned and yelled "HELLER!"

Heller quickly turned and saw Ichigo was panicked. He quickly flash stepped to the edge and looked down at the destruction. As he scanned the crowd he said "Where'd he go?"

Ichigo pointed and said "That way. We have to hurry and catch him before someone else gets hurt."

Heller sent out a hunter pulse and saw it rebound off somebody a few blocks down.

"Got him."

Heller and Ichigo flash stepped down a few blocks and appeared in front of the soldier. Said soldier quickly dropped his gun and shifted into his true form, with the typical ax blades coming out of his arms. He was a middle aged man, having blond hair and sunglasses while he sneered at them and said "well, well, look what the dog dragged in. heard a lot about you Heller, and your friends."

Heller shifted to his sealed blade arm as he said "then you know that you bastards haven't been much trouble against us."

The evolved chuckled as he said "maybe, but those were the generation one that mercer made. After seeing what you could do, he…"

The evolved vanished, catching Ichigo and Heller off guard as they heard something behind them, and then "…decided to help us evolve even more."

Ichigo and Heller quickly swung their swords as they turned just as the evolved swung his ax arms. The blades meet with a clang and stopped, the arms of everyone trembling slightly while the evolved simply smirked. They began to trade blows back and forth, the evolved managing to keep up with their speed and strength with little to no trouble. Ichigo and Heller jumped backwards after the evolved tried a scissors cut, both panting slightly as they bought some distance.

Ichigo said, "What the hell is going on here? That move he used resembled flash step. How the hell did mercer know how to replicate that move and that strength?"

Heller shook his head, never taking his eyes off the evolved, as he said, "I don't know, but we better step up our games if we're going to take this guy down."

Ichigo was about to respond when he heard the evolved shout "Is that all?! I excepted more from you two!"

Bu suddenly, Kenpachi appeared above the evolved, his sword out and about to swing downward just as the evolved looked up. He quickly managed to dodge the attack as Kenpachi caused a small shockwave as the blow hit the ground. He looked up at the evolved with his battle eyes as he said with that grin on his face "I think you mean three. Now it's my turn. ICHIGO, HELLER!"

Both watched as the evolved began circling with Kenpachi as he said "you two stay out of this, this guy's mine."

Heller quickly weighed the odds of talking Kenpachi out of this course of action, with the odds being too long to even exist, then said "fine, but don't kill him. I need to consume him to get his memories."

Kenpachi said "Feh, fine."

The evolved, overhearing said "Oh please, you think you can beat me?"

He vanished, then reappeared behind Kenpachi and slashed as he shouted "You couldn't beat me in a million years!"

Kenpachi quickly spun and blocked, the force behind the blow causing him to sink a few inches into the ground, but otherwise he seemed fine, as he grinned up at his opponent and said "Not a bad hit. NOW LET'S REALLY GET GOING!"

And then all hell broke loose. Kenpachi and the evolved began using their speed to the max, using speeds that would be too fast for the average person to see, while crossing blades several times, the blows causing ear ringing clangs and small shockwave where they met. It lasted for about 20 seconds before the two of them appeared again, the evolved panting heavily and having numerous cuts on him from that were healing faster than a regular evolved, while Kenpachi had several cuts on him while he simply looked at his opponent with his maniac grin before laughing and said "not bad, but nowhere near enough to give me a proper challenge."

The evolved growled before he charged Kenpachi with all the strength he had left. He appeared before Kenpachi and before he had a chance to react, slashed him deep and diagonally across the chest as blood went out like a geyser. Kenpachi looked down in surprise at his chest and then the evolved, who stood there with a maniac grin on his face, at least until Kenpachi raised his sword and swung twice, slicing off the evolved arms.

The evolved screamed in pain and fell to the ground as Ichigo and Heller flash stepped to the two. Ichigo immediately began healing Kenpachi while Heller grabbed the evolved with one hand and then jabbed him in the chest to consume him. But Heller instantly got the memories before he could consume the body.

_The evolved was looking at Gutierrez who was handing him a letter, saying, "This is from archer and Koenig. You've taken precautions on this right?"_

_The evolved snorted as he took the letter and said, "You know where this heading harry, do you really think I'll risk pissing off Alex Mercer?"_

_Gutierrez nodded in satisfaction as he said "Deliver that to base Adams and don't waste any time._

Heller shook his head as he looked at the body of the bio bomber in his hand. Then he felt something shift in the body and looked to see several tendrils beginning to grow out of the body. He quickly threw it down a nearby alley just as it exploded, sending out tendrils just like it had with Blackwatch guard. Heller chuckled and said, "Damn, that'll be handy."

Then he turned in time to see Kenpachi healed as the green glow around Ichigo's hands died. Then Ichigo turned and opened his mouth, but Heller cut him off, anticipating the question.

"That wasn't him, but he was taking a message to someone at base Adams from archer. Let's go see if that 'someone's' Gutierrez, shall we?"

They arrived at the base in a few minutes, overlooking it from a nearby building. Heller sent out a pulse for it to rebound from inside the building. He pointed and said, "Archer's pen pal is in there. Any ideas on how to draw him out?"

Ichigo scratched his chin as he thought for a minute and looked over the setup of the base. Then as he was looking at the base commander, he got an idea. He smiled evilly as he pointed at the base commander and said "I think an exploding solider might do the trick, don't you think?"

Heller looked where Ichigo was pointing and immediately got what Ichigo was going for. He smirked and said "not a bad idea. You wait until I draw out the contact, then come in."

Kenpachi scoffed and said, "Want to have all the fun Heller?"

Heller simply shot Kenpachi a glare and said, "Just do it."

Then Heller shifted to a Blackwatch guard and flash stepped to the base entrance. He walked in and spotted the commander standing where he had been before, behind a row of 5 soldiers, all of their back to the commander. Heller began walking towards him.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I walked with purpose towards the commander from behind, being careful to keep an eye on the nearby soldiers, but they just ignored me as I walked past. I quickly walked to the commander, past him, and then grabbed him from behind in a head lock. Before he could cry out, I quickly gathered some bio mass to my index finger and jabbed him in the neck before releasing him and quickly walking away as he began to gurgle and convulse. He began to spit out blood and scream in pain as his body began to move like snakes were trapped under the skin. Naturally the nearby soldiers took notice of this and were pointing their guns at the commander as he fell to his knees, body writhing more violently before tendrils shot out, catching his five soldiers, a few wooden crates, and a gas tank and reeling them all in. the resulting explosion of blood and gore caught everyone's attention and sent the entire base into high alert, with guards pouring out of the base to cover the exits and entrances.

Heller smiled beneath his helmet and thought "_Damn, that work better than I expected it too."_

_"That was a beautiful display of death."_

Heller stopped in his thoughts for a minute. Where the hell did that come from? While he wanted to kill all these bastards, he had never… _enjoyed_ this much death and gore. Then Heller felt like there was something else looking through his eyes for a minute, and if he could see his face, he would be freaked by the hint of black that had begun creeping across his eyes before it suddenly vanished. Heller shook his head and decided to deal with his thoughts later. And just as well as he suddenly heard several screams coming from the base.

Heller turned his head to see a evolved Blackwatch guard with his blade arms formed running out. The guard stopped for a brief second before his masked gaze locked onto Heller. Heller watched as the guard used flash step to appear before him and slice Heller. Heller instantly leaned back to dodge, then shifted his arms to claws and slashed in retaliation at the guard. He simply jumped back and began circling around Heller as the guard said "James Heller. You'll never find Dr. Archer. That search will end here with your death."

_General P.O.V_

Heller snarled at the guard, "then it's a good thing that I'm not alone."

Ichigo and Kenpachi appeared on either side of Heller, Ichigo holding his sword with both hands and a scowl on his face with Kenpachi held his with one hand and his smile.

Heller snapped his head as he heard a guard say "RED CROWN, COME IN, WE HAVE Heller AND HIS FRIENDS AT BASE ADAMS, ALONG WITH AN INFECTED HOSTILE! REQUESTING BACK UP, OVER!"

"Copy that. All units at base tango and base Charlie divert forces to base Adams, over."

Heller growled and said "Kenpachi you deal with the other guys, the evolved is mine and Ichigo's."

Kenpachi didn't object. In fact, he charged towards the crowd like a rabid dog let out of his cage, swinging his sword like there was no tomorrow while the guards tried to shoot him, only for the bullets to fail to pierce his skin.

Heller turned to the evolved and said "we're going to need to kick it up a notch is mercer's powered up the evolved."

Ichigo nodded and said "I couldn't agree more Heller. Let's go! BANKAI!"

While Ichigo was engulfed in his cloud to change, Heller shifted his right arm to his sword and shouted "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

And the resulting wind blasted through the courtyard of the base, sending tremors into the ground while the evolved got into a defensive stance, ready to make the first move as Heller's sword shifted to his Shikai and Ichigo came out in his Bankai.

Rather than waste words, Heller made the first move by charging up his spirit energy, swung his sword, and shouted "GETSUGA TENSHO!" the blast of energy was as big as Ichigo's Bankai attack, but the evolved simply used flash step to appear behind Heller and tried to slash him, but Ichigo interfered by blocking the attack and then began his own attacks with Heller using his own strikes beside Ichigo. But despite their power ups, the evolved managed to keep pace with them, even dealing them a few cuts and several places despite their reflexes. When they jumped back for breathing room, everyone was breathing hard but Ichigo and Heller had some moderate cuts while the evolved only had a few scratches on him.

Heller panted as he tried to think up a plan when all of a sudden the evolved appeared behind Ichigo and slammed the blunt side of his arm into his ribs, sending him flying into the wall and causing it to collapse on him.

"ICHIGO!" Heller yelled. Then he turned his attention the evolved but wasn't fast enough to block the cuts the evolved dealt to Heller's chest and limbs. When the evolved was done, Heller had a growing pool of blood from the cuts on his body not healing, him on his knees and barley able to keep his head raised as the evolved walked back to Heller. The evolved looked down and said "pathetic. THIS is the great James Heller I've been hearing so much about? You're a disgrace to everything we are. I don't know what mercer saw in you."

Heller couldn't keep his head up any more and it slumped down, the chin resting on his chest with his arms at his side, too tire and weak to move.

The evolved rose his arm and said "go join your worthless family in the next life." And swung his arm down to cleave Heller in half.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I felt pain all over from the cuts that bastard had made, but I didn't have enough strength to heal myself. Then I heard the bastard talking and looked up in his face as he said I was pathetic, a disgrace, but I couldn't move my mouth to retort to him. Finally I didn't have enough strength to keep my head raised and let it fall down onto my chest.

"_Damn it, why the hell can't I move? It's like I'm being pressed down by something. Something's pressing down like a freaking lead blanket."_

Then he heard it. The final words of the evolved as he raised his arm to deal the final blow.

"Go join your worthless family in the next life."

Heller felt a volcano of fury and anger erupt in him.

"_NO! I WON'T LET THEM DOWN! I WILL KILL THAT BASTARD MERCER! IF IT'S THE LAST…THING…I…DOOOOOO!"_

And that was the last thing Heller thought as a deep blackness overtook his mind

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

Ichigo groaned quietly as he shifted enough to let him enough of a view of what was happening, but he was too weak and disoriented from the blow to move any more. He saw and heard the whole thing, right up to the point the evolved said for Heller to go to the next life. And Ichigo could only watch helplessly as the evolved swung his arm to kill Heller.

At least until Heller all of a sudden raised his sword and blocked the attack, stopping the evolved arm instantly. The evolved said "What the…?" but stopped as something began happening to Heller. He was beginning to glow red and heal at a rapid pace as his spirit energy began to skyrocket and grow more dense and…_malicious._

Ichigo felt the change in power and his eyes widened. He knew what this power was. And that power was one thing.

The power of a hollow.

_"Oh no."_

_General P.O.V_

Heller began to shake gently as he power kept rising, forming a type of shroud around him, swirling like smoke, as he quietly said, "You think I'll let that slide?"

Then Heller rose his head to show a mask forming on his face, his eyes like Ichigo's hollow eyes as Heller shouted in a savage voice "**_YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU LIVE AFTER THAT?!"_**

And then all hell broke loose. Heller suddenly vanished in a blur, causing the evolved to blink in shock before he felt and saw Heller's sword thrust out of his chest, bringing a spray of blood. The evolved cried out and clash stepped away, facing Heller as he panted and held his chest wound.

Heller looked like a demon as the power was enough to begin cracking the ground and the mask fragment that was slowly growing over his face looked like that of a wild cat, the eyes slanted like a cats with black rings and the mouth area jutting out slightly with fangs and razor teeth in the mouth, and on the sides black lines that looked like blood coming from the sides of it.. And it was growing to encompass more than half of Heller's face at an alarming rate.

Ichigo was looking at all this and thinking, "C_rap! If this keeps up, he'll be taken over by the hollow!"_

Ichigo quickly tried to stand, only to stop with a groan as he hunched over. He looked down to see that the spot where he had been hit was dark red with black in a few places. He gently touched it only to hiss and remove his hand from the spot.

"_Feels like maybe 3 or 4 broken ribs. I'm lucky I'm not spitting up blood."_

Ichigo quickly began using healing kido while he kept his eyes on the battle.

The evolved had healed and was looking over Heller with uncertainty. This wasn't something mercer had told them about. And this power was unbelievable, like a ocean above his head waiting to crash down. That mask was odd as well, but he didn't have much time to think about it as Heller suddenly went back on the offensive. He charged forward at Ichigo's Bankai speed, forcing the evolved on the defensive as he tried to block the wild and berserk swings from Heller's sword and his other hands claws, which had somehow changed to look more like a cats curved claws. And Heller wasn't holding back, striking for incredible agility and grace considering his rage. Within minutes, the evolved was panting and unable to lift his arms while several deep cuts that were slowly healing covered his body, Heller looking fine with the mask now covering 2/3rds of his face.

The evolved panted, "Mercer. Didn't say… you could do…this…"

Heller grinned with malice as he said "**_there's a lot of crap mercer doesn't know about me. Like the fact that I'm not…"_**

_"GET OUT!"_

All of a sudden Heller's left arm shifted back to his normal hand and that hand grabbed the edge that was still forming and began pulling at it, tearing the mask off. Heller's other hand shifted back and grabbed hold of it as Heller said "**_NO! STOP IT, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TOO…"_**

The hollow didn't get a chance t finish as the mask was ripped off in chunks, the hollow screaming its rage as Heller took back over. He panted for a minute as he got his bearings

"_What the hell was that? It felt like there was something else in control, something that felt…familiar."_

Then it hit him. That power that had been in control felt similar to what he had felt when Ichigo's hollow had been in control. Heller didn't know how the hell he had a hollow forming in him or when, but he resolved to get answers from Ichigo as soon as possible.

Speaking of Ichigo he had seen this entire thing and felt relived, both as he finished healing himself and the pain faded, and that Heller had managed to beat back his hollow. But he knew that something would have to be done about this later. In the meantime he unleashed enough spiritual pressure to free him and walked over to Heller as he stabbed the evolved in the chest and consumed him.

_The evolved was looking right at Gutierrez as he asked "Dr. Gutierrez, are you sure this effect will propagate?"_

_Said doctor nodded as he said "even a small sample introduced into a large specimen will cause the conversion process. Archer just needs the exact process."_

_The contact still sounded dubious as he said "and it'll really do this thing that you described?"_

_The doctor laughed as he handed him a flash drive of some sort and said "rest assured, once he makes the connection, Alex Mercer will control every last drop of white light in existence, down to the molecular level."_

Heller shook his head. This wasn't good. If mercer could control whitelight, and the whitelight could mutate at his will, who knew what evil he might unleash on this city. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Ichigo, looking concerned as he said "are you okay Heller?"

Heller laughed bitterly as he said "Oh just peachy Ichigo, I just found out mercer may be able to control whitelight at will, said whitelight can mutate into anything he wants it to, and to top it all off, I have a damn monster in my head. You knew didn't you?" he finished in an accusing tone.

Ichigo hesitated for a minute too long, proving Heller right and causing his rage to sky rocket as he began shouting "IF YOU KNEW THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? HUH? DID YOU THINK I COULDN'T TAKE IT? THAT I WAS TOO WEAK TO FIGHT IT? OR DID YOU JUST THINK IT DIDN'T MATTER?"

Ichigo could see that his friend was filled with a huge amount of rage and that his body was rippling like snakes as he brought out his claws, seemingly without noticing. Knowing he was skating on paper thin ice, he carefully said "yes, it's because I didn't think you were ready, but…" he said with emphasis, as Heller looked ready to cut off Ichigo's head right then and there. "…it's because I didn't know how far the hollow had developed. I planned to tell you when I knew for sure how strong it was and if it would try to take you over. I didn't want to add to your burden with everything else we've had to do in the time we had." Finally he lowered his eyes in shame as he said "I'm sorry."

Heller didn't know what to feel. He wanted to feel rage at Ichigo having kept him the dark like this, but Ichigo's reasons were sound and in the right place. Heller struggled with himself for a few more minutes before he finally decided to let it go. He shifted his arms back to normal and sighed, feeling his body was sore form his "guests" fight, despite the fact he had consumed the evolved. Then Heller looked at Ichigo and said "I understand why you didn't tell me Ichigo, but I wish you thought more about me. I may not be a Shinigami, but I'm still strong enough to fight my own battles."

Ichigo looked up and nodded as he said, "And I realize that now. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Heller nodded and said, "Thank you. Now let's get Kenpachi and track down that bastard Gutierrez "

But then they both realized something. It had been quite for a while now, with only the wind and the crackle of the flames from their battle to be heard. They quickly left the base to find that Kenpachi was standing with his back turned to them in the middle of several sliced bodies, craters, streams of blood, twisted pieces of metal, and over 12 tanks sliced like deli meat, all without a scratch on him, though his clothes were slightly torn.

Heller looked around and thought _"thank god there's only one of him, otherwise nobody could stop him."_

Kenpachi turned and looked at them with a bored expression as he said "took you long enough, I've been done for 5 minutes. What're we doing now?"

Heller said, "Heading back, we need to track down Gutierrez and get some rest. We're all wiped"

Kenpachi snorted and said "maybe you two weaklings, not me. But fine let's go."

And with that they blurred and vanished as they headed back.

**And that's a wrap. I'm sorry if this chapter was too long, but I had a train of thought and wanted to go with it before I lost it. In any case, hope you enjoyed it and please review."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**I own nothing**

It was a few hours later after Heller had fought the contact, and since then he had been learning what he could about the hollow in him from Ichigo's experience with controlling his own hollow as well as training to get stronger against the evolved while father was tracking down Gutierrez and Kisuke was calling to soul society to report how things were progressing.

Heller's training with Ichigo worked better than expected. In just a few hours, Heller had managed to boost his endurance enough to keep up his speed clones for 5 minutes at a time, take a full blown Getsuga Tensho with only moderate damage, and use his spirit energy to float in midair and boost his healing powers. In exchange, Ichigo had boosted his own speed to even higher levels and his strength had boosted enough to cut through Heller's shields without trouble.

In addition, when Heller was ready and they had time, Ichigo had been giving Heller the knowledge needed to fight off his hollow and how to beat him if he ever wanted to gain control of its power. Heller had been shocked on how much trouble Ichigo had had when beating down his hollow and couldn't help but wonder if he would be strong enough to take down his when the time came. But he decided to not give it much thought until they had more time. Father had called and told them he had found Gutierrez; he was hiding at city hall and hadn't moved for a few hours.

"But you should hurry over there and get him before he changes location." Father said as he brought up the security cameras in the building to keep an eye on him.

Heller nodded and said "he'll be under guard; we're going to need some help with this. Who wants to come?"

Rukia and Renji stepped forward as Renji said "we will. We haven't got much action lately, and besides, we can handle evolved easily enough."

Heller said "don't get cocky, they're stronger than before. Me and Ichigo took on one at the same time with us at close to full power, we could barely hurt him while he creamed us."

Well that went over like a ton of freaking bricks. Everyone looked shocked and Rukia and Renji looked pale as they processed that. And they both thought at the exact same time "_we're screwed."_

Heller saw the looks on everyone's faces and said "that's not to say they're any smarter. They get too cocky, plus me and Ichigo did some training just now. It won't be as hard as before." He finished confidently.

The group still wasn't reassured. While Ichigo and Heller had amazing growth rates, how much stronger could they be in just a few hours? And if mercer had powered up the evolved, then this wouldn't be as easy as they had thought. But no one made any comment except for Orihime to give chigo as quick kiss and say "be careful."

Ichigo nodded while his face turned red and left with an "I will." while ignoring the smirks on Yoruichi and Kisuke's faces while the others simply looked shocked.

_10 minutes later_

The group was overlooking the location as they waited for Gutierrez to leave the building. The building itself was pretty typical, huge and imposing with white marble everywhere, but the location would be trouble. Since it was in the middle of the city in midday, there was simply herds of civilians that could get caught in the cross fire, and since it was the middle of the city, they would have to deal with Blackwatch pouring in from all sides.

Heller looked over the set up and thought,_ "This is going to get messy. I just hope that my hollow stays out of the way."_ Heller had decided not to tell the others about his little 'problem', not wanting them to panic, and Ichigo had agreed to keep quiet for the same reason. They were both thankfully Kenpachi had been too wrapped up in fighting Blackwatch to notice when Heller had changed.

Heller turned to the others and said, "me and Ichigo will take Gutiérrez, you guys take any Blackwatch or evolved he might have with him or that come running."

The group nodded, having agreed to this on the way over. Ichigo and Heller would take out Gutierrez and get his memories, then come help them clean up the others before they headed back to take a look at the new info. Then Heller felt something powerful come out of the building. He turned and sent out a hunter pulse to find that something. The pulse bounced back to show that Gutierrez was walking out of the building, seemingly alone while simply looking like a human to all the world. Heller pointed him out to Ichigo and said "can you read his power at all?" Ichigo had told him about his Pesquisa, which he could use to read the strength of his enemies. The reason he had never used it on the evolved was because before, they couldn't tap and use spirit energy to enhance their strength.

Ichigo focused his Pesquisa on the man and tried to read his power. When he managed to make a connection, he felt a decent amount of power in him, but Ichigo knew that he must be repressing it. For all they knew, he could be stronger then all of them combined. He shook his head and said "He's repressing his energy; I can't get a proper read."

Heller sighed and said "then the messy way it is. We're going all out at the beginning, got it?"

They nodded again and Heller said "then let's go."

They all flash stepped down to the street, all of them ready to fight as Rukia and Renji had their Shikai ready, Ichigo in his Bankai stance and Heller had both fists up in a boxer pose, ready to shift either to the weapon he would need. Gutierrez immediately spotted them and shifted his arms to ax arms, causing a panic as the crowd saw this and began to run away screaming while Gutierrez paced back and forth across the stairs, eyes never leaving them as he said "well, well, jimmy Heller and his group of friends. I've been wondering if I would get the pleasure."

Heller growled "great, tell us where archer is right fucking now."

Gutierrez laughed and said "not even if you asked nicely. Now it's time to put you all in your place."

Renji laughed and said "you think you can take all of us at once? All by yourself?"

Gutierrez smiled and laughed again as he said "what makes you think I'm alone?"

Two more evolved appeared then, one flash stepping to appear besides Gutierrez while the other jumped of the top of city hall, doing a back flip to show off on the way down. Both had arms like Swiss army knives, but thicker to allow for heavier blows.

Gutierrez shouted "FULL STRENGTH, NOW!"

And with that, all the evolved began to pour out their spiritual pressure. The combined pressure was stupendous, being enough to give them all auras that were dark red with tings of black in it. The steps began to crack under the pressure while Rukia and Renji felt their bodies get heavy with the weight. Ichigo had felt greater power when fighting with Azien and Heller's body was able to adapt to the change in weight.

Heller shouted "YOU THINK THAT SCARES US? TRY THIS FOR POWER!"

Rukia got into a defensive stance and poured out her power, causing a blue aura to develop around her while Renji and Ichigo shouted "BANKAI!" and Heller shifted his right arm to sword and shouted "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

All the collected energy sent out a blast of air like a bomb went off, sending smoke and cars flying as the dust obscured the group. When it cleared, Renji had out his Bankai, Ichigo standing ready with Tensa Zangetsu, Rukia still in her defensive stance, and Heller having out shadow shifter. Heller had a bright red aura around him, Renji pink, and Ichigo had blue with hints of red and black.

They didn't waste time with words and went directly onto the attack, with Rukia and Renji taking the two evolved while Ichigo and Heller took Gutierrez.

_Gutierrez, Heller, Ichigo fight_

Heller and Ichigo used their speed to hurl forward at high speed flying through the air as Gutierrez did the same; they met in mid arm with a crash of blades. Gutierrez stabbed at Ichigo who dodged, then dealt a sideways blow while Heller shifted his other arm to hammer fist and tried to deal a body blow. Gutierrez used a burst of spiritual pressure to dodge both blows, getting behind them while slashing at their backs. Both moved their swords behind them to block the strike, surprising Gutierrez while they both took their legs and kicked behind them, hitting Gutierrez in the chest and into the street to plow a trench. Wasting no time both turned and swung their swords shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The two blasts of energy flew at high speed to cut into the ground and flew towards Gutierrez, who was just climbing back to his feet, then exploded, obscuring him in dust. They both flew into the dust cloud, using their sensing abilities to make up for lack of sight. They both felt and heard something go _whish_ behind them and turned to block, Ichigo using his sword and Heller making his other arm his shield. The blow didn't hurt them, but it did send them skidding back on the air as they made a platform with their spirit energy.

They both looked up to see Gutierrez standing there with several cuts and bruises on his body while his clothes were torn but the wounds were rapidly healing due to his powers. He chuckled and said "not bad. I wasn't expecting such a challenge from you two, since I heard you could barely beat the informant."

"You'd be amazed what a little training can do." Heller said as he kept his sword at the ready.

Ichigo took up the train of thought and said "plus you bastards are too confident in your own powers to be a real challenge."

Gutierrez narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth as he hissed "you want a challenge?"

Gutierrez then disappeared again and they both whirled around to block his blows, but before they knew it, he was on either side of them and slashing their arms before he vanished again and began to make speed clones.

The clones charged as Heller said "not bad, now it's my turn." He got ready to make his own speed clones before he suddenly fell to his knees, clutching his head with his left hand and shouting bloody murder.

"HELLER!" Ichigo shouted before he was forced to begin blocking the strikes coming from all direction. He shouted again "Heller, WHATS WRONG!?"

Heller looked up as Ichigo turned and Ichigo saw his eyes were being covered with blackness and his iris turning gold before Heller closed his eyes again and kept screaming.

"_Shit!"_

_Heller's P.O.V_

I felt like my head was being torn in half and then those halves were being soaked in acid. I could barely think, let alone move or fight.

"_What the hell is going on!?"_ I shouted in my head as I tried to figure out what was going on and how to stop it.

Then I remembered what Ichigo told me, how his hollow would interfere with his fights by trying to take over his mind in the middle of battles, causing intense pain while it tried. I gritted my teeth and thought "_not on my watch asshole!"_

I tried to force back the spirit energy of the hollow with my own, but that only drew out the stalemate and made my head hurt even more as I could dimly hear the clangs of Ichigo's sword meeting Gutierrez's blade arms. I could feel several cuts to my body as Ichigo couldn't block all the hits, there were too many clones and he wasn't fast enough.

Heller tried to force the hollow back with more spirit energy, but the hollow just increased his own flow.

"_Damn it, something must drive this thing back!"_ Heller thought as he furiously thought while fighting back the hollow. The thing was fighting like an animal sunk deep in rage and hatred.

Heller finally got it. The hollow was composed of rage and hate, meaning it might be fought back by feelings of love and caring. Heller tried thinking of Ichigo and his group but it wasn't enough to drive the hollow away completely, just enough to ease up the pain. Heller tried to think of something that would have enough feeling that the hollow would leave and sent his mind back to some of his older memories.

_Flash back, 4 years ago_

"AAHH! DADDY, A SPIDER!" a little girl of African descent yelled as Heller walked into the room. He was in the apartment where he and his family had lived before the infection hit. Heller had just come back from overseas and found that his daughter Maya was a little girl of 8, being very smart and caring for her age, but like any children, afraid of spiders.

"KILL IT, KILL IT!" Maya yelled as she clung to her father's leg. Heller chuckled and gently peeled of his daughter as he grabbed a sheet of paper and a drinking glass while he looked at the spider. It was a common brown garden spider that was crawling its way across the carpet of the living room floor. Heller gently slid the paper under the spider and put of the glass over it to trap it as he said to his daughter "why? He's just minding his own business and not hurting you."

"But it's yucky." Maya pouted as she stood far away from Heller, who was walking across the room to the window.

Heller chuckled again as he said "maybe, but just remember Maya, just because you _can_ kill something, doesn't mean you _should_. Just like this little guy." He finished as he opened the window and put the spider in the flower box outside the window.

Then he turned and walked across the room to give his daughter a hug as he said "promise you'll remember that?"

She hugged him around the waist as she looked up and smiled saying "promise."

_End flash back_

Heller remembered the love he felt for his daughter that day as she had looked up into his face with that smile, so happy and care free.

He gathered those emotions and channeled them into his spirit energy stream and then blasted the hollow with everything he had. The hollow let out a roar of pain and rage as it disappeared back into the recessives of Heller's mind

_General P.O.V_

Getting back to the fight, things were not looking good for Ichigo. Despite his Hierro, Gutierrez still managed to deal a few deep cuts that Ichigo didn't have time to heal as he was still fighting him off. Ichigo was panting from keeping up with Gutierrez's speed and strength as he protected Heller. Ichigo noticed that Heller had stopped screaming, but was still grunting in pain and still seemed unable to move.

Gutierrez on the other hand was still doing well, having only a few cuts from Ichigo that had all healed in seconds, and he could still keep up his speed despite using it for over 5 minutes.

He laughed and said "you're pathetic if you can't keep up with this. And Heller if he acts this way all the time. No wonder you had trouble against the informant."

Ichigo growled as he thought of what to do. The only thing he could do would be to use his hollow mask, but he had no idea what that would do to Heller while he was struggling with his inner hollow. But given the current situation, if he didn't then they would both die.

"_Heller, forgive me." _he thought as he raised his hand to put on his mask. Though he stopped as he felt something shift. Something in Heller.

He turned to Heller just as he felt Heller's power sky rocket. Heller's eyes were open and they were his normal eyes, no black or gold in them at all. Heller rose up and looked at Gutierrez with hard and cold eyes. But more than that, they were glowing with a red light as Heller stood tall and his wounds healed in seconds.

Heller looked at Gutierrez and began to make speed clones. But Heller was making over 40 that outnumber the maximum of 18 that Gutierrez could make at top speed. Heller said nothing as he and his clones all charged forward, forcing Gutierrez on the defensive, but he and his clones were taking blows and slices left and right, rendering Gutierrez to a panting mess in seconds. He looked at Heller and panted "How…the hell… did you…get this strength?"

Heller looked at Gutierrez with cold eyes and didn't bother to respond as Heller sliced off Gutierrez's head and consumed the remains.

_Gutierrez was standing by silently as archer and mercer were talking. Mercer asked "Dr. Archer, has your team completed your goal?"_

_Archer nodded smugly as she said "implantation is 98% complete Doctor Mercer. Nearly every existing store of white light is treated."_

_Mercer looked at archer with the eyes of the devil as he said calmly "not good enough. I want all of it."_

_Archer looked shocked as she said "you…want me to go back? But sir, the risk of exposure…"_

_Mercer cut her off with a growl and a "the risk if you don't go back will be far greater, I assure I understood?"_

_Archer hung her head as she said in a submitted tone "yes sir."_

Heller shook his head. Not good. If all the stores of white light were almost treated, then mercer would make his move soon, and Heller still had to deal with his hollow problem. He turned to a hand on his shoulder and saw Ichigo looking at him.

Ichigo looked into Heller's eyes and said "gave me quite the scare Heller. You feel okay now?"

Heller laughed and said "as okay as I can be with a 'roommate', but yeah I'm fine. Sorry for the scare."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but he suddenly turned his head down the street where Rukia and Renji were fighting.

Heller instantly said "lead the way."

And they flash stepped to the battle to find something awful.

Rukia and Renji were barely on their feet, blood streaming down their sides with their robes hanging in tatters of their frames while Renji had his sword in Shikai, his hair falling to his shoulders and his headband missing to show his tattoos, while Rukia could barely hold her sword from exhaustion and the blood that soaked the handle while red was now the main color, white peeking out slightly. One evolved was dead in the street, his arms missing along with a hole blown in his torso, but the other was still standing, but panting and missing one arm.

The evolved looked over at the new arrivals and thought "_shit! I can't win here and I can't get away. Looks like this is the end of the line."_ The evolved looked at Rukia and thought "_but I'm not going to hell alone."_

Before anyone could do anything, the evolved charged all the available biomass and spiritual pressure to its legs and used the fastest flash step it could to get behind Rukia and raised his ax arm to yell "DIE!"

But as the arm came down like a flash of lightning, too fast for Rukia to bring up her sword to block, Renji suddenly appeared in front of her and took the blow on his shoulder, shouting in pain as he went down clutching the new wound.

"RENJI!" the group shouted before Heller and Ichigo charged up to the evolved and stabbed it in the head in both eyes. The body dropped to the ground as they pulled out the sword and turned their attention to Renji, who was unconscious on the ground, still clutching his shoulder while Rukia held his head in her lap sobbing. Ichigo immediately applying healing kido to his shoulder while Heller looked around for any approaching Blackwatch. He could feel a few spiritual pressures that said they would be here in 10 minutes, maybe less.

It took a few minutes, but finally Ichigo leaned back and wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he said "I stopped the bleeding, but it'll take more to heal him completely. We need to get back home to finish."

Rukia nodded but muttered, "Why? Why did he do that?"

Ichigo shook his head and muttered "I don't know." But deep down, he had a suspicion that he knew why Renji had taken that blow for Rukia.

Heller picked up Renji and put him over his shoulder with his arms back to normal and said "we can figure it out back home, I say we have less than a minute before Blackwatch gets here."

And speak of the devil, a convoy appeared around the corner and spotted them. The commander of the convoy yelled "STOP!" but was too late as they flash stepped back to the apartment.

**well guys, hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school and had some slight writers block. Also helping my friend write his story, which I highly recommend. It's called Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles by lostsoldierS636, great story if you enjoy doctor who and fights at a higher level. He's just started, but I'm helping with his drafts and some fights are freaking awesome, even more so then bleach, so give it a look. Thanks and also review please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**I own nothing**

Everyone was gathered around the pullout couch bed as Orihime was using her powers to heal Renji while everyone else, excluding Kenpachi and father, were gathered around the bed. Heller, Ichigo and Rukia had been healed as well, but Ichigo used his medical kido to heal himself and Rukia, having Orihime immediately begin her healing of Renji when they got back. Right now Rukia was holding Renji's hand, her eyes red and slightly puffy from crying, but her eyes were focused on nothing but Renji while her face was a mask. It was the same for her brother Byakuya, but you could see from the slight frown of his mouth he was worried about his lieutenant.

Orihime was trying to heal the wound, and it was working, but it was happening at a curiously slow rate despite her using all her powers.

"_Why is this taking so long? I could heal a group of people in less than 5 minutes, but this has been taking over a half hour. It's like something is rejecting the healing."_

Ichigo looked at Heller and Heller met his eyes as Ichigo jerked his head to the side, signaling he wanted to talk. Heller nodded and they excused themselves from the room. They didn't speak until they went into the training area, then Heller turned to Ichigo in time to watch him take Zangetsu, stab it into the ground and shout "DAMN IT!" then he fell to the ground on his knees.

Heller put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said "Ichigo calm down it's not…"

"IT'S NOT WHAT HELLER?" Ichigo shouted as he whirled around to face Heller with a face full of anger, self-loathing, and despair that his friend was hurt when he couldn't help.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT? IS THAT IT? WELL I'M AFRAID IT IS!" Ichigo stood back up and started pacing as he ranted. "I'M THE ONE WHO LET THEM COME, I'M THE ONE WHO LEFT THEM TO FIGHT THAT BATTLE, AND I'M THE REASON THAT RENJI IS IN THAT BED, RIGHT NOW, AND HURT BECAUSE I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM!"

He stopped pacing and stood there panting as he gathered his thoughts then glanced at Heller before looking at the ground and muttering "I'm the reason you have a hollow in you."

Then Ichigo turned his back, walked to Zangetsu and slide down to sit with his back to it and his head down.

Heller sighed as he looked at his mess of a friend. This kid, barely 18, was easily the most stubborn person he had ever met. He tried to take care of all his friends, keep them out of harm's way, fight to keep them safe, and to solve or at least lighten their problems. He took on the entire world.

"_But he does it for the right reasons."_ Heller thought as he went to Ichigo, kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder again. Then he said "but you're the reason they're alive to begin with."

Ichigo looked up with his eyes slightly red as Heller kept talking.

"You saved Rukia from being executed by soul society, you saved Orihime from Azien and Ulquiorra, you fought through all of Las Noches to get Orihime, and you defeated Azien in the winter war to save everyone. And that is nothing short of remarkable."

Ichigo sighed as he cast his mind back. Heller was right, but he just couldn't forgive himself for letting Renji get hurt. Heller saw this and said "and besides, it's thanks to you that Renji made it back alive. If not for you, he would have bled out from those wounds."

Ichigo grimaced then nodded as he accepted that. Then he stood up, brushed himself off, and said "thanks Heller, I needed that."

"No problem man. But while we're here, I wanted to talk to you about something." Heller finished with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Ichigo said cautiously, having a feeling he knew what Heller wanted to talk about.

Heller sighed and suddenly looked tired and worn before he said "I want your help getting this hollow under control. I can't have this thing interfering with our fights and making me a liability. I want you to put me under so I can fight it."

Ichigo grimaced as he said "I can't. I mean, I can put you under, but there are several problems with this, and…"

Heller interrupted, "I know all the problems, you told me when you explained your own hollow, and I don't care. I need to get this thing under control, and if that means risking death, then so be it. Don't…" he said raising a hand as Ichigo opened his mouth "…bother I'm not changing my mind on this."

Ichigo struggled with his inner turmoil as he looked at Heller. He knew Heller wouldn't change his mind, but Ichigo's instincts were rebelling against this and he couldn't help trying to think of a way to talk Heller put of this.

"but this method is incredibly risky. So few people have managed to subdue their hollows without being consumed by it."

Heller chuckled and said "I'm talking to one of those people, and you were trained in the same method by 8 other people who achieved this."

Ichigo stopped and scratched his head saying, "Touché, but this is still risky."

Heller said "I don't care, we're doing it. Not now, we have too many other things to do, but when we have a calm period, you are going to help me get control, agreed?" he finished with an out stretched hand.

Ichigo hesitated for a minute, looking at Heller's hand, then grabbed it and gave it a firm shake as he said, "Agreed."

Heller nodded then said "let's get back, they might have something."

They exited the training area and found everyone around the bed, still excluding Kenpachi, but father was there now as Orihime finally managed to heal Renji. She sighed and said "He'll sleep for a few hours yet, but he should be fine now."

Everyone except Byakuya openly sighed in relief, Rukia not taking her eyes off Renji's sleeping face as she nodded numbly. Heller's phone rang, startling her as he took it out to see it was rooks calling. He motioned to everyone to be quite as he shifted to riley and answered. Rooks cut to the chase and said "riley, call off the wild goose chase, the goose turned up."

Heller was surprised as he said in rielys voice "Who? Archer? Where is she?"

"She's at a whitelight depot but forget about her and get back here, we have work to do." Rooks said as he turned away with a wave of his hand.

Heller's grip tightened slightly but kept his voice even as he said "understood sir. Just curious, which depot?"

Rooks turned back to the screen with slightly narrowed eyes and said in an annoyed voice "I'll send you the report, now move your ass."

"Roger that."

Heller hung up and shifted back as he said "We need to get to archer now, before she disappears again. Who wants to come?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi stepped forward and said at the same time "here."

Heller nodded and then looked at his phone as he received the report. According to it, Archer was at a depot about 2 miles from here.

"Anyone else?"

Ichigo stepped forward and said "I'm not letting this fight go. Count me in."

Heller nodded again, then looked at the others and said "we'll be back soon. Take care of Renji."

Everyone gave a nod then Orihime gave Ichigo a kiss and hug and said "be careful Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged her back and said "I will. Take care of Renji and…" here he looked at Rukia, who still hadn't looked away from Renji, then whispered "…make sure Rukia is okay."

Orihime glanced at her and nodded. She was worried about Rukia as well and would try to get draw her out of her depression.

"Let's go." Heller said and everyone going flash stepped out of the room.

Five minutes later, everyone was standing outside the perimeter of the depot, overlooking the set up. The depot itself was a factory like building you would see in the city, with brick work and smoke towers, but it was surrounded with easily a square mile of land, all of which had guards and tanks, as well as whitelight tanks in it, along with viral sensors in a few places, and some scientist running to and from. Heller overlooked it and said "I can get in easy, but you guys wait until I give the signal."

Kisuke was looking over the place with his eyes and said in a serious tone "what will the signal be?"

Heller pretended to think for a minute and said "I don't know, probably when you hear explosions and a wall or two crumble. What do you think?" he finished in a sarcastic tone.

Yoruichi and Ichigo laughed as Kisuke blushed slightly. You'd think that a genius like him would figure that out on his own.

Heller shook his head, then shifted to a guard as he said "just wait here." Then he flash stepped into the base.

Kisuke said "That man is incredible. Who would've thought the virus could give him Shinigami powers?"

Ichigo nodded as he said, "You're right there, but while you two are here I need to talk to you."

Ichigo told them about how Heller had gained a hollow inside him when he had consumed the phase two Orion and how Heller had made him promise to help him gain control of it. The two of them looked shocked when he finished and Kisuke said "then we're going to need to do it in the training area. If he was to turn hollow here, he could easily destroy all of NYZ when we fight."

Yoruichi nodded in agreement and said "we'll help you when he's fighting. You're strong, but even you can't fight a hollowed Heller for long without help."

Ichigo sighed as they said that. It was true, with Heller's Zanpakutō power to copy his abilities and learn the ins and outs, he wouldn't last for more then maybe a hour or two. He turned back t the depot after that was settled and waited for the signal from Heller.

_Heller's P.O.V_

Heller had flash stepped to a deserted part of the base, specifically the roof top, and entered using the door up there. Heller spent about 5 minutes walking through the labyrinth of a factory, using hunter pulses to lead him to archer. He was looking around the base as he walked and saw at least 10 labs, 5 weapons storage rooms, and 3 production rooms for white light.

Heller finally got to the room where his hunter pulse said archer was and walked through the doors. He saw a large room that had work table loaded with scientific equipment and scientists, as well as some armed Blackwatch guards walking down below, along with several small silo-like containers that had a biological warning on the side of them, saying _danger, highly toxic gas_. There were several metal walkways along the wall and Heller saw a back lab that was locked tight and guarded with 2 Blackwatch standing at the door. There was a glass wall and Heller saw archer working at a table quickly, completely focused on her work.

Heller looked around and thought "_got to draw her out somehow._" He looked at the silos and thought up a idea. He quickly walked down and through the shifting crowd of people, then hid next to one of them. When a solider came around on his rounds and walked past him, Heller quickly covered his mouth and jabbed him in the next, injecting the bio bomb strain of virus into him. Before leaving, he quickly took two grenades from his belt. Heller walked across the room and stood between two of the other contraries and waited for a second. All of a sudden, there was a tearing sound that was heard through the room and then several tendrils snapped out from behind the container Heller had bio bombed the man, grabbing several scientist and 2 Blackwatch guards, as well as some explosive gas containers before reeling them in to explode in fire and blood at the container. The container itself was dented and several tears in the metal began to spew a light green gas.

The reaction was immediate. The scientist began to yell and run for the exits while the Blackwatch guards began yelling into their radios and a base alarm began to blare. Archer yelled over the intercom "GET THAT GAS CONTANIED!" Heller quickly took the two grenades, popped the pins, and threw them at the two silos for them to explode on contact, blowing a hole in them, releasing the gas from them. The room was filling quickly as Heller saw it begin creeping into the room archer was via the ventilation system, and archer began coughing. Heller was protected due to the mask that came with his disguise. Heller walked to the last tank, crossed his arms into an X in front of him, and thought "_let's get ready for hell to really break loose."_ And then he began to flare his spirit energy to high levels, shaking the building slightly while the air suddenly blasted from him like a bomb went off as he snapped his arms to his side and his aura formed. Heller remained in the disguise and just as archer shouted "THERE'S HELLER, SHOOT HIM!" over the intercom, he punched the air with enough force to make a shock wave that blasted the tank and made a 3 foot hole in it. The gas had now filled the room and one guard had been killed from being blasted against the wall from Heller raising his power with enough force to snap his spine. The other had enough sense to step against the wall when it hit and was still alive when archer stumbled from the room coughing like she had the plague while the guard yelled "DOC, WE NEED TO GET YOU OUT!"

_General P.O.V_

She ignored him and stumbled to the wall towards a large red button, which she promptly hit, causing a female voice to announce "ALERT, EMERGENCY VENTILATION ACTIVATED!" and several giant fans along one wall roared to life, sucking the gas rapidly into night sky while archer stopped coughing and breathed deeply. The guard grabbed archer's shoulder and shouted "DOC, I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS OUT IF I NEED TO NOW COME…"

The guard never got to finish his sentence as archer's arms shifted to ax blades and she whirled around to stab him several times in rapid succession in the chest. The guard stood for a second gurgling before she took both arms and cleaved him in half across the chest. As the half fell to the ground with a wet thud, archer walked to look down at Heller, who was facing her with is arms ready to change as she pointed at him with the tip of her arm and said "it was a mistake to come here Heller."

He snorted as the air cleared enough for him to change to his real form with his sword forming as he said "don't think so archer, you got info I want."

She laughed as he own aura of red began forming and she said "just try to take it."

And then the real fight began. They both disappeared to clash in midair, both their arms trembling before they pushed each other away. Heller went skidding across the floor, knocking away tables while archer flipped and landed with her feet on the wall. She pushed off towards Heller at high speed, too fast for an average person to see, but Heller brought up the flat side of his blade to block her before making his claws and slashing her across the chest, forcing her away. This went on for several minutes, all at hyper speeds until archer was slightly panting while Heller still wasn't using full power.

Archer smirked then began laughing as she crossed her arms and said "not bad, now let's call in some friends."

Her energy spiked as she spread her arms and roared at the ceiling like a lion, only it was a brawler roar. A few seconds later, 3 brawlers came crashing through the ceiling and landed on all fours, cracking the floor while glaring at Heller with hate fill red eyes. archer began laughing and said "looks like you're outnumbered Heller!"

"We beg to differ." They heard before Kisuke, Ichigo, and Yoruichi dropped through one of the holes the brawlers had made. Heller looked at them in irritation and said "took you guys long enough."

Kisuke smiled his goofy smile and held up his fan over his mouth as he said "Ohh but you we're doing so well, we didn't want to get in the way."

Heller rolled his eyes before he appeared behind him and Gibbs smacked him, not bothering to completely restrain his strength."(**A/N: for those of you who don't watch NCIS, he hit him behind the head.)**

"OW!" Kisuke yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't give me that crap, you just didn't want to fight, you faker." Heller said as he stood ready to dodge in case of surprise attack.

And it was a good thing he did, because archer moved to strike him from behind, but Heller quickly spun and blocked with his shield arm. He smirked and said "nice try." Before shoving her back and jumping to engage her again.

The others took care of the brawlers in a few seconds. Yoruichi, using her speed, got in front of the brawler and upper kicked it under the chin, snapping it's head clean off from the force. Ichigo quickly used Hadō #90 Kurohitsugi to crush and cut the beast into a mass of meat. And Kisuke, well, he just pointed at the brawlers head with his staff and fired a red beam of energy similar to Hadō # 4 Byakurai, but red in color and slightly larger in diameter to pierced the brawler between the eyes, leaving a perfectly circular hole before it dropped to the ground.

Archer and Heller were fighting with swords and claws before separating again and skidding back. Heller was panting now and had some light cuts while archer and panting heavily and had some deep slashes on her arms and legs. She crossed her arms again and roared again, this time summoning 6 brawlers. She laughed and said "you'll never win Heller. Besides, my part is already done."

Heller's eyes narrowed before he said "then let's see what your hiding. Guys." He said, getting their attention.

"You may want to stand back a little. I'll take them all."

They all nodded and stepped back, knowing what he had planned, while archer laughed and said "do you think you can win against all of us Heller? You could barely handle me, let alone 6 brawlers."

Heller only smiled and said "maybe, but now I'll use my full power."

Archer thought "_it's a bluff. There's no way he could have more power."_ Oh, was she in for a rude, rude, _rude _awakening.

Heller lifted up his sword and said "reflect in despair, shadow shifter."

His aura expanded to twice its size as Heller's sword shifted to his Shikai. Heller didn't waste any time as he flash stepped behind archer and stabbed her 8 times in the chest, though she only had time to feel one before she was consumed.

_Archer was working in a lab with one other scientist, but the lab was otherwise deserted as archer handed the other a vial while saying, "Be careful with that sample Jenkins, it's worth more than you are."_

_Jenkins took the vial and looked at it carefully as he said "Doctor Archer is it true? That the culture your injecting into the whitelight…it was taken from Alex mercer himself?"_

_Archer was working on something else as she said "that's right, and that is why you will treat it with reverence…or suffer the consequences." She said with a mild warning in her voice before the memory ended._

Heller shook his head as the memory cleared. He spun around as he heard the brawlers roar and charge him. He was about to strike them down before he felt a sense of connection to them. Acting on impulse he yelled in an echoing voice "_STOP!"_

The brawlers skidded to a halt before Heller and backed up slightly before bowing their heads and lying on the ground, like dogs that had been scolded.

Heller looked at them in surprise and thought "_now that'll be handy. Wonder if they would fetch my slippers?"_

The others were surprised as well and Kisuke said "now that's interesting. I wonder how you're getting them to obey you."

Ichigo said "probably archer's ability. That'll come in handy when fighting Blackwatch."

Kisuke sighed and said "yes, I know it's archers ability, but _how?_ Maybe it's some sort of pack instinct with Heller being the alpha male, or maybe it's some sort of chemical interaction, or…"

Heller interrupted Kisuke's train of thought and said "the whitelight was compromised with mercer's own blood. We need to get back and tell the other's, try and get a lead on what'll do now."

The others were about to respond when the doors to the room burst open and Blackwatch poured in, all armed to the teeth and lining up for a clear shot as one of them shouted "FIRE AT WILL!"

Heller pointed at the soldiers and shouted "SICK 'EM!"

The brawler reacted immediately; roaring and leaping up to begin tearing thorough them while the group flash stepped out of the base and back home.

A few hours later, the group was walking down an alley where father had told them to meet him. The group had been killing time by taking out field ops of Blackwatch, Heller taking the opportunity to learn more about his pack ability. They found him giving some food and a little money to a homeless person who was huddled against the wall. He looked up as he heard them approaching and said good bye to the person then started walking with James. He cut to the chase and said, "Since the evolved have been altering the whitelight without detection, ATHENA thinks they're going to release it using Blackwatch's own infrastructure."

Heller thought that made since, considering how much trouble they had gone through to alter the whitelight without notice. Kisuke spoke up and said "is there any way to tell what it'll do now that mercer tainted it?"

Father thought for a second and said "we don't know what specifically it'll do, but Athena said that one tank wouldn't affect more than a few thousand square feet."

Heller caught on and said "so we could do a controlled release and see what it does."

"Too dangerous." Ichigo said. "We have no idea what this could do to any of us. We can't release it on innocent people."

Kisuke had this covered as he said "I ran some tests in a small lab that I had in the training area under my shop. I tested the effect of the virus on Shinigami skin samples and found that the spirit energy in them rejected the virus. We won't be affected at all due to that."

Ichigo was suspicious as he said "whose skin samples did you test?"

Kisuke simply waved his fan with his smile and said cheerfully "oh just a few that I happened to gather when you, Renji, and Rukia were being healed after the winter war."

Ichigo thought "_that's it!" _and lunged forward to punch Kisuke in the nose. _THWACK!_

Kisuke reeled back saying "I probably deserved that."

"No you deserved this!" Ichigo yelled before taking and delivering a powerful kick to Kisuke's crotch.

The only sound they heard was a clang and Ichigo grunting as he stepped back. His leg felt like it was fractured despite his Hierro and though he didn't show it, that hurt like hell."

"What the heck do you have down there?" he said while trying to keep his eyes from watering.

Heller shook his head and said "it may be risky, but it's the only way we can figure out what's changed about the white light."

Ichigo tried to figure out another way, but he came up empty and finally sighed as he said "fine."

Yoruichi nodded and asked father "where's the nearest whitelight deployment."

Father said "there will be a tank about 8 blocks from the apartment at 9:00 A.M. you can use that tank."

The group nodded and decided to call it a night.

**Okay guys, hope you liked the fight; I tried to give it more detail and intensity, so I hoped that worked. Enjoy it and take a look at lostsoldierS636 story Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles. It's pretty awesome and has some pretty cool powers.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**I own nothing**

It was the next morning and it was 8:30 A.M. Ichigo and Heller, as well as Kisuke and Byakuya were going to watch the controlled release while Kenpachi wasn't interested and Yoruichi was going to try and help Orihime draw out Rukia from her shell of depression. Renji was still resting from yesterday, and Rukia had been at his side every second she could, even resting in his room, and only after being forced to eat something.

The group left with good byes and Ichigo got a quick peek on the lips from Orihime before the group left to the point where the release would take place. They saw there were only about 3 guards standing near the tank, the other were a fair distance away. There was also one scientist in a blue hazmat suit standing next to the tank, looking over it one more time before the order to open the tank came in. Heller and the group were overlooking the set up rom a building about 20 feet away, being careful to not be seen. Heller shifted to a commander disguise and said "I'll take care of this, you guys be ready to run or fight." Everyone nodded and then Heller flash stepped to ground level, but did it out of sight of any Blackwatch to avoid raising the alarm. Then he went walking to the group.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I went walking up to the group of grunts and the egghead. They turned as they heard me approaching and the soldiers snapped to attention. The scientist only gave me a fleeting glance but I didn't care.

"At ease." I said in the commander's voice. "I just got word from red crown that we're doing a small release prior to going zone wide. Open the tank." I directed this to the scientist.

The scientist sounded shocked as he said "what? But this goes completely against protocol! I can't just…!"

I cut him off and pointed at a solider and said, "You, open the tank now."

"Yes sir." Was the response as he shoved the scientist to the side and pushed a few buttons to open the tank.

The tank powered up with a whir and began to blow out a light red colored gas. It was spreading rapidly as everyone began coughing. He guard said through his coughs "filters aren't…working… What the fuck is happening!?" he finished in a shout as he and everyone else fell to the ground in spasms. I could feel something, but whatever it was wasn't affecting me. But as I was watching in shock, the soldiers were changing. They were growing blade arms while the masks lenses were changing from the light blue to a deep orange tinged with red. And they were looking right at me as they stood up and readied their blades.

"_This won't be pretty!"_

_General P.O.V_

Heller instantly shifted his arms to sword and claws as the newly evolved soldiers flash stepped to engage. Heller quickly leapt upwards and used his spirit energy to make a platform 40 feet in the air. The rest of the gang flash stepped to meet him while looking down. Heller said "get ready, these bastards are going to hit hard and fast."

The words barely left his mouth before the group was engaged. The evolved had leapt upward while the others rushed down to meet them. Ichigo was fighting one with his Shikai while Heller and Byakuya used their sealed blades, all of them managing to deal some good hits before they disengaged for reprieve. This whole time, Kisuke was simply watching with his eyes in scientist glare. Then he looked at the tank, flash stepped to it, and quickly closed the tanks. But the gas was spreading and from what they could see, it was infecting or killing everyone in the streets, the people going down in spasms and writhing on the ground like they were being burned alive.

Heller heard over Blacknet "RED CROWN, THE WHITELIGHTS BEEN COMPERMISED, IT INFECTED RATTLER 2, 3, AND 4."

"Copy that. All bases, whitelight release is now on lockdown. Secure all whitelight."

Heller shouted "WE NEED TO TAKE THEM DOWN FAST!"

Byakuya looked and said "then let's take them down. Scatter Senbonzakura." He finished, releasing his flower petals around him.

Ichigo nodded and said "Heller, you might want to stand back a little."

Heller shook his head and said "no way. Take one each, on my mark."

The evolved had been standing back healing, but now were finished and flash stepped to engage again as Heller shouted "NOW!"

Heller and Ichigo charged up a Getsuga Tensho in their blades and charged forward to meet them while Byakuya swung his sword handle and sent his petals at the enemy.

Ichigo and Heller slashed through the one they were going after at the waist, then spinning around and slicing those halves into fourths with a downward slash, all in less than a second while Byakuya used his blades to burrow through the evolved body, shred the internal organs, then explode out his head in an explosion of red, white skull shards, and pink petals.

They all flash stepped away, Kisuke joining them, while Heller called up father and said "father, we've got bigger problems than we thought."

"What's wrong?" father said sounding concerned.

"The whitelight turned the solider into evolved and then killed or infected everyone else in the area."

"I checked the whitelight." Kisuke said "Mercer used his connection to make the whitelight nothing more than food for the virus. The tanks are nothing but breeding grounds now.'

"That's not good. But if Blackwatch knows, then they'll have put the stuff into lock down. Mercer's plan is ruined."

"no, no there's something else, something he can do…" Heller trailed off as he thought. Blackwatch now knew whitelight was compromised. Then red crown called for all whitelight to be put into lock down. Lockdown…

Then it hit him. "Father, where's the largest whitelight facility in the city?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"I can send you the address but why…?" then he stopped in mid-sentence and Heller knew he had followed the same train of thought.

"If he can rupture those tanks, all of NYZ while be infected! He'll have an entire army at his disposal!" Ichigo realized.

They heard furious typing at the other end then father said "I sent you the address! Get over there before he opens those tanks!"

"Will do!" Heller said as he hung up and then lead the way to the facility.

They arrived in less than 3 minutes. They stood on top of one of the building that was just outside the perimeter of the facility and saw a entire industrial yard full of tanks like the one that had been at the test site.

Heller looked out at the sight and thought "_if mercer ever opens these, then the whole city while be crawling with evolved."_

Kisuke asked "so what now?"

Heller shook his head and said "don't know. Guess we just make sure mercer doesn't open these."

Then Heller looked up as he heard a _whish._ And he was greeted with the sight of mercer falling towards them with his right arm in hammer fist form.

"LOOK OUT!" Heller shouted as he shoved everyone back, forcing them to skid from the force.

"MERCER!" Heller shouted as he and Ichigo charged forward. Mercer looked up with rage filled eyes before shifting his arms to an odd new form. It was some odd arms with a metal spike looking thing where the hand would be while the rest of the arm up to the shoulder was made of a coiled muscle lined with small metal studs. Mercer rose both arms and pointed them at Heller and Ichigo and they shot forward like snakes to hit them both in the solar plexus, driving every last breath from their body and forcing them backwards before they fell to their knees to take gasps of air.

Kisuke and Byakuya appeared on either side of him and tried to cut him with their swords, but he vanished as they swung only to appear with his knees level with their heads before he snapped out his legs to kick them both in the head and sending them flying away to crash into building over 100 yards away and go through them,

Mercer landed on his knees and then stood and walked to them as he said "it's not often I'm this…disappointed… in someone Heller."

He and Ichigo tried to stand up, but he simply hit them again with his whip fists, causing them to go skidding on their backs before stopping.

"You disrupted my plans, wasted all that precious white light." Mercer countered as he walked over to them and looked down at them. He stomped on Ichigo's chest, causing spider web cracks to shoot out from under him and him to yell while coughing up blood.

Mercer shifted his arms to claws while keeping his foot on Ichigo's chest and lifted Heller up by his throat as he said "and now after everything I've done for you, everything I've given you."

He brought Heller into his face as he finished "you're not even capable of appreciating it."

Heller finally got back enough breath and strength to snarl "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

Mercer looked at him and shook his head as he said "what a waste. Well, at least I'll get some valuable knowledge from you, and your friend here. Good bye Heller."

And with that, he stabbed Heller through the chest with his other hand while his leg on Ichigo's chest began to shoot out tendrils to cover his body.** (Now for the interesting bit.:-). )**

Heller felt the tendrils overcoming his body as they spread through mercer's claw embedded in his chest and thought "_so this is how it ends."_

Then something began happening. He felt something in him shift and he heard a voice say "_fight back Heller!"_

Heller heard the voice of his spirit, shadow shifter, who counted talking and said "_you swore you would avenge your family and protect your friends! Fight back Heller!"_

Heller's eyes sharpened as his spirit said that and to provide motivation, his spirit unleashed a flood of memories, of times spent with his family, at Maya's 4th birthday, his wedding, the love he had felt for his family. He also saw memories of his friends, Ichigo's group laughing and fighting besides him, providing someone who accepted him for what he was, someone who helped him grow strong. And he felt a power grow in his body as he shouted out loud "NNNOOOO!"

_Ichigo's inner world, general P.O.V, same time._

Ichigo opened his eyes and sat up, looking around to see he was in his inner world. He groaned and rubbed his chest as he felt where mercer had stomped on him. He rubbed his chest to dull the pain as he stood up.

"_Ichigo!"_ he heard, and turned to see Zangetsu looking grim, beside him his inner hollow, also grim.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, seeing the looks.

"**We have an unwelcome visitor."** Hollow Ichigo said as he was looking behind Ichigo.

"Well, well."

Ichigo whirled around, his Zangetsu at the ready as he saw who had spoken. Walking towards them along the side of the sky scraper was Alex Mercer.

Ichigo snarled "how did you get in here?!"

Zangetsu answered as he and hollow Ichigo came on either side of him. "You may not feel it, but he's trying to consume your body, and since he's doing that while you're unconscious, he entered here."

Mercer was looking with interest at the 3 of them and said "interesting. None of the other people I've consumed had anything like this in their minds. Who are you two?" he directed this question to Zangetsu and hollow Ichigo.

Zangetsu and hollow Ichigo glared as Zangetsu said "_I'm not going to grace that with an answer. You're an intruder in Ichigo's mind. Leave."_

**"Or do we need to use force?"** hollow Ichigo asked as he summoned his photo negative Zangetsu.

Mercer chuckled and said "you have guts, I'll give you all that, but do you think that you can fight me?"

Zangetsu and hollow Ichigo stepped forward as Zangetsu said "_not alone but we can…_

"…**if the two of us…"**

**"…****_are one."_**they said at the same time. Hollow Ichigo raised his hand to his face as Zangetsu summoned his sword, an exact copy of Ichigo's Zangetsu, then pointed forward and shouted "_BANKAI!"_

There was a small explosion of smoke and energy as Zangetsu and hollow Ichigo were covered. Ichigo took the distraction to quickly activate his Bankai and tried to attack mercer. Mercer brought out his claws and traded a few hyper speed blows with him before he got past Ichigo's guard and dealt a kick to his chest, knocking him backwards until he hit another building.

Ichigo managed to pull himself out in time to see the smoke around Zangetsu and his hollow clear, both of them in a different form. Hollow Ichigo was in a Bankai form like Ichigo's but it was opposite in color, with the robes and sword being pure white. And he had a mask over his face, but it was different from Ichigo's hollow mask. The mask featured two long black forward-pointing horns, with white strips extending from their center towards the tips, with white vertical lines going over the eye holes, and the rest all black.

Zangetsu was gone, replaced with Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo's Bankai Zanpakutō spirit. He was a younger man, around mid-20's early 30's with black hair that fell to his jaw line, and piercing blue eyes. He was around Ichigo's height and wore the same clothes as Zangetsu, but with white lining and a hood that was currently down.

Both were looking at mercer with hard eyes as he looked at them. Mercer broke the silence first and said "not bad transformations, but your power isn't anything special."

Tensa Zangetsu said "maybe not alone, but…"

**"…we did say we would fight you…" **hollow Ichigo said

"**_…as one."_**They both finished. Then Ichigo saw what they were planning. Something they had done only once before.

As he watched, both of their bodies began to fragment into wisps of smoke that began to meet in the center. Mercer was watching with wide eyes before both fighters finally finished merging into the most powerful form they had. Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu.

This form combined some physical aspects of both spirits, Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant on the left side of his head, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword; though the sword's guard was white, like Hollow Ichigo's

Mercer looked at them and laughed as he said "you may look different but you can't beat me out of his mind."

Hollow Ichigo looked at him and said in a mixture of the two spirits voices "**_then let's raise the power level."_**

And the next thing mercer knew was a blast of energy that sent him flying backwards through 8 buildings before he came to rest on another one, having plowed a crater through it. Mercer sat up and looked to see Tensa Zangetsu standing there. He gave mercer no chance for a counter attack and used his high speed strikes to slice mercer's body into nothing, driving him out of Ichigo's mind. After they were sure he was gone, the two spirits split back into two and head back to Ichigo.

Ichigo was helped up by Tensa Zangetsu while his hollow had left to wherever he went inside Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo sighed and said "thanks, but I could've beaten him too."

Tensa Zangetsu looked at him with his eyes and said "I don't know Ichigo. He may have been beaten by us, but only because we defeated him before he could use his true power."

Ichigo was shocked as he said "that wasn't his true power? But…"

Zangetsu cut him off and said "you need to return to the real world. Your friends will need you."

Ichigo's eyes widen. He had forgotten about them. He quickly thanked Zangetsu again and left his inner world at the same time Heller cried "NNOOOOO!"

_Real world_

Ichigo snapped his eyes open and shouted as he rose his spirit energy to it's max to blast away mercer. Mercer was blasted off him and also sent back by the punch Heller delivered to his face. Mercer dropped Heller as he was sent back and skidded before stopping and looking at the hand he had plunged into Heller and the foot he had stomped on Ichigo. Both had been cut or blown off, but both regenerated with no trouble.

Heller looked up from his knees and said "you can't kill us. You can't kill us, _MERCER._"

Ichigo stood up and cracked his neck as he snarled "let's see if that goes both ways."

Mercer looked at them under his hood and said "it would've been quick. But now… now I'm going to make you suffer." He disappeared in a blur, leaving them alone.

Both of them took a minute to heal them self's before they split and found Kisuke and Byakuya. Kisuke had been kicked a few blocks away while Byakuya had been knocked into an infected area, which had prevented him from being discovered. Ichigo was performing medical kido on them while Heller was sending out pulse after pulse, trying to find mercer, but no luck. The bastard had gotten fast and was out of Heller's range before he could even figure out direction.

It took about 10 minutes, but Ichigo managed to heal Kisuke and Byakuya, with the only damage left being to their pride for being taken out so fast. They were brought up to speed on what happened and Kisuke said "interesting stories on both ends, but the last thing mercer said bothers me. And why would he leave the white light facility?"

Ichigo shrugged and said "he might have been weakened from trying to consume us. He did seem like it after wards."

Heller shook his head and said "no, the way he said that parting line made it sound like something else, something like…"

He never finished as they suddenly felt a _thud._ They looked around as they felt another. On the 3rd one, they heard screams and guns fire.

"that doesn't sound good." Heller said, feeling like his bones had turned to ice for some reason.

They all flash stepped to where they heard the sounds and were greeted by a horrid sight. An entire street was full of craters, twisted metal that were cars and a few tanks, and several bodies that were crushed and twisted until you didn't know they were human. And in the center of it all, with black watch firing at it with tanks and machine guns, along with rocket launchers, was the culprit of this destruction. A Goliath.

Heller shouted "DEFIANTLY NOT GOOD!"

**And that's a wrap. Sorry guys, cliff hanger, but I need a break, I just typed this up for several hours and my brains fried. Need a break. Review and let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**I own nothing**

How to describe a goliath? Simply saying it crawled from the 9th circle of hell might work, but it doesn't capture the sheer terror and twisted nature of this powerful beast. It was easily 40 feet tall, but nowhere near balanced. Its left arm was gigantic; looking like it was a stone pillar in the shape of as elephant foot and could easily make a crater with every miss-matched step the monster took. The other 'hand', if that loose a term applies, was a gigantic barb that it was using to spear solider and civilians on the ground. The two legs were pitifully small, the right slightly longer than the left, and the body was nothing but pure muscle and bone, flexing and pulsing across the muscles. The head was like a brawlers head, but the skin was gone to show something closer to pure bone. It was truly from hell.

And this is what they were looking in shock for a few seconds. At least until Heller shook of his shock and let the solider in him take over. He shouted "THAT THING'LL BE HEADING FOR THE WHITE LIGHT DEPOT, SLOW IT DOWN!"

"HOW?!" Ichigo shouted. Even the Gillian he had fought before he had unlocked his sword was easier to take down then this. He knew this thing wouldn't go down easily.

Heller shifted to claws and sword as he tried to think up something. As he was watching, he saw a tank round hit the head, knocking the goliath backwards and forcing it onto one leg, the stone arm waving forward to try and regain balance, but the stress on its leg was causing it to begin breaking slightly, the crack barely heard over the explosions.

Heller noticed this and his eyes widened as he thought "_of course!"_

He then flash stepped while charging his sword. He appeared by the leg and slashed upwards while shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!" sending the shockwave to cut through the knee cap. The beast roared in pain as it fell backwards and hit the ground with enough force to shake the earth and send up several pieces as the ground cracked.

"RED CROWN RED CROWN, WE HAVE JAMES HELLER FIGHTING THE GOLAITH AT THE WHITE LIGHT FACILITAY."

Heller ignored Blackwatch as he looked back at the others and shouted "ALL OUT! REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Heller's aura shot out and the area was blasted with air as Heller wen to Shikai. Ichigo followed his example and flash stepped to the ground before shouting "BANKAI!" instantly increasing the spirit energy pressure in the area. The other two joined the on the street. Kisuke unsealed his sword while Byakuya unleashed his Bankai. The goliath got back up and was greeted to the four of them in an island of petals, all looking determined and fierce, but the goliath, too stupid to care, just roared and kept towards the white light facility.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU BASTARD!" Heller yelled as he flash stepped forward. Kisuke and Ichigo were on his side while Byakuya played distraction, using his petals to try and slow the thing down while dealing millions of small cuts to its body. Heller rushed in along with the other 2 at his side and got in close to being using his sword and claws to slice up pieces of its flesh. Kisuke used his energy bullets to shoot through it's body, but they were too small to deal much damage and the goliaths body could heal the minor injuries. And Ichigo was using kido and sword strikes charged with Getsuga Tensho to deal some damage.

The goliath roared and swung its stone arm to blow away the petals before taking it's barb arm and using it to try and spear Byakuya. He simply dodged but the barb was then embedded in the ground, making it impossible to extract, though the goliath tried it's hardest.

Kisuke saw this and said "Kamisori (Razor), Benihime," swinging his sword to unleash the red screaming wave of energy. It flew to the joint in the arm and sliced clean through it, sending blood spewing out while the goliath roared in pain again. It slammed its stone arm into the ground, causing a shockwave and enough sound to send the 4 of them flying backwards, the sound making it so they were too disoriented to do anything as they hit the street with enough force to knock the breath out of their bodies. By the time they got enough back that they could sit up groaning, they saw the goliath jumping upwards, using its last stone arm to jump easily 50 feet into the air before falling straight towards them.

"MOVE!" Heller shouted at the same time Blackwatch were yelling "GET BACK GET BACK!" Ichigo's group cleared with an inch to spare as the goliath hit the ground arm first with the force of a meteor.

What happened next, no one could remember or piece together, but the group found themselves scattered in the crater, all of them knocked out, or near it in Ichigo's and Heller's case. But they were both wounded, Heller missing his legs while his arms were broken. He was regenerating okay, but the goliath was making its way to the whitelight facility too fast for him to heal in time. Ichigo had all his limbs broken, but thanks to his Hierro, they were still attached, but he couldn't perform medical kido without being able to move.

_Ichigo's P.O.V_

I felt like I had just been pommelled into the ground by Ulquiorra again, the only difference being I didn't have a hole blown in my chest. I tried to move, only to feel like my limbs were on fire. I couldn't open my eyes, I was too weak, but I could feel the goliath moving away from us, towards the whitelight facility.

"_NO!" _I thought. If that thing reached the facility, then all of NYZ would be infected. Orihime would become infected.

_"MOVE DAMN IT!" _I yelled at myself. I needed to protect them. I needed to fight. I needed more power.

Then I felt something shift inside me. It was subtle at first, a slight sense of movement, like sticking your finger in a river, but the feeling grew rapidly as Ichigo felt his body start pulsing and through his eye lids, he saw a white light. Then he felt power simply explode from the center of his being.

_General P.O.V during Ichigo's change_

Heller managed to heal himself and stand up; moving his arms and legs to make sure everything was in order. He quickly looked at the others. Kisuke and Byakuya were knocked out and had some cuts to their bodies from debris, but nothing serious. Ichigo on the other hand had his limbs pointing in directions that they shouldn't point and he seemed knocked out as well.

"_So it's just me." _Heller thought. Somehow he had to take out the goliath on his own before it reached the white light facility, and he had to somehow move his friends after wards. Then Heller shook his head, trying to get back to the current situation, and turned to where the goliath was making its way to the facility. He was about to leave when he felt Ichigo's spirit energy shift slightly. He paused, unsure what that meant, when he noticed a white light was beginning to grow behind him. He turned and looked at Ichigo. His eyes widened as he saw the glow was coming from him and was steadily increasing, along with his spirit energy, before the light suddenly exploded, blinding Heller and he felt Ichigo's spirit energy sky rocket. The energy sent out a blast of dust, blurring Heller's vision even more.

When the dust cleared, Heller blinked and looked at Ichigo. What he saw shocked him to his core.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

Ichigo was standing with his eyes closed and looked fine, but he had a new wardrobe.

He wore a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which was now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ended in a number of coattails. Ichigo now wore black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. Tensa Zangetsu's blade wsas still black, but was much longer niw (roughly the length of his Shikai), and became more curved as it neared the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the guard became more curved and jagged. Tensa Zangetsu's chain was now longer, attaching to both the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

Ichigo opened his eyes to show them now hard and clear, faintly glowing with power. He raised one of his gloved hands and looked at it before clenching it. He looked towards the goliath's direction and narrowed his eyes.

Heller took this moment to speak and say "Ichigo? You all right?"

Ichigo looked at Heller and nodded as he said "I'm fine. Right now we need to take out that goliath."

Heller shook of his shock and the questions bubbling inside him and he nodded and said "let's go."

They both flash stepped to the facility to find the goliath approaching the main gate. They both flash stepped to the entrance and readied their blades.

The goliath spotted them and roared as it leapt upwards, now 100 feet up, to perform its meteor attack again.

Heller said "Ichigo, we need to…"

He was cut off as Ichigo raised his hand with his index finger raised and said without turning around to look at him "I'll deal with this thing. Just wait a minute."

Ichigo brought his left hand down to his side, palm open, and charged up a cero in the center till it was the size of a basketball. Heller thought he would fire it at the goliath, who was now falling towards them, but Ichigo did something unexpected. He took his sword and held it over the cero before the energy was sucked into the blade. Heller was surprised as the blade began glowing red. Ichigo wasn't done as he took the sword in both hands, braced his feet, and swung it back while charging up a Getsuga Tensho in the blade. The mix of energies resulted in a dark red and the spirit energy was skyrocketing and causing Heller's body to feel like it was at the bottom of the ocean as Ichigo looked up and swung his sword at the goliath while shouting "CERO GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The attack was simply enormous. It had a range over 40 feet long from tip to tip, and was easily thick enough to engulf the goliath entirely as it raced upwards to meet it with an explosion of air and a shockwave. The now blue with a red outline attack swallowed the goliath as it roared in pain, looking like it was being blown away inside the energy, until it raced upwards and left behind nothing. The attack raced upwards until it was the height of a 60 story building and then exploded like a gigantic fire work in a mixture of blue and red. You could see the shockwave as it hit, knocking a fair number of people besides Heller and Ichigo to the ground and setting off car alarms as far as 10 blocks away.

As the shockwave dissipated, Ichigo looked back at Heller, whose face was blank as he tried to come to terms at the raw power that had been released. He snapped out of it as Ichigo said "come on. We need to get Kisuke and Byakuya."

Heller swallowed before he nodded. But as they headed back, he had to ask.

"Ichigo what the hell's going on? How the heck did you get such power, and what's with the new get up?"

Ichigo looked over himself as he chuckled and said "I think my Bankai just evolved."

Heller was confused as he said "evolved? Evolved how?"

Ichigo replied as he said "I've only had my Bankai for about a year, and I know for a fact that until you gain complete control over a Bankai, it has the potential to change shape and power over time. I think that just happened now. While we were hurt and I wanted to fight, I felt this power growing until me and… voilà"

Heller and Ichigo got back to the crater and saw that Blackwatch was closing in on their friends, keeping guns and tank pointed at them while they cautiously approached.

Heller snarled and said "we got to grab them quick."

Ichigo nodded and they quickly flash stepped down, shocking Blackwatch as they quickly back up while shouting "GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Ichigo was looking clam, but Heller knew him well enough that he could feel the anger building up in him underneath his clam face. Ichigo raised his sword and said "not a chance."

And he flared his energy to its new max. the aura was a brighter and lighter blue, almost white as Heller feel down to all fours, struggling to keep their and draw breath as Ichigo's power overwhelmed him. Forget an ocean, he felt like he had the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. He adapted fast enough, but he saw that all of Blackwatch was on their backs and clenching their throats, unable to breathe properly and sounding like they were trying to breathe through straws after running nonstop for 5 miles.

Ichigo grabbed Kisuke and swung him onto his shoulder while Heller did the same thing with Byakuya, though slowly and shakily, still feeling Ichigo sprit energy pushing down on him.

Ichigo looked at Heller and nodded as they flash stepped back to the apartments, letting the convoy breath again.

**Okay guys, how about that fight. Be honest, who saw Ichigo's Bankai evolution coming? Post a review and let me know what you think. Also take a look at lostsoldierS636 story Dante Price: Multiverse Jumper Chronicles**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**I own nothing**

Everyone was relieved to see the group back again, but they were surprised to see Ichigo's new Bankai. He explained what had happened while Orihime was healing Kisuke and Byakuya. When Ichigo went back to Shikai, they saw that it had evolved along with his Bankai. Zangetsu's appearance was changed, the blade a silver hilt with gray wrappings, and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself had become slightly reshaped; curving inwards at the backside of the tip, similar to a trench knife, and Ichigo found that the cloth would still materialize to act as a makeshift sheath on his back.

They all stood talking for a few minutes, Kisuke asking questions about how Ichigo's Shikai and Bankai felt now, when they heard a groan coming from the next room. The room where Renji had been resting. Rukia was the first through the door, with everyone else following on her heels, and they entered to find Renji sitting up in bed with one hand holding the side of his head.

"RENJI!" Rukia yelled as she tackled him into a hug, eyes watering as she clenched him. Renji seemed confused as he hugged her with one arm and said "Rukia? What's going on, what…?" he trailed off as he looked around the room.

Heller sighed as he patted Renji on the shoulder, saying, "You gave us all a scare Renji. How do you feel?"

Renji gently pushed off Rukia and looked himself over. He touched the place where he had been wounded on the shoulder and said "I feel fine, but a little…weird."

Heller said "most likely from the sleep. You've been out for 4 days."

Renji looked shocked as he said "4 days!? But… then…" he couldn't seem to get the sentence out, but Heller sat down at the foot of the bed and told him what had happened since he had been injured, the others occasionally throwing in a few details he had forgotten, while Renji sat there absorbing it all. He looked shocked, surprised, and interested at times when Heller told him how they had been fighting the evolved, how they had fought off the goliath and how Ichigo's Bankai evolved, and lastly, how he had a hollow growing inside him.

Renji sat there for a second before shaking his head and saying "incredible. You're like another Ichigo, as scary as that thought is."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes slightly as he causally said "what do you mean Renji?"

Renji smirked as he said "I mean that with two of you, the amount of…hhmm how to put this…. Hard headiness will go through the roof."

Ichigo looked angry as he said "well it seems like we're not the only hard heads around here, pineapple head."

Renji looked livid as he opened his mouth to retort before Heller said "that's enough. You're both adults, act like it already."

They both shut up and Heller said "good. Now, Ichigo, I have something to talk to you about, and I think we should let Renji get up and dressed."

Renji looked down and saw he only had his pants on, his robes and sword in the closet of the room. Ichigo and everyone else except Rukia left the room, Rukia saying she would help Renji get dressed. And though she didn't say it, everyone saw the look in her eyes that said she was about to bring up a private subject.

Everyone left and Ichigo made a few signs with his hands and raised a barrier around the door.

"Sound barrier." He explained to everyone as they walked away. "Might as well respect what they say to each other and keep out of it."

_With Rukia and Renji, general P.O.V_

Renji threw the blankets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried to stand up quickly, but his muscles were weak after 4 days of rest, and he almost collapsed on the floor before Rukia caught him under the arm. She helped him stand and walked him over to the closet so he could grab his robes and Zabimaru. He slipped on his robes and sword around his waist and said "thanks, Rukia."

She nodded then thought about how best to approach the subject that was burning in her mind. Finally she decided the best way was to just ask.

As Renji was about to open the door, his hand on the knob, she blurted out "why'd you do it?"

Renji stopped and looked at her with a confused look in his eyes. She elaborated and said "why'd you take that attack for me?"

Renji hesitated for a second and said "you couldn't block that strike. I took it to stop it."

Rukia didn't buy it. She knew Renji enough to tell when he was lying, and he wouldn't look in her eyes when he said that. She remembered the look in his eyes before he had been hit. It was anger, rage, and something else, something she couldn't put a name on just yet.

She walked up to him and looked up at his face as she said, "and?"

"And that's it." Renji said, still not looking at her.

Rukia felt her irritation build up and she said tightly "that's not the whole story Renji. Why'd you take that strike when you knew you would get hurt and maybe even killed? Why?"

Renji's mind was racing, trying to find a way out of this. He had taken it for a different reason then he gave, but he was afraid to tell her, how would she reacted, how would she feel? The secret he had kept for so long…

He desperately tried to keep his voice steady as he said "what do you want me to tell you Rukia?"

"THE TRUTH!" She yelled, finally fed up. She had been close to losing her oldest friend, and he was acting like it didn't matter. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT HIT WHEN YOU ALMOST DIED RENJI!? WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME!?"

Renji's anger went up as he looked down into her eyes and shouted back "I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY RUKIA! IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"THAT'S CRAP AND YOU KNOW IT RENJI! TELL ME WHY!" she shouted back, feeling frustrated. What could possibly be so bad he couldn't tell her? What was he hiding?

Renji felt his world collapsing as he shouted "YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW!?"

"YES!"

"FINE!" Renji yelled. He walked to the bed and sat down on it, his head hanging as he sighed. So now it would come out. The one thing he had kept from her for decades. (**A/n: for those who don't read or watch bleach, soul reapers can live for at least 2000 years.)**

Rukia was looking at Renji confused. She had never seen him like this. He was acting like everything he knew was about to change (**oh, if only she knew).**

"Why?" she said as she sat next to him.

Renji took a deep breath and said the sentence he had vowed he would never say to her.

"Because I love you."

Rukia sat there for a few seconds, her face blank. Had she heard that right? Or was she just imagining things? But as Renji looked at her with his face looking like it might break into pieces, she knew she had heard right.

Renji loved her.

Rukia looked forward as she tried to process this. With just one sentence, he had changed everything she thought she knew about him. Still reeling she said calmly, "for how long?"

Renji saw she was trying to get this and said "ever since we were kids, I guess. I knew for sure the day you were adopted into captain Byakuya's clan." Here Renji looked forward as he cast his mind back. "To be honest, I planned to tell you later that day, but when I found out you were being adopted… I just knew I couldn't." he laughed a little bitterly as he went on.

"You were going into one of the noble houses. You would have a real family, good friends, but most of all, you could only marry a noble. What would confessing to you then do? It wouldn't matter, we might never talk again, and I might lose my oldest friend. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep your friend ship. And I wanted you to be happy. That's the reason I took that sword strike for you." He finished, looking at Rukia. Her face was still blank, but inside her emotions were like a whirlwind. Renji had given up this much and dealt with it just so she could be happy? He really cared that much?

She swallowed, her throat feeling dry, as she said "you gave up so much, just for me?"

Renji was looking at her tenderly, but looked a little uncertain about this.

"Yes."

Rukia put her face in her hands as she tried to think this through. Now she knew why Renji had gotten hurt for her and so many other instances in their past, the way her would look at her, talk to her, and how he had looked sad after she had looked back after telling him she was being adopted. It all made sense now. And in true Ichigo fashion, she had overlooked all of it.

Renji was watching this and he felt like his chest was being squeezed. Rukia hadn't been ready for this, probably never would have been, and now it looked like he might have lost his oldest friend.

He stood and said "I'm sorry for dropping that on you." He walked to the door and said without turning around "if you want to end our friend ship, I understand."

The response he got was a fist to the back of the head, sending him face first into the door. He whirled around and shouted "WHAT THE HECK…!"

He was cut off as Rukia grabbed a handful of robs, yanked him down to her eye level, and kissed him.

Renji's eyes widened before closing. He and Rukia stayed like that for a moment, him being hunched over, before the separated and took a breath. Rukia looked him in the eye and said, in a clear voice, "I wouldn't want to end it for the world."

She let him stand back up and kept going, saying "I don't want to lose my oldest friend. But there is one thing you forgot Renji."

Renji felt like his heart had frozen. She was still looking at him, and then she smiled as she said, "If I was adopted into the noble houses, with no noble blood in me, then I wouldn't be unable to marry or love anyone besides a noble. I would be able to love you."

She touched his face gently with the palm of her right hand and finished by saying "and I do. I do love you Renji."

Renji felt like his heart was now about to stop from happiness. She knew how he felt, and wasn't repulsed by it. She loved him back. And he had forgotten that if she was adopted then she could love anyone.

He hugged her and spun her around the room, kissing her the whole time as she kissed back. They stayed in the room for a few more minutes before separating and Renji setting her down and saying "we better go check the others."

Rukia nodded, still smiling, when a thought hit her that made her blood drain from her face till she looked like she was made of chalk.

Renji noticed this and he worriedly said "Rukia, what's wrong?"

Rukia swallowed hard before looking at him with a face like she had seen a ghost, before she said "what about my brother?"

Renji didn't get it for a minute, then the sentence sank in and he paled as well while also looking like he might faint. Byakuya was fiercely protective of Rukia as the sister of his late wife, Hisana, as that her wish on her death bed had been for him to find and protect her sister after being forced to abandon her. He had protected her for a long time, except for when his loyalty for the rules before family, having to set an example for the other noble houses and soul reapers, allowed for her execution. But before then, he had been a little over protective. And he was Renji's superior and captain.

If he found out Renji was with Rukia, without his permission, he would not hesitate to flay him alive.

Renji looked away then chuckled as he said "I guess we'll have to hope for the best." He looked her in the eye and said while holding her face gently in his hand. "But even if he kills me, I'm still the happiest man in the world." he said, putting her worries down a little as she saw the love in his eyes. She nodded and said "let's go, then." Before giving him one last kiss and leaving the room, with him behind her.

She opened the door and saw the sound barrier, noting to thank Ichigo for that. Renji noticed and noted the same thing.

_A few hours later_

Everyone had been brought up to speed on what had had transpired after they left the room. Ichigo and Heller were both smiling genuinely as they looked at the two. Frankly, there were smiles all around at the news, Orihime being the most happy and hugging the two of them. The only two who weren't smiling was Kenpachi (**shocking, no?)**, and Byakuya. Kenpachi was uncaring, while Byakuya was frowning slightly while looking at the two of them, not at all happy. At least not on the outside. On the inside, he was happy as well that Rukia had found someone, but the problem arose that that someone was his subordinate and that he had loved her for a very long time. He knew Renji was a good man, but he still didn't like that Renji had done this behind his back. Rukia and Renji noticed this and decided that the time might be right to talk to him about it.

"Byakuya, can we talk to you? _Alone?"_ she said while looking at the others. Everyone got the hint and left the living room.

"And Ichigo, can you put up a sound barrier please?" Renji added. He didn't want the other listening in. and if Ichigo heard the begging he might have to do, then he would never hear the end of it.

Ichigo groaned on the inside. He had been hoping for some dirt to use on Renji. But on the outside, he nodded and said "no problem. When you guys are done, come meet us in the training area."

Ichigo left the room and the three left felt the sound barrier rising. Renji and Rukia were visibly nervous while Byakuya was sitting on the couch calmly. He was looking between the two of them while they squirmed. Renji finally got down to it and said in a quivering tone, from nerves, hope, and fear, "captain Byakuya, if it is acceptable, I would like the permission to date Rukia."

Byakuya looked at him in a calculating way. He had already decided that Renji was a good man and would be good for Rukia, but first he wanted to see if Renji would be able to convince him on his own two feet.

"Give me one reason why I should allow you to?" he said calmly.

Renji took a deep breath and kissed his dignity good bye.

" I actually have many reasons sir. I've been in love with Rukia for many years and have never thought about other woman as being equal to her." He swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "I'm sure I've shown my dedication to keep my promises and I'm unbending when it comes to my resolve. I fought against you to save Rukia when she was convicted." here he hesitated, unsure if he should have brought that up.

Rukia took up the thread of conversation. "brother, I know you may not approve, but the truth is I'm happy with Renji. He's a good and loyal friend, as he's shown many times, and a loyal lieutenant. I would be happy if you would give your approval."

Renji looked at Byakuya before sinking to his knees and touching his head to the floor, the traditional bow in japan. He said "please captain, will you give me permission to date Rukia? I swear I will be loyal, loving, and provide and take care of Rukia, no matter what may come. I swear on my own life and the graves of my ancestors."

Byakuya still had his mask on, but inside he was proud. His lieutenant was willing to sink low in order to have his permission to date Rukia. He was truly in love and his promise had surprised him. He was willing to make the most binding of promises to appeal to him.

Byakuya stood and said "I've made up my mind."

Renji looked up in hope with Rukia having her hand on his shoulder and also looking hopeful. Byakuya looked at them both one last time before the ghost of a smile appeared on his face and said "yes, Renji, you may date Rukia. I give you my permission, and my blessings that you two will be happy."

Rukia and Renji's face went radiant with joy as Renji stood up and shook Byakuya's hand and said in a very happy voice "thank you captain."

Rukia ran and hugged her brother tightly as she also said "thank you brother. Thank you so much."

He smiled a little again as he hugged her back with one arm and said "you are very welcome."

He gently pushed her off and walked over to put a hand on Renji's shoulder as he walked past to the door, leaning to whisper "I do have one thing to warn you about though."

Renji felt something akin to dread build in him.

"If you ever make her cry, then I will not hesitate to track you down and flay you alive."

Renji turned pale as he nodded and said in a terrified voice "yes sir."

Byakuya smirked as he walked past and said "we should go to the training area, the others will be waiting."

_ A half hour later_

Everyone except father had gone to the training area and congratulated Rukia and Renji. Kenpachi was absent from this, saying something how love made idiots weaker and less fun, but he was largely ignored. Heller had taken them aside and given them 'the talk', feeling a bit weird that he was doing this to two people probably 10 times his own age, but he could tell neither of them had dated and was giving them the guide lines. Orihime and Ichigo had given both of them hugs while Orihime had been simply ecstatic for her friends, Ichigo was happy for them and that he now had something to tease them about.

After everyone was done with the congrats, Rukia looked around and said "so what are we doing here?"

The mood turned a little dark as everyone's face turned serious.

Heller cleared his throat before he said "me and Ichigo decided this would be the best time for me to get my inner hollow under control."

That went over well as both Rukia and Renji turned a little pale and looked shocked at him. Ichigo had told them both about how hard it had been to subdue his own hollow, and how the vizards had fought his body while he fought his hollow. It had taken all of them in hour intervals for him to succeed, and even then he put them through the shredder. How the heck would they fight down Heller's body while he fought the hollow in him?

Heller saw this and said "now the plan is this: Ichigo puts me under, and then seals my body using a combination of kido and barriers while I fight the hollow for as long as he can. If, and when, my body breaks free, then one person at a time will fight my body for a hour intervals. If, by the end of the cycle, I haven't beaten down the hollow, then…" here he trailed off, not wanting to say the last thing.

Ichigo looked at his friend in slight pity before looking at the ground and saying "…then he wants us to kill him."

The others, having already been told this, said nothing while Rukia and Renji looked at him in shock. Kill him? Their friend and close to their strongest ally?

Ichigo saw this and said "I'll be the one to kill him if he doesn't succeed. Per Heller's request."

Rukia and Renji looked at them both in shock. Heller wanted Ichigo to end his life if he couldn't beat down his hollow? Not only that, it sounded like Ichigo would do it.

Rukia said "but what about the Hykogen? Couldn't you use that to make it so Heller has control over his hollow?"

Here Kisuke spoke up, saying "no, that's impossible. Even when I used the Hykogen 110 years ago to stabilize the hollowfication they were forced to undergo by azien, they still had to defeat the hollow to gain control of it."

Ichigo nodded and said "not only that, but we have no idea how Heller's body might react if we tried to exposed his body to the Hykogen's power, let alone predict what effect it might have on the hollow." He shook his head and said "believe me guys, we've spent hours trying to get around this, but we can't think of any other way."

Heller stepped forward and said "I'm sorry guys. But we need to get this done. At most, we have a day before Blackwatch makes some sort of move. We may not get another chance for several months. We have no choice."

Rukia and Renji hung their heads. They didn't want to admit it, but Heller had a point. If they didn't do this now, then they wouldn't have a chance for soul king knows how long. And Heller might be put in danger if he didn't get control. But they didn't want their friend to risk his life, for fear of losing him. They had grown close, like with Ichigo. Heller was strong, dependable, and would shift heaven, earth, and hell to do what was right.

Heller went over, put a hand on their shoulders and said "I'm flattered you guys care about me, I am, but I need to do this."

Renji sighed and said "I understand." He looked in Heller's eyes as he put a hand on Heller's own shouder and said "but if you die, I'll track you down in soul society and see to it that your brought into the soul reaper academy."

Heller smiled and said "thanks Renji."

Rukia just gave Heller a hug, not able to talk. Heller ruffled her hair, ruining it and making her slightly mad before Heller walked over to Ichigo and stood before him, saying "let's do this."

Ichigo nodded as he said "remember what I told you. The hollow will be an opposite of you in personality, and very strong. In order to win, you can't let _it_ consume you, consume you, _you_ need to consume _it._"

Heller nodded as Ichigo raised his left palm and held it before Heller's face, saying "good luck Heller."

Ichigos hand began to glow with a rainbow outline, drawing in Heller before Ichigo said "Bakudō #83 Tanma Otoshi," Causing Heller's vision to turn black like a TV that had been turned off, as he was sent to his inner world.

_Real world, general P.O.V_

Heller's body went limp, causing Ichigo to catch it and lower it to the ground, and then he walked away from it, the others following him. When they were a safe distance away, Ichigo turned and started sealing Heller's body.

"Bakudō #61. **Rikujōkōrō** (Six Rods Prison of Light), Bakudō #63. **Sajō Sabaku** (Locking Bondage Stripes), and Bakudō # 79. **Kuyō Shibari** (Nine Sunlight Traps)."

The six rods of light all slammed into Heller's arms, legs, neck, and middle body while the locking bondage strips bound the body to the ground, and the 8 black holes appeared around the body, the 9th one directly above Heller's back.

Ichigo wasn't done as he began making several hand symbols.

"Bakudō #91 Kin."

Next, several thick black straps appeared and made an x over the body, and then over 2 dozen rectangular steel rods stabbed into the bands, ground, and body, pinning it completely without hurting him.

Ichigo finished, not at all tired despite the enormous amount of spirit energy he had to pour out to perform these spells all at once.

Everyone was impressed as they saw this, Kisuke and Byakuya especially, though Byakuya hid it, not wanting the boy to get an even bigger ego.

Ichigo sat down and said "now we wait. Wait and hope Heller can win against his hollow."

**Bum,bum,bbbbbuuuuummm. Ominous music plays as the chapter ends. Sorry if you don't like it, but look at it this way. Now the next chapter can focus on the fight. And I need some feedback on how I set up Rukia and Renji, I'm still no good with romance scenes. Favorite and review this story, and take a look at Dante price, multiverse jumper.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**I own nothing and now for the main event of this chapter**

_Heller's inner world, general P.O.V_

Heller took a deep breath before opening his eyes and sitting up. He looked around to see he was where he wanted to be, his inner world. But he noticed it was different. The flowers were all withering and dying, turning the field's shades of gray and brown. The trees had lost their leafs and looked dead, the sky was cloudy and rumbling like thunder, and the play set was now rust colored and falling apart.

Heller thought "_what's going on? What happened here?"_

Then he heard a deep malicious voice speak behind him.

"Well, well, the king has graced us with his presence."

Heller looked behind him. The figure was covered with a cloak like shadow shifter, but it was pure white, and the eyes were hollow eyes, glowing golden, like the eyes of a jungle cat on the hunt.

Heller snarled. "You must be the bastard who's been messing with my head."

The hollow chuckled. "Aw that hurts king. I helped you take out that messenger at base Adams."

"You butted in on a fight that wasn't yours, and then later tried to kill me by screwing around in my head during the fight with Gutierrez. Spare me the 'I was helping you' crap. You know why I'm here."

"yes I do."

Suddenly the hollow raised a hand and threw off its cloak. Underneath was a copy of Heller.

The hollow was Heller at first look, except everything about him was white. The leather jacket he was wearing was white, but the design on the back was a pulsing black, the pants, fingerless gloves, and other clothes all white. The skin was a sterile white and the hair a pitch black. The face was similar, but the canine teeth were more pointed, and the eyes more angular. All in all, the face resemble a tiger's, but human.

Heller looked at the hollow in a relaxed stance and said "huh. So that's what a rip off of me looks like."

The hollow laughed as he said "rip off? I think you mean…"

The hollow's form rippled with white and black tendrils, before his right arm turned into a black version of Heller's blade arm, and his left a white version of his claws.

"… new and improved."

Heller sneered as he shifted to the same weapons and said "don't flatter yourself, jackass."

And with that, they vanished to clash blades in the center of the field, the blast of air like a bomb blast, the clang of metal the only other sound heard besides the thunder.

_Real world, general P.O.V_

Everyone was resting, standing around not doing much else, besides watching Heller's body for any changes, and in Ichigo's case, maintain the binding kido.

Renji was a little worried and walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo never took his eyes off Heller as Renji began asking "shouldn't something have happened…?"

He got cut off as Heller's energy flared up to its max and caused the air to begin blasting like a hurricane, raising dust and causing everyone cloths to flap wildly in the tempest.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and shouted "it's started!"

Heller's body was being wrapped in its aura, but it was a mixture of red and black, the two mixing and separating like they were fighting each other. The ground around Heller was cracking in extreme ways as the power was built, and the kido were all shaking wildly while the ground was shaking like a 9.0 earthquake.

Ichigo gritted his teeth harder as he tried to maintain the kido. Heller's head was raised and everyone saw a madly twisted smile on its face as the hollow mask began forming along the left side of it. Heller's body shouted out and then used sheer strength to break through all the kido, ripping through kin and shattering the others like sugar glass as it stood up, looking around for an opponent. The wind died down as its aura covered it like red and black flames.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo shouted. Now he had to resort to barriers. He shouted "WHO'S UP FIRST!?" they had decided that Ichigo would seal both Heller and the fighter for the hour inside, and then quickly switch when said hour was up.

Kenpachi leapt forward and shouted "I AM!'

Kenpachi quickly charged in and tried to slash Heller. Heller's body brought out it's blade arm and parried the blow, sending out a blast of air.

Ichigo saw his chance and made the strongest barriers he knew. He quickly made several gestures and hand symbols as he shouted in order "Koko No Jomon, Kigai No Jomon, Hoyoku No Jomon, Shiju No Saimon**!" (A/n: see bleach wiki or Hachi VS Baraggan fight for details and descriptions.)**

When all the barriers were in place, three on the side and the last on top, Ichigo finished the barrier with the shout of "Shiju No Saimon!" causing a black box to form around Kenpachi and Heller, sealing them in for the hour.

Ichigo said "now we keep Heller's body busy while he fights his hollow."

_Heller's inner world, general P.O.V_

Heller lashed with his hollow again, trying to cut the hollow on his side with his claws. The hollow blocked with a shield like Heller's, just white, before it tried to deal a strike with its sword arm. Heller quickly used flash step to dodge and get above, clash with his sword. The hollow bent forward to block, then braced its shield flat against the ground to take its legs and kick Heller under the chin, sending him flying upwards. The hollow shifted his shield back in before pushing of with its arm and racing upwards to Heller.

Heller stopped himself in midair before racing down wards to meet the hollow.

"_This_ _thing is better than I thought. Let's kick up the speed!"_ Heller thought before making his speed clones, about 10 of them. They raced down to strike.

"NICE TRY!" the hollow shouted before making its own clones, the same number as Heller. Heller grunted in frustration before they all engaged in sword play, block and cutting, only for the respective wounds to heal in seconds. Finally they locked swords and held, vibrating from the force behind them.

Heller said "how the hell do you know my moves?"

The hollow grinned. "Simple. I know everything you know.

"LIKE HELL YOU DO!" he shouted back before jerking his sword to right, sending the hollows arm that direction, leaving its head open for a hammer fist punch to the head to send it skidding back in the air. The hollow looked back at Heller to have its face caved in on the left side, blood coming out of its mouth before the wound healed, the bone cracking back into place, stopping the flow.

The hollow chuckled again and wiped off its mouth as it looked at Heller. "So you're not a total weakling. This might be fun."

Heller didn't bother responding. He shifted his hammer fist to tendrils and went on the attack again.

_Real world, general P.O.V, 1 hour later_

Kenpachi and Heller had been going at it for a while. Heller's body had no mercy, making it so Kenpachi had been forced to take off his eye patch 20 minutes into the battle. Even then, he looked like he had been attacked with a weed whacker. Heller's body had been slowly changing; being bleached of color until it was a much lighter shade of brown, and the hollow mask now covered half his face.

Ichigo looked at his watch and saw the hour was up. He asked, "Who's going next?"

Yoruichi walked towards the sealed door and stood before it, waiting for Ichigo to open it.

Ichigo nodded and made a gesture to open the door enough for her to flash step inside, kicking Heller in the side away from Kenpachi. The body went flying and plowed a trench in the ground before slamming into the barrier, though it didn't even get scratched.

Yoruichi looked at Kenpachi, with him panting and his clothes in shreds around the edges and said "hours up. Might want to leave before Heller gets up."

Kenpachi snarled "let me have another hour! This is way too fun to stop now!"

Yoruichi sighed. Still as stubborn as ever. "if you don't get healed, you'll pass out from blood loss and die. You need to get out now."

Kenpachi was tempted to argue more, but he wouldn't die from something as boring as blood loss. Plus, if he did die, no one would be left to look after Yachiru, and that he would not accept. Though out loud, he simply scoffed and said "fine."

He walked out off the door, the door closing behind him, as Heller's body was reveled out of the dust that had risen when he had gone flying. He looked uninjured and maniac as he roared, sending a shockwave towards Yoruichi. She simply stood there as she let the air wash over her, covering her in dust. Heller charged forward into the dust cloud, and saw a faint outline of Yoruichi in the dust. He struck with his sword arm in an attempt to cut her. He cut her in half going from the shoulder to the waist, but the dust cleared to show he had only cut her overcoat.

"Not bad speed, but it's still pitiful compared to mine."

Eller whirled around just in time to get a kick to the face, several high speed punches to the chest, then to be grabbed by the torso and thrown backwards. He flipped his body in midair and landed facing Yoruichi, who was standing in her black leotard.

She got into a battle position as Heller roared again and charged forward to fight.

_Heller's inner world, general P.O.V_

Heller and his hollow were facing each other across the field again, Heller panting and looking tired while the hollow still looked fine. The field itself was now nothing but dirt, the flowers having been blown to shreds from the wind and power that had been released.

Heller spat out some stray blood in his mouth to the side as he said "not bad. You're better than I gave you credit."

The hollow laughed. "While you're weaker than I thought you would be."

Heller sneered as he said "too bad for you I haven't used all my power yet."

He quickly brought up the blunt edge of his blade and touched it with his other hand while bracing his feet. He flared his energy up to release his Zanpakutō.

The hollow simply smiled and got into the same stance as it flared its power. Heller paused for a second in shock before steeling his resolve and shouted, at the same time as the hollow. "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Like always, there was a blast of energy as both of them were obscured in dust, Heller's side glowing red while the hollows side glowed a combination of white and black.

When the dust cleared, Heller was wielding his shadow shifter while the hollow was holding his own black copy of it, with shadow shifter's name in white.

Heller shouted "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU WIELD SHADOW SHIFTER?!"

The hollow stood calmly as he said "simple. I _am_ shadow shifter."

"BULL SHIT!" Heller yelled as he used his new power to us his fastest flash step. He stopped in front of the hollow and stabbed it in the chest, spurting black blood out of the hollow.

_Real world, general P.O.V, 4 hours later_

So far, most everyone had been up in the barrier to fight Heller, who had been undergoing more and more hollowfication as he fought. Right now he resembled a jungle cat that had learned to stand on two legs, his hands having cat claws and pads on the fingers and palms, the clothes more form fitting and the mask now covered everything except a a little bit of his right eye. He also had a graceful cat like tail growing from his tailbone area, but the end was a type of spike, which he had been using to defend his back. His speed and power had also been slowly increasing, growing until he was just below Ichigo in terms of power.

Yoruichi had managed okay, and then Renji and Rukia had gone in, and right now Byakuya was in the barrier, using his Bankai to keep Heller at bay. For whatever reason, the Hollowfied Heller hadn't used his Shikai's ability to copy Byakuya's Bankai. So far, he was trying to get through with brute force, but every time he was sent backwards with the blades, cutting into his body and causing him to hiss in pain like a cat before they healed.

Byakuya was keeping a close eye on him, noticing that he was slowly getting closer to him with every strike.

"_Seems like Ichigo was right when he said Heller would get faster than my Bankai. Seems I'll have to get creative."_

His thoughts were cut off as Heller suddenly shifted to all his limbs to normal. He growled then roared as his body shifted again. But this time, his legs and arms were the one's shifting, moving into a different alignment and making it possible for him to drop to all fours. Now he resembled a tiger even more, but his tail was looking longer and his claws sharper as it paced back and forth. Ichigo and Kisuke noticed this and Ichigo said "that's not normal."

Kisuke nodded as he looked at the changed Heller and said "it must be the virus. The hollow is using the virus's shape shifting capabilities to change his body to suit its preferences. It might even be accelerating the hollowfication."

"But if that's the case, then Heller could become a complete hollow before he's finished off his hollow."

Kisuke nodded. "I would guess he has another 3 hours before he becomes a complete hollow."

Ichigo said nothing now. He simply watched as he waited for the hour to end. And hoped Heller might eat down his hollow before he was forced to kill his friend.

Byakuya didn't hear any of this, as he was too focused on the new Heller. He blinked when he suddenly vanished, leaving only a small puff of dust, before he suddenly appeared right in front of him, slashing with his left 'paw'. The petals blocked him, but only barely, and then pushed him backwards with enough force for him to fly to the top of the barrier. He hit it paws first, and pushed off to hit the ground away from him, then resumed its pacing as it waited for an opening.

The Hollowfied Heller was getting too strong too fast, and soon, no one but Ichigo might be able to fight him.

_Heller's inner world_

The hollow howled in pain as it flash stepped away from Heller.

"Seems you can feel something there after all." Heller smirked as he flicked off the blood on his blade.

The hollow was holding the wound tightly as it glared at Heller.

"You know, I'm tired of your attitude." The hollow said as the wound healed. The hollow stood tall again as he looked at Heller. The thunder was getting louder and the clouds were beginning to spin slowly, building up speed.

Heller smirked and said "too bad. Time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more."

The two flared their energy again. Their auras grew larger as Heller focused this new energy into his sword and cut while shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The energy was large enough to block Heller's view of the hollow as it went racing horizontally towards the hollow. Heller was smiling with satisfaction. It took a while, but now the bastard was down.

That thought was dashed as the Getsuga Tensho was shattered in half, the red wave of energy like glass. Heller saw the hollow was in a stance with its own copy of shadow shifter behind it, like a sweeping motion. Heller watched in shock as the hollow built its own energy into it sword and simply said clearly "Getsuga Tensho."

Its blast of energy was like a white building with a black outline that came flying towards Heller at high speed. He quickly flash stepped above the wave to dodge, only to find the hollow waiting for him. The two exchanged a flurry of cuts and blows, the hollow suddenly being faster than before, and Heller couldn't block all the hits, and those resulted in painful and deep cuts.

The two shoved each other away and skidded on the air, Heller panting and dripping blood while the hollow looked fine.

Heller snarled again and said "how the heck are you getting stronger?"

The hollow chuckled evilly as it said "you just don't get it do you? I have all your powers, I have all your knowledge, and I have something that doesn't hold me back."

Heller knew this thing would try a mind game and wasn't interested in playing. "You mean you're missing something between your legs?" (**A/n: think about it, it'll come to you. If it doesn't, then you need some serious help)**

The hollow snorted as he kept going "I don't have your useless caring for others. That stupid caring is what makes you…"

The hollow suddenly appeared next to Heller, his sword arm now normal as he grabbed shadow shifter in his hand.

"…weak."

Before Heller could react, color was bleached out of his blade and raced up Heller's arm, turning the red and gold tendrils white and black. Heller yanked his blade out of the hollows hand just as it let go and flash stepped away, keeping care to keep his blade up.

The hollow looked at Heller with a bored expression as he said "what do you think you can do with that? Or rather, _without_ it?"

Heller narrowed his eyes in confusion before shadow shifted started chipping away, crumbling into dust as Heller watched in shock. When it reached his hand, the blade disappeared entirely.

Heller started shaking. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHADOW SHIFTER!?" he shouted in anger as he charged.

The hollow vanished as he reached him, then the blade was thrust through his chest from behind. Heller stopped as he felt a feeling like ice poured in, stopping him from moving at all as he heard the hollow say in his eye "I told you idiot. I _am_ shadow shifter."

_Real world, 5 minutes before Ichigo's turn_

Ichigo had been felling a heavy weight in his chest as he had watched the last battle, this one being Kisuke's turn. There were only a few minutes left before Heller had to be put down. He had now changed almost completely, his clothes replaced with white fur like armor that fit his body and the claws and hand now looked more natural. The only think that hadn't changed was the mask. It still left a patch of skin, though now white, exposed around the eye, but that was slowly shrinking. He took that to be Heller's humanity, and suspected that when that mask was complete, Heller would truly be gone.

"_come on Heller. You can do it. You have to fight it to the very end."_

Then he heard Zangetsu speak up.

_"Ichigo there may be something we can do."_

_"What?"_ Ichigo said, desperate to help in any way he could.

Zangetsu started talking fast, there was only 2 and a half minutes left before Heller had to be killed.

"_we might be able to send Heller enough spirit energy to beat his hollow." _Zangetsu elaborated, saying "_when he consumed that phase 2 Orion, he also gained your spirit energy from consuming it. If that true, then his spirit energy would be similar enough to yours that you could send him energy, and maybe mental strength to resist his hollow."_

Ichigo saw what he was going for.

Ichigo asked "_how would I send him energy?"_

_"You should only have to send energy Heller's way. If you send it to Heller's personality, he should absorb it."_

Ichigo shook his head and said "here goes everything."

Ichigo focused a fair amount of his energy into his hand, creating a pulsing blue ball above it the size of a grapefruit. He then stood and wound up his arm as he shouted "Heller!"

The thing that was Heller turned its head to him as he threw the ball and shouted "catch!"

The ball flew like a baseball, passing through the barrier since that was made of his own power anyway, then strike the Hollowfied Heller in the chest, sinking into his body before Heller's body started glowing with a blue aura. And Ichigo hoped his energy would be enough to save his friend.

_Heller's inner world Heller's P.O.V_

I felt like ice was flooding my body. I didn't have the strength to raise my head, and was looking down at myself, the white blade of my hollow covered and dripping my blood. The inner world, from what I could hear and barely see, was now blowing like a hurricane and lightning was crashing done, leaving smoking crater in the ground. The color in my body and clothes was bleaching out as I felt myself get absorbed by the hollow.

The hollow was laughing as it shouted to the sky "finally, I will be the ruler of this body! And nothing will stop me!" (**get ready for movie cliché)**

_General P.O.V_

Heller somehow found the strength to raise his head and look up. The clouds were spinning just like a tornado as they began descending to cover them. Heller felt tears in his eyes as he thought "_I'm sorry Ichigo. I failed_"

But as Heller was looking up, he thought that in the dark clouds, he saw a blue glow. The glow was rapidly growing brighter and the clouds were beginning to move away from it as the temperature in Heller's body began to rise. The hollow noticed where Heller was looking and looked up as well. His eyes widened as he saw the glow growing even stronger, driving away the darkness in the clouds and shouted "what is that?!"

He never got his answer and the tornado suddenly opened to reveal a glowing ball of blue energy, shining like a miniature sun. the ball shot downwards and hit Heller, being absorbed into his body and it glowed slightly. Heller felt strength surge back into his limbs as he felt the power. It was Ichigo's.

Heller wasted no time and unlocked the power in his body. The result was a slowly building aura as the inner world clouds suddenly started turning white, the rest beginning to repair itself while the hollow looked around wildly and shouted "NO, NO THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE IN CONTROL! I WAS…"

"SHUT UP!"

The hollow looked at Heller in time to see color suddenly flood back into him and begin racing along his own arm, turning him Heller's color and the blade turning red. The hollow widened his eyes and quickly gritted his teeth as he used his claws to cut off his arm, stopping the color. The hollow flash stepped back 20 feet while Heller's kept growing until his aura exploded in a flash, blinding the hollow as he regenerated his limb. When the hollow gained back his sight, he saw a nasty surprise.

Heller was now glowing a combination of red and blue, and his shadow shifter was back, but it was slightly different. It now had the guard of Tensa Zangetsu near Heller's hand, blue like sapphires, and the blade was longer in width, and lastly was no slightly serrated on both side. Heller was looking at the hollow with quite rage as he said loud enough for it to hear "you said my friends made me weak. That because you were alone, you were strong. But this here…" he held up the blade for the hollow to see. "…this is the power of my friends. My friends give me something to fight for. THEY…GIVE…ME…STRENGTH!"

And with that, Heller charged forward. The hollow prepared its shields, but Heller charged up his sword, giving it an appearance of blue and red flames along the edges and Heller stabbed into the shields, piercing it like a knife through hot bread, stabbing the hollow in the chest.

The hollows shields shattered like glass to show the hollow looking down at the blade shocked. The part of the blade through the hollows back burst, sending out a wave of black that began covering the hollow, turning it the same color as Heller.

The hollow chuckled. "Guess you won with some help. Fine, I'll accept you for now, but know this…"

The hollow grabbed the blade with his hand as he looked at Heller with his maniac eyes, now crumbling away like shadow shifter had. "…if you ever waver, if your will ever falters, I will not hesitate to take over this body and rule."

And with that cherry good bye, the hollow vanished; leaving an inner world like Heller had first come here. Heller then passed out from exhaustion, and fell to the ground below, darkness eating at his vision.

_Real world, Ichigo's turn, general P.O.V_

Kisuke was panting as he looked at Heller. His body was now almost complete hollow, the only thing missing was his hollow hole, and that fact the mask still had a last chip in it, showing Heller was still in there, but barely.

Ichigo looked at his watch.

"hour's up."

Everyone looked at Ichigo. His eyes were sad as he looked at what his friend had become. He sighed as he was about to shout to Kisuke to exit.

He stopped as a sudden crack in Heller's body formed, blowing out white smoke from his left shoulder while the hollow suddenly began to thrash, turning it's right paw in a hand to try and cover the hole. Other cracks began forming, blowing out smoke while energy began building up in his body, rumbling the ground like an earthquake.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he shouted "KISUKE, GET OUT OF THERE!" while opening the gate enough to let him out.

Kisuke didn't argue as he flash stepped out the door, Ichigo closing the door right behind him. The hollow was now standing on its hind legs as it began to glow a bright red and blue, shrieking like a banshee at the sky before suddenly exploding with enough force to crack the barrier, filling it with dust and black smoke.

Ichigo dissolved the barrier, letting out the smoke. It cleared in a minute, showing Heller standing there with his new shadow shifter and his hollow mask on, the remains of his Hollowfied from like broken pottery around him. Heller looked at Ichigo and the group, then his mask shattered and he fell forward. Ichigo walked forward, the others watching from a distance, until he stood before Heller. He was still awake, but he looked tired as he glanced up.

Ichigo smirked as he said "so how do you feel Heller?"

Heller seemed to think for a minute before he grinned slightly and said "not bad."

Ichigo just smirked more and Heller brought up his sword to look at it, thinking on how his hollow said he would take over if he ever had a chance.

Heller smiled as he said "just try it, and I'll beat you back into hell."

**And that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for taking so long, but we just got some good weather in Wisconsin, and I wasn't spending it inside after an insanely long winter. Like always, favorite, review, and take a look at Dante price multiverse jumper**


	32. Chapter 32

**I own nothing.**

**Okay readers, I realize that recently I've been going away from the prototype story, and I'm sorry if that annoyed you. In this chapter, we'll get back to the world of prototype where we left off.**

_20 minutes later._

Heller and the gang had spent a few minutes resting and healing themselves, still feeling drained after that ordeal. Now Kisuke and the rest of the gang, excluding Ichigo, Orihime, and Heller were going to report to soul society. Kisuke gave Ichigo a spare phone he had made to contact them in case anything went wrong while they were gone. Ichigo had thanked him and said good bye for now, Heller shaking everyone's hand and thanking them for their help.

Rukia and Renji said "we'll be back as soon as possible. Should be about an hour human world time."

Ichigo and Heller nodded as the group walked through the Senkaimon Byakuya had summoned. The door closed and disappeared as the last person walked through, leaving the other's in the training area.

Heller sighed. Fighting his hollow while his body was being kept busy had drained most of his power. The only thing he could really do at the moment was walk and talk. Ichigo wasn't much better, having been forced to use most of his energy to keep the barrier intact for 8 hours, then pouring everything he had into stopping the explosion.

Heller said "come on, Father will be wondering where we are."

Ichigo nodded and opened the door back to the apartment. In the human world, it was about 10:00 p.m. the living room was dark as they walked into it, the blinds drawn shut. Heller and the group tiredly walked to where father would be. It was silent, but the gang just assumed he was looking through some papers he had in there.

Heller pushed open the door and started saying "father we're ba…"

He stopped in horror at the sight before him.

The office was trashed, the papers scattered across the floor, tables smashed and clawed, and the computer shattered. But the thing that had stopped Heller cold was what was in the center of the room. It was father, but he was pale and his chest open, as if clawed. The floor around him was red and slick with blood.

Heller was about to rush forward to try and tend to father when he heard "welcome home!" before Alex mercer dropped down from the ceiling and grabbed Heller by the throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Heller!" Ichigo shouted as he tried to charge forward, but two evolved flash stepped in front of the door. Ichigo tried to draw his sword, but he was weak and unprepared, so a single evolved had no trouble getting behind him and kicking his legs out from under him. Ichigo was about to move when he felt a knee on the middle of his back and a blade next to his jugular, poised to cut if he made the wrong move.

Orihime screamed and tried to get her powers ready to protect him, but the other evolved hit her gently in the neck, knocking her out. She fell forward and was caught around the stomach by the evolved, her head hanging.

Heller tried to struggle out of mercer's grip, but he was weak and mercer had the element of surprise. His grip was iron. Heller growled out "how the hell did you find us?"

Mercer chuckled as he said "I admit, it wasn't easy, but I have eyes and ears everywhere Heller. It was just a matter of time before I found your little base." He looked Heller over as he said "you look tired. Something to do with that training area?"

They were shocked and it showed as mercer said "you have no secrets from me there Heller. I may not know what happened in there, but I can easily tell what that was from a brief glimpse. But I digress. I'm not here to talk with you two."

"Then why are you here?!" Ichigo snarled, but didn't move. With his spirit energy low, his Hierro couldn't protect him enough to stop his neck from being slit. Or use it to enhance his strength enough to throw this damn evolved off his back.

Mercer looked between the two as he said "I came here to offer you two a choice. You're both strong, but I can't consume either of you for some reason. So I came here to give you two options. You can willing join my army, and help me wipe out Blackwatch and Genteck, or…" and he stressed this part. "… You can refuse, and watch everything close to you crumble."

Heller snarled. "You already did that when you released the virus in Penn station the second time mercer."

"And I would rather die than join you." Ichigo growled. His moral compass wouldn't allow him to join scum like mercer, even for his own life."

Mercer stood for a minute and said "I can see you two might need some time to think about this, so I'll leave for now and reach out again later. But I think I'll take the girl."

Ichigo's eyes widened in rage, and a hint of his hollow leaked into his looked as he said with menace "if you touch one hair on her…"

"…you'll do what? Kill me?" mercer said before laughing, the evolved joining him. Mercer stopped and finished by saying "we'll meet again. I expect the right answer."

Then his took and punched Heller in the head, knocking him out, while the evolved elbowed Ichigo in the back of the head, doing the same thing. Mercer then dropped Heller's lifeless body and flash stepped out, the other's following him and taking Orihime with him.

_5 minutes later_

Heller groaned. His head felt like it had been used as a wrecking ball. He slowly got up onto his knees, trying to not hurl as he tried to stop the throbbing in his head. He picked up his right hand to hold to his head, but stopped as he felt something sticky on it. He slowly opened his eyes to see he had fallen in what looked like blood.

The memories came rushing back, prompting him to quickly look around. He spotted father's body and crawled over to it, but he knew from looking at the wound he was long since gone. Heller bowed his head as he prayed for a second for father's soul. Then he stood and quickly walked to Ichigo, who was passed out on the ground as well. He quickly shook him while saying "Ichigo, wake up."

Ichigo groaned as well before he got on his knees, holding his head in one hand. Heller saw a nasty bruise on the back of his neck, but noting time couldn't heal.

"Heller? What happened, what…?" he gasped as he remembered. "Orihime!"

Heller shook his head and said "I'm sorry Ichigo, but they're gone. I can't feel their presence at all."

Ichigo punched the ground, breaking the floor boards as he felt anger and despair take over him. Mercer had Orihime, and who knew what sick, twisted plans he had in store for her?

Heller walked back to father as h decided to let Ichigo have a moment alone. He looked down at father and noticed his eyes were open, looking blankly at the ceiling. Heller gently closed his eye lids and bowed his head again. Then he heard a buzz. He looked beside father's body to see his cell phone. The screen was cracked but still worked and it was showing someone who was looking back at him. The call seemed live. It was a woman in here mid to late 20's, dark brown hair, pale skin, and lighter brown eyes. She started speaking and said "Heller? James Heller? Damn it. Oh god. He's dead isn't he? Father Guerra is dead."

Ichigo had heard and looked over Heller's shoulder as Heller said in an angry tone "who the hell are you?

The phone's screen was beginning to fritz out as she said "shit, I can't hear you. Listen, I'm his contact, Athena. I can help you. Come find me in the red zone, and bring your friends .God I hope you can hear me. My name is Dana Mercer; I'm Alex mercer's sister. And I have information about your daughter." That was the last they got as the screen began jumping all over the place before blinking to black.

Heller felt like he had been hit by a tank round at close range. "Maya?" he said in a disbelieving whisper. Heller's mind went blank except for one goal. Get to the red zone and find Dana, find out what she knew. Despite himself, Heller could feel a tiny bit of hope bloom inside him.

Ichigo saw that look in Heller's eye as he stood and knew what Heller was going to do. As much as Ichigo wanted to look for Orihime, he knew, to his betterment, that mercer would have hidden her where he couldn't get her. And he was too weak right now to fight to get her back. But he swore he would get her back.

Ichigo stood and said "we'll go to the red zone, but first I need to call Rukia and Renji, let them know what's going on now."

Heller nodded as he flash stepped, Ichigo close behind him. And that was the last sound that was heard in the apartment, as they left behind the dark place that was father Guerra's final resting place.

_10 minutes later_

Ichigo and Heller were both on the edge of the green zone that was the closest to the red zone. Both of them were impatient to leave and showing it. Ichigo kept looking at the phone Kisuke had given him every 30 seconds, though when he had called and explained what had happened, they said it would take 15 minutes human world time to choose who to send. (**Those who think that doesn't sound like soul society, think for a minute. They're stubborn "gods" of death that spent hours deciding what to do for the winter war.)**

Heller was even more impatient, due to the fact that the woman he had to find had information on Maya. He was pacing across the roof top of the building they were on, never looking away from the red zone as he paced.

The Senkaimon suddenly appeared on the roof top, still closed, but then the door creaked open.

"About damn time!" Heller growled as he waited to see who would come through. Rukia and Renji walked through, both looking like they hadn't gotten any sleep, but they were still standing.

Heller snarled "what took you so long?!"

Renji and Rukia flinched at the tone in Heller's voice, but they couldn't blame him. Considering that he had found out his daughter might be alive, he had a right to be impatient.

Renji said "sorry, but the captains are like politics from hell. It takes forever to tell everything, then decide who to send."

Ichigo said "and who might that be?" He was equally impatient to get to the red zone so he could try and find Orihime.

Rukia, despite herself, smirked.

"someone you know very well Ichigo."

He was about to ask who, in no mood to play games, when he heard a voice that made him freeze like a deer in headlights.

"ICHIGO!"

The next thing he knew, his head was being smothered in the chest of Matsumoto. He tried to claw his way to freedom, but he had been caught off guard and was running out of oxygen to quickly to put up much of a fight.

Heller in the meantime, seeing an unusual attempt on Ichigo's life, flash stepped behind her and grabbed the back of her robs while yelling "let him go!"

Matsumoto jumped in surprise, releasing Ichigo and allowing him to take such a large breath, you could see the insects in the air suddenly begin flying towards him.

Matsumoto looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye and said "you must be Heller. I've heard a lot about you. But…" she said, looking him over as he let go of her robes. "…they never said how good looking you were."

"MATUSMOTO!"

Heller looked back at the gate as it closed and disappeared. Standing there was Unohana and Tōshirō. Though when Heller saw Tōshirō, he stared then turned to Ichigo and asked "who's the kid?"

Ichigo smirked for a second. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Tōshirō looked like he would blow a vein as he tightly said, in a 'diplomatic' voice, "my name is CAPTAIN Tōshirō Hitsugaya. You must be James Heller."

Ichigo looked at him, then Ichigo, then back again, then back at Ichigo as he said "he's joking right?"

Ichigo and everyone else present laughed, even Unohana chuckled, while Matsumoto and Ichigo were laughing their asses off.

Tōshirō looked livid as he shouted "I WILL LET YOU KNOW I'M A CHILD PRODOGIY, AND THAT I'VE LIVED 10 OF YOUR LIFE TIMES!"

Heller muttered "big freaking whoop."

Unohana stepped forward wearing he 'normal' smile. Holding her hand forward, she said "my name is Retsu Unohana. I've heard many great things about you."

Heller looked the hand and carefully shook it. Truth be told, she looked like a loving mother, not a fighter of any kind, or even a healer.

Heller nodded politely as he said "I've heard about you too, but Ichigo…" he failed to notice Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji shaking their heads and making gestures for him to shut up "…always said you were more… fighter like." He finished lamely, not sure what else to say.

Retsu still smiled as she said "well he can be right sometimes I can be a little…" here, she shifted to her 'murderer' smile, causing Heller to feel like he was about to crap himself and sweating tank rounds, "…intimidating."

Heller quickly said in a slightly tight and high voice "right, I'll keep that in mind, ma'am."

She nodded and shifted back to 'normal', allowing Heller to breath easily again.

"_Ichigo was not kidding, she's the devil incarnated."_

Ichigo cleared his throat, feeling like they had gotten off track.

"So what's the plan?"

Tōshirō, still looking pissed at Heller's lack of respect, turned to him and said "commander Yamamoto decided to send us in place of the rest. Kisuke is needed to try and find a way to slow the arrivals of souls to buy us time. But Kisuke is on standby should we need anything to be tracked."

Heller raised an eyebrow. That might be the key to this puzzle.

Tōshirō moved on "but he says that we are under no uncertain terms to contact Dana mercer."

Heller felt his anger sky rocket. He marched up to Tōshirō, and just to spite him, picked him up by his robes and growled "and why the hell not?"

Tōshirō growled as well, looking like two beasts about to go at it. "He said that if she's mercer's sister, they may be in collaboration and trying to draw you in, along with us. Now put…me …down."

Heller dropped him, causing him to land on his feet then stumble, and then said "the commander may have said you can't contact Dana, but I'm not his man, and nothing is going to stop me from finding her and finding out what she knows."

Tōshirō said "that's not your decision to make."

Heller flared his spirit energy to half power, just below aura level, causing Tōshirō and Matsumoto to look at him in shock. Unohana simply looked at him with a calm face. Heller then leaned down and said, in a calm voice, yet hinting at the rage he felt.

"Try me."

When they didn't make any move, Heller reined in his spirit energy, then took out his cell, and tapped the screen a few times. The phone rang on speaker a few times before he heard Kisuke say "hello?"

Heller spoke up saying "Kisuke, it's Heller. I need something."

"ah Heller. Good to hear from you. Have you meet Tōshirō and the rest?"

"yep." Heller said, casting a look back at them.

"and?" Kisuke asked in his goofy voice. Heller could just see his face hidden behind his fan.

Heller thought for a minute then said "interesting bunch, but the kid…" Tōshirō's eye twitched "…needs to learn a little thing called manners."

Kisuke laughed over the phone, the other's joining him, while Tōshirō's face turned red in anger. Then Kisuke spoke in a more serious voice as he asked "so what do you need?"

Heller got down to business as he said "listen, I've heard that Blackwatch found Gutiérrez's body, and that they're looking for Dana mercer. I need you to pull up a call I got from her and get her location."

Kisuke laughed and said "child's play. Though Tōshirō did tell you what the commander order right?"

"Yes and I say screw it. I'm not his man and he can't order me around."

Kisuke chuckled and said "fair enough. Give me minute. What the number?"

Heller rattled it off for him and the only sound left was the tapping of a key board as Kisuke worked his magic. A minute later, they heard "the call came from a burner cell that's currently in a Blackwatch base. It's a dead end."

Heller closed his eyes to think for a minute. Dana would have to keep a permanent phone on her for contacts calling her. How to find it?

Then he remembered something else. The call had been high quality. Like the kind through a camera on a computer. He smirked as he said "would you be able to track the computer that the call was sent through?"

Kisuke instantly caught on and said "give me 30 seconds." Then he began tapping at high speed and said, 28 seconds later, "Got it. It's in an abandoned apartment building in the red zone. I've sent you the address."

Heller was about to end the call when he heard a urgent beeping on the other line.

"Wait a minute." Kisuke said. He was silent for a minute as he read whatever had come up, then said "seems Blackwatch somehow found her too. They're currently sending tanks and choppers to kill her."

Heller growled. "Not on my watch. Thanks Kisuke."

He hung up and turned to the others.

"Let's go get her."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

**I own nothing**

Heller laid out the plan as they headed to the location Kisuke had sent them. Heller and the rest of them would keep Blackwatch busy while Unohana would find Dana and get her to safety. After they took out Blackwatch, Heller would call Unohana by giving her the cell Kisuke had given him, and then call them.

"Any problems with that?" he asked as he gave Unohana the phone.

Tōshirō said nothing, but inside he was seething. Who was this man, this human, to order him around? He had lived 10 lifetimes, had more experience in battle, yet he was ordering them around. And what was worse, he was obeying him.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, had no objections and said "very nice plan. Good looking and smart, a nice combo. "She said while crossing her arms under her chest, pushing it up.

Heller wasn't affected and simply said "for your information, I happen to have a child."

Matsumoto blinked in surprise, but shrugged and made no other comment.

Heller and the group stopped on a skyscraper and overlooked the red zone. It really was a living hell. As far as the eye could see, there were devastated or crumbling buildings, skyscrapers leaning to the side, and infected walkers or creatures running through the streets below, the ground almost complete red with blood. And that wasn't all. Growing out of the ground were tendrils, like in lairs, but huge, crawling up building and skyscrapers like vines, but easily 100 feet wide at the base, and growing up like twisted blood red trees. In the distance, they could hear gunfire and small explosions, Blackwatch fighting the infected away from the shaky bases they had managed to make in the red zone.

Everyone was overlooking it with grim looks. Even in the poorest districts of soul society, this was easily worse. Even Unohana looked grim, her normal smile nowhere in sight.

Heller looked around and then spotted what he was looking for. He pointed it out to the others and said "there."

They turned to see what was most likely part of the force that had been sent to take out Dana mercer. They couldn't see the streets, but they saw a group of 5 helicopters shooting at the ground while they flew in formation, and they heard tanks rounds hitting buildings and the street.

Heller tilted his head to both sides till it cracked twice, then shifted to his blade arm as he said "let's rock."

Everyone but Unohana flash stepped to the area. Unohana proceed to where Kisuke said Dana mercer was while the others flash stepped to the road where the choppers were. They got there to see about 10 tanks, maybe 15 phase one's and 50 regular soldiers, all fighting infected as they worked their way forward.

Heller turned to Tōshirō and Matsumoto and said "may want to go into Shikai, but watch out for the phase one's, they're tougher then they look."

Matsumoto and Tōshirō nodded, and then drew their blades. Matsumoto held her blade horizontally before her, one hand before the blade as she said "growl, Haineko." Heller watched as the blade turned into what looked like a cloud of dust or ash, leaving only the hilt. He knew a little about it, knowing that the cloud was really thousands of tiny blades that swarmed to look like ash. In a way, it reminded him of Byakuya's sword.

Tōshirō took a more flashy appearance as Blackwatch spotted them. He leapt into the air and shouted "sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

As Heller watched, the sky over head rapidly became covered with dark cloud, and the temperature dropped quickly. Tōshirō's energy went up quickly as ice began to form from the tip of his blade, rapidly growing until a limbless Chinese dragon, whitish blue with red eyes, appeared out of it and roared, spiraling around Tōshirō.

Heller shouted "not bad! Take a look a mine." He got into his stance and shouted "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTED!"

Heller created his aura with the normal blast of air, and his new shadow shifted formed, but he saw that they weren't that impressed. He said "but wait, there's more. Tōshirō send some ice my way."

Tōshirō landed and swung his blade, sending the dragon Heller's way, but going past him in order to begin attacking Blackwatch, who were charging forward and beginning to fire, but it did nothing to the dragon other then hit of slight chips and slivers.

Heller quickly drove his blade into the dragon's side, and activated his copy ability, prompting his blade to glow red.

Heller leapt into the air, and held his blade to the side as he raced to the closest helicopter while he yelled "sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

As Tōshirō watched shocked, Heller began to form an identically ice dragon, but the ice was a light shade of red, and only about as wide as Heller, but longer, looking more like a snake.

The helicopter's tried to break formation and get room to fire, but it was too late for the one Heller was going for. He swung his blade and sent this dragon after it. The dragon flew into the windshield and shattered it, going through the pilot and then ice spikes shot out, going through the helicopter in several places. Then the spikes and dragon retracted, leaving the helicopter to free fall and hit the ground, exploding in a cloud of shrapnel, and flame, injuring several.

Heller looked at Tōshirō, who was looking at him in shock, as his dragon wrapped around him and said "nothing like a duplication ability to perk you up."

Then they stopped talking as the phase one's hit. Ichigo stuck with Shikai, Rukia and Renji activated theirs, and then all of them began to fight back.

Rukia used her sword and speed to cut the tendons in one Orion's legs and arm, so he fell like a doll with its strings cut, and left Renji to behead it. The two worked like a flawless team, Rukia using her speed to distract and deal small yet critical wounds, distracting them from Renji's sneak and whip attacks, both of them smiling at the other when they saved them from hits.

Matsumoto was using her ash attack, swinging her handle at the normal guards to cover them, and then pulling the blade back to have the ash cut them all over their body. When they tried to shoot her, she used her ash to deflect them or just used flash step.

Tōshirō and Heller were taking the tanks and helicopters. Tōshirō was using his slower yet more powerful dragon to attack the tanks. Despite direct hits from rockets and rounds, the dragon never showed any significant damage as it crushed them or used its body to send them flying.

Heller and Ichigo were dealing with the choppers, Ichigo using his speed and strength to create shockwaves of air to unbalance and send them into buildings while deflecting the missiles they fired. Heller was riding his ice dragon and using its speed and smaller size to get close to the before slicing through the main body of the helicopter or cut through the blades.

In 5 minutes, only a few tanks were left, 3 phase ones, and 15 soldiers.

Heller looked down and shouted "Ichigo, lets wrap this up with a combo!"

Ichigo grinned before he yelled to the other's "guys get clear!"

Tōshirō and Matsumoto didn't know what Heller was talking about exactly, but Rukia and Renji knew enough to flash step a few blocks away. The others followed except for Heller and Ichigo. Ichigo and Heller took up a spot above the remaining force, Heller dissolving his ice dragon, and then stood side by side a few feet from each other.

Ichigo and Heller looked then nodded and began charging a lower level attack. Despite that, the combined force began making a minor earthquake as they both created an aura around their swords, Ichigo a light blue, Heller a mixture of dark red, ice blue, all with a white outline. Then they both swung back their swords while shouting "GETSUGA…"

The remaining force realized what was happening and began running while the others a few blocks away braced themselves.

"…TENSHO!"

The attacks went flying downwards, both only about 10 feet from tip to tip, and about a foot at the middle. As the attacks hit the ground, they exploded in a bomb of spirit energy, shredding through the thick tank metal like tissue paper. When the resulting dust cloud cleared, the only thing left was a he crater easily 50 feet across and 30 feet deep. The surrounding buildings were damaged as well, but not enough to cause them to collapse.

Heller and Ichigo admired their handy work for a minute before they looked at each other and nodded before flash stepping to where the others were waiting. Tōshirō and Matsumoto looked at Heller shocked, while Rukia and Renji looked at them in disappointment.

Rukia shook her head and asked "did you have to use so much power?"

Heller snorted and said "power nothing. We barely charged at all. Those were small ones."

Then he held a hand as his phone rang. He picked up and said "hello?"

He heard Unohana saying "Heller, I managed to receive Dana before the fight broke out."

"Great, where are you?"

"About 10 blocks to the north. I'll flare my energy so you can find us."

"Got it." He hung up and said "Unohana got Dana, they're 10 blocks due north. Let's go."

Heller paused for a minute as he tried to feel for the energy, and then found it. He locked it in mind before he and the others flash step to a roof top. Heller spotted them instantly. Unohana was standing there with calm and collected face, but then smiled when she noticed the others. Behind her was the woman that had called Heller, Dana mercer. She was wearing a black denim jacket, torn at the sleeves, a black tank top, black baggy pants, and brown combat boots. She also had a black duffel bag sitting on the ground beside her.

Dana's eyes had widened when Heller and his group had just appeared out of midair, but she quickly got over and approached him. She held out her hand and said "James Heller. Nice to finally meet you."

He shook her hand and said "nice to meet you too. I see Unohana got you okay."

She nodded and said "I have to say though, when I first saw her I thought I was going crazy. That quickly changed once she…smiled…at me."

Heller shuddered as he said "yeah, that's a talent of hers."

Ichigo was looking around, keeping his eyes and ears open, as he interrupted and said "while it's nice to meet you, don't you think we should get going Heller? We're too exposed here."

Heller nodded but he said "before we go though, you said you had some…information." He finished, trying to not feel too hopeful in case it proved false.

Dana nodded and went over to her duffel bag. She zipped it open and rooted through it a little bit, but they couldn't see inside it. Then Dana pulled out a large photo, the white side facing them, then zipped back up the duffel bag. Dana walked back over and handed Heller the photo. He took it with shaking hands as he saw it.

The photo looked like it had been taken from some traffic camera, so it had an angled view from above, but the quality was very clear and showed from a time stamp it had been taken later at night, around 11:00 p.m.. On it showed a young African American girl around 12 in t-shirt that was a darker shade of pink, shorts, and her hair in braids, but she was being held by the arm by a Blackwatch guard, and the legs of another were in the back ground.

Heller knew who that girl was all right. It was a picture of his daughter, Maya.

Heller's knees gave out as he looked, feeling weak and dizzy with relief as he looked at the photo, and his eyes watering. His daughter was alive. Kidnapped by Blackwatch, but alive.

Dana knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder as she said gently "she's in the red zone. I wasn't able to get more than that, but she's alive. She's alive, Heller."

Heller let a few tears leak out his eyes while the others maintained a respected distance and remained quiet, letting Heller have a moment to let out his feelings.

Heller then stood, backhanded his eyes and said "I'm going after her."

Everyone looked shocked as Heller handed back the photo and turned, seemingly planning to leave right now.

Ichigo walked up to him and said "whoa, Heller, wait a minute, we don't even know where she is. We don't have a plan."

Heller glared at Ichigo, his eyes hard and determined, with a hint of rage mixed in as he snarled "I have a plan all right. Rip this entire fucking city to the ground until I find her."

Ichigo tried to reason with him as he put a hand on his shoulder and tried to say "Heller, I get your determined and mad, but we need to…"

He was cut off as Heller knocked off his hand and growled "either you help me or get the hell out of my way."

Ichigo tried on last ploy as he tried to say "Heller, we can't just tear down…"

Heller shouted "SCREW THAT! You're telling me that I can't go look for my daughter?! Just try and stop me!"

He then punched Ichigo right in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a nearby building, which caved in and let a cloud of dust out.

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted. While everyone was distracted, Heller looked up and flash stepped. He only got a about 10 feet up before the dust suddenly burst out wards and Ichigo met Heller in midair, covered in slight scratches and dust, with his sword bare as he swung down the flat side of it.

Heller quickly brought out his own sword as he blocked, the two stopped at a standstill and shaking as Ichigo shouted "Heller, think for a minute!"

Heller didn't bother responding as he threw of Ichigo and shifted to hammer fist, then he flew after him. Ichigo managed to righted himself just as Heller tried to punch him. He knocked it aside and tried to stab, but was blocked by Heller's sword. Heller then flash stepped behind him and slash at his back, but Ichigo blocked without turning around, and then kicked Heller in the chest, sending him skidding backwards.

Heller looked up as Ichigo shouted "Heller if Blackwatch has Maya, then we need to think of a plan."

Heller snarled "I got a plan. Rip through those bastards till I find her. And nothing is going to stop me." He rose his sword arm and got into a ready stance.

As those watched from below, Matsumoto said "captain, shouldn't we…"

Rukia cut her off, looking up with sad eyes. "No, we shouldn't do something." She didn't look at Matsumoto, but she kept talking.

"Heller has a great amount of power at his disposal, as much as Ichigo has. We can't help at all, only get in the way if we try."

Renji nodded and said "but if anyone can get through to Heller, it's Ichigo." He looked at the Tōshirō and Matsumoto, and said "let's trust Ichigo. That's all we can do right now."

With the battle Ichigo noticed what Heller was planning as asked "so that's how it is?"

Heller snorted and said "yeah. That's how it is. REFLECT IN DISPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Heller sent out a blast of air as his arm withered into his sword. Dana was sent flying backwards slightly, but was caught by Unohana. Dana muttered quick thanks, never taking her eyes off the fight.

Heller wasted no time, flying forward to attack. He and Ichigo engaged in sword play, moving at high speed while staying the same spot.

Then the tide began to turn. Heller found himself being pushed back, losing ground while Ichigo looked at him calmly, but with sad eyes.

Then Ichigo dodged to the side, and sliced out a chunk of Heller's side, sending blood out his side. Heller snarled, but the wound was quickly healing, and Heller rose his blade to attack again. But Ichigo was done playing games and decided to wrap it up. He pointed at Heller with his index and middle finger and said "Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō."

The tips of his fingers flash yellow for a brief second before the six rods of light slammed into Heller's mid-section, the spell stopping Heller from moving anything besides his mouth and eyes, but he tried to break the spell with his immense strength. Ichigo compensated by increasing the energy in the spell as he walked to Heller and stopped before him.

Ichigo said "Heller, you need to calm down."

Heller snarled back "I'm not calming down so long as my little girl is being held by those assholes. Don't you dare try and reason with me, you can't begin to know what I'm going through."

Ichigo's face twisted in anger. He leaned forward and growled "have you forgotten Orihime?"

Heller stopped struggling. He felt deep and sudden guilt as he looked into Ichigo's face, twisted in anger and pain.

Ichigo kept going in the same tone. "I'm no different from you, I care about others, my family most of all, but I also care foe my friends. Just like your daughter, Orihime is being held by despicable and evil bastards, also in the red zone, but I know better than to tear this place down. That won't help save her; it'll only put me and her in danger, and help me deliver myself right into mercer's hands. If we are going to save either of them, we need to think straight and make a plan."

He stopped as Heller felt his anger collapse in him. Ichigo was right, in every way. He was a good kid who rightfully cared for his family, but he also cared for his friends. His girlfriend was held by somebody worse than Blackwatch, but he still knew he had to think in order to save her.

Ichigo noticed as the fight went out of Heller and said carefully "I'll let you go, but only if you agree to find a safe house and sit down so we can plan. Deal?"

Heller looked down, like a child that had been scolded, and nodded, still ashamed by his behavior.

Ichigo released the spell, which faded and let Heller move freely again. Heller shifted his arms back to normal and they flash stepped down to the roof top. Everyone was looking at Ichigo with a smile on their face, save for Tōshirō, for Ichigo handling that like he did.

Rukia and Renji were most impressed. What had happened to the punk he had been when the first met? Before, Ichigo had been rash, short tempered, and thought any problem could be solved with force. Now he handled himself differently, thinking ahead and planning things out, noticing the troubles of his friends more and knowing how to help them, and yet he had a great power in him that he used, not for personal gain, but to protect what mattered to him. And that touched them on a deep level as he had taken charge and subdued Heller.

Heller shook of his mood and said "Dana, do you have any sort of safe house?"

Dana shook of the shock she felt at the raw power that had be released and nodded, saying "I have a few set up around the red zone. One isn't too far from here."

Heller nodded as he said "then let's go."

Dana looked at them all and said, "Soooo… who am I traveling with?"

Unohana stepped forward and said, with her normal smile, "I would be willing to carry you."

Dana would've preferred someone else, on account that Unohana scared the crap out of her, but she couldn't think on how to politely turn down the offer, so she nodded and said "that'll be fine." She picked up her duffel bag and slung the strap over her right shoulder, leaving the bag on her left side and said "let's go."

Unohana gently grabbed Dana's upper arm and then they all flash stepped, leaving nothing but the wind on the rooftop.

**And…cut. So how was that dear readers? I'm sorry for not updating for a few days, but after a long and cold winter, well, god dang it, I'm not spending the spring days we've had go to waste. And this is Wisconsin so…**

**In any case, review, follow, and take a look at Dante price: Multiverse jumper chronicles. Thank you and till next time**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Okay guys, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, but I would like some more reviews, I need to know how people think the story is progressing. Also my friends needs some more views for his story, so take a look a Dante price: Mulitiverse jumper chronicles.**

**I own nothing of course**

It was half an hour after they had rescued Dana, and Heller and the others were sitting in the safe house Dana had told them about. It was fairly bare, only a bed, a wide wood table, bill board, and a couch, with a fridge and small kitchen, but it would do. It was in the center of an apartment building, so no windows, but Dana had been sure to set up a network of cameras in the hall way and stairs, with no blind spots for people to hide.

Dana was currently working her hacker magic, typing away with inhuman speed at her laptop key board, while Heller was impatiently pacing the apartment. They had decided she would look for Maya and maybe any leads to Orihime while they took down Blackwatch. Everyone else was sitting on the couch, quite, except for Unohana, who was standing near the wall calmly. Tōshirō was in the next room, calling soul society to let them know what had transpired. Heller couldn't hear the exact words, but the tone he heard fine, and he could tell that whoever Tōshirō was talking to was not pleased.

Dana stopped typing and said "oh boy."

Heller stopped. If he knew anything from the little bit of information of Dana's person, 'oh boy' was her equivalent of 'oh shit.'

Heller and Ichigo were looking over her shoulders in an instant. "What do you have?" Ichigo asked.

Dana tapped a few keys and pulled up a transmission a contact had just sent her. She hit play and the sounds they heard immediately were the roars of brawlers, the shouts of phase 1 Orion's, and the contestant firing of machine guns.

Then they heard the panicked voice of a Blackwatch commander say "RED CROWN, WE NEED REINFORCMENTS, INFECTED ARE POURING INTO THE COMPOUND!"

"Copy that, all units, report to white light disposal base to provide support."

The recording stopped and Dana said "Sounds like they figured out whitelight is tainted."

Heller growled "and sounds like mercer is taking things into his own hands again."

Ichigo said "not surprising really. If he can release enough white light, he could make his army right here, composed of Blackwatch evolved. Dana, where's this taking place?"

"About 12 blocks north. Never thought I'd say this, but you better go help them destroy that whitelight."

Heller and Ichigo nodded as Tōshirō walked back in. he looked grim as he said "we may have a bigger problem. I just got off the phone with Kisuke. It seems that the hollows in Hueco Mundo are gathering and eating each other."

Ichigo was confused as he asked "does Kisuke have any idea why?"

Tōshirō nodded and said "he has a theory. He thinks that they may be trying to evolve."

**(A/n: the rest from here is explanatory for those who don't read bleach. If you know this, just skip it.)**

Ichigo looked concerned as he thought. Hollows underwent a unique evolutionary process. They started out as regular low level hollows, maybe a few special powers that made them tricky, but nothing a low level soul reaper could handle. These hollow feed of human souls until they become too hungry for human souls to satisfy that hunger. Then they turned on and ate other hollows. This began the process to become Menos, different and stronger classes of hollows.

The first class were called Gillians. These were formed when hundreds of hollows came together. They were huge beings, at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They all had a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies were covered from theirs head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck was a row of thin white spikes. They had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask.

Now despite their size, they were rather weak, like foot soldiers, with beast like intelligence and instincts. A captain could defeat them with ease. But in a few Gillians, the mind of one of the hollows that make up this being may become the dominant mind. They will then eat more hollows, even other Gillians, until they achieved class two, named Adjuchas.

These hollows were smaller, closer to human size with humanoid forms but still massive, and they were much rarer. When they evolved, they became stronger and more intelligent, but if they didn't keep eating hollows, then they would regress into a Gillian again. When they finally ate enough hollows, they became the third and last stage they can reach naturally. This class was called Vasto Lorde.

Not much was known about these hollows, on account of them being incredibly rare. What was known was they were the smallest of hollows, human sized and appearance, and they were very powerful, enough to give a captain a run for their money. It wasn't known if there were any special requirements to reach this class, other than eating hollows.

**(A/N: okay, back to the story!)**

Ichigo didn't like that implication. There were many, many hollows in Hueco Mundo. Granted, the higher the level, the less of that type of hollow there was, but lots of hollows, all in the same place, could poised a threat if enough evolved enough.

Ichigo shook his head and said "while we can't ignore this, right now we need to help Blackwatch dispose of the whitelight."

Tōshirō nodded and said" fine, let's go."

Heller stepped and said "sorry, this time I think it'll just be me and Ichigo."

Tōshirō frowned and said "I have orders from the commander…" Heller cut him off. "And I believe I said I'm not one of his men, so screw that." Everyone save from Dana drew in a breath. To insult Yamamoto was to practically sign your own death warrant.

Heller didn't' care as he said "let's go Ichigo." Ichigo snapped out his daze and nodded. Tōshirō said "now wait a…"

Heller and Ichigo flash stepped away, leaving Tōshirō smoldering. Matsumoto smiled and said "Heller's very brave, I'll give him that. Maybe braver then you Tōshirō." "MATSUMOTO!"

_With Ichigo and Heller_

The two of them had flash stepped to the area where Dana said Blackwatch had set up the disposal unit. They could see that they had set up a small watch tower at street level, an incinerator with a wide open door, set to close automatically when a barrel was thrown in. black watch had set up barracks as well, around the disposal, but they weren't doing crude. Infected were surrounding them on both sides, mostly brawlers and walkers, roaring and trying to breach the wall, but Blackwatch was using machine guns, grenade, and missile launchers to keep them away while phase 1 Orion's were using hand to hand combat.

As Heller watched, a phase one was running through the infected, and leaping when he could, carrying a steel container about 6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. But as they watched, a brawler hit him in midair, causing the barrel to go skidding forward. They saw a total of 6 or 7, including the one the Orion dropped.

Heller quickly looked over the set up and said "you help Blackwatch with the infected. Those barrels are to big to effectively move with one hand."

Ichigo nodded and said "go."

Heller and Ichigo flash stepped down. Blackwatch shouted in shock as they swung their weapons to face them. They stopped though, as Ichigo began slicing through infected with ease, and Heller grabbed the barrel that the phase 1 had then leapt up and threw the container into the incinerator door, causing it to beep and drop as it was burned. Blackwatch was watched as Heller landed.

He looked at them and shouted "HURRY UP AND BURN THIS CRAP!"

Blackwatch shook off their shock and went back to fighting the infected. A nearby Orion punched a brawler in the head, breaking the neck with a grisly crack, then ran over and grabbed a barrel. The door snapped back open, ready to burn another, and the Orion threw it in, knocking in a stray walker that had gotten through.

Ichigo was doing great while Heller was helping dispose of the barrels. Ichigo was using his high speed and past experience to take out walkers and brawlers left right, sometimes getting them to take out the infected themselves. He would be fighting a brawler when another tried to charge him from behind, then flash step at the last second it tried to hit him with its claws, resulting in the brawler hurting or killing its own team mate. Heller threw in the last barrel and the incinerator snapped shut.

He dusted his hand sand thought "_that's the last of it."_ Then he heard a transmission. He turned to see a Blackwatch listening to his radio. A Blackwatch truck that had been delivering the last load of white light had been intercepted, by brawler and what sounded like evolved. The white light tanks were leaking it into the atmosphere. He speed dialed Dana and told her the situation then asked "what happens if the whitelight gets into the atmosphere."

She decided to go for plain and simple. "We're fucked."

Heller thought "_just great!"_ he hung up and shouted "ICHIGO, STAY HERE AND PROTECT THEM, I GOT A STOP TO MAKE!" Ichigo nodded and then cut of a brawlers head as he shouted "GO!" Heller knew it was to the north east. So he flash stepped to a high point in the air. He used looked around for any sort of cloud forming then spotted it. It was a light red and quickly growing bigger, snaking through the streets with a good amount of speed.

Heller flash stepped to the center and got a 'welcome' sight. Standing around about 4 cracked containers of white light were 5 evolved. They were civilians it looked like, but they all had blade arms, but he noticed they looked more like real swords, thinner and longer, but growing out of the arm below the elbow.

The evolved noticed him and one said "glad you could join us Heller. We've heard a lot about you." He didn't respond, merely shifted to sword and claw as he stood ready. The evolved kept talking, trying to keep Heller's attention of the barrels until the white light reach the atmosphere.

"We've also heard you and your friends have had trouble with just 3 of us. I guess alone, not even you can handle five." They all got into battle stances.

Heller grinned then, his face twisting evilly as he reached. Reached for the new power he had. He raised his claws to his face as he said "that's old news boys. This is the new stuff." And pulled down, putting on his hollow mask.

Heller knew he could maintain his mask for 1 minute before it shattered, so he had to do this fast. Heller's power skyrocketed and a darker red aura formed around him. The evolved stumbled for a second, not expecting the surge of power that had come from Heller.

They looked to see the hollow mask was the same as before, but with slight changes in coloring blood like marking going down the sides of the mouth were now red, while the part above the eyes had changed to a dark black, giving Heller's now gold and black eyes a more sinister and predatory look.

Heller didn't waste any flash stepped forward, his mask enhancing his speed to Ichigo's Bankai speed, stabbing the evolved in the chest with his sword, then used his claws to decapitate him. He consumed the body, and then moved to the next 2. These he sliced of both arms, one after the other, then sliced them in half from head to toe. The other 2 evolved had gathered their wits then and charged Heller

"_Thirty seconds left."_ Heller thought.

Heller began sword play, using his blades to keep the 4 for the evolved away from him, dealing some good hits when he had a chance. He managed to take of the leg of one and as he fell, Heller stomped on his head, bursting it like a balloon filled with tomato sauce. The last evolved was panting. It had taken a lot of energy to block Heller's hits and to heal the wounds he had gotten. He said "what the hell are you?" Heller looked at him, bored, as he said in his hollow voice "**your worst nightmare.**"

And he flash stepped behind the evolved, his claws now hammer fist, and swung down to crush the evolved into a pile of mush. Heller rose his arm just as his mask shattered, revealing his face and draining away the power boost.

Heller sagged slightly. He always felt drained after his mask disappeared without him taking it off. Heller quickly shook his head. The evolved that had been running in the street were charging towards him. He had little time left before the whitelight reached the atmosphere. Heller was looking at the barrels, trying to think on how he could stop the white light spread, when he got an idea.

Heller quickly tapped into another of his powers he hadn't used recently, or even trained with. He had found that sine the phase 2 had Rukia' powers in it, he could create ice out of his body of the moisture in the air. And since the white light was leaking through a crack… He quickly put his plan in action.

He grabbed the barrels and placed them all side by side, then raised his arms. The evolved were only half a block away now. He concentrated and felt his body, almost always at the same temp, begin to feel cold. Ice began to form around his arms before suddenly shooting out in a white explosion, covering the barrels and sealing them in a block of ice as tall as Heller and 6 feet on all sides.

Heller grinned before he grabbed and lifted the cube. Despite the size, it was light enough for him to lift without much strain. The evolved roared as they charged right at him, almost there, but before they made contact, he shifted both arms to tendrils, which then wrapped with snake like speed around the cube, allowing better grip, and he flash stepped back to the disposal.

Ichigo had done a splendid job, having sliced most of the infected into shreds or with death blows, wetting the ground with blood that was flowing like a river into storm drainage in the streets. Ichigo himself showed no wounds, but he was spattered with blood from those he had killed. When Heller appeared and set down the block of ice, Ichigo said, "Nice. I take it you used Rukia's power?"

Heller nodded as he adjusted his tendrils. When they were set, he tightened them until he heard 2 clear cracks. The ice split into 4, each containing a barrel of white light. Heller turned to Ichigo as he shifted back to his regular arms and said "let's go."

He and Ichigo left then, leaving black watch to dispose of what was left of the white light. Back at the apartment, they found that Tōshirō ad Matsumoto were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Heller asked. He didn't want them wandering the city, no matter how strong they might be.

Renji, who was leaning against a wall, shrugged. "Tōshirō got another call from soul society. Seems that the commander wanted them to come back, but for what reason, he wouldn't say."

Heller wasn't sure why, but that unsettled him. Based on what he knew, the commander was crafty, and the fact that Tōshirō didn't particularly like him did not sit well.

Rukia, who was sitting on the couch, added "he did say to expect some new company in a day or two. Didn't say who though."

Again, Heller didn't like it. Sending in more people, just after he took out two? Something wasn't adding up.

He shook his head and decided he would think more on it tomorrow. He turned to Dana and said "any leads?" Dana shook her head and said "not so far, but the white light cloud was dissipating when you got back. You saved NYZ yet again Heller." He grunted. He may have saved NYZ, but the people behind the problem were still out there and they could handle a setback. Mercer especially.

Then his phone began ringing. He pulled it out to see the name Sabrina Galloway on the screen. He felt his anger rush back. He had forgotten about her, and she was not someone to forget about.

He picked up the phone and growled "what?" Sabrina didn't seemed affected by the rude greeting as she said "Heller, we may have a problem. Have you heard of an operation Fire Hawk?" Heller shifted through the memories of those he had consumed. He had a few vague mentions of it and said "sounds familiar. Remind me why I care."

Sabrina said in an urgent tone "trust me you care. Can you meet me in 5 minutes at 20th and Grandview?" Heller said "fine." Then hung up. He said "seems Galloway dug up something big." Ichigo stepped forward and said "I'm going with you. If she's unpredictable, you're going to need some back up. Plus, she might know where mercer is keeping Orihime."

Heller nodded and turned to the others as he said "we'll be back in 15 minutes."

Then they left out the front door and exited the building to flash step to the meeting point.

**Okay everyone, that's a wrap. Hope I'm putting in some good twists, and trust me, I think you enjoy what happens when the next 3 people from soul society make an entrance. No spoilers, but Heller is going to piss them both off. Review, favorite, and look at Dante price: multiverse jumper chronicles**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**Okay guys, these next few chapters are going to have some twists and turns, so get ready for a little ride.**

**I own nothing**

It was late at night as Ichigo and Heller were overlooking the meet point. So far they had been here for a few minutes, but they couldn't see or sense Galloway. They stood there for a minute, not talking before Heller said "Ichigo, I got a question."

Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of the intersection, which was quite, due to the fact they were in blackwash territory a few blocks from a base, but there were no patrols, and said "shoot."

Heller had been thinking about the reason on why the commander had been sending in 3 more people, despite them not needing the help, and he had a theory. But it burned like acid in his stomach as he thought about it and said "do you think soul society is afraid of me? Of what I can do?"

Ichigo looked at Heller surprised. He hadn't been expecting that question, but more importantly, he didn't know how to answer. From what little he knew of soul society, from him fighting them to get back Rukia, soul society, and the commander, was an overly cautious and headed hard group. In fact, he had long suspected the deputy soul reaper badge they gave him was a way for them to find and track him, but he kept it since it showed he trusted them, and would never betray them.

but Heller, Heller, Heller was different. He had a great amount of power, yet he didn't have much love for soul society, or, for that matter, much hatred, but then they would see him as a wild card to control, or put said carefully, "truthfully? I think their cautious and Yamamoto, god knows, is very sure when it comes to how people think, and he believes he knows what that person can, will, and will not do."

Heller sighed. He wasn't surprised by Ichigo's answer. Ichigo had told him a good amount of soul society and he thought that Yamamoto would be trying to figure out his motives. Heller was about to comment when he felt heard something in the street below. He looked down and saw Galloway standing near the street light, not enough to put her completely in it, but enough to see a faint outline and a bit of her face as she swung her head around, looking for them.

he put a scowl on his face as he said "looks like we have company."

Ichigo noticed where Heller was looking, and when he saw who it was, he scowled as well. Neither spoke a word, but they did flash step down to the street, behind Galloway a ways. They walked forward and Heller said "about time."

Galloway whirled around, looking ready to fight, but she relaxed slightly as saw them approaching. Heller walked past her and said "now what the hell's so important?"

Galloway said, in her arrogant yet offended way, "hey a little more gratitude, I almost died getting this. And besides, you owe me."

Heller felt his anger snap at that comment. He turned and grabbed her by the jacket, showing her against the wall as he said "you want something don't you? What is it? Protection? A way out of this fucking hellhole?"

Galloway was still calm as she reached into her jacket while saying "what I want…"She pulled out a file stamped with the word classified in black block letters across it. "…is to live. I have information on a Blackwatch operation. And it's big. The man behind it is a commander Cantrell."

Heller snatched the file and flicked through it. He saw some decent info, nut then it cut off, sowing she hadn't gotten the whole looked at her and said "go back to Blackwatch and do some more digging."

He turned to leave as Galloway said in a disbelieving tone, "what? I almost died getting that much. Asking me to go back is suicide.

"Ichigo walked behind her and began to slowly release his energy o her. She felt her body get heavy as his energy rose, crushing her as he said "he wasn't asking. And I got a 'request' as well"

Galloway turned to look at him, Heller as well. Both of them saw his eyes were angry yet full of pain.

Ichigo said "mercer took my girlfriend recently. I want you to find out where he's holding her."

Galloway saw an opportunity. She said seductively "I can try. If it doesn't work out though…" she trailed a finger down his chest, never looking away from his eyes "...I'd be willing to…comfort you."

Wrong move.

Ichigo growled like an animal as his anger spiked. He felt his hollow pushing through and he let out just enough to color his eyes and roughen his voice as he growled. He thrust out his hand and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her up as he said "**if it doesn't 'work out', they will never find your body**." He wasn't afraid to release his energy and he did just that, making Galloway pale as she tried to pry off his hand and looked into his eyes. Those horrible eyes that held nothing but madness and death for her should she fail.

he squeezed just a little tighter to get the message through, and then dropped Galloway, making her fall straight to her knees as she coughed and sputtered. In the light Heller could see bruises on her neck that were quickly healing.

Ichigo reined in his power and walked past her to Heller. He walked past him then and said "let's go."

He and Heller flash stepped then, leaving Galloway to wonder what she had just gotten herself in to by contacting James Heller and Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Back at the apartment_

Ichigo and Heller were looking over the file that Galloway had given the while Dana was trying to dig up more on fire hawk. The reason they were at the apartment was to wait to see who the commander had seen fit to semd.

Helller suddenly growled "damn it. How long are we going to wait for those bastards to get here?"

As the words left his mouth, the Senkaimon suddenly appeared in the wall farthest from them and began to and Renji stood at attention in front of the gate as it slowly opened, Heller and Ichigo stood just watching it, and Dana was watching wide eyed, having never seen something like this.

the smoke from the Senkaimon began to clear, revealing 3 people who were walking forward. From the faint outlines from the light, they could see 1 shorter woman figure, one that moved like a man but with some sort of hat on his head, and the last one was a woman carrying what looked like several boxes, hiding her upper they stepped through the smoke, allowing them a clear view of the first 2 people.

the first was a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair was worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She was wearing a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist, her sword hanging horizontal on the back of her waist, but it was short, only about 2 to 2 ½ feet long. Heller noticed she moved with the grace of an experience warrior whose main skills were speed and finesse rather than strength. She was also looking at them all with slight disdain, though he noticed it became deeper when she saw him. Heller resolved to keep an eye on her.

the next one would fit in a horror movie. His face was painted, creating a black cross upon the center of his face covering everything, but his nose and a small portion of his lower chin. He had some sort of ear attachments that were short and round but also fairly wide, while his chin had a long golden attachment reminiscent of an Egyptian Pharaohs beard. His teeth were a disturbing golden color, with a golden frame around his face. His hair was also styled into "horns," that sloped down from the top of his head and framed his face, which when viewed from the front looks much like a Pharaoh's crown. He had a maniac look in his eyes, one that grew when he spotted Heller, which was creeping him out. The guys reminded him of a movie he had seen as a kid, a mad scientist horror film who did horrific things to anyone and thing

He couldn't see the last one, as they were holding easily 10-12 boxes, which were covering the upper body. The only thing he could see were the legs, which were thin and long, suggesting a woman.

Heller noticed that Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were all rather pale.

Rukia and Renji bowed, saying "hello captain Soi Fon, captain Mayuri. Welcome to the human world."

Okay, now Heller knew why they were freaked. He had heard about both of them from Ichigo. Soi fon. As he had been told, was the head of the assassination division of soul society, and was very accomplished at what she did, but she was also arrogant and, from what he had heard on the side, had a crush on Yoruichi, who she worshiped. The other mad scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was the head of the research and development branch of soul society. Heller had been told he saw nothing and no one as living things, but experiments, including himself. He had even been told that once, he had turned his own men into living bombs to try and capture Orihime and Uryū for experimentation in soul society.

chuckles **(A/n: that's going to be a nickname for Mayuri because…well do I really need to explain it?)** said with awful glee, "oh it's wonderful to finally be here. I've been dying to study the corpses here and the virus's effect on them."

Then he turned his attention to Heller and said "so, is this the test subject?" as he looked him up and down, rubbing his hands joyfully

Heller snarled "I have a name you freak."

Mayuri was deterred as he said to one in particular, "oh we have so much to learn, the effects of the virus, it abilities and limits, so much work to do… NEMU, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" he shouted at the third person, who was simply standing there.

the person stuck her head around the boxes, allowing Heller to see her face. Nemu, since that seemed to be her name, was slender and youthful, with light green eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs in front, with a dark red chocker around her neck. He couldn't see much about her uniform but it seemed she wore something similar to Shinigami robes, though they stopped somewhere around her thighs. But Heller saw nothing in her eyes. no anger, fear, excitement, not even calm. She reminded Heller of a doll

Nemu said quietly "I'm sorry captain. Where should I put the supplies?"

"JUST SET IT THERE AND START SETTING UP!" he shouted, seemingly mad at her for even asking.

Soi Fon said nothing during the exchange, but was scanning Heller like she was looking for a way to take him down. He said "nice to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you." He said, walking forward to shake her hand. He might not like her, but he wouldn't be unduly rude, no matter what he thought.

Soi Fon didn't raise her hand to shake, merely looked at him coldly as she said "I've heard a great deal as well. I must say though, you don't strike me as very strong."

That ticked Heller off, especially in the matter of fact tone she said it in, so he calmly said "and you strike me as the kind of person who has a 10 foot pole up their ass."

Well that went over well. Her eyes went wide and then narrowed in anger. Before anyone knew it, though Nemu and Mayuri weren't paying attention, she was behind him with her blade in her right arm and at his throat, pressed against his throat.

he heard her growl "do not test me, you _abomination_. You may be powerful, but I can kill you in two strikes."

Heller's anger flared and he growled back "and I could kill you now."He used flash step to get behind her, his hands now in claw form as he held one of them against her own throat, the other arm holding her right Heller could growl a threat, he heard a clatter and looked to see several boxes, which Nemu had set down, fall to the ground, the contents jostling and clinging around. Mayuri shouted "BE CAREFUL YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF MEAT!" as he hit her in the face, sending her backwards into the wall, a bruise forming on her face as she looked back with no emotion.

As he raised his hand to hit her again, Heller released Soi Fon and flash stepped in time to grab his arm, shouting "what are you doing!?"Mayuri looked at Heller and snarled "stay out of this test subject. This is between me and my daughter."

Heller was shocked as he looked between the two and said "Your…daughter?"

Mayuri growled back "I created her using the latest in soul pill and Gigai technology. You have no right meddling in things beyond your control or understanding."

That did it. Heller growled "I think it's time to beat through that thick skull of yours." Heller thought hard for an instant before the hole to the training area opened up. He flash stepped through, everyone but Dana and Nemu following through. Dana was taking care of Nemu and looking over the damage to her face while the hole closed, leaving them alone.

_Training area_

Heller stopped then threw chuckles, putting in some strength in his rage. Chuckles went flying, but was able to right himself in midair and land on his feet, skidding backwards. He looked up at Heller and snarled "looks like I need to teach you what it means to be a test subject."

Soi Fon and the others were standing by. Soi Fon said "enough with this foolishness Heller. We're not here to fight you."

Heller glanced at her and said "shut up. I'm not letting that bastard get away with that."

Ichigo put a hand on her shoulder as she opened her mouth to argue. She looked at him and said "word to the wise. Don't try to talk him out of this. He'll kill you."

That was all he got in as chuckles swept aside the front of his robes, then grabbed a sword handle that was in front of him. He pulled out the blade as he said "rip, Ashisogi Jizō." Heller narrowed his eyes. Looked like this guy was going hard core from the start.

Ashisogi Jizō's blade glowed and transformed into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades. The middle blade was straighter and longer than the side blades, and appeared to ascend from the guard, which was shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on the sword's normal hilt, which had more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resembled golden leaves right below the guard.

Mayuri said "time to tame you."

Heller shifted to blade as chuckles charged forward. They exchanged several blows, each one sending sparks with a collision. Heller was easily outclassing him, but Mayuri was still able to block each attack, or dodge using flash step.

then the battle began turning slightly as Mayuri began seeing through Heller's attacks. Heller would attack with a downward strike; Mayuri would dodge to the side and try to stab Heller. He would flash step behind and try to punch, only to miss.

Heller thought "_time to take it up a step."_

But before he could, Maruyi's sword did something unexpected. The mouth of the baby figure opened and began to blow out a light purple smoke, blowing it into Heller's inhaled in surprised, then coughed as Mayuri used the distraction to stab Heller in the arm and then kick his legs out from under him. But he wasn't done as he then spun on one foot to kick Heller with the other, sending him flying back 20 feet.

Heller wasn't able to righten himself and hit the ground on his back, skidding back some few feet.

"Heller!" Ichigo cried as he hurried forward.

"Stay back!" Heller shouted back, stopping Ichigo in his tracks. Heller began sitting up as he said "I'm going to take this bastard down on my own. I don't want any help."

Heller began to get to his feet, but then suddenly went limp and fell backwards again, hitting the ground on his back."WHAT THE…" Heller shouted. He tried to move, strain his muscles, even twitch a finger, but he couldn't move anything. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE!?"

Mayuri began to laugh madly as he stood over Heller. Heller looked at him angrily as Mayuri said "looks like it's taking effect. It normally takes a little longer, but no matter."

Heller's eyes went wide then narrowed as he said "you used a paralytic on me?"

"NONSENSE!" chuckles shouted, hanging his sword over Heller's right eye. He seemed insulted as he began to explain."I don't deal with that cavemen technology. This sword makes a very complex drug, that when introduced to a subject's body, stops the neural impulses in the brain responsible for movement in the limbs."

As he spoke, he moved the sword from Heller's eye to his chest, then stomach, then stopped said with pleasure "but this drug also has one more wonderful effect. Unlike normal paralysis, the receptors responsible for feeling, or pain, are completely unaffected."

And with that, he stabbed Heller in the grunted in pain, but Mayuri, being the sick twisted creature he was, wasn't done yet. He then took his sword and sliced off Heller's blade arm, causing him to shout in pain while blood began pooling under the wound, creating a river of blood. But the problem was Heller's arm was healing very slowly, like the creep of water on a flat rocky surface.

Mayuri said in a delighted tone "now I can begin some experiments." As he keep stabbing Heller in several places, each one causing him to shout in pain, especially since the wounds wouldn't heal at their normal speed.

"STOP IT!" Ichigo shouted. He was about to flash step forward and stop Mayuri before something incredible happened

._Heller's P.O.V_

I felt pain. Deep pain, and while it was nothing compared to some things I had felt, my bodies' endurance and healing powers seemed to have been lowered from being paralyzed. It also seemed to have slowed my body's ability to adapt.

As I looked into Mayuri's twisted face, twisted with glee, I felt anger begin building in me. How can this bastard be so uncaring, so delighted in causing pain, and see nothing as anything other than an I felt something. Something different, something that felt…_sad_.

I couldn't figure out what was going on, then I felt my Zanpakutō spirit shift inside me, and shadow shifter began talking."_Heller, do you feel it?"_

'That feeling that something's sad? Yes. what's going on?'

"_Look at his Zanpakutō. Look at the guard."_

I did what he said, and when Mayuri rose his sword to stab me, when I looked at the guard, I saw the eyes of the baby were open. They were glowing a light purple, and they were looking down at me. And he could see unbearable sadness and regret in those eyes, like they had been abused just as bad, if not worse.

'What's going on?'

Shadow shifter began explaining. "_When 2 Zanpakutō sprits cross, the spirits inside can resonate with each other, seeing memories from the other spirit and feeling the emotions of it. That's what's happening now. The spirit is sharing it's memories with us."_

Heller was about to speak when his mind was suddenly flooded with memories. He could see everything to happen to this Zanpakutō, but the most powerful memories to him were more recent ones. The battle it had been used for in fighting Uryū in soul society, where it had been forced to strike both him and Nemu at the same time. How in the battle with the 8th Espada, it had been let loose in Bankai, eaten him, then taken over by the 8th Espada and made to attack Mayuri. But he had anticipated this possibility, and modified his Bankai to self-destruct if it should attack him. The self-destruct sequence had been very painful, forced back into a sealed state without him manually doing it. Then, to punish it for attacking him, he had stabbed the 8th Espada in the chest, then broken the blade in half.

he saw many other memories. Memories of being experimented on, modified, poked, prodded, and put through a series of experiments that had broken its spirit and that pushed Heller over the edge.

_General P.O.V_

"Heller!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared to flash step he was stopped as something incredible began unfolding.

jsut as Mayuri's sword began to descend to stab Heller again, Heller's eyes flash red and he grabbed the blade in his remaining arm, stopping it cold.

but that wasn't all. The stump where Heller's arm had been cut off shot out tendrils, quickly finding hi sword and reattaching it to his body. Heller's newly reconnected sword flashed as it cleanly sliced off Mayuri's arm, just below the elbow.

Mayrui looked at Heller in shock as he tried to retreat. That didn't work as Heller flash stepped behind him and kicked him in the lower back, sending him flying forward.

Mayuri flipped in the air and hit the ground, looking at Heller. The only problem Heller wasn't where he had last been.

"**You bastard**." He heard in his ear. He looked behind him to see Heller looking right at him, eyes glowing red and filled with rage. Mayuri put some distance between them while bringing out a needle filled with a green liquid. He quickly injected it into his own injured arm, causing it to heal back to its normal form, but with a good amount of pain.

Heller was still holding Mayuri's sword in his other hand, but his own sword arm was out. Heller's aura had formed now, blowing like a tornado around him.

on the side lines, everyone was looking at Heller in shock. Ichigo choked out "I've never seen him so angry."

Renji and Rukia shook their heads while looking at the power Heller was sending out. It was currently equal to a captain and they knew he could go even farther.

Soi Fon was looking at Heller calmly, but her face was white and she was thinking "_the commander will not be happy about this. He has too much power!"_

Heller was looking Mayuri and snarling as he said "you bastard. You've put your own Zanpakutō, your own _partner,_ through a living hell, simply for some experiments?"

Mayuri looked angry as he said "what I do with my belongings is none of your concern, _creature_. Now give me back my sword you inferior beast!"

Heller looked at the blade, his expression softening slightly as he did. Then he looked back at Mayuri and said one word. "No."

And then tendrils began to cover the sword, slowly absorbing it into his body. In a few seconds the sword was now gone, absorbed by his body.

Mayuri looked livid as he shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SWORD!?"

Heller looked at him in rage but something a bit more, something that looked…smug.

"Your sword seems to like me a bit better. I managed to communicate with it and it wants to be with me."

Mayuri looked stunned as he snarled "what?"

Heller shrugged and said "if you don't believe me, listen for yourself."

He then closed his eyes and seemed to relax. As they watched, his aura changed from red to a light pink, and his body squirmed under the surface as his biomass shifted. When his eyes opened again, they were glowing pink and the open rage was gone, replaced with quite anger and loathing as he looked at Mayuri. He spoke in a higher pitched voice, like a small child, as he said "hello _master_ Mayuri."

Mayuri said "what are you doing Ashisogi Jizō? I am your master!" he shouted in rage.

Ashisogi Jizō looked at him with the same expression as he said "you _were_ my master. I was forced to go through a living hell of experiments and abuse as you punished me for the smallest things. I was broken in half, shattered, blown up, and destroyed, all to settle your _curiosity."_

Everyone was listening in awe, but they were looking at Mayuri with anger at how he had abused his partner, except for Soi Fon, who didn't seem to care, just watching Heller with a calculating look.

Ashisogi Jizō kept talking, and 'his' face softened as it said "then I met this person, this James Heller, and he has his own Zanpakutō."

Mayuri and Soi Fon looked shocked as Mayuri said "what?"

"And unlike you, he treats his with kindness and respect. He knows that his Zanpakutō gives him its power because he understands and treats it well. You only understand how to take by force. That is why I left you. To be with James Heller. to fianlly be respected and treated like a person, not an object."

Mayuri looked shocked. Heller had his own Zanpakutō? How on earth had he been able to get his hands on a weapon that should belong solely to soul reapers? And his own sword had left him to be with that man, that_ human, _that _abomination?!_

Ashisogi Jizō seemed to have spoken it's fill as it said, "good bye, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

As they watched, Heller's aura changed back to red and his eyes changed back, then his aura faded as his power was reined looked at Mayuri and said "so you heard what your own Zanpakutō thinks of you. And I'm telling you right now, I will not be simply used to satisfy your curiosity on the effects of the virus, and I will not tolerate how you treat Nemu. If I see you ever hit her again, I will not hesitate to end you."

When he made no response, merely stood there smoldering, Heller turned and opened the 'door' back to the apartment and walked through. He saw that the boxes had disappeared and Dana was typing at her laptop while Nemu was holding a pack of ice to her face.

She looked at Heller and stood, then bowed and said "greetings James Heller."

Heller nodded and said "hello Nemu. And Heller is fine, I'm pretty informal now."

Everyone else walked through to the apartment and Mayuri immediately left, looking through the rooms until he found where Nemu had put his equipment, then slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dana looked at them and said "that well huh?"

Heller chuckled and said "did you find anything?"

"As a matter of fat, yes I did."

Everyone excluding Nemu and Soi Fon crowded around the computer as Dana pulled up a report. She explained "I wasn't able to find any more on fire hawk, but I was able to find where that commander is. He's at a Blackwatch base and seemed to have called a emergency meeting. I'll send you the coordinates."

He nodded and said "let's go guys."

Here Soi Fon stepped forward and said "I'm coming with you. I have enough experience with infiltration and assassination to be of help."

Heller didn't know why, but he didn't like the way she said shrugged and said "let's go."

They all walked to the door as Soi Fon thought "_now I can find out his strengths. I'll need to tell the commander."_

_Flash back, general P.O.V_

_Soi Fon and Mayuri were standing at attention in the commander's office as he sat at his desk and gave them their mission._

_He began by saying "I've been hearing disturbing reports from the team in NYZ, on how this James Heller is growing in strength and seems to be slightly hostile to us."_

_Soi Fon and Mayuri said nothing, simply listened._

_The commander continued, saying "I am sending you two into the team with 2 goals in mind."_

_"And those are?" Soi Fon said, still standing at attention._

_"the first is to figure out the the limits and weaknesses of the virus. I want this threat to be contained and exterminated."_

_Mayuri nodded with delight as he said "I can easily figure out the effects as long as I can bring some equipment to the human world."_

_"Done."_

_Soi Fon said "and the other goal?"_

_The commander seemed all business as he said "the strength and limits of James Heller. If he turns on us, or becomes unstable, I want a way to stop him. That will be your primary goal. You will report back, via phone, to me when you have critical information. Am I clear?"_

_"YES SIR!" Soi Fon shouted as she bowed._

_End flashback_

_"I will find your abilities James Heller. And I will find a way to kill you. Such is my mission." _Soi Fon thought with a small smile as she looked at Heller's back

_In Mayuri's room_

Mayuri was typing away at a computer he had brought with him from soul society, muttering to himself while other equipment was set up around the room on tables, specimen tanks, chemicals, centrifuges, and other more mysterious and sinister as Mayuri was typing rapidly, figuring equations into the computer, the green electric glow making him look even more sinister, he thought "_you will pay for this humiliation James Heller. You will know a living hell unlike any other." _and he chuckled madly as he worked on his sinister plans

**well**, **how about that for a twist? What plans does Mayuri have planned for James Heller? Will Soi Fon find a way to kill Heller? And will Heller find out of this treachery? All this will be answered in future chapter. As always, please favorite, review, and take a look at Dante Price: multiverse jumper chronicles.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 **

**Okay guys, time to keep the ride going. I hope that the last chapter added a nice little twist. Well I plan to keep the twists and turns coming in the upcoming chapters and I hope I can keep them to your liking. **

**I own nothing **

Heller and the group were standing in midair above the base where the emergency meeting was taking place, concerning operation fire hawk. They could see a good number of phase ones, missile launchers, and a few tanks patrolling the outside of the base, and some inside to stop them from getting in.

Heller was looking down and said "we're not going to be able to get in. this amount of security shows they're determined to finish whatever it is they need to plan. And ideas?"

Soi Fon snorted. "I can't believe you can't think this out yourself. Maybe the reports of your intelligence were exaggerated."

Heller ignored her, not in the mood to throw words around. He looked to Ichigo and said "Ichigo remember what we did when flushing out Koenig?"

Ichigo looked down and scanned the base. He saw what Heller was talking about. Scattered about the base were 5 flammable tanks, all on the inside ring. He grinned and said "one to each?"

Heller shrugged and said "I can take them. You guys just deal with the guards."

Ichigo nodded and said "well, let's rock."

Heller shifted to his sword arm and cracked his necked before flash stepping down. He appeared in front of one of the tanks and charged up a small Getsuga Tensho in his sword. He then slashed through it with ease, the blade sending in sparks that set of a small explosion. The reaction was imminent as Blackwatch yelled. Heller paid them no mind as he flash stepped to the next tank. In front of this one was 3 Blackwatch guards that had been on their rounds. They swung their guns to face him, but before they could react, Soi Fon appeared crouched in front of Heller and slashed her left arm. Nothing happened for a second, but then the throats of the guards opened and sprayed blood, causing them to fall to the ground as they clutched at their throats, groaning and gurgling wetly as blood poured out. Heller looked at Soi Fon's arm and saw her short sword in her hand, only slightly red from the cut.

She looked behind her to look at him before flash stepping away to deal with the others. Heller shook his head before doing the same thing he did on the last tank. The others were having a ball. Ichigo was fighting in his normal style, charging forward while using cuts, jabs, and back handed hits with the blunt edge of Zangetsu. Rukia was using her normal style in Shikai, freezing with cuts, and Renji was using long broad swings of his whip sword to clear out chunks of guards and keep them at a distance. Soi Fon was using her assassin training to do some damage. Whenever a solider attacked her, she would simply dodge to the side, not even bothering to use flash step, then get in close and stab him in the heart or lungs.

Heller had just taken out the 3rd tanks when he heard "What the hell's going on out there?!"

Heller looked and saw a dead solider. His radio was still working and broadcasting the transmission. He heard the response "we got Heller and other tangos in the base, there trying to end the lock down!"

"Well stop them idiot, we need to finalize these plans!" Heller chuckled and thought "No way in hell." Heller went to the 4th tanks and was about to destroy it when he heard a crack and felt the ground shift slightly. He looked down to see a good sized crack in the ground that exploded as a juggernaut leapt fist first into Heller's chin, sending him skyward with his face upturned from the hit.

Heller acted quickly, flipping so he faced the ground and landed on a platform of spirit energy before pushing off back towards the juggernaut. The juggernaut roared and brought up its arms to try and block. Heller blurred out of sight, causing the juggernaut to grunt in confusion, before a blade sliced cleanly into its body. The juggernaut turned just in time for Heller to take its head off with his claws and consume the body. Heller's head snapped up as he heard another roar. He looked around and saw juggernauts and brawlers all leaping over the walls and landing inside, the juggernauts cracking the pavements, before roaring and using their natural weapons to attack Blackwatch. One brawler charged towards Soi Fon with her back turned. As it rose its arm to deliver a smash Heller shouted "LOOK OUT!"

Soi Fon looked behind her just as the brawler swung down. The blow appeared to hit, sending up a cloud of dust, covering Soi Fon. The brawler brought back its arm, just as Soi Fon jumped up out of the cloud, but missing her captain's robe. She was wearing only wearing the black uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō, which had no sleeves and didn't cover her back, though she did wear long black arm bands Soi Fon spun sideways in midair, building up force, before her left leg hit the brawler in the neck, sending it sideways while snapping the neck cleanly. The body hit the wall and caused a small crater to form in it as it fell lifelessly to the ground. Soi fon landed lightly on the ground. She glanced at Heller and called "those are brawlers I take it." Heller nodded while shifting his claws to tendrils, shouting "now might be a good time to go Shikai." Soi Fon looked around at the brawlers and juggernauts, which the others had begun to engage and muttered, too low for anyone but Heller to hear "maybe you're right."

]Soi Fon unsheathed her Zanpakutō, and then held it in her right hand as she said "Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!"

The entire sword glowed white and began to shrink in size. When the emitted glow died out, it revealed that Suzumebachi had now taken on the form of a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a stinger-like blade on Soi Fon's middle finger. The "stinger" was about twice as long as the normal length of Soi Fon's fingers, slightly increasing her striking distance. The colors and pattern of the Shikai now resembled those of a hornet, with alternating gold and black patterns, but the stinger mostly gold.

Heller knew a little about the blade, thanks to Yoruichi, but not much. He knew that it was used to stab an opponent once. The first time made a black butterfly like marking on the body from a poison secreted out of the blade, showing her where she had hit. If she hit the same place the blade touched again, either from the same wound, or hitting the space from another place, then the opponent would inevitably die. He knew this was called 'death in two steps.'

Heller nodded and said "nice blade. Now let's go."

He turned his attention back to the fight. So far everyone was doing okay, but Rukia was having a little trouble with a brawler. The thing was fast and making it hard for her to get in and strike. He quickly snapped out his tendrils, tangling the brawler's legs and arms in some sort of twisted web. The brawler roared its anger while trying to tear through the tendrils, but Rukia was able to get in and stab it in the eye, freezing the head solid. Rukia nodded her thanks before she yelled "you need to take out the last 2 tanks." Heller nodded and looked for Ichigo. He saw he decapitating a juggernaut, covered in blood, and his robes a little torn, but not a scratch on his skin thanks to his Hierro.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo looked at Heller as he shouted "get one of the last tanks!"

Ichigo nodded and flash stepped to one of the last ones, Heller taking the other. Ichigo used his blade to take it out while used a black hole attack to suck in debris and some explosions to blow his tank. As the tanks blew and the fire finally started climbing through the building, Heller heard the alarm begin sounding. He searched with hunting eyes for his guy. He cocked his head as he heard the whirr of helicopter blades and looked up. He saw a helicopter taking off and sent out a hunter pulse. The pulse rebounded from inside while his target was highlighted. "Oh no you don't!" he growled as he crouched down, prepared to intercept the copter. He stopped as he heard a cry. It sounded like a bird cry, maybe a falcon or bald eagle, but it was deeper and longer.

He scanned the skies and saw what he heard. It was a flock of birds, something that resembled vultures, but their faces and bodies were covered in tendrils and glowing a deep red gold. Heller watched as they flew in quickly, surprisingly quick for such large birds, and pulled up alongside the chopper. They began using their bodies to smash into the chopper, back and forth, until one of them hit the main rotor by accident. The birds wing was sliced off, causing it to cry in pain and fall like a rock, but then it got jammed and stalled the blade, causing the chopper to fall like a stone in the nearby park, where a plume of flame went up. Heller gritted his teeth. Seemed mercer had some plans for the commander. He shouted "guys, the chopper!" They got the message instantly and finished of their opponents, then flash step to the helicopter. The vehicle was twisted, flames coming out of it and the windows cracked, but Heller could hear the commander calling into his radio for an evac.

Soi Fon snorted. "Humans really are helpless alone aren't they?"

She was ignored as Heller walked forward saying "time to see what this is all about."

As Heller was about to rip off the door, something blurred beside Heller, knocking him sideways with tremendous force, into several trees, shattering them, before he stopped himself using his spirit energy. He and the others looked up as they heard laughing. It was a middle age woman, with some brown hair tied back in a bun and wearing a grey business suit, but her arms were whip fists. Fast ones, if the hit had been anything to show. She was standing in midair, showing that evolved had learned how to make platforms with spirit energy

The woman called down "sorry, but mercer has plans for the commander. We can't let you have him." As the others were looking up, Soi Fon blurred into existence behind the evolved before trying to stab the evolved in the head. The evolved tilted her head, dodging the hit, as she used her legs to kick behind her, but Soi Fon dodged and moved back as the evolved turned to face her.

Heller heard a roar and looked to see that infected were coming. A good number, about 6 brawlers and 4 juggernauts Heller cursed before he said "I got the evolved, you guys cover the chopper!" Everyone nodded as he flash stepped upwards, standing on even level with Soi Fon and the evolved. They were fighting, but the evolved had the advantage, using her whip fists to keep Soi Fon running and at a distance she used them for pinpoint attacks and large sweeping blows. Soi Fon growled as she dodged another strike. The evolved shouted "come on, you must be better than this!"

"She's not the one to worry about." The evolved turned her head just in time to receive a hammer fist blow to the face, followed by a stab in the back by Heller's sealed sword. Soi Fon saw a chance and flash stepped to the front of the evolved. She jabbed with her gauntlet and just, _just,_ barely missed as the evolved flash stepped of Heller's blade to dodge. The evolved materialized 20 feet away and was healing quickly. She chuckled and said "nice try, but you can't catch me."

"Try me." Soi Fon growled. She kicked off and made about 15 speed clones, all standing in various places in the air. The evolved said "huh. Not a bad show."

All the Soi Fons grinned and spoke at the same time, sounding blurred from her speed. "Thank you. I don't get much praise since I do undercover missions. Let me thank you by finishing you with this!" she cried as they all charged.

The evolved stood there smirking. She said "I said not a bad show. Here's a great one!" The next thing they knew, the evolved was next to all the clones, striking them in the chest, head, or back, all of them vanishing except for one, which was the real Soi Fon and got hit in the stomach, sending her skidding back as she coughed up blood from the hit. The evolved looked cool and collected as she glanced down.

"Seems your friends are having a little trouble."

Heller glanced down and saw she was right. While everyone was holding okay, they were losing ground, being overwhelmed by being attacked from blind spots so they would be getting a fair amount of hits. Heller gritted his teeth. All of his attacks were close range or too slow to hit the evolved. Shadow shifter might help, but if she could keep up that speed, they wouldn't be able to take her out in time. Then he remembered something. He had taken Mayuri's Zanpakutō and absorbed it. And that Zanpakutō's Shikai, if he could land a hit, would stop the evolved movements completely, leaving her helpless.

Heller dug deep into is inner world and cried out "_Ashisogi Jizō!"_

The response was immediate as it answered "_I know. Take my power and use it to stop her. Good luck Heller_!" Heller looked at the evolved and shouted "not bad, but now it's time to end this little show." Heller raised his blade and pointed the tip at her. She laughed and said "even with that secondary form of your blade, you can't catch me Heller!" Heller smirked and muttered "then let's try the third form." Then he cried out "rip, Ashisogi Jizō!" Heller's energy sky rocketed as his sword changed. His aura formed around him, but this time it was a light pink color as Ashisogi Jizō formed. But it was slightly different. Instead of gold, the blade was red with the two side blades black and straighter. Also the guard now had open glowing red eyes as the open mouth exhaled a red mist. Heller looked at the blade, and smiled. "Nice."

The evolved looked confused as she said "that's not the blade mercer described. What the..?"

She never got to finish as Heller flash stepped to her. He slashed, only for her to block with one spike and try to stab him with another. He leapt up and slashed he head again, but she ducked, making it so only a few strands of hair were cut. Heller brought his feet down in an arc and kicked her in the back of the head. She went flying down but stopped herself and looked up, but Heller was behind her and slashed, scoring a shallow hit on her shoulder and back. He flash stepped away as the evolved spun around to do a seeping blow. Heller was now facing her as she caught him in her sights again. She was panting and the wound was healing while her hair was now disheveled, like she had fallen out of bed.

"You may be fast, but you can't do any real damage." She said as she got her breath back.

Heller looked at him with a blank face as he said calmly, "Nor do I need to." The evolved suddenly felt her body go limp as she collapsed. She didn't fall, still able to make a platform of spirit energy, but like Heller before, she could only move her head, eyes and mouth. Nothing else would even twitch.

Heller didn't waste time. He didn't even bother explaining, since mercer seemed to be able to figure out his abilities, the less said, the better. Heller went to the evolved and sliced through her neck, consuming the remains. He didn't get any memories, nor did he expect to, but his arms both withered under the surface and were covered in tendrils as his arms transformed, turning into 2 whip fists, as he expected. He smirked and said "just try to run now."

Heller looked down and saw that the others had managed to turn the tide. Almost all the infected were dead, laying in pieces or frozen in blocks of ice. He looked around and said "good job."

Before they could respond they heard a cough and the commander they had been after came tumbling out. He looked at them from his knees in panic and stood to start running, getting some good distance.

Heller saw this as a good chance to test his new weapons and said to the others "wait" as they stepped forward. Concentrating on the commander, Heller threw out a fist, which quickly darted forward like a snake striking, stretching and enormous distance before it wrapped around Cantrell's neck. Heller snapped back the whip, snapping the neck while bringing back the body. Heller quickly consumed the body and was pulled into the web of intrigue.

_"Did you get the wind pattern charts?" asked Rooks._

_"Yes sir, received them this morning along with the latest MRE shipment." replied Cantrell._

_"And?" asked Rooks. "Once the mainland is saturated, most of the overage should drift out to sea." said the Commander._

_"Casualties?" ventured the Colonel. "Infected removal should be total, sir. About 1.5 million non-infected." said Cantrell._

_Rooks mulled over the information for a few moments. "Hmm. That's acceptable. Proceed."_

Heller shook his head and said "bastards." He looked at the others and said "whatever's going on, it'll kill 1.5 million people if it happens." The others looked shocked as they heard that. 1.5 million? That many innocent people just to execute this? And that many people might be enough to finally push the balance of soul society. Heller shook his head and said "let's go back, we need to tell the others." They all nodded and flash stepped back to the apartment, leaving the smoking and burring ruin of the helicopter.

_Back at the apartment, Mayuri's room_

Soi Fon opened the door before quietly closing it. It was late at night, the others all asleep but Mayuri and herself. She knew she needed to report to the commander and Mayuri had told her earlier, out of earshot of everyone, that he had made a breakthrough in how to kill Heller. Soi Fon saw that Mayuri was tapping away at the computer, but now the room looked much more sinister, the specimen jars were filled with some clear liquid and severed infected limbs, heads, and a few human ones, as well as one or two animals. Soi Fon ignored this as she approached Mayuri and said "do you have the commander online yet?"

"Nearly. Just need to tweak this and…there." The computer opened a new window showing the commander standing alone in the R&D department of soul society, looking calm and collected as he said "report."

Soi Fon and Mayuri explained everything they had learned. Soi Fon explained what black watch was planning and how it would kill 1.5 million people, but most important, about Heller's strength, unique weapons, speed, and how he had a Zanpakutō of his own, though having no idea of its form or abilities, while taking Maruyi's. The commander had said nothing until they were finished then said "this is disturbing news. If James Heller is truly as strong as you say, then it is of the utmost importance to have a way to stop him."

Mayuri grinned evilly as he said "I have a way commander." Mayuri quickly opened a box he had beside the computer on his desk and opened it, revealing a syringe filled with a black looking liquid set on a cushion in the box.

Mayuri held it up for the commander to see and explained "I managed to gather enough data to create this. It's a special parasite that I made from the equipment I brought with me." The commander looked at the syringe while saying "explain." Mayuri set the syringe back in the box while typing, bringing up a simulation. He began to explain saying "while Heller was out, I was able to gather DNA to test this." As he said this, a virtual figure of Heller appeared on the screen, scowling out at them while his arms were in blade form. "What I found was that, when the parasite was introduced to Heller's body, it began to root inside and producing some very interesting antibodies."

The simulation showed Heller being injected with the liquid, which quickly began to spread through his veins, turning the brown skin black while Heller grimaced in pain. "These anti bodies began to attack the black light virus in his body, breaking it down from the inside out. And I also found that, when the sample began to emit elevated levels of spirit energy, it began to spread and grow even faster. When the end arrived, the virus was utterly destroyed, leaving no trace."

The simulated Heller feel to the ground, his arms now turning back to normal while he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain while his arms began to break down into a dust, quickly spreading to envelope the rest of his body until all that was left was a pile of gray dust. The commander nodded and said "well done captain Mayuri."

The captain nodded with delight at the commander turned serious as he said "then you know your mission. If Heller shows any sort of instability, or he shows any sign of, you are charged with injecting him with this. Am I understood?"

The two nodded while Soi Fon said "yes sir. I will make sure of it."

The commander nodded. "But you are not, I repeat, are not to kill him if he can stop Blackwatch and mercer. But after he kills mercer, you are charged with killing him. For the good of soul society."

**Well, the commander is sure of himself isn't he? What will happen as Heller tries to stop black watch and mercer? Will he find out about this betrayal and how will he react? All in the next chapter guys. Also I noticed I'm sort of covering everything and dragging it out. If you find this tedious and want me to move along already, just let me know. I'll try to post again soon. Thanks.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Okay guys, to be honest I was enjoying detailing the story line from prototype 2, but it's a little tedious now, so I'm going to skip a very small section here. Don't worry, it'll be right where we left off, but I'm just going to skip a small section. I'll write where I skipped. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I own nothing**

Heller took a deep breath as he opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and cracking his bones as he worked out the kinks. He tilted his head, cracking it, before standing up and shifting into his usual attire. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen, passing Maruyi's room on the way. He stopped as he heard a weird mixture of sounds coming out of it. He put his ear to the door and heard typing, something whirring, and what sounded like muttering.

Heller stepped back from the door feeling troubled. He had never seen that guy come out of his room since he had taught that bastard his place, except for one meal, and that was over 2 days ago and even then he ate in his room.

_"Hey, Ashisogi Jizō?"_

_"Yes Heller?"_

_"How normal is this for Mayuri?" _he asked as he shared what he had heard and knew about his activates for the past 2 days.

The Zanpakutō was silent for a minute as it digested the information then answered, sounding confused and a little grim. "_Odd. The only times he's this focused is when he's working on a personal project. He started acting like this when I left him?"_

_"Yes. Since then I've only seen him leave his room once."_

The Zanpakutō thought for a minute, but said "_I'm afraid I don't have a clue on what he might be doing in there, but I recommend being on your guard. Something doesn't feel right_."

"_thanks."_ Heller said before cutting the connection.

As Heller walked in the room, with the others awake and eating breakfast, Heller's phone rang, stopping the greetings. He pulled it out and found the caller ID said Galloway. He scowled and said "it's Galloway."

The others scowled as well, Ichigo even more so while a hint of his hollow began to surface. He had warned Galloway what would happen if she didn't find Orihime. Time to see if that threat had worked.

Heller picked up, putting it on speaker while saying "you better have something good."

Galloway still had her attitude, but it was less pronounced as she said "oh trust me, it is. That little show you put on with Cantrell has prompted a mandatory meeting of all the commander's relating to fire hawk's immediate execution. If you can take them, you may learn what it's about once and for all. I've already sent the coordinates."

Heller looked at Ichigo, who was looking at phone with so much intensity, Heller expected it to burst into flames or crack under the pressure.

"One more thing. " Heller said. "How's the search for Orihime been going?"

Galloway said nothing for a moment, but they could hear her swallow before saying carefully "I may have a small something. Mercer has been having the evolved moving to 20 different places all at the same time. But I can't track down anything more specific. I do know he hasn't harmed her at all, just holding her."

Ichigo looked crushed, but he motioned for Heller to hang up. Heller did that as he told her to keep digging, then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo took a shuddering breath as he pulled himself tighter and said "let's go take care of that meeting. If it's big, we've got to stop it. For everyone's sake."

Rukia and Renji stood and said "we'll come with."

Heller shook his head and said "no offense, but it sounds like we're going to have to move fast in order to end this. Me and Ichigo need to be able to go full speed and power in order to do this."

Rukia and Renji stopped to think, but they had to admit that Heller had a point. Ichigo and Heller were both on a whole different level compared to them. So they both nodded and sat back down.

Dana said "I'm going to do some digging, try and get into Blacknet and find out more on fire hawk, maybe on where they're keeping Maya. Good luck guys."

Heller nodded, but said "before I go though, Rukia , Renji, can I talk to you in private?"

They both looked confused, but followed Heller to his room, where he locked the door and turned to look at them, looking very serious.

Renji saw and asked "what's wrong?"

Heller sighed and said "okay, I'll get right to the point. I want you to go to soul society and have Urahara do some digging on Mayuri and Soi Fon and what they're doing here."

Both looked shocked and Rukia said "but we can't do that. They're both captains, and both part of very important departments."

"Yeah I know. But it's the fact that they're head of departments that has me worried." Heller said. He held his hand up, forestalling their responses and said "just listen. From what I heard, Soi Fon is the head of the assassination division of soul society while chuckles is the head of the R&D branch. Those two things, added to the fact the commander sent them, are telling me something more is going on here then we think."

The two stopped for a moment to digest this. They had to admit that Heller had a point. Why would the commander send the assassination and R&D heads to the red zone, simply to provide help? Though they didn't want to admit it, Heller had a point. Something just wasn't adding up.

Heller sighed and rubbed his eyes saying "maybe I am just being paranoid, but I can't help but feel like I'm dead on. Either way, will you two do this?"

Both of them thought for a minute, though their minds were made up, then nodded and said "yes."

Heller smiled and shook Renji's hand, then ruffled Rukia's hair, ruining it and ticking her off as he said "you're good people. Good friends. I'm glad to have met you both."

Both of them smiled and said "and we feel the same."

Renji opened the Senkaimon in Heller's room and as they walked through, they turned and said "good bye Heller. See you soon."

Then the gate closed and vanished.

Heller then sighed. When he had shaken Renji's hand, he had slipped in a piece of paper saying he and Rukia were not, under any circumstances, to come back to NYZ. That he cared too much about their safety to let them come back, and, that he wanted them to have each other while they could, and enjoy the happiness he had been robbed of by mercer and Blackwatch. And Heller would be sure to kill mercer, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Heller then squared his shoulders and left the room, leaving to take care of fire hawk, kill mercer and Blackwatch, and save his daughter and Orihime from the hell they had been taken to.

**(Okay: this is where I skip a little bit)**

Heller and Ichigo were standing on top of a building away from the Blackwatch base they had just left in ruins after Heller had consumed the commanders who knew about fire hawk. While they were a little tired, Heller knew they were going to have to move pretty damn fast to end this thing.

He called up Dana and said "Dana, we got a big problem. We figured out what fire hawk is. Blackwatch is planning to do a bomb run with thrombotic missiles equipped to helicopters."

Dana said "oh crap. If that happens everyone will be killed."

"We know. That's why we need you to try and find where the helicopters are being kept. Can you do that?"

"Yeah hang on." Heller heard rapid typing as she said "I've been hacking at their files since you left. I'm…almost… there!"

Dana was silent for a minute then said "okay, there are 4 at a base near the ocean, southwest of your current position. From what I can see, there are eleven total and one base where they've been keeping the supplies for the run. I'll mark them on your phone."

"Thanks Dana."

He hung up and said "based on what I saw, we have 5 minutes before they start the run."

Ichigo looked impatient as he said "then let's hurry the hell up and go."

They flash stepped again, this time appearing where Dana had marked the first 4. Heller looked down and saw them lined up on the ground, looking like normal transport copters, but they were equip with some very large misses launchers and seemed to have 20 missiles per launcher.

Heller shifted to his sword as he said "lined up like damn dominos."

He looked and the others and said "wait a minute; I'll take care of this."

He flash stepped up about 100 feet up, too high for Blackwatch to see him without being on the lookout. Heller charged up his sword arm, not caring about the power since civilians had long since been killed or driven out of this area, and Ichigo had flash stepped away a couple blocks after seeing what he had planned. He swung his blade while saying "Getsuga Tensho."

The wave was good size about 50 feet across and flew towards the base. Blackwatch was shouting and trying to run, but no good. Heller's attack hit the first helicopter, slicing through it with ease, before exploding, sending up a dome of flame and air blast 100 feet across. The Blackwatch and small base were utterly wiped out as the blast subdued.

Heller's head turned as he heard explosions. He inwardly cursed. Blackwatch had started Fire Hawk. He looked at his phone and saw 2 blue dots, both of them standing by itself. Heller and Ichigo. He saw another 7 red dots scattered in 3 groups through the red zone, all moving. And a building, a little red square, was marked as well.

He and Ichigo met back up then flash stepped to the first group. They arrived to find 3 helicopters raining down missile after missile at the street, taking out huge chunks of land with every hit.

Heller growled and said "time to end this."

He made the first move. Shifting to claws, Heller flash stepped to the front of the lead helicopter appearing before the cock pit. The pilot and copilot both jerk while the former shouted "SHIT, COME IN RED CROWN, WE HAVE…"

He was cut off as Heller punched his claws into the copilot's chest, injecting him with virus, and then shouted "HAPPY LANDING ASSHOLES!" before getting out of there.

The copilot grunted in pain, his body withering, before he exploded in hardened skin and guts, the shrapnel killing the pilot and sending the helicopter plummeting to the ground, where it crumpled like a soda can before exploding.

The other 2 copters saw what happened and began looking around for Heller, stopping their run. Ichigo appeared in front one and pressed his hand to its nose, and said "eat this. Hadō #33,Sōkatsui (_Pale Fire Crash)_."

Ichigo's palm glowed blue as a small hole was blasted in it, completely destroyed the controls and the legs of the flyers. It would have fallen the ground, but Ichigo decided to put it to good use before it was destroyed. He quickly grabbed it from underneath, and found the last helicopter, which was now pointed at him and ready to launch. Heller appeared in a blur and either side, slicing of the launchers and catching them, then retreated, both under his arms, as he shouted "NOW!"

Ichigo smirked evilly as he swung around the helicopter by the nose, then threw it with astonishing speed for something so large, turning tail over nose. The other chopper had no chance as they collided, both exploding as the fell in flames.

Ichigo raised an eye brow at Heller and said "plans for those?" motioning at the launchers.

Heller shrugged and said "always had a weakness for irony and I figured what better irony then stopping them with their own weapons. Here" He finished by tossing Ichigo one of the launchers, which he caught with one hand.

Heller glanced at his phone and saw the next group was fairly close, this group a group of 2. He looked at Ichigo and said "follow my lead."

They flash stepped to the next group and appeared in front of them above the street, stopping them both as they saw them. Heller heard one pilot shout "OH CRAP!" as they fired missiles at them. Heller and Ichigo dodged every single one, not even breaking a sweat. When the barrage was stopped, they both rose their own launchers, Ichigo putting Zangetsu on his back, and said "adios idiots."

Both of them fired a single missile each, a tongue of flame coming out the ends as the rockets went flying outwards. The rockets went blazing forward, Ichigo's missing by an inch, but Heller's hitting his target dead on. The explosion set of the remaining missiles in their artillery and turned the chopper into a fire ball that took out the other one with ease.

Heller looked at Ichigo and said "nice shootin, but be careful with the recoil."

Ichigo looked at the weapon with distaste and said "if you don't mind, I think I'll just stick with Zangetsu and kido. Using this makes me feel… dirty."

Heller shrugged and said "I don't mind, but destroy that if you're not going to use it. We can't have Blackwatch get a hold of that."

Ichigo nodded and threw the launcher straight up, sending it 100 feet in the air, before pointing at it and saying "Hadō #1, Sho," sending a blast of air that crushed it and set off the remaining cargo in an explosion.

Heller looked at the phone and said "okay, why don't you take care of the last two, while I head to take out the base, then we'll meet back at the apartment?"

Ichigo nodded and they both vanished, each heading to their own destinations.

_With Heller, general P.O.V_

Heller appeared on midair, overlooking the base. You could tell they were agitated by the alarms, running to and fro, and the fact that the bunker like building in the center looked large enough to house 2-3 hundred people. No doubt full of all sorts of nasty toys Blackwatch had.

Heller grinned savagely. He was looking forward to this.

Heller took careful aim at the stock pilled weapons, locking on, and then fired off every single shot at it, sending down a rain of death and flame. He threw down his launcher and got out of there as they all hit.

Well to make a long story short, it looked like the fourth of July was going out of business.

Heller was looking at this and feeling good. He turned his head and felt for Ichigo's spirit energy, and found he was back at the apartment already. Heller figured he better get going, but then he paused. He felt for spiritual energy again, but he noticed one was missing.

"_Where's SoiFon?"_ Heller thought.

Heller quickly flash stepped to the apartment, opening the door and walking in. Ichigo got off the couch and walked over saying "nice going Heller, I saw that explosion from here."

Heller gave a passing thanks before saying "where's Soi Fon?"

Ichigo blinked then said "uh, from what Dana told me, she left after you took out the depot, little before I got back, said she heading back to soul society for something. Something about needing a certain piece of equipment."

Heller frowned. This felt wrong. Soi Fon didn't strike him as the kind of person who would need to go back for supplies. She struck him as the type to pack what you needed, and if you forgot something, oh well. But he didn't know what to do about it.

But he couldn't get rid of this gut feeling. Like something was about to happen. Something that would change everything.

_Soul society, commander's office, P.O.V_

"So, James Heller has disabled Blackwatch."

Soi Fon was standing at attention as the commander was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on his hands and he thought.

"Yes sir. And his power seems to be growing. I'm afraid that he might become too strong for any of us to handle. Even you."

The commander sank deep in thought. If James Heller could reach such high levels, and not be under soul society control or friendly with them, the potential lash back could be catastrophic.

The commander looked up and said "very well. When you have a chance, inject Heller with the antibodies that Mayuri has made. We can't allow him to become any stronger without some way to control him. Am I understood?"

Soi Fon bowed and said "yes sir."

**Well, how's that for an ending? I'm sorry for taking so long, but I had writers block and my stream of ideas are running dry. Also school is almost over and some of my teachers are putting us through the wringer for the end of the year tests.**

**Also I may not be able to update until next week due to school and the fact my family is taking a vacation. So I hope you can stand the wait. Until next time, review favorite, and enjoy.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**I own nothing dear readers. Now enjoy this and I have to say this. Thank god for music inspiration when writing**

Heller and Ichigo were looming over Dana's shoulder as she was trying to hack Blacknet. Since Heller had stopped fire hawk, they had upped security, and now that the city was safe, Dana was focusing all he resources on finding Maya. Soi Fon still hadn't returned, Mayuri was shut in his room, and Nemu was thought to be in the same place. After Heller had beaten the crap out of her 'father' she seemed to have disappeared.

Dana growled "damn it!" as she threw her hands up. "I'm sorry Heller, but only a few people in black watch seem to know were Maya is and the names are under top level security. It would take me months to crack this code. I'm at a dead end."

Heller was tense as he prowled the room, like the cat hollow he had turned into not so long ago. He shook his head and said "I can't track down people I don't know, and Maya seems to be shielded from my hunter vision somehow. That only leaves one option. It's time to consume rooks."

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his head. Much as he hated the guy, he didn't want any more people than necessary to die. But if this is the only way…

"Better go get him then. You can track him down right?"

Heller nodded as he said "I've seen him and know his name, tracking him with hunter vision will be a piece of cake."

He headed to the door, saying "I'll be back in 5." He went out into the hall, and then flash stepped to a building to begin sending out pulses.

_Apartment, general P.O.V_

Ichigo sighed as he sat down. Lately it felt like he was more and more useless. For all his powers and skills, he couldn't navigate this maze of death and blood. Not like Heller could. He could only put his faith in Heller.

Then Ichigo's phone rang. He picked up and saw the caller ID was Kisuke. He picked up and said "hello?"

Kisuke sounded panicked as he said "Ichigo, where's Heller?!"

Ichigo was thrown by the tone as he said "uh, he just left. Why?"

"Ichigo, we have big, big problems."

Ichigo felt his heart clench as he asked "how bad?"

Kisuke simply said "Soi Fon."

_Kisuke's lab, soul society, 10 minutes ago._

Kisuke was alone in his lab as he was typing rapidly at a computer terminal. While his lab wasn't as twisted as Maruyi's was, it had a few odd things here and there, but not severed arms or anything like that.

Ever since Renji had told him that Heller wanted to know why Soi Fon and Mayuri were in the red zone, he had been trying to figure that out. He had been hacking Maruyi's system, an easy task, and the computer he had taken to the human world, but he hadn't been able to make heads or tails of the entries there.

He stopped as he found an old transmission. Only a few days. And it was from Mayuri to the commander.

"hhmm. Wonder what this is?" he thought as he easily bypassed the firewall. He pulled it up in another window and watched as it started to play. And he found the real reason on why the commander had sent them to the human world.

When the video was done, Kisuke was frozen with shock, then he started throwing things everywhere looking for the phone and while thinking "_oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."_

_Real world, with Heller, real time, his P.O.V_

I was standing in midair as I set out one last pulse. The pulse rebounded, giving me the lock on rooks. I felt determination in my stomach as I got the info. If i got rooks, i would get not only Maya, but cut of the head of operations in the red zone.

"_Time to move_"

But just as I was about to flash step, I heard something rumble behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see a Senkaimon in midair. As it opened, several black blurs jumped out, only to reform as several people dressed in ninja garb, all black clothing veering everything except their eyes. And there were roughly 30 all around me, at attention and looking at me with white eyes.

I growled. This didn't feel right, and that feeling only grew as Soi Fon walked out, dressed in her captains robe while looking cold and hard.

I growled "what the hell is this Soi Fon?"

She looked at me like dirt as she said "I'm afraid, Heller, that you pose an intolerable threat to us that needs to be put down. I'm here to do that."

And she drew her sword. As soon as she did, all of the men she had brought with her charged, all drawing short swords like here or daggers.

I growled as I flash stepped up wards, forming my hands to tendril and hammer fist. First group to charge me were hit first with tendril, tangling them and pulling them tighter, then a kick backwards, sending them flying. Next group got close and stabbed me, through the chest, back and stomach. They stopped, thinking they had won, but I said "nice try." Then I pulsed my energy, sending them skidding backwards.

Deciding I had enough, I shifted to hands and used my speed to take out all of them, using my strength and simple punches and kicks to send them plummeting to the ground.

_General P.O.V_

Heller turned to Soi Fon and said "if that's the best you got, then you're out of luck."

She snorted and said "don't get cocky. Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi!"

Heller narrowed his eyes, then shifted to blade and said "reflect in despair shadow shifter!"

Both of their energy went sky rocketing as their blades from, Soi Fons gauntlet and Heller's own blade.

Not waiting, Soi Fon flash stepped behind Heller and tried to stab him, he whirled around and blocked, both fighting against each other while Heller growled "why are you doing this?"

She growled back "because I was sent to."

Heller's eyes widened, shocking him, and Soi Fon used the chance to break the standoff, sending his sword to the right, then flipped, kicking Heller in the face while stabbing him in the chest.

Heller went flying before stopping himself and looking down. The tattoo formed right over the space where his heart would be, showing a hit.

Soi Fon snorted. "Like I thought. You really have no heart Heller. You just destroy and grow."

He looked behind him and she said "game over Heller."

And stabbed him in the back, hitting the same place as the first strike.

Soi Fon then retreated, waiting for the poison to take affect and destroy him.

Only it didn't. Heller turned to look at he with rage filled eyes, looking like a monster as he growled "you know NOTHING. Not of me, or my life SOI FON!" he yelled as he charged, she being to shocked as he hit her, first in the stomach with a hammer fist, causing blood to burst out of her mouth as a few ribs broke and sent her upwards. He then shifted to whip fist and grabbed her around the ankle, stopping her, before using his whip fist as a bungee cord and bringing her back down into his foot, kicking her backwards. She went flying, only for her to crash into Heller again as he got behind her. He held her around the neck, blade at her face as he said "now answer my question. Why is soul society trying to kill me?!"

But Soi Fon was too stunned, both from the hits and the fact her Shikai hadn't worked, so she groaned out "how…?"

Heller said "my body can be made immune to any sort of poison or drugs, and since your Shikai uses poison, I was able to grow immune from the first hit. Now answer the question!" he finished as he increased his grip on her neck.

Soi Fon wheezed out "because… of what you are."

He released his grip enough for her to breathe properly and she kept going. "You're a virus Heller. You grow and grow, consuming powers and people. You spread like the plague, killing all those in your path, mindless of anything but your goals."

Heller was feeling his chest grow tight. Soi Fon was making it sound like he was another mercer.

She said "and you are uncontrolled. You are bound by nothing but your own limits, your mind, and your family. How can we know you won't turn on us at some point in the future, taking our lives, and our loved ones, simply for your own goals, causing untold destruction in the process?"

Heller felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. They made him sound like a mindless beast, something rabid and powerful, that needed to be put down because of what he _might_ do. Not even bothering to know him or what drove him. Just kill him because he was a risk.

"And that is why, you must die."

Heller felt a tickle in his gut, like something had pinched him, then he felt something enter his body. He looked down, and saw in Soi Fon's hand, a syringe that was in his stomach. And the plunger was all the way down.

Heller snorted. "You think you…can…" he trailed off as he felt a sensation in his body. It started small, a small ache, like maybe a flick on the skin, but it quickly grew into a burning pain that made Heller groan while staggering back, letting Soi Fon go. She rubbed her neck while turning around and saying "looks like it worked."

Heller fell to his knees, his arms turning to normal as he clenched his stomach. He looked at Soi Fon and growled "what did you inject in me?"

Soi Fon took the liberty of flash stepping to his side and kicking him in the head, sending him rolling over his platform before answering while walking towards him.

"A little something the Mayuri cooked up. What I injected are specialized antibodies designed to kill all the black light virus in your body. But since your body is black light, it's killing you."

Heller growled. The pain was crippling but he managed to stand, his arms at his side as he said "not for long."

Heller's arms were covered in tendrils, but when they receded, nothing had changed.

"What the?"

He was cut off as Soi Fon punched him the chin, then several jabs to the body, and lastly a spin kick to the side, sending Heller flying and skidding again, this time on his side.

Heller sat up, his face and wounds only slowly healing.

"The anti-bodies not only kill you, but prevent you from shifting any of your body into weapons as well." Soi Fon said, walking, though I think strutting might be a better description, as her sword went back to its sealed state.

"And now, I think it's time to put you out of your misery." She said as she rose her sword, blade down, to stab Heller through the chest. He was too weak to move and could only watch as the blade shot down.

"Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)!"

The six rods of light came out of nowhere as they slammed into Soi Fon's main body, stopping her cold, the blade less than an inch from Heller's chest. Soi Fon snapped her head to the side, to see who had stopped her, but she only saw the palm of a hand. As she watched, said hand began to glow with a white aura, the light drawing her in as the voice said "Bakudō #83 Tanma Otoshi." Which was the last thing she heard as her vision went to black like a TV being flipped off.

As Soi Fon flopped down, knocked out, Heller looked up at the guy responsible for saving him.

"Took you long enough." Heller said, trying to sound sarcastic, but slightly failing due to the pain spreading in his body.

Ichigo, for of course it was him, said "I'm sorry, I just got a call from Kisuke before I left." He helped Heller to his feet, but Heller immediately doubled over and puked, a thick black sludge mixed with red coming out and falling below, his hand on Ichigo's shoulder for support.

Ichigo was looking at him grimly while holding him, since Heller couldn't stand straight in his pain. "We need to get you back. Whatever they injected is hitting fast and hard. You need help."

Heller nodded through his pain, but nodded at Soi Fon, who was still held by Ichigo's kido and said through his pain "what…about…her?"

Ichigo looked at her in distaste as he said, "I'll get her as soon as I help you. Can you stand being moved?"

Heller chuckled wearily as he said "do I have a choice?"

_Back at the apartment, a few minutes later_

Heller was laid down on the couch, his eyes closed as he was curled up in fetal position, unable to move due to the pain in his body. It felt like he had been dipped in acid, mixed with lava, poison, and piece of broken glass, and that it was slowly making its way through his body, leaving black veins where it went. He was sweating like a pig and also constantly coughing up slight black sludge from his mouth as his temperature rose steadily

Dana was holding a wet wash cloth to his head while Ichigo was trying medical kido, waiting for Urahara to get here. Mayuri and Soi Fon were knocked out and bound by kido in Maruyi's room, having captured Mayuri after Kisuke called and receiving Soi Fon from where he had knocked her out.

Ichigo growled "damn it. I can't cure this, not if it's something that's meant to be a cure in the first place."

Dana was looking at Heller in worry as she asked "What's happening to him?"

"That, is something I can answer."

Dana and Ichigo looked around, and saw Kisuke standing in front of a Senkaimon and missing his hat, looking like crap as the gate closed.

Kisuke walked over to Heller while digging in his robe until he pulled out a syringe, talking as he examined Heller.

"I thought so. Dana, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that your brother Alex was injected with a parasite during the first infection?"

Dana winced, then nodded and said "Why?"

"Because this is something similar, in a way. The parasite the Alex was injected with was designed to produced anti-bodies to kill the black light virus in his body, all while feeding off his body to produce the anti-bodies. I'm afraid that this is similar, but the anti-bodies aren't being produced by a parasite. They're replicating and using Heller's own spirit energy to do it."

Heller managed to crack open an eye, hearing everything through a haze of pain, and croaked "how long?"

Kisuke shook his head as he tapped a vein in Heller's arm and withdrew a small sample of black sludge. "I'm afraid it's not much. Based on the simulations that Mayuri ran while making this, the anti-bodies are already breaking down your cells. I'm afraid you have maybe 10 minutes."

Heller chuckled, and then broke out in a horse fit of coughing. When he finished he closed his eye and said "so I'm dead in 10 minutes."

"Maybe."

Heller opened his eye again as Kisuke explained. "When Mayuri was running his simulations, I noticed that he hadn't taken into account your hollowfication energy, possible since he didn't know. When I entered that in, I found that if you use your mask, you can increase your time to at least 1 hour. I'm positive I can find a cure in that time."

Heller snorted. "How? You may be brilliant, but even you can't find a cure for this in 1 hour."

Kisuke said "I have a friend. I meet him a couple years ago when I was traveling in New York for a vacation and I attended one of his lectures. When I talked with him afterwards, we stopped for coffee, talked for a few hours, and when I left, we kept in touch ever since."

Ichigo was growing impatient and said "this is all very interesting, but how the hell is your friend going to help cure Heller? I very much doubt he knows anything about this, let alone how to cure it."

Now Kisuke smiled, a weary smile, but a smile none the less.

"That, my dear Ichigo, is where you're wrong. The doctor I met that day, and that I've been talking to all these years, happens to be none other than doctor Ragland. The one who cured Alex of his parasite during the first infection."

Well the room went silent with shock. When no one said anything for a few minutes, Kisuke cleared his throat and said "well, we better get started. Heller, put on your hollow mask, and remember, the longer you can keep it on, the more time you can buy for us to cure this."

Heller shook out of his shock and said "all right." Then, moving slowly through his pain, he raised his right hand to the top of his head, reaching for his hollow power, then pulled down sharply, putting on his mask. The power sent a small blast of air through the room, as Heller tried to restrain his power for the long run. When his hollow power flooded in, he felt the pain lessen significantly and looked at his arm to see the black veins lightening and receding. Not disappearing completely, but close enough to his skin color to hide them from view at a quick glance.

He looked at Kisuke and said "**well, here's hoping."**

_ 20 minutes later._

They heard a knock at the door and Kisuke walked out of Maruyi's room to answer it. Since he had taken that sample from Heller's arm, he had been using the equipment in the room to try and research it enough to make a counter cure for it.

Kisuke looked through the peep hole in the door and broke into a wide grin. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it.

Standing there was an African American man, with short black hair, square glasses on his curved nosed, and wearing a black over coat while also having a hand bag in his right hand. The man broke into a smile as well and laughed as he hugged Kisuke with one arm saying "Kisuke, you old idiot, good to see you!"

Kisuke hugged him back, thumping the man's back, before pulling back and saying, "Good to see you too Ragland, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

The mood turned darker as Ragland nodded and said "I gathered from your call, the young man you called about is the one who's been fighting Blackwatch?"

Kisuke nodded and said "and I'm afraid he's been infected with antibodies. Something some people from where I'm from cooked up, but based off the tumor Alex mercer was infected with. I was hoping you might be able to help."

Ragland said "I can try. Where is the man?" he asked, walking forward as Kisuke turned and lead him to Maruyi's room. Since Heller had put on his hollow mask, he had moved there in order for Kisuke to keep an eye on him while he tried to find a cure.

Kisuke opened the door and walked in, showing the room to be filed with equipment, most of it running as Kisuke tried to find a cure. Heller was sitting on the bed cross legged, his eyes closed as he tried to keep his hollow powers as long as possible. While the mask was still there, the blackness of his veins was slowly creeping back. He opened his eyes as her heard 2 steps of footsteps and immediately saw Ragland. Heller didn't move as Ragland walked forward, saying "hello. I'm…"

"**…doctor Ragland, I know." **Heller said, his voice sounding growly due to his power. Ragland stopped, unsure, until Heller said "**sorry, but my voice is like this when I have my mask on, it has nothing to do with you."** Heller said as he uncrossed his legs and got up reach out to shake hands, which Ragland instantly returned.

"**I heard you might be able to help me."**

Ragland nodded and said "well that's the hope, but I need to see what the physical symptoms are first. Can you take off your shirt please?"

"**hang on."**

Heller focused then shrugged, shifting his clothes back into himself, leaving his chest bare. You could see a spider web of black across his body, but all of it seemed to originate from just below his stomach, where it was pitch black. Where Soi Fon had injected him.

Ragland set down his hand bag and snapped it open, then reached in and bought out a brown, leather bound book, which was overflowing from added post it's and smaller sheets of paper.

"it's lucky I kept my notes." Ragland commented as he flipped through it, glancing between it and the spot on Heller's body. Then he nodded and said "so far, it looks almost exactly the same, but stronger and faster. Do you have an analysis of the anti-bodies?" he directed this question to Kisuke.

Kisuke nodded and went to his computer as he typed rapidly, Ragland blocking the screen beside him. Heller heard them muttering some nonsense before Ragland nodded and said "no doubt, this is almost identical to what Alex was infected with, but slightly modified to deal with your strand of virus, DNA, and to be more aggressive. It's amazing that you've survived this long."

"**Can you cure it?"**

Ragland hesitated and said "I might. But I can't be sure until I run some tests. So you might as well get comfortable again. This might take a while."

_30 minutes later_

"DAMN IT!" Kisuke said as he banged a fist down on the table beside the computer. He and Ragland had been working nonstop, trying everything and anything they could think of, but nothing would work. The most they could do was kill 99% of the anti-bodies, but if even one was left, Heller would die. They just couldn't kill it all or give Heller's body the ability to adapt to the anti-bodies. Heller was looking worse for wear, his breathing was growing more labored as he tried to keep his hollow powers flowing while the anti-bodies were beginning to adapt, which you could tell as the veins of black were growing darker and growing across his body. He asked "**still nothing?"**

"I'm sorry, but whatever we try, this thing can adapt faster than we can kill it. We're out of ideas."

Heller closed his eyes. His mind was getting blurry from pain and exhaustion, but he tried to dig deep and try to find something, anything, that might save him and allow him to save Maya.

Then he heard Shadow Shifter say "_Heller! We may have something!"_

Heller opened his eyes and sat up slightly. He had forgotten about shadow shifter and Ashisogi Jizō and he felt slightly guilty that he had.

"**_what are you talking about?"_**

**_"_**_we may have found a way to kill the antibodies." _Ashisogi Jizō said, sounding equally excited.

"**_what? How?"_**

_"if you can materialize us, we can tell you."_

Now Heller was confused. "**_And how the hell am I supposed to do that?"_**

_"Picture me in spirit form and I can take Ashisogi Jizō with when I come out."_

Heller shook his head as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on shadow shifter's spirit form. It wasn't hard, and he felt something _slip_ out of him, then a single thump on the floor along with a gasp from Kisuke and Ragland. Heller opened his eyes and saw Shadow shifter, in his clock and his eyes glowing, while floating beside him was an odd creature. It had a baby's face, large white eyes and head, with a lock of blue hair curling on the top of its head, and with a small body that was mostly covered with a blue and green over shirt that feel to its feet, which weren't touching the floor. The skin was bright yellow and it had a glowing white halo behind its head, along with purple butterfly wings.

Heller blinked once, twice, 3 times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. While Heller was doing this, shadow shifter drifted over to Soi Fon and chuckles, then quickly took her sword in his hand, which was dark brown, then drifted back over as he said "I have the first ingredient."

Ashisogi Jizō was looking at the computer, not touching it yet the screen was flickering until it stopped and Ashisogi Jizō nodded and said "this should work. We just need two more ingredient after the venom."

Kisuke said "okay, I know Ashisogi Jizō, and you must be…" he trailed off.

Shadow shifter said "where are my manners? I'm shadow shifter, Heller's Zanpakutō. It's nice to finally meet you."

Heller said "**okay, what the hell is going on?"**

Ashisogi Jizō said "sorry. But we think we have a way to cure you." As Ashisogi Jizō spoke, a copy of it in Heller's sword form appeared and it grasped it, while shadow shifter brought out it's sword form from the depths of its clock, which it then tapped against Soi Fon's sword, causing it to glow red, before throwing Soi Fon's sword away, where it hit the wall and stuck, quivering.

**"How?"**

Shadow shifter began to explain.

"when you were injected with the anti-bodies, we knew at once and began to try countering the effects. When that failed, Ashisogi Jizō began to examine the effects of the anti-bodies as closely as he could, as well as what slowed it, stopped it, and killed it as Kisuke and Ragland tried. What Ashisogi Jizō thinks is, that if we can both stop and poison the anti-bodies at the same time, we can kill them before they adapt."

Kisuke said "how? We've tried that and it didn't work."

Shadow shifter said "true, but what you didn't try is this. Ready Ashisogi Jizō?"

Ashisogi Jizō nodded and said "ready."

Shadow shifter then rose his sword, horizontal and said" Sting all Enemies to Death, Suzumebachi."

The sword began to glow red until it shrank, becoming an exact copy of the gauntlet that is Soi Fon's Shikai, but the gold was replaced with red.

Both of them approached Heller and he said "**wait, what are you…"**

He was cut off as the both stabbed Heller, in the point of injection.

Heller felt pain strike instantly and howled in agony as he began convulsing. He stayed this way several minutes until he stopped, his mask shattering as he lay panting.

He looked at the two spirits and said "what the hell!"

He sat up, looking murderous, then stopped. He felt no pain. He looked down and saw that where black had been, nothing but regular skin color, and he felt better, stronger even.

Ashisogi Jizō and shadow shifter disintegrated their respective blades as Ashisogi Jizō said "I'm sorry Heller, but we only had a minute left. We needed to act fast."

Ragland and Kisuke looked shocked. Kisuke stammered "how…how…"

Ashisogi Jizō said "what you have to remember is my ability is the ability to paralyze anything I cut, cutting of any and all movement. And that Suzumebachi uses poison in its stinger, which can also be used as a counter poison if injected into yourself.

Kisuke nodded, beginning to understand. "I see. By using your paralysis ability, combined with the poison made by Suzumebachi, you paralyzed the cells, halting the ability for them to adapt, then used the poison to kill them all."

Heller shifted back into his clothes and stood, saying "wow. I feel great. Thank you. Both of you."

Shadow shifter and Ashisogi Jizō both said "of course. You may be the one who wields us Heller, but more then that, you're our comrade, master, and above all, our friend. We'd never let you die."

Heller smiled and said "thank you. I'm very touched that you care so much about."

Both of them nodded, then said "until next time Heller." Then they both turned into clouds of energy, Ashisogi Jizō pink and shadow shifter red, then floated to Heller and merged with him, returning to his inner world.

Heller sighed and said "thank you. Both of you." Then he said "now, onto the next order of business."

Kisuke looked nervous, as Heller looked ready to murder as he said "and that is?"

Heller looked at Soi Fon and Mayuri, his eyes glowing as he said "sending back the trash."

**Oh oh. How's that for a nice twist? Heller is alive, well, and SSSOOO pissed. I shudder to think what I have planned for this story. Hoped you liked the chapter. So be sure to favorite, review, and take a look at Dante Price: multiverse jumper chronicles. Until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**Well readers, I am back and raring to go. time to enjoy a little fight scene. And this is where chuckles and Soi Fon are about to (to quote a favorite manga of mine. And kudos to however knows it.) Know their place. Well, let's get going!**

_10 minutes after Heller's been cured_

Heller said "and that's the plan. Any objections?"

He was sitting with the others in the living room outlining his plan for how to deal with Soi Fon and Mayuri trying to poison him, and with the commander ordering it. The other's, minus Kisuke having gone back to soul society before he was missed, and Ragland, who had left for the same reason, though at the hospital he was helping out at,were looking down at the ground thinking, but Ichigo shook his head and said "I don't. While I may be friends with most of the captains, or at least neutral with them, Soi Fon and Mayuri need to pay. But don't hurt them too much. The last thing any of us need is the commander coming here to kill us."

Dana shook her head, but said nothing. Then something crossed Heller's mind. He asked Dana "hey, got a question. Where did Nemu go, I haven't seen her since I beat chuckles."

Dana shrugged her shoulders saying "she left after helping her father set up his 'lab'. Open a portal or whatever those things are back to soul society and left after doing that."

Heller shook his head, then said "okay, let's move those two. Ichigo, you get Soi Fon and I'll get chuckles. Once we're in the training area, remove the kido and wake them up. Oh, and make sure to bring Soi Fon's sword. I want to see the look on her face when I can use her blade"

_Training area, 5 minutes later_

Ichigo and Heller dumped Soi Fon and chuckles on the ground. It had been easy moving them, but Ichigo had asked the Hykogen to not let them out of the training area unless they allowed it. Now they had nowhere to run.

"okay, first I'll cloak your body and spirit energy so they can't see or sense you but you can see and sense them. You can easily tear it off just by thinking it," Ichigo said as he gathered his energy to cast the kido.

Heller nodded and said "I'll take it off once they mention me. I can't wait until they see their little bug failed."

Ichigo muttered "I can," but then gathered his energy into his hand and put it on Heller's chest, then said "Bakudō #26, **Kyokkō** (Bent Light)."

His spirit energy spread through his hand, moving to cover Heller's body in rainbow colors like a cloak before it faded, and Heller faded with it. When it was done, Heller was gone.

Ichigo nodded, then turned to the two and dispelled the binding kido on the two, causing them to shatter like shards of light. That done, Ichigo then drew Zangetsu, stabbed it into the ground tip first and dispelled the kido keeping them unconscious.

Both of them instantly snapped their eyes open and bolted upright, looking around wildly until both their eyes landed on Ichigo. Upon spotting him, both of them frowned, standing up while keeping their eyes on Ichigo.

Soi Fon was the first to talk, saying "what's the meaning of this Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Chuckles looked around, then said "I don't see your abomination of a friend."

Soi Fon looked around as well, expanding her senses to their limit, then grinned evilly as she said "no. I can't sense him at all. I take it the anti-bodies worked then. He's dead."

"Am I?"

Heller took that exact moment to talk, ripping of the kido like a thin layer of skin that fluttered to the ground while vanishing into nothing.

Now shocked would technically be the right term for the expressions on Soi Fon and chuckles faces, but that just doesn't sound right. Their jaws were almost touching the ground while their eyes were bigger then dinner plates.

Chuckles spoke first, narrowing his eyes and grounding his teeth as he hissed out "how are you alive? I ran those simulations countless times. I planned for everything. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" he shouted at the end, looking, in a few words, pissed off.

Heller chuckled, looking at ease though inside him burned the white hot flames of anger, saying "I'll give you credit, you almost did kill me. But you forgot one thing, and didn't know two others."

"And what might that be?" Soi Fon asked, ready to move at the slightest sign while looking for an opening, but couldn't find one.

"The first was this." Heller said, reaching up and putting his hand to the right side of his head, then pulling out his mask, just enough for them to see it, causing their eyes to bulge again, before dispelling it again.

"Was that…?"

"A hollow mask? Yes. Yes it was. As I'm sure you know, I gained a boost in power from fighting a phase 2 Orion. When I did, I also had a hollow begin forming in my soul. Eventually, I fought it and beat it down, giving me the mask. That saved me, since the anti-bodies were made to feed off of my Shinigami spirit energy, not hollow. I gained an hour from putting on my mask and maintaining it."

Chuckles said "that may have slowed them, but I spent a good amount of time and effort giving those cells the ability to adapt to circumstances, and that wouldn't have stopped them."

"Right you are." Heller said, still talking like they were discussing the weather, not how he had managed to survive the attempt to kill him. "The one thing you forgot was I have your Zanpakutō. The Zanpakutō that is just as brilliant as you, but left you to be wielded by me. He came up with the way to save me and kill the anti-bodies."

"And the last thing you forgot was I have my own Zanpakutō. One with an ability you've never seen. But enough talking, I didn't bring you hear to run my mouth."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Soi Fon asked, drawing her sword and having it ready.

"To teach you your place. Rip Ashisogi Jizō!"

Heller's aura blasted up as Ashisogi Jizō formed in its new Shikai state.

"First one up is you, chuckles. And Soi Fon is next." Heller growled as he flash stepped, grabbed Mayuri by his robes, then flash stepped again a fair distance away before throwing Mayuri 20 yards away, where he landed on his feet. Chuckles snarled "you may have my blade, but I've long since become immune to its chemical effects. You can't hurt me with that."

Heller smiled and thought "_Ashisogi Jizō, get ready. We're going all out!"_

"Then I'll have to kick it up a step. BANKAI!"

Heller disappeared in a cloud of smoke and his energy skyrocketed and something large hit the ground, causing it to shake. When it cleared, Heller had his normal sword arm while behind him was the Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō). The Bankai's form was huge and slightly twisted as it was a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape, with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms, and a silver halo hovering around its head. Near the back of the halo floating above its head were 4 bells, with 2 on each side.

Heller noticed the look on Mayuri's face, which was annoyed, and said "I hope you enjoy the brief time you have. Because now it's time for you to go down. GO!" He shouted as the creature opened its mouth wide before blowing out a red mist, directly at Maruyi's who quickly used flash step to get above it. He laughed out loud before shouting "FOOL! I AM COMPLETELY IMMUNE TO THE POISON OF MY OWN BANKAI! AND IF I'M NOT IMMUNE TO THIS PATICULAR BLEND, I CAN EASILY MAKE ANTIDOTE IN SECONDS! YOU CAN NOT WIN HUMAN!"

Heller didn't respond, mealy hopped on the Bankai's head before shouting "UP!" prompting it to cry like a baby before turning its face skyward then raising of the ground, moving rapidly towards Mayuri. As it approached, several 10 foot long blades came shooting out of its chest, curling under its chin and pointing directly in front towards Mayuri. He quickly flash stepped again, but the Bankai suddenly moved fast, facing where he was and blowing a cloud of poison at him, enveloping him in the cloud of red.

Mayuri shouted "YOU IDIOT, I'M IMMUNE TO…THIS…" he trailed off as he felt his limbs growing numb. As he looked down, he tried to move his right arm, but it didn't even twitch. Then suddenly it swung up and punched himself in the face, breaking his nose.

Heller chuckled. "Stop hitting yourself." TWACK "stop hitting yourself." TWACH "stop hitting yourself."

Mayuri got over his shock, after it cost him 2 black eyes and a bleeding lip, then said "how are you doing this!?"

Heller said "simple. When I was chosen by your sword and gained its power, I also slightly modified it. Now I can freely modify the chemical composition of the poison, working around any immunity my targets might have, and highjack their nerves, like so."

Mayuri's hand rose above his head, then stop, as Heller said "well fun as this was, time to wrap it up."

Then Mayuri's hand clenched into a fist before it swung down and literately hit him 'below the belt'

Mayuri screamed in pain as his 'family jewels' were crushed, before passing out from pain. His body stayed upright though, as Heller still controlled his nerves.

Heller said "oh boy, that was satisfying. Now to deal with Soi Fon." And had Mayuri flash step back to the location, then sealed the Bankai, cutting off its controlling effects.

Back with them, Heller saw Mayuri was lying on the ground, with SoiFon looking at Heller shocked, and Ichigo with interest. He hadn't expected that Heller was capable of Bankai release, but it made sense. Heller turned to Soi Fon and said "your turn."

Then flash stepped to grab her, flash step away about a mile and shouted "HA!"

Soi Fon went flying, then vanished, appearing behind Heller with her sword drawn as she slashed. Heller shifted to claws and blocked, then shifted his other arm to tendril and shot out a few, trying to tangle her, but she quickly used flash step again. Heller looked over at her, about 10 yards away, and shouted "NOT BAD SPEED. BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO BRING IT UP A NOTCH!"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, then dropped to a knee and put down her free hand, palm down, then said "Bakudō # 21. **Sekienton** ( Red Smoke Escape)." Casing a cloud of smoke to appear and cover her and Heller.

Heller quietly bought of his hammer fist arm in place of tendril, carefully looking around and putting on an act. When Soi Fon appeared behind him without a sound, her sword in Shikai and stabbed, he blocked with hammer fist, then whirled and slashed across her chest, dealing slight scratches to the clothes.

"That's more like it." Heller said with a grin. Soi Fon looked pissed as she flash stepped up. Heller followed as they got free of the smoke. Soi Fon said "you're skilled, I'll grant that. But this ends here. SHUNKO!"

With a flare of white energy, Soi Fon was covered in a similar Shunko to Yoruichi's but unlike her's, this one was less powerful and didn't have a blast of white energy contained at the back.

Heller said "big guns huh? Then it's time for mine." He shifted to his sword arm, then shouted "SHIFT IN DESPAIR…!"

Soi Fon's eyes went wide. Heller's Zanpakutō.

"…SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Heller's aura blasted out as his arm withered to from shadow shifter. When it was done, Heller was engulfed in a cloak of red. He looked at Soi Fon, who was still shocked and said "hit it!"

_Begin playing prototype fight music_

Heller flash stepped forward and tried to punch with hammer fist. Soi Fon met the first head on, colliding with it before sending out a pulse of pure kido energy, causing the hardened skin and bone to crack. Heller met up with a slash from shadow shifter, but Soi Fon blocked with Suzumebachi, while Heller's blade glowed red from the impact. He smirked and shouted "HA!" sending out a pulse of spirit energy to send Soi Fon skidding back. She vanished, but Heller quickly leaped over the hit, firing tendrils to tangle Soi Fon, but they couldn't touch her through her protective aura. Soi Fon spun, and kicked Heller in the gut, sending him upward. He stopped himself and looked down. Soi Fon called "you may be fast and powerful, but apparently your Zanpakutō is worthless."

Heller grinned evilly. He shifted his other arm to normal, then called "oh yeah? Tell me, does this look familiar?! Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Soi Fon looked flabbergasted as Heller's sword glowed bright red, then shrunk and became a gauntlet just like Soi fons, though larger and the red replacing the gold color.

Heller said "you see, my power is to copy my opponents swords and all their abilities. Including their…"

Soi Fon tensed his energy started going nuts as he shouted "…BANKAI!"

Heller's gauntlet glowed red again, then grew larger and larger, until when it vanished, Heller had a red copy of Soi Fon's Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben. Its appearance was that of a black armor missile launcher base that encased Heller's right arm, and came all the way above his shoulder to form a face shield that was used to cover the right side of his face, with slits in it to aim the missile. The entire missile was a red cylinder twice the size of Heller himself and looked extremely heavy. In fact, Soi Fon could barely move when she used her Bankai.

Heller lifted the missile launcher a few times and said "not a bad weight." Then vanished. The next thing Soi Fon felt was Heller's power and the tip of something in her back, and she slowly turned around to see Heller looking through the slits while the missile was right in her back.

"Now, I'm going to put this in layman's terms. You and chuckles are going to leave the NYZ, tell the commander what happened and give him a personal message. Are you listening?"

She nodded, her mouth feeling dry from the look of anger and hate in his eyes.

"Fuck off."

Heller waited a moment to let the message sink in, then sealed the Bankai back to Shikai.

"Also, I gave chuckles a little something to remember me by. I think I should give you something as well."

Then he slashed her across the arm. It was a small and shallow cut, like that of a small knife cut.

_Soi Fon's vision, general P.O.V_

Soi Fon immediately felt dizzy as everything started to turn fuzzy. She felt her vision turn dark and herself collapse. The next thing she knew, she was looking at a field of white.

Soifon blinked, then she heard something moaning behind her. She turned and froze, the worst thing possible happening right in front of her. She was looking horror struck at the worst thing to ever happen!

Ichigo was making out with Yoruichi.

I'm not going into detail here, but Yoruichi and Ichigo were clearly lovers in the vision and well, things got a little graphic. And the whole time, Soi Fon watched unable to move as she watched her worst nightmare.

(**A/n: if any of you are disappointed or don't like this, I have two words for you… bite me.)**

_Real world, general P.O.V, 10 minutes later_

Heller and Ichigo were looking at Soi Fon and chuckles, both lying side by side, though chuckles was looking pained while Soi Fon was very pale and sweating enough bullets to easily supply a chain gun.

Ichigo shook his head. "okay, I saw what you made Mayuri do, and I saw what you did to Soi Fon, but what the hell is up with her right now?"

Heller was sitting in midair behind their heads, watching them both with a blank face, though when he looked at Soi Fon, he smirked evilly, which made Ichigo nervous.

"Oh, just a little vision. She should be waking up in…" he glanced at his phone, then said "…3…2…1…0!"

And right on cue, Soi Fon's eyes snapped open and she shouted a blood curdling scream as she sat bolt upright, hyperventilating ass he she started looking around wildly. When she spotted Ichigo, she screamed again and scrambled away from him. Doing so lead her to slam into Heller, and cause her to turn around, and then fall silent, but looking at him with unrestrained terror.

Heller dispersed his platform in time for him to land feet first, then he leaned forward and said "enjoyed the vision?"

Soi Fon said nothing, but now she looked terrified and like she was about to throw up.

"Now, I've made my point." He said as a statement.

Soi Fon nodded.

"And you're just leaving now."

Again, she nodded.

"And you are never going to bother me again, and be sure to give the commander the message, word for word."

Soi Fon nodded for the third time.

Heller waved his hand and said "get out of my sight."

Soi Fon was all too happy to obey. She opened the Senkaimon, grabbed Mayuri and hauled him on her back, then flash stepped through the gate as fast as she could.

Ichigo blinked as the gate closed and vanished, then he looked at Heller, who was looking very satisfied, and said "what did you…? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Heller, knowing what the question was, shrugged and said, "She might avoid you for the rest of your life and quite possibly hate me even more. Other than that, I'm not telling if you don't want to know."

Heller shook his head and said "I wasted enough time. I have to find rooks before he goes into hiding."

_10 minutes later_

Finding rooks had been fairly simple. Heller had used his hunter vision and tracked him to a command truck near the edge of the red zone. He had easily killed the two guards at the door, silently, and opened the door to see rooks sitting with his back to the door talking on his phone.

"Oh, things are going okay." Rooks said as Heller quietly stalked forward, his claws out and twitching as he approached rooks.

"Uh, and how'd that go?"

Heller was now right behind rooks and raised his right claw, ready to slice rooks head off. He swung down just as rooks said one sentence that made Heller stop.

"And how's my little girl doing?"

Heller stopped with his claws an inch from rook's neck as his eyes widened.

"No, I'm afraid I don't know when I'll be back. There are a lot of variables." Rooks said, sounding sad as Heller took a quite step back, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. Rooks had a family. A little girl, just like he did.

"Okay, I love you. Bye." Rooks said as he took away the phone from his head, then hung up, turning the screen black. He glanced in it, then he spun around to see… riley, as Heller had shifted just in time

"RILEY!" rooks shouted, putting a hand to his chest, and taking a breath before glaring at 'riley' and saying "you should wear a fucking bell."

"sorry." Heller said, "But I had an idea on how to get Heller and his friends."

Rooks looked interested as Heller walked over to the computer. He typed rapidly while saying "I just got some intelligence. You remember that girl with the orange hair that protected the church?"

"Yeah."

"Well, some intelligence says that she and Heller's daughter may have been captured by mercer's evolved."

Rooks rubbed his chin as he muttered "would explain why their tearing apart the red zone. So, what, you think they might be looking for them?"

"Like you said, it would explain why they're tearing up the red zone. If we can track down the girls…"

Rooks nodded and said "I'll see what I can dig up on ZUES (**A/n: mercer's code name)** and his movements over the past few days. I'll contact you with the information as soon as I have it."

Heller nodded, then walked out, rooks eye's tracking him then narrowing as Heller left.

_30 minutes later_

Heller was pacing the apartment while Ichigo was sitting on the couch, glaring at the floor with so much intensity, one thought it might have a hole burned through it. Dana tried to defuse the tension a few times, but each time failed to until she decided to just stop trying. They were all tense since Heller had told them what happened. Now they were waiting for rooks to call back, the wait making them tenser with every passing second.

The phone rang, causing them all to jump at the unexpected noise. Heller quickly dug it out then shifted to riley as he picked up saying, in Riley's voice, "hello?"

"It's rooks, I got a lead on where the girls might be. Can you meet me on an apartment roof top, on the corner of Nash and 47th street?"

"Roger that."

Heller hung up and said "Ichigo, stay out of sight. I'll handle him and get the info."

Ichigo nodded and Dana said "I'll keep track of Blackwatch movement and chatter, anything in case you might be blown. Good luck."

Both Ichigo and Heller flash stepped away, racing to find where their loved ones were being kept to rescue them, and bring them home.

_5 minutes later_

Heller was overlooking the street with his back to the door to the roof while Ichigo was hidden by a building a little ways away, and Heller in his disguise while waiting for rooks.

His phone rang, causing Heller to answer. He heard rooks say "riley, are you at the meeting point?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Where are you?" Heller said, looking around for any sign of rooks.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" rooks shouted as he stormed out of the door after kicking it open. Heller spun around in time for rooks to grab him by the collar while he snarled "who are you working for!?"

"Working for?"

"Don't bullshit me. You think I'm an idiot, not noticing when you disappear all the god damn time, disobeying order!? Who got to you?!"

Rooks lost his grip as tendrils sprouted from Riley's body, then receded to show Heller, in all his glory.

Rooks eye's went wide as he grabbed his gun, holding it steady at Heller as he muttered "oh fuck. That's how you knew, isn't it? Riley's been dead, hasn't he? And all this time… it's been you." Rooks voice rose in volume as he went on.

Heller slowly rose his arms and said "rooks, all me and Ichigo care about is getting Maya and Orihime, then leaving the NYZ."

Rooks looked at him calculatingly, but lowered the gun ever so slightly.

Heller sighed, then looked out at the destruction as he said "trust me rooks, I never wanted all this. I never wanted this power, this destruction, or theses deaths. I just…" he hesitated, then said"…I just want to get Maya and Orihime then leave this place. Just…. Stay out of the way. Please."

He turned around, just as rooks said "tell me something,"

Heller looked behind him, and saw rooks had his gun lowered so it was pointing at an angle downward.

"You've killed hundreds of my men, and never showed any sort of regret. You could've killed me in that command truck. Why didn't you?"

Heller ran a hand over his head, then said "like I told you rooks, I never wanted this power, this _curse._ I may have killed your men, but they were trying to kill me and I didn't know. But in your case…" he paused then looked back at rooks again and said, with a sad smile on his face, "what kind of man would I be… if I knowingly took a father away from his daughter."

Heller looked away from rooks shocked face, then jumped upwards, gliding away while Ichigo caught up to him.

Ichigo said "I heard what you said. You… really care about us that much?"

Heller chuckled and landed on a roof top, saying "Ichigo, you guys were the first to accept me and help me grow. You gave me a purpose and drive in life when I only had darkness in my heart. How can I feel any other way?"

Ichigo smiled. He took the Heller before him and compared it with the Heller he had met so long ago. Almost nothing remained, because of how much he had grown and expanded. And he was proud to call the man before him his friend.

Heller's phone rang, and he picked up to see it was Dana calling. He put it on speaker and said "what's up Dana?"

"Sorry, my sister is currently unavailable. Can I take a message?"

Ichigo and Heller both froze in shock, then hatred that made their inner sprites, even their hollows, shiver in fear.

"MERCER!" Heller shouted in the phone.

Mercer said mildly "you know Heller, I'm disappointed. I gave you a power many would kill for, and you take all that potential, and turn it into a hindrance to my plans. I thought you and your friend were more reasonable then that.

"Stuff it asshole." Ichigo growled into the phone, his eyes unstably flashing black and white. "What have you done with Dana?"

"I'm afraid that I couldn't let my sister keep helping you. Oh, and I have Galloway to thank for telling me on where you were. Shouldn't have threatened her like that Ichigo."

Heller growled "i will kill you mercer. You will have no place to hide from me."

"Oh I'm scared. If you want your daughter, and if Ichigo wants his little girl friend back… then come get me."

Heller finally crushed his phone into shards. He and Ichigo looked into each other's eyes with raw and unbridled fury in their eyes and they both turned and flash stepped, their self-control finally snapping with one thought in their minds.

Mercer was a fucking dead man.

**And scene! Now a few people may be groaning about this, but just think. Now I can dedicate the next chapter entirely to the fight. And you people are in for a HUGE treat; I've been planning this for a long time. Also, for those who were disappointed with the lack of description for Soi Fon's vision, I'm sorry, but I don't write that. I only put in that tidbit because of the sheer humor of the thought. But I digress. I will post by at least Thursday, with the EPIC SHOWDOWN between Heller, Ichigo, and mercer. Hold on to something, the last bit of this ride is going to get crazy.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Okay everyone, here it is. The epic conclusion of NYZ, with the battle of a lifetime, between 3 super powered beings, where only one, will come out on top. This is THE FINAL BATTLE!**

**Also, I'll be quoting from the game for the speaking parts, so if you disapprove of swearing, I apologize.**

**I own nothing, sadly**

Ichigo and Heller were flash stepping with extreme speed, not even bothering to restrain themselves in their fury. Both of them were going so fast, once or twice they thought they heard a _boom_ from breaking the sound barrier. Both were going on their ability to sense spiritually energy, since mercer seemed to have stopped repressing his enough for them to sense it.

Finally, both of them arrived at the place where they sensed mercer's energy, on top of a sky scraper covered in tendrils, Heller with his claws and sword out, and Ichigo having Zangetsu ready. As they stood there, they heard a few gusts of wind, and with each one, an evolved appeared. About 10 in all, most of them had their blades of various sizes and types out. As they watched, Galloway appeared near the back, not having her blades out, but smirking at them both.

Then they heard one last _whoosh_, and in front of the evolved appeared Alex mercer, his eyes even more dead looking than normal, but his energy was fairly high.

Heller broke first shouting "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

Mercer looked bored as he said "safe, for the moment."

"YOUR GOING TO TELL US, BEFORE I SKULL FUCK YOU, AND DRAIN YOUR MEMORIES OUT THE HOLE!"

Mercer chuckled as he started walking a little, saying "oh, oh, scary. You just don't get it, do you? I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me?!"

Mercer began to walk around, beginning to rant as he said "don't you see?! Humanity is stagnant, dying!" he stepped behind Galloway and put a hand on her shoulder as he said "I would give it one body, one mind. With that, there would be no more disease, no more war, no more suffering. Don't you see?! I'm giving it a second chance!"

"ENOUGH OF YOU FUCKING WEIRD, FUCKING RAMBILING, SHIT! GIVE US BACK OUR GIRLS!" Heller shouted at the top of his lungs, his arms rippling dangerously as he and Ichigo stalked forward.

Mercer scowled before shaking his head and saying, "No, no I think it's time you gave me something! You see, Maya and Orihime, as he name is, both share annoyingly resilient strands of DNA. And when their ready, they will become the mothers of the new world!" he shouted, looking off in the distance. Then he brought his gaze back to the two of them. Both looked ready to tear him to shreds.

"And now the only thing left between me, and Earths true destiny…**is you."** mercer growled, his arms rippling and his aura shooting upwards. He swung his arm back, then plunge it into Galloway's back. She cried out with "AH! HELLER!" as tendrils rapidly covered her, before shooting out to the evolved on her side.

Whipping his head around, mercer swung out his other arm to capture the other evolved in tendrils. As Heller and Ichigo watched in shock, mercer cried out as he consumed his own evolved, causing an orange aura to form around him, his eyes glowing a sickly orange as the tendrils retracted back into him.

Ichigo and Heller readied themselves, Heller and Ichigo thinking "_holy shit!" _as the sky opened up and poured out rain.

**Play murder your maker from the prototype 2 sound track**

Mercer laughed madly as he summoned his own blade and said "well, let's get this over with shall we?!"

And with that, the clash began.

Mercer flash stepped forward even as Ichigo and Heller did, their blades at the ready.

As they clashed in the center, the blast of energy and strength caused a blast of air strong enough to make an orb of water around them, then they all began swing their respective blades and claws at marvels speeds, the clangs of metal against metal deafening as it mixed with the thunder of the storm. Mercer would swing, only to be blocked by Ichigo's sword while Heller tried to cut with claws. Mercer grabbed the claws with his own, then freed his blade and stabbed Heller in the chest, saying "I'm using those!" before kicking him the chest, sending him skidding back.

Ichigo swung his blade down to cleave mercer shoulder to hip, only to be blocked, but Ichigo was ready. he swung around to try on kick mercer in the chest. Mercer caught the foot in his claws, not piercing the skin thanks to Hierro, but then Ichigo turned his free hand towards mercer and shouted "Hadō #63, **Raikōhō (**Fiery Lightning Howl)!"

Ichigo's hand shot out a blast of yellow energy like a lightning bolt, sending mercer flying as electricity raced through him, causing him to yell in pain and release Ichigo.

Heller appeared behind him and kicked him upwards, then blurred out of existence, only to reappear above mercer, his hammer fist ready as he cocked it and punched, sending all the mass right into mercer's stomach, sending him flying down at the building. Ichigo got out of there as mercer plowed through every single floor to the bottom, where a cloud of dust and glass shards went flying outwards.

Heller shouted over the storm, "that all you got!?"

"Hardly."

Heller whirled around to see mercer looking hardly damaged, even his clothes were cleaner than they should have been. Before Heller could go anything, mercer wrapped his whip fist around Heller's neck, then spun like a top, sending Heller on a ride through 3 or 4 buildings before reeling him in and slashing his side with his other hand, claws shredding his side.

Heller gritted his teeth as his side poured blood, but whirled around and skidded on spirit energy platform, stopping as his wound healed then shifted to claws, then rushed forward. Mercer grinned as he rose his own claws in preparation to parry.

"Bakudō #61, Rikujōkōrō (Six Rods Prison of Light)!"

The six rods slammed into Mercer's mid body stopping him. He looked to the side to see Ichigo holding his index finger to him, his eyes wide and angry.

Before mercer could do anything, both of them blurred out of existence, only for several cuts to open on mercer's body, arms, legs, and face, before Heller appeared in front of him and whirled around, kicking mercer in the chest and sending him flying to collide with a building, going right through it before flying out the other end and stopping. The duo flash stepped to the location, stopping 10 yards from mercer, who looked like he had been shredded from the debris and them slicing him. He looked at them with his eyes like insect eyes, unblinking as he said "very nice. Now let's see how well you adapt!"

Mercer's body healed very quickly, in a few seconds, then he shifted to hammer fist and flash stepped towards them. Ichigo and Heller tried a flank, each one appearing on one side, both blades bared, but mercer leaped over both as they swung, spun, then slammed one fist a piece into their heads, sending them plummeting downwards, where they both made craters and pillars of dust and debris when hitting.

Heller groaned as he got to his knees, shaking off the dust as he rose. He felt like he had been hit with a fleet of dump trucks. He stood and looked up to see mercer standing there. With a roar, Heller charged forward, only to get blasted back and up, going through a building or two before he stopped.

"_That was a spirit energy blast!"_

Before he could think, Ichigo appeared beside him, his robes torn and he had a few cuts on his body, but also a nasty bruise on his head, hidden by his hair mostly, except for the part over his eye brow.

"This guy's too strong. We need to go all out."

Before Heller could respond, mercer appeared in front of them and said "all out? I'm disappointed you think you can beat me without full power. I'm not a dime store evolved; I'm the creator of evolved! You're dead if you think you can stop me without your powers."

Heller growled. "You asked for it mercer!"

Shifting to blade, he shouted "REFLECT IN DESPAIR, SHADOW SHIFTER!"

Ichigo looked in anger as he held his sword and shouted "BANKAI!"

The combined energy sent mercer flying backwards, but he skidded to a stop as the smoke clear, showing Heller's shadow shifter and Ichigo's Bankai.

Heller said "hey Ichigo, what do you say to a combo?"

Knowing what he meant, Ichigo grinned as he reached up, saying "I say..."

Then he pulled on his mask, finishing "…**hit it!"**

Both of them charged up their swords in record speed, and then swung at the same time, shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The attacks, one black and one red, race towards mercer, merging halfway to become one massive blast of energy, mercer looked at the attack calmly, and then smiled as the light engulfed him.

Heller and Ichigo got out of there as the light exploded in a blast of energy, the dust and light swirling before exploding outwards.

Ichigo and Heller nodded as Ichigo dispersed his mask and said "and let that be the last of him."

Heller wasn't sure though. Why did mercer smile? Just to check, he let his senses expand until it reached the vortex of energy, and what he felt made him stop in horror.

"No way…"

Ichigo looked at Heller, who looked pale, even with his darker skin, and said "Heller…?"

"…HE'S STILL ALIVE!?"

As the words sunk in and Ichigo turned pale as well, the vortex suddenly began to shrink, all the dust and light compressing inward like a star in collapse to reveal…. Alex mercer, the light a basketball sized sphere above his hand, while mercer had no damage on him.

Mercer was floating the ball of black and red light above his hand with a horrible smile on his face, then laughing as he said "do you really think that would stop me!? I survived a nuclear explosion without a scratch! I took control of the Blacklight virus and made my own! I learned to harness spirit energy! Do you think I would die that easily!?"

Mercer looked at the red and black ball above his hand and said "though I give you credit. This energy is incredibly dense and powerful."

He looked at them, both of them still shocked as he said "just think of the boost it'll give me."

And with that, mercer took the ball, and shoved it into his chest, the light sinking in until it vanished inside.

Ichigo and Heller both got ready, both shaking as the air itself pulsed in time with mercer's body, until he shouted and threw back his head as his energy exploded. The air was pushing against them like a hurricane and it was all they could do to keep their balance.

When the energy died down, mercer was looking downwards, his face covered while an aura of red and black was flowing of his form like flames. They saw him raise both hands, turning his head to apparently look at them, and then he looked up, showing new eyes, with black whites and red iris, looking like the eyes of the devil himself.

"**_"very nice. I've never felt such power."_**

Mercer's voice was changed now, sounding like a mixture of things, like a knife scraping against stone, boulders grinding together, and the hiss of a thousand snakes, all at once. It was the sound of evil.

Both Ichigo and Heller were standing strong, but mercer was sending out an enormous amount of spirit energy, it felt like they had an ocean surrounding them. The only thing that allowed them to move was the fact they had such high spirit energy to counter it.

Mercer shifted to his blade arm, the blade looking smoother and sharper than ever, then lightly swung it towards them.

A blast of air hit them both like a truck sending them skidding until the found new footing, and even then they had to lean into it until the wind abated.

"_Such power!" _Ichigo and Heller thought. They had never encountered anything like this. It was a whole another level from what they had at their disposal.

But both of them hardened their eyes and stood proud. Neither had gotten this far for backing down when the going got tough, and they'd be damned if they started now.

"Ichigo…"

"yeah." He said. He and Heller both raised their hands and put on their hollow masks, ready to fight to the bitter end.

Mercer said "**_so you intend to fight? Despite my new power? Very well. I'll at least show you the newest trick in my arsenal."_**

Mercer pulled back his arm as he said "**_Getsuga…"_**

Ichigo and Heller's eye's widened. Could it be…?

"**_…Tensho!"_**

The blast of energy was massive. Like a wave the appeared from mercer's arm, spreading outwards until it was too high and too wide to dodge in time from the massive speed it had. Ichigo and Heller' felt like they were looking into the abyss.

_Heller's P.O.V_

I couldn't feel anything but awe and disbelief as I watched the wave rush forward. Time seemed to slow as I watched my death approach and my life flash before my eyes. I felt like a joke. I failed to protect my family, my friends, and now what? I would die at the hands of a being that had power I couldn't imagine.

What could I do?

"_fight…"_

I heard a whisper, so faint I thought I had imagined it. Fight? Why?

"_fight…"_

There it was again, but it sounded louder as the wave approached. I felt something stir inside me. I tried to recognize it, and then it hit me. Shadow shifter. But he sounded different, sounded… older.

"_Fight…"_

I felt my will flow back. I couldn't lose hope. I had come too far to let it end like this. I wasn't going down without a fight at my all. It was time to…

"…_FIGHT!"_

My body flowed with power before exploding with white light.

_General P.O.V_

Mercer watched as the wave obscured the two and approached them at too high a speed to dodge. While he was slightly disappointed, at least he had new powers and his only possible threats wiped out.

Or so he thought.

He noticed in the wave of black was a hint of white, like the faintest of stars. As he watched, it grew larger and brighter, growing until it exploded, blinding mercer, but not before he saw the Getsuga Tensho be dispersed in the light.

Mercer felt Heller's spirit energy suddenly shift, changing and growing into something different, something…_powerful._

When the light died and mercer could see, he saw Heller. And his new form.

His Bankai.

Heller was surrounded with a blue and white aura, flaring around him while Heller's eyes were closed. His sword had changed dramatically. From going to the long, serrated long sword, it had changed to a pure white and smooth blade. The blade was now complete with a guard around the part where Heller's hand met the blade, something that looked like waves frozen in time, and the sword itself had a new name carved into it, something that said, in black letters, _shadow mirror._

Heller's eyes snapped open, showing them to have changed from brown to a pure gold. He looked at mercer with these new eyes, then over himself, where his clothes had slightly changed. Instead of black and red, they were now a white and blue, the cross on the back of his jacket glowing gently.

Mercer said "**_that was enough power to wipe out the entire NYZ. How did you survive that?"_**

Heller looked at mercer, his eyes now clear and calm, as he said "the power of my Bankai. The power of my ultimate form, the blade of protection. The shadow mirror."

Mercer grinned, then laughed out loud, saying "**_the ultimate protection? The ultimate form? Well then, shall we see how it deals with my own form?!" _**He finished, raising his own blade in preparation.

Ichigo was standing beside Heller, at a loss for words. He had just see his friend deflect a massive Getsuga Tensho, _and _awaken Bankai? That took the cake for _most incredible thing he'd ever seen._

"Ichigo."

Ichigo started a little as he was pulled out of his train of thought as Heller talked.

"You might want to stand back. This is about to get messy."

Ichigo swallowed a little, but nodded and was about to flash step away, but he stopped, looked back at Heller, and said "Heller?"

Heller looked at him, as Ichigo smiled and said "good luck."

Then he flash stepped away.

Mercer looked at Heller and said "**_so, you think you can defeat me alone. I think you need a lesson in humility Heller."_**

Heller looked back at mercer and said "no mercer. It's time to end this, once and for all."

And that ended the need for words. Now came the time for action.

Mercer flash stepped forward, Heller rushing to meet him in the center. As they clashed, their energy mixed and churned, sending out massive waves of air that were sending the clouds towards as the ground below shook violently.

Mercer gritted his teeth. He was pushing with all his might, yet Heller was matching his strength and even over powering it with what looked like little effort. Then mercer suddenly lurched forward as Heller tilted his blade, causing them to slip and skid with a flash of sparks. Yet Heller moved to the side and slash, cutting off mercer's arm.

Mercer didn't cry out. He simply put some distance between them, then faced Heller again and made his whip fist. He whipped it forward, but Heller moved faster, blocking with his own blade. then he formed his hammer fist with the other hand, the arm now white, and grabbed the whip. Then he yanked violently, hurling mercer towards him, before spinning as he flew past and slicing at the shoulder.

Mercer gritted his teeth. He was losing bio mass fast, and for all his spirit energy, he couldn't use it to replenish bio mass. He turned to Heller and said "**_I'll admit, you're strong. And I haven't had a challenge for a while."_**

As mercer spoke, he made his hammer fists, both at his side and pitch black.

"**_But you…will…not…WIN!"_** he shouted as he rushed forward, and put every ounce of energy into his arms. Heller blocked with his sword in front of him, and as it collided, a flare of white light appeared in front and stopped the arms. But Heller wasn't dead. Finally showing some anger, he spun around, charging his sword, and cut through the arms from below while shouting "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

As Heller slashed, a piller of white light erupted out of his blade sending up a beam of pure light while cutting of mercer's hammer fists.

As he collapsed on the platform, mercer's arm swirled with tendrils, but all his biomass had gone into his arms. He had none left to regenerate with.

Mercer looked at Heller and chuckled, saying "**_welcome to the top of the food chain."_**

Heller said nothing as he shifted his arms, both of them, to claws, both of them white as snow, then he rose them, and sliced Alex mercer's body into pieces, consuming them as he did. Then, for the first time in a while, he was pulled into the web of intrigue.

_Mercer was watching as Maya, Dana, and Orihime were put into a vault by his evolved, saying to Dana "this is no one's fault but your own. You do understand that?"_

_Dana looked at Heller with hate and slight sadness as she said firmly, "I understand I once had a brother named Alex. A brother who used to play with me, and take me roller skating, and watch scary movies with me. I understand that Alex is dead now."_

_Alex responded while Orihime and Dana went to the far wall, Maya holding Orihime while Orihime was talking to he soothingly, trying to keep her calm._

_"I've moved beyond life and death Dana. Heller has too. He just doesn't realize it yet."_

_And with that, the vault door closed, showing Heller where he needed to go._

Heller stumbled as he was pulled out, his Bankai fading and him turning into his normal clothes. He felt like he was about to burst. Heller groaned, clutching at his stomach, before something remarkable happened.

6 tendrils burst out of Heller's body, 2 from his arms, 2 from his front and back, those tendrils rapidly dividing and branching, like the roots of some terrible tree. They raced downwards, then when they went low enough, spread rapidly, hitting and killing infected everywhere, in the sewers, buildings, streets, everywhere, spreading through the whole red zone. When they killed everything that was infected, the rushed back in, finally receding into Heller.

Heller felt exhausted, and began to pitch forward, his eyes half closed, before he felt a hand on his chest. He looked to the side to see Ichigo looking at him, smiling as he help Heller stand again, saying only one sentence. "You did it."

Heller felt so tired, but with the journey so close to an end, he shook of his weariness and said "I know where they are."

_10 minutes later._

Heller and Ichigo were standing in the ruins of Manhattan first national bank, looking at the vault door where Maya and the others were being held.

Without a word, Heller shifted to hammer fist, then got a secure grip on the door, then pulled it off. He staggered a little under the weight, but he threw it to the side, where it landed with a metallic clang.

"Heller?"

Heller looked inside, and saw Dana standing up, with Orihime and Maya sitting side by side, Maya's head on Orihime's arm while Orihime was sitting there, quietly talking to her, but as she looked up and saw Ichigo, her eyes widened and she cried "Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked like he was about to cry, but with happiness, as he rushed towards Orihime, with her rushing to him. They embraced in the middle, both crying and swaying, before separating and kissing passionately.

But Heller only had eyes for one person. The person he thought to be dead. His world.

His daughter.

He slowly walked forward, his arms shifting to his real arms, as he kneeled in front of her and said softly "Maya?"

Maya looked at her father with a looked of confusion, then she slowly reached out and touched his face, asking "daddy?"

Heller's eyes flooded with tears and he embraced Maya, even as she hugged him tightly. Both glad to see the other.

Complete.

_10 minutes later_

Everyone was standing on the roof top as they watched a beautiful sunrise, the colors vibrant and clear against the cloudless and clear sky.

Everyone was standing there, Maya holding Heller's hand, Orihime with her head on Ichigo shoulder and his arm around her, Dana standing alone. Then she said "so… what now?"

Heller smiled, looking at ease for the first time since he had become infected, and said "now… now we move on."

But fate, seemed to have other plans.

Because as Heller said that, a Senkaimon appeared in front of them, causing Heller to instantly tense. But he relaxed as 2 people walked through.

Rukia, and Renji. And both were beaming.

There were many hugs and much looking around in awe, but finally rukai sad "so it's done. Mercer's dead."

Heller looked confused as he said "how…?"

"Kisuke was able to find and watch the entire battle. We were with him when it started and we saw the whole thing." Renji said, explaining.

Rukia kneeled down, looking at Maya, who was hiding partially behind Heller shyly. Rukia smiled and said "hello. My name's Rukia. And you must be Maya?"

Maya nodded and said "who are you?"

Rukia smiled again and said "friends of your father."

But then Rukia frowned a little and looked up at Heller and said "I have something else to tell you. I'm afraid that the commander wants to talk to you. In person."

Heller's face went blank. The last thing he wanted was to talk to the person who had ordered him to be killed. But he knew that, even powerful as he was, it wouldn't be smart to reject the commander.

"how are we getting there?"

It took a few minutes, but Rukia and Renji explained how they would take them through a Senkaimon, then take him to the place where he would meet the commander and the other captains.

Once that was sorted, and the gate summoned, Heller and the group walked through, but Heller never let go of Maya's hand.

He wasn't losing her again.

_A little ways away, same time_

6 figures with black cloaks and hoods were watching from the shadows, the hoods hiding their face, but they seemed to be watching the group.

"So that's Ichigo Kurosaki."

The voice that said this was female, and seemed to have a odd accent, but it wasn't known what.

"He seems to be powerful." This voice was male, but it sounded bored and like the speaker was half asleep.

"He doesn't look like much." This voice sounded like a girls, younger, but cocky.

"Looks are deceiving. After all, you're a prime example that things are weaker then they look." Different, slightly deeper and female, but also slightly cocky, though not as cocky.

"WHAT? WHY I OUGHTTA…"

"Enough girls. We don't need to draw attention." This was the first female speaker

The two female speakers shifted slightly, but they said "yes mistress."

They watched as the group departed through the Senkaimon, then a third quieter and more dignified female voice said "so that's it mistress? We wait until he goes home, and then make our move?"

"yes. We want him as unawares as we can, and we must plan for this to be successful. I have waited long for my revenge. I can wait a little longer." The speaker looked up as she said this, showing nothing but a flash of eyes. they were slightly glowing, a seemed to be a greenish color.

And with that, the six figures retreated into the shadows, vanishing from view.

**Well, hoped you like it! I know you have a few questions, like Heller's Bankai, the six figures, al that, which is why, I am now taking this moment to tell you, I am making a book 2!. Yes reader, this ride is over, but I'm making another. I'll wrap this story up first, but just to give you an idea of the next wild ride, I put in a little sneak peek below.**

_"who are you?" Heller growled, keeping his eyes on the lead figure._

_The figure stepped forward and threw back it's hood. Underneath was a woman's face, with short, messy blond hair, tied in 3 braids, her skin a dark brown color, close in shade to Heller's but lighter. But the eyes commanded Heller's attention. They were green, teal green, and were glowing with power and something else. Something he couldn't name._

_"My name is Tia Halibel,. 3__rd__ Espada._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Okay guys, last chapter where I lay down the ending and a bit of ground work for the next novel, which I hope you're looking forward to, especially with the teaser I put in the last chapter. Well, I'll start it up and end this arc of Shinigami prototype.**

**I own nothing.**

Heller and the other's stepped through the place of the official Senkaimon. Dana and Maya were the only ones that blinked in surprised, Heller not showing any signs through the mask he had made his face into, and the others had been to soul society before.

"The meeting hall is a ways away." Renji said, leading them out of the building to show soul society in all its glory.

Dana muttered "it's beautiful." Having lived in a city most of her life, she found something calming and humbling to be in a place that looked like old fashioned japan, with so much history and culture here.

Maya tugged Heller's hand and said "daddy, where are we?"

Heller looked down at Maya, his face smiling as his said "a very special place honey. One where many people don't get to visit."

He didn't want to explain where exactly they were, since she had only been free of mercer for not even a half hour, and he didn't want to scare her with talk of being in what could be called 'heaven'.

Then he said "Where's the meeting taking place?"

"Like I said, I can take you to the meeting hall, but once your there, only the commander will want you to enter." Renji said, glancing at Maya. "Alone."

Heller looked like he was about to object, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Orihime. She said "if you need to go alone, I can take care of Maya." She smiled at her and said "we got to know each other fairly well in that vault."

Heller hesitated, but ten turned to Maya and said "okay. Maya, I have a few people to talk to for a few minutes. Will you be okay if I leave you here with Orihime and her friends?"

Maya nodded, saying "I'll be fine daddy." She smiled at Orihime and said "me and Orihime are good friends. And I'd like to meet more of hers."

Heller smiled, happy to see his daughter smiling. Then he gave her a hug and said "I'll be back in 10 minutes."

He and Renji walked around the corner, the last look Heller saw was Maya shaking hands with Ichigo smiling happily.

Renji sighed and said "I have to say Heller, you're a lucky guy. And a good friend to have."

Heller chuckled and said "and just think, someday you and Rukia may have a child."

Renji stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning redder then his hair. Though he had entertained the thought a few times, he never saw the possibility being a reality. He didn't even want to think of what Byakuya would say, or worse, _do._

Heller laughed as he saw this and patted Renji's shoulder, saying "ah, I'm just teasing buddy. I think you'd be a fine dad."

Renji nodded, his face still red, before he sputtered out "uh, we better get going. The commander's waiting."

Heller's good mood vanished behind his mask again, but he said nothing as he and Renji flash stepped, Renji leading the way.

When they arrived at the place, Renji said, "sorry, but this is where you go in alone. Good luck."

Heller was looking at the door calmly, but he muttered "I'm not the one needing it," as he walked to the doors, and they opened to accept him to the meeting of the commanders and the captains.

I won't describe the meeting place, but Heller was secretly impressed with the size of the place and the artful architecture from the old fashioned japan. Then he looked at the end of the room and saw the commander, the captains on two rows beside him. All of them were looking at him, but those who had never met him personally looked more interested.

But Heller only had eyes for the man who ordered him killed, simply because he was a risk, but he had to admit the old man was quite the poker player, his face giving nothing away as Heller walked forward, then stopped a few yards from him, surrounded by the Shinigami.

Heller spoke first, his voice level as he said "so. You're Commander Yamamoto."

"and you're James Heller. I've heard much about you."

Heller laughed bitterly as he said "oh, I'm sure you have." Then he cast a glance around. Mayuri was looking at Heller with a blank face, but his eyes showed nothing but fury, and hint of something else. Fear.

Soi Fon, on the other hand, was simply looking straight at the wall opposite of her, her face very white.

Tōshirō was looking at Heller with slight dislike, Byakuya had his face in its normal mask, Unohana was simply smiling at him, and the others looked at him with respect, interest, and curiosity.

Heller looked back at the commander and said "I'm told you wanted to speak with me."

"We all did."

Heller looked at the speaker. It was the tall man, who had long white hair that reached the middle of his back, but his face looked slightly thin, like someone who's been malnourished. He was wearing the typical captain attire as he held out his hand and said "it's an honor to meet you. My name is Jūshirō Ukitake."

Heller thought that name sounded familiar, and then it hit him as he shook the hand, saying "I've heard about you. Your Rukia's captain, correct?"

He smiled and nodded saying "indeed."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

Then the commander cleared his throat, bringing back everyone's attention. Jūshirō retreated back to his place as the commander said "now, the purpose of bringing you here, James Heller, is to formally thank you for killing that abomination Alex Mercer."

Everyone shifted slightly, but Heller said "it was nothing. But I didn't do it for you." He allowed a little steel to enter his voice.

The commander noticed and let the slightest hint of spirit energy out, just enough to slightly raise the room temperature.

Heller noticed this and thought "_so he wants to play hardball. Then let's play."_

The commander said "maybe not, but you have done a great service, both to the world of the living and that of soul society. I'm sure that Ichigo told you of his mission there."

Heller nodded, saying "yes. But that was never my main goal, despite what you seem to think. My goal was to kill mercer in the beginning, but later, it was to kill mercer…and find my daughter."

Those in the room felt touched by his honesty in his voice, feeling that he was a good man and good father, aside from Soi Fon and Mayuri of course.

The commander said "an admirable goal, and I still thank you for killing that man. And I have brought you here for another reason. Jūshirō."

Jūshirō nodded and walked forward, taking out a small piece of white cloth which he unwrapped to show Heller. He saw a pentagon shaped pendant, on which was a cartoon like skull and cross bones on it, along with a rope like string laced through the top, to put around his neck.

Jūshirō started explaining. This is what's called a substitute Shinigami badge. This is only given to those who have shown themselves to be a good and powerful ally to soul society, and given to them to show in the world of the living. If you were to accept, this would allow you into the ranks of the Gotei 13, and allow you to hunt hollows in the world of the living, while showing you were entitled to."

The commander took over here.

"In other words, James Heller, we are offering you a place among the ranks of the Gotei 13, and to become a substitute Shinigami, and all that it entities."

Heller slowly took and held the wooden badge in his hand. He saw how the commander was playing this. Though the commander didn't seem to remember, Heller had the memories and knowledge of Ashisogi Jizō, and he knew exactly the purpose of this badge.

The true purpose of the badge was a cleaver tracking and limiter device. The badge, so long as he kept it on his person, would broadcast his location to soul society at all times, while it also siphoned off and analyzed his spirit energy. In essence it was a limiter, and given to those who were potential threats to soul society.

Heller looked at the badge, then the commander and said "I'm touched by the generosity of this offer. I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Heller said it very matter-of-factly, but it caused everyone to draw back in surprise.

Heller kept going.

"You may have forgotten this, but I have the spirit of Ashisogi Jizō, and all its memories and knowledge, and that of chuckles the clown over there. I know exactly what this is and its intended purpose."

The commander said nothing, but the others were shifting in discomfort as Heller talked.

"Or have you forgotten how you ordered me _killed?"_ Heller growled, his energy starting to rise quickly, and his energy had only grown in density and power from consuming mercer.

The commander said "I was doing what was right for soul society. And if you cannot accept that, then you are blind to the true world."

Heller laughed and said "oh, coming from you that's very rich, very rich indeed," he said as his energy stopped, him keeping himself in check so as to not give away his true strength.

"You're the one blind from the true world commander. I only have to look at what happened with Azien to see that." Everyone looked shocked at Heller's insult, but he wasn't anywhere close to done.

"Azien was able to deceive you all for over 100 years, and you didn't have the slightest clue of his true intentions from that time. Do you have a reason? No? I'll tell you why he was able to deceive you. It wasn't just because he was a brilliant manipulator of emotions, or his Zanpakuto powers, or even his own acting. No. he was able to deceive you for all those years because you assume you know everything about a person, their character and what they are or aren't capable of. You never give people second chances or the benefit of the doubt at all. You just go off assumptions you have made on the surface. That's how he was able to deceive you. Because he used your _pride _against you. "

"ENOUGH!" the commander roared. His energy shot sky high, causing the temperature in the room to rise drastically and everyone's body feel weighed down, but the commander focused most of his energy on Heller. Now in reality, the commander's energy was just slightly higher than mercer's but Heller's was significantly higher than either of theirs now. But to fool them, he pretended to fall to the floor on his hands and knees, gasping and making himself sweat to enhance the performance.

The commander growled "do not think to lecture me _human._ I have been alive for over 2000 years, and have far more power then you could ever hope for. I have run this division for almost as long, and I will not be lectured by a human a mere 30 years of age who has barely any experience on how the world works."

Heller chuckled, still keeping up his performance, as he said "and I… will not be lectured… by a stubborn old man."

Finally, Heller thought he had gone along with this enough and stopped suppressing his power. His aura exploded outwards as the commanders spirit energy was countered with his own, allowing him to throw of the heavy feeling while he started standing up.

The captains were looking at him in shock. This man was expanding enough spirit energy to not only let him stand, but counter the commander's own spirit energy enough to breath normally.

Then Heller vanished, only to reappear in front of the commander with his sword out and the tip less than an inch from his throat through his beard.

The other captains had all their blades out and pointed at Heller's back in an instant, but Heller ignored them to look at the commander, who looked back at him in slight shock at how close he had gotten.

Soi Fon growled "take your blade from the commander's throat Heller."

Heller sad "keep it up Soi Fon, and I'll I think I'll tell a certain someone what I made you see with that vision. Care to guess who?"

Soi Fon looked, if possible, even more pale at the threat.

Heller slowly took his blade from the commander's throat and taps it against the top of the commander's cane, causing his blade to glow red. He then flash stepped away from them, standing back in his normal spot as his blade reformed into his normal arm.

"I didn't come here to kill you, though I would like nothing better, considering what you tried to do. Nor do I hold a grudge with any more of you, expect you two," he said, looking at Mayuri and Soi Fon. The captains had kept their blades out, but returned to their original places.

"I only wanted one thing, and that was to kill Alex mercer, which I've achieved. And I found out my daughter was alive and rescued her, and Orihime. Now I only want one thing. To raise my daughter someplace she can be safe, and live out the rest of my life in relative peace. And I think I'll take this any way." He said, raising his hand to show he had the substitute Shinigami badge. No one looked to surprised, but they were a little, considering that Heller knew what it was.

"Why?" Jūshirō asked, curious as to why Heller wanted it.

"As I said, I have no grudge against most of you, and to be honest, I like a few of you. The rest of you strike me as honorable and I don't hate people unless they give me a reason so I'm willing to give you a chance. And this badge can also be useful in terms of my energy. I'm too strong as I am now, and I need a way to restrain my strength. But most of all, I'm taking it as a sign that I'll trust those of you who have yet to make an impression on me. I'm giving you a chance."

Heller waited a moment, and then when no one said anything, he said "now, if that's all, I have to get back to my daughter."

Heller walked to the door, slipping the badge into his coat pocket, then stopped and said, with his back still turned, "There is one more thing though."

Heller turned to look back at the commander, his eyes now black, with blue iris as he said "if Maya is in any way hurt or killed, by anyone in soul society or its allies, I will come for your head Yamamoto. And I'll know just what weapon to use."

He shifted to blade arm, then released shadow shifter and said, with his energy restrained as best it could be, "Burn all creation to ashes, Ryūjin Jakka"

Heller's blade began to dance with white hot flames along the edge, the heat feeling like a bone fire from that distance and scorching the floor. Heller left the ability active just long enough for his point to sink in, then sealed the blade again, turned it to his normal arm, then walked out, the doors closing behind him with a hollow thud.

Heller flash stepped to where he felt the other's and saw that they were talking and laughing, but Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji all looked nervous, but hiding it. Heller smiled, and whistled to get their attention. Maya ran to her father and tackle hugged him, saying "all done?"

"all done. I said what I needed to." Heller said, rubbing the top of Maya's head.

Ichigo sounded nervous as he said "we felt that energy. What did you say?" not wanting to be more specific in front of Maya.

"just let them know where I stood and felt. Oh, and they gave me this." He dug out the badge and showed it to the other's, causing their jaws to drop, but he put in back in his pocket, picked up Maya and said "now, I think it's time to go to our new home."

Ichigo said "Where are you planning to go?"

Heller smiled. "I thought that Karakura Town wouldn't be a bad place to settle. Plus, I don't plan on losing touch with you any time soon. We've been through too much to part ways now."

Orihime smiled and clapped excitedly and said "we'd love that and Maya and I can stay friends!"

Ichigo smiled, putting his arms around Orihime as he said "there might be a small place in Karakura Town for you two. Urahara can help you find a place."

Heller smiled. He felt wonderful. Maya was alive, his friends save, and now he could put his past behind him. He could enjoy a new lease on life, and enjoy it to the fullest.

_Human world, undisclosed location_

The room was dark and almost silent, except for a light slithery sound and what sounded like the barest of whispers coming in the darkness. In the center was a figure, sitting on a thrown like chair, it's finger tapping it's claw on the arm rest as it kept it's red eyes on the door in front of it.

With a groan, said doors opened to admit a figure in a black robe, which quickly walked across the floor, were covered in red tendrils, until it reached the foot of the throne. There, the figure crouched into a bow, saying in a familiar voice "it's happening exactly as expected my lord. Since Heller killed mercer, Blackwatch has begun to fall apart."

The figure's face was hidden, but it smiled to show white teeth, but jagged and pointed like a sharks as it said "**good. If we are to achieve our goals, we must use this to our advantage. And soon everything shall be as it should. Report back at regular intervals and you will be rewarded greatly. Am I understood?"**

**"**Yes master." The figure said, and then it looked up, causing its hood to fall back and show… Captain rooks. His eyes slightly red with his bald head covered in slight black veins. Rooks retreated from the room with another bow, the doors closing behind him and leaving the figure in the dark again.

The lone figure chuckled long and deep saying "**soon, everything will fall into place, and the world will be mine. The humans will rue the day they took me from MOTHER."**

Then the figure started laughing long and deep, filling the room with its mirth at what would so be.

Blacklight was far from dead. And fate had yet to unfold what would happen.

**Well, I think that's it for this chapter. Heller's going to Karakura Town, and fate is writing a new tale. I hope you like book 1. Look forward to book 2, Shinigami prototype game of shadows!**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


	42. Chapter 42

_NEXT TIME, IN SHINGAMI PROTOTYPE, GAME OF SHADOWS_

_"who are you?" Heller growled, keeping his eyes on the lead figure._

_The figure stepped forward and threw back it's hood. Underneath was a woman's face, with short, messy blond hair, tied in 3 braids, her skin a dark brown color, close in shade to Heller's but lighter. But the eyes commanded Heller's attention. They were green, teal green, and were glowing with power and something else. Something he couldn't name._

_"My name is Tia Halibel,. 3rd Espada._


End file.
